<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[中译] Redemption 救赎 by HayKer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507115">[中译] Redemption 救赎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer'>HayKer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, I want to say erotic chess?, Kisses, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, There will be deaths, Top Hannibal, Top Will, bad things happen to characters you love, because of Hannibal, castration (but they're dead so it's okay), copious amounts of smoking, mentions of rape (but not descirbed), preller angst, sexual assault (not hannigram), some cannibalism, some homophobic language and other prison slurs, the fun of building a library with your buddies, they flip okay, when Hannigram happens it is consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在非常公然地（有些人会说戏剧性地）失去了他的理智，在无意识的状态下谋杀了三名年轻女性之后，FBI顾问威尔·格雷厄姆被判在声名狼藉的肖申克州立监狱服三个连续的无期徒刑。到达后，他为发觉自己被分配进臭名昭著的连环杀手汉尼拔·莱克特医生隔壁的牢房里而坐立不安。十二年身陷囹圄，莱克特医生在狱墙内为自己树立了一个恐怖的名声，以买卖优质违禁品为消遣。</p><p>当威尔带着一个不同寻常的请求接近莱克特时，两人逐渐建立起了友谊，而随着寒来暑往，这段友情发展为一种将无可逆转地改变他们的强烈迷恋。但监狱不是童话世界，每一个角落都有危险潜藏——暴力的警卫队长，杰克·克劳福德；谲诈多端的监狱长，弗雷德里克·奇尔顿；以及被称作“姐妹们”的残暴帮派，由谋杀犯弗兰西斯·多拉海德领导。</p><p>然后，威尔在他的牢房里藏了一个秘密。一个或早或晚，终将改变一切的秘密。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofcannibals/gifts">houseofcannibals</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102469">Redemption</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofcannibals/pseuds/houseofcannibals">houseofcannibals</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>铁栅门锵啷一声滑开了。审议组面无表情地望着囚犯迈入房间，他的双手舒适地扣在腹部，仿佛是他选择让它们放在那里，仿佛它们没有被他戴着的尤其紧实的手铐所强迫。他在房屋中央的硬座椅旁站定，静静等待着。</p><p>“坐。”</p><p>囚犯坐了下来。他的坐姿无可挑剔。他平静地迎上他们冷酷的视线，双腿交叠。</p><p>一片沉默。一半的审议组低头看向他们的笔记以避开囚犯严肃而智慧的双眼。最终，在浅啜了一口玻璃杯里的水后，一个男人开口了。</p><p>“汉尼拔·莱克特。”</p><p>“汉尼拔·莱克特医生，如果你不介意的话。”</p><p>最先说话的男人从他的文件上抬起眼，怒视着囚犯。如此违抗在这间屋子里几乎闻所未闻，每一个坐在那把椅子里的犯人都得表现出他们最好的一面，如果他们想要哪怕只有一片雪花那么大的出狱机会的话。但莱克特与其他囚犯不同。即便是在管理部门的高层，不得不说，在那些高墙之内，几乎没人算得上受过和他一样的良好教育——其他囚犯也没有行医执照。</p><p>但这并不是重点。莱克特可以拒不服从，因为他相信他永远不会出去了。不是通过假释委员会，至少。</p><p>“汉尼拔·莱克特<em>医生，</em>”手中握着莱克特假释机会的年轻人带着一丝冷笑说，“我们从你的档案里看到，你已经服了十二年的无期徒刑。”</p><p>“这是正确的。”</p><p>“你觉得自己得到改造了吗？”</p><p>莱克特医生微微扬起一边眉毛，最细微的一丝被愉悦的笑意掠过他的嘴角。“当然。我接受了我的教训。我不再是社会的威胁，我向你保证。”</p><p>审议组看了他一会儿，然后让他离开了。当一个人嘀咕说这个吓人的死东西永远也不该出去时，他还在听觉范围内。他听见他们在他的假释表上盖上了拒绝章，允许自己尽情转动眼珠。</p><p>他们解开了他的手铐，放他去运动场上自由活动。他融进逐渐黯淡的日光，闲庭信步，双手背在背后，仰望着天空。在若隐若现的瞭望塔下，阳光在一圈圈缠绕在石墙顶部的铁丝网上闪烁。</p><p>院子里熙熙攘攘，一片嘈杂，犯人们四处乱转，玩接球或打牌，消磨着时间。莱克特穿过他们，就像一把刀切开黄油一般，许多人飞速撤出他的道路。他受人尊敬。他也令人恐惧。</p><p>在外面，他曾是一名外科医生（对他那样的年轻人而言是一份好工作）和备受崇敬的社交名流，一个享受歌剧和美酒，尤爱烹饪艺术的男人。噢，莱克特热爱烹饪。结果证明，在他被捕之前，他一直在他举办的许多著名晚宴中用人肉招待他的宾客们，长达数年。他们永远无法证实这一点，但所有人都知道。</p><p>他正在服三个连续的无期徒刑，在满手鲜血地被抓之后——几乎毫不夸张——当时他因一次例行路检被拦下，在他的宾利的后备箱里发现了一个死去的当地议员。他们能抓到他，纯粹是碰巧走运。他的尾灯坏了；警官心血来潮打开了他的后备箱，与此同时莱克特——像猫一样悄无声息地接近——将一把割毡刀捅进男人的肋骨下方，差点把他开膛破肚。本可以善始善终的，如果不是等在巡逻车里没有露面的另一个警察先朝他开了两枪的话。后备箱里的尸体已被以外科手术的水准摘除了所有器官；它们被整齐地塞在后座的冷藏箱里。警探将他的家搅得天翻地覆，他们在他的冰箱里找到了另外两名受害者正在腌制的器官。莱克特当时正在计划那周晚些时候为交响乐团的董事会举办一场晚宴。</p><p>他们永远无法证明他到底是什么，或者他做了什么。莱克特在他遭受的漫长审讯期间一个字都没说，即便在他们试图给他注射阿米妥钠*1的时候。他们有足够的证据凭他们能够证明的三起谋杀，加上对警察的谋杀未遂将他定罪，尽管他们怀疑他暗中主持的事情比这多得多。法官从重判处了他，保证他在很长，很长一段时间内都没有获得假释的可能。他出庭受审时二十九岁。在狱中度过漫长的十二年后，他四十出头，在他的每一次假释听证会上，都像钟表一样被规律地拒绝。当有谋杀案盖在你的入场券上时，从肖申克里出去是一项缓慢的工程。</p><p>在外面时他人脉遍布，身处狱中，没过多久他也成功建立起了人际。他是一个有着无可挑剔的品味的人，而在牢门之间，雅致的东西稀缺无比，遥不可及。莱克特无意完全放弃他旧日的习惯。他是一个有着可观财富的人，握有FBI永远也追查不到的银行账户；几封写给合适的人的信，几通电话，几张滑入恰当狱警手中的钞票，当包裹通过正常渠道（在通常情况下供应厨房的卡车）进来时，他就会睁一只眼闭一只眼。同时，心知他还有很长的一段路要走，希望能够为自己建立起相配的名声以让他的日子过得更顺畅一些，加上他已经很无聊，需要找些事做的事实，他开始将他的服务向他人拓展。</p><p>美国的每一所州立和联邦监狱，都有能为你弄到东西的犯人。香烟，一袋大麻，如果你有所偏爱，一瓶用来庆祝你家孩子毕业的白兰地。在合理范围内，几乎应有尽有。</p><p>莱克特则略有不同。他会给你搞到香烟，或者一瓶酒，或者各种各样的小玩意儿和小嗜好，但他拒绝交易硬毒品或武器，或者任何他认为特别粗俗的东西。有几个犯人犯了向他要求这些东西的错误，都因他们的麻烦为自己挣得了去医务室走一遭的机会。那些试图以被他视作不礼貌，或者不尊重的方式要他服务的人也是同样的下场。不管你能支付多少，如果你用错误的方式和他说话，他将永远不会再与你交易。他的常客尊重他的规矩，就像他们尊重和畏惧这个男人本身一样。当他想的时候，他可以变得很难对付，绝对骇人，而他有不用费多少事就能给你弄来你想要的东西的竞争者——但莱克特，毫无疑问，是最好的。</p><p>所以当威尔·格雷厄姆找到他，询问他是否可以为他把一只狗偷渡进监狱时，莱克特告诉他——没有问题。</p><p>*</p><p>提几句威尔·格雷厄姆。</p><p>当他三十岁时，威尔·格雷厄姆来到了肖申克监狱。他是一个瘦削而结实的小个子，头上顶着一团深色卷发，脸上永远留着一周龄的胡茬。他大多数时间都带着眼镜，不过他的朋友们很快开始怀疑他并不需要它们；眼镜总是低低地架在他的鼻梁上，这样他就可以盯着镜框看，以避免眼神接触。这是以后他的朋友们对他印象最深的一件事。当然，这个男人还有很多故事，但这似乎为他们概括了他。威尔·格雷厄姆不喜欢眼神交流。</p><p>在外面他曾是一名教师。人们远在他告诉他们之前就能看出来；他拥有一种既表现出非凡的才智，又表达出对他人脑中这一点的缺乏的普遍厌倦的说话方式。事实是，他在匡提科教司法科学，尽管过了很长一段时间后他才向他人透露这件事。在基本上退居教职之前，他是一名凶杀案侦探，在他身为一个自由人的最后时刻，他作为一名特别调查员和犯罪侧写师为FBI工作。威尔大部分时间都将这件事隐瞒起来，这大概就是他能坚持那么久的原因。前执法人员在监狱里通常不会混得这么好，毕竟那里的大多数人对把他们关起来的条子心怀不轨，而任何警察都可以充当替身。幸运的是，对威尔来说，他的模样和举止都不像他们中的任何一个曾见过的任何警察。</p><p>当然，大多数警察也不会杀死十几岁的少女。</p><p>威尔·格雷厄姆在他三十岁那年的冬天以杀死三名年轻女子并吃掉她们的部分肢体的罪名被判刑。他数月以来都在调查一个绰号为“明尼苏达伯劳鸟”的杀手，一个叫做加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的男人，他从州内八个不同的校园里诱拐并杀死了八名年轻女孩。在第五个失踪后，他们找来了威尔——没有发现尸体，FBI几乎没有任何能够追查的线索，而对于这些东西，威尔有一种特别的思维方式，通常都会有结果。后来他们得知找不到尸体是有原因的：霍布斯吃掉了内脏和肉，也将它们喂给了他的妻子和女儿，然后剥掉了尸体的皮，用它们的每一部分来做点什么，骨头和毛发和之间的所有东西，就像他对他猎来的鹿所做的那样。这是一件很可怕的事情，但之后威尔向他的朋友吐露当他进入凶手的思维模式时，这对他而言疯了似的合情合理。“他爱那些女孩儿，”多年后在监狱的院子里，他低声说道，三个死去的姑娘的血仍在他的双手上缓缓变干。“没有任何性方面的意义……他不会那样轻慢她们。但他爱她们。她们死后，他想要尊重她们的每一部分。”</p><p>威尔抓到伯劳鸟几乎是意外。与一个穿制服的警官一起爬上他屋前的楼梯，霍布斯看见他们过来，将他的妻子推出门外迎接他们；她身中数刀，失血过久而无缘得救，即便警官召来了特警队和救护车。霍布斯夫人躺在那里，血流如注，紧紧抓着威尔，他强行破开房子，听见尖叫声从屋内传来，在房门投降之前，他就撞裂了肩膀——那一边肩膀会在他活着的时候一直折磨他，每当一阵寒流袭来就会阵阵作痛。进入屋内，他在厨房找到了正在割开他女儿喉咙的霍布斯，即使威尔的点三八把他打得稀巴烂也没有停手，他最终跌倒，坐在那里哭泣，女孩儿躺在地上刺耳地喘息，血流不止，她的气管被切开了，当她抬起头用无神的大眼睛看向他时，威尔将她按住，而她的父亲坐在地板上，低语着“看见了吗？看见了吗？”直到他咽气。</p><p>威尔就是在这个时候失去理智的。</p><p>暂时地。他已经生病了，而且病了一段时间了，不过他如此孤僻古怪，都没有人注意到。他说是抗NMDA受体脑炎*2。他产生了幻觉，丧失了时间。他的大脑在燃烧，而霍布斯的事情将他推下了悬崖。</p><p>威尔对付怪物们很有一套。这就是为什么FBI想要他——这就是为什么他们一直逼迫他，逼迫他找到伯劳鸟，即便他失去了对现实的把握。他拥有纯粹的共情能力，而他厌恶它，但他可以进入任何人的脑子。就霍布斯而言，他进得太深了，以至于找不到出去的路。两个月的时间里，他杀死了两个女大学生——霍布斯本会喜爱的那种——在结束男人的所作所为，杀死它的女儿之前。第二天早上，丝毫不记得前几周发生的大多数事情，他把女孩的耳朵吐进了厨房水槽，吓得面无人色，打电话给了他在FBI的管理者。当他们抵达他的小屋时，他们在门廊上发现了失去意识的威尔。他在医院醒来，被锁在病床上，得知他被控谋杀。出院后，他花了几个月在一所犯罪精神病院里穿脱束身衣，接受精神状态评估，最终发觉自己站在了陪审团前。</p><p>监狱里的每一个人都是无辜的。他们中的大多数人会对着一堆圣经发誓。依他们所言，他们是铁石心肠的法官、不称职的律师、警察诬陷、坏运气或者以上所有的受害者。诘责在肖申克艰难地苟延残喘，几乎每一间牢房似乎都被一个无罪的人占据着。</p><p>威尔·格雷厄姆不是其中之一。他的辩护不是他没有杀害这些女孩，因为这是无可否认的。他的辩词是他杀死她们的<em>时候，</em>他不知道他在干什么。他所能期盼的最好结果就是因暂时的精神错乱被判无罪，然而手上沾满了三个明朗漂亮的年轻姑娘的血，让这成了一段步履维艰的攀登。检察官通过向陪审团展示女孩儿们生前的照片让他们应接不暇，紧接着用她们死时的照片令他们大惊失色来反复灌输这一点。FBI，不愿承认在把他们自己的一员逼疯了这件事里有任何过失，抛弃了威尔。他自己的律师打了一场正义之战，但他也可能在角落里为它带来的所有好处发牢骚。轮到威尔出庭为自己辩护时，是这场艰苦磨难的第九天，对他来说，已然恍如隔世。</p><p>威尔在证人席上没有为自己带来任何好处。即便在情况最好的时候，他也是个内敛而守口如瓶的人，陪审团将这理解为冷漠无情。在压抑的精神病院里度过了数周，几乎不吃不睡，也不说话，他变得沉默寡言，精疲力尽，无泪可流。也许他们会救他。也许不会。事实是，他像一台录音机一样讲述了自己的故事（他记得的那部分）。检察官盘问了他两天，反复要求他描述女孩们死去的晚上都发生了什么。威尔一遍又一遍地，冷静地，冷漠地，告诉他他不记得了。</p><p>“你不记得杀了她们。”在某一时刻，检察官说道，语气中带着夸张的怀疑。</p><p>“我不记得，”威尔说。“我觉得这一点我已经讲得很清楚了。”</p><p>检察官摇了摇头，满腹狐疑。</p><p>“那么，迁就我一下吧，因为我难以相信我所听到的。你在说你一点也不记得杀死了卡西·博伊尔或者玛丽莎·舒尔并将她们的尸体展示在加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯夺走他的受害者性命的那间小木屋里？你把她们钉穿在一排鹿角上面，格雷厄姆先生；你知道那里有鹿角，因为你调查过小屋——这对我来说是预谋。当然，你也不记得像她父亲那样，用他的一把刀割开了阿比盖尔·霍布斯的喉咙，然后<em>当她仍在呼吸时</em>割下了她的一只耳朵，在她面前生生吞下？干这些事会引人憎恶，不是吗，格雷厄姆先生？但你不记得了。这相当方便，不是吗？”</p><p>根据报纸报道，就在那一刻，威尔表现出了一点轻微的情绪反应，而在整个为期十四天的审讯中，他允许自己有所流露的次数屈指可数。一丝苦涩的微笑掠过他的脸庞。</p><p>“既然无意识是我的辩护的全部基石，既然声称我对犯下这些罪行毫无记忆只会让我在这个法庭里的所有人眼中看起来更加有罪，那么在我看来，这显然很不方便。”</p><p>案子在一个大雪纷飞的周三的下午1点移交陪审团退庭评决。陪审团的十二名成员在3:30的时候申请回到法庭。后来法警向检察官透露他们本该在一个小时内回来，但为了享受最后一顿公家出钱的午饭，他们决定推迟一点儿。他们宣布他有罪，并判处他三个连续的无期徒刑，一个受害者算一次——同样的惩罚于十二年前，在同一间审判室里降临到了汉尼拔·莱克特，一个他很快就会遇见的男人头上。这就跟检察官一直在争取的死刑一样好，而绝大多数人都以为他会被判死刑。也许有些陪审员的心里闪过了一丝怀疑；或者，更有可能的是，FBI悄无声息地动用了一些关系以避免自己因对他们自己的一员非常公开的处决而陷入尴尬的境地。不管怎样，威尔与电椅擦肩而过，发觉自己踏上了去往肖申克的单程旅途。</p><p>他就是这么遇见汉尼拔·莱克特的。</p><p>*</p><p>威尔·格雷厄姆抵达肖申克监狱的那一晚，汉尼拔·莱克特，刚刚从标志着他监禁的第十二年的假释听证会上出来，双手背在背后穿过运动场，哼着罗西尼*3，加入了他懒散靠在看台上的熟人们。他甚至都不会称他们为朋友——莱克特在里面只有过一个朋友，而在那个时候这位朋友正坐在灰色囚车的后面，缓缓靠近监狱大门——但周围有几个至少能给他一点精神刺激的熟人总比完全独来独往要好。这是一点，而且像他这样地位的男人会有一帮跟班可以说是情理之中的。尽管大多数监狱惯例在莱克特看来沉闷乏味，但对许多人而言却是有必要遵守的。</p><p>在那些他信任到足以成为熟人的人中，有吉米·普莱斯和布莱恩·泽勒，到那个时候，他们已经当了差不多十年的室友，亲密得几乎像是一对已婚夫夫，只是缺少一份证书来证明。普莱斯比莱克特稍微年轻一点，一个做假账时被抓住的会计，在试图掩盖证据时失手杀死了他的秘书。至少，他把这件事描述为一场意外。当时那名女性已经怀有两个月身孕，他对此毫不知情，又试图隐瞒她的死亡，这令他的处境糟糕了十倍。他不是一个暴力的人——这些高墙里的人有一半都只背负了一种可怕的罪名，一旦做了又无法挽回，他们就会抱憾终身——但他有一张很快的嘴，经常给他带来麻烦，他带着裂开的嘴或者黑眼圈回到运动场不是什么罕见的事情。他或者他的室友带着一身爱痕出现也不是什么稀奇事。</p><p>泽勒比普莱斯小几岁。作为一个十九岁的愚蠢小混混，他抢劫了一家便利店，当店员变得激动时朝他开了枪。开了五枪，实际上。这名男子最终陷入昏迷，再也没有醒来，泽勒得到了三十年。那时已经过去了九个春秋，而那个莽撞的小混混很早就消失了，被一个邋遢，爱讽刺人但本质上心地善良的人代替。</p><p>他在监狱里的第一年过得很艰难。纯粹是倒霉，他被和一个声名狼藉的罪恶又肮脏的捕食者关进了同一间牢房，有一段时间，他几乎就要结束这一切了。普莱斯，他的房间基本在泽勒的正对面，最终目睹了这个孩子被伤害了太多次，而打破了一条监狱的基本规矩：他插手了。当然，他没有去找狱警——如果传出去了，他就是个叛徒，而他会在晚点名之前被割破喉咙。他去找了莱克特。两天后，泽勒的室友被发现死在洗衣房里的工业洗衣机后面其中一个阴暗的隧道式空间里，少了舌头。他们从未找到那根舌头。总之，那时这已经是陈年往事了。在给一个警卫塞了几张钞票后，泽勒搬进了普莱斯的牢房，短暂的紧张与不信任过去后，这一对儿从此成了朋友。同居了几年之后，泽勒突然悄然而非常惊讶地发觉自己爱上了年长的男人。又过了几年，他们才公开了这件事，紧随而来的是好几顿揍，但最终监狱里的人只是耸了耸肩，让他们继续搞了下去。毕竟，他们是莱克特的熟人，而他不是一个应该被激怒的人。</p><p>那时莱克特这伙人的最后一个成员是兰道尔·蒂尔。他是一个娃娃脸的高个子，看起来都不会朝一只鹅嘘声，但实际上，五年前在月光下，他在一对年轻夫妻的营地里杀死了他们。将他们撕成了碎片。那是一场浴血屠戮。</p><p>蒂尔吸引住了莱克特，在他的监禁将他的事业推向一个完全不同的方向前，他曾非常严肃地考虑过转攻精神病学领域。蒂尔坚信他是一只被困在人类身体里的动物，一种数十年来许多收费高昂的心理医生都试图劝阻的畸形*4，然而他最终还是崩溃了。自从他遇见了莱克特，并且第一次感到好像有人相信了他之后，这些日子里他觉得自己舒服多了。在接下来的几年里，他收集了大量的监狱纹身——锐爪的印象纹在了他自己的人类手指上，长长的獠牙蚀刻入他唇下的皮肤。监狱长看到它们时勃然大怒，蒂尔被关一个星期禁闭。他承受了这个惩罚，就像一位雕刻家忍受被打磨的石头上飞起的尘土一样。在监狱里，以一种他这一生从未有过的方式，他在学会感到完整。</p><p>蒂尔第一个发现了莱克特，在男人走近时，朝他举起了一只手。</p><p>“怎么样？”</p><p>汉尼拔在他身边的看台上坐下，抚平了他狱服褪色的蓝袖口。“意料之中。”</p><p>“我知道你什么感受，”泽勒说，眉毛皱成了一个结。“下周就该我被拒绝了。”</p><p>“上周我被拒绝了。”普莱斯补充道。</p><p>“就像我说的那样。意料之中。”</p><p>主瞭望塔传出一声炸耳的警报，通往装卸区的外门打开了。门外的巴士颠簸进来，隆隆作响地穿过大门。犯人们放下了手头正在做的事情，凑近了装卸区周围的围栏，想看一眼新来的人。在一个像监狱这样缺乏娱乐的典型地方，这个活动总是很受欢迎。</p><p>从他们在看台上的位置看去，汉尼拔的一帮子失望地望着门哐的一声打开，第一批人开始拖沓地走下车，他们的双手被拷，脚踝上戴着足枷，锁成了一列纵队。</p><p>“他们来了，人类幸运手链儿。”泽勒说。</p><p>“是我变老了，还是犯人们变年轻了？”普莱斯沉思道，合上了他正在读的书，一只胳膊搂过泽勒的肩膀。“教育系统的失败——这才是真正的犯罪。”</p><p>“我们今天打赌么，HC？”兰道尔问。</p><p>汉尼拔从他上衣的胸袋里拿出了一个小笔记本和一支铅笔。“烟还是钱？赌徒的选择。”</p><p>“烟。给我压两根。”</p><p>“谁是你的马？”</p><p>“那个留胡子的矮胖子。队里的第四个。他会是第一个。”</p><p>“屁话，”泽勒嘲笑道。“我要买他。”</p><p>“我也是，”普莱斯说。“你的烟要输光了，熊人。"</p><p>汉尼拔用他小巧整洁的字迹记下了他们的赌注，任由他们的口角淹没了他。监狱充满噪音，持续不断的噪音，他已经变得非常善于忽略掉他懒得听到的东西。他的眼睛从便笺簿上抬起来，望着那些人离开巴士，被警卫队长杰克·克劳福德无情的警棍推着向前走。包围着铁网的囚犯在大肆起哄，朝他们叫喊，试图让这些男人（很多是男孩，说真的）吓尿裤子。他们可能会成功。大多数新人看起来吓坏了。尤其是其中一个，尽管他很努力地掩盖这一点。</p><p>“你觉得呢，HC？”蒂尔说。</p><p>莱克特润湿了嘴唇。“末尾的矮个子。戴眼镜。看起来一阵强风就能将他吹倒。”</p><p>普莱斯眯起眼睛。“漂亮男孩儿？不可能的。”</p><p>“十根烟。”莱克特平静道。</p><p>“这可是笔大赌注。”</p><p>“你准备证明我是错的吗？普莱斯？泽勒？你也是，蒂尔？”莱克特露出他那讳莫如深的小小微笑，记在了他的本子里。“勇敢的灵魂。”</p><p>公共广播系统刺啦刺啦地开始工作，告诉囚犯们是时候回到他们的牢房里准备参加晚点名了。普莱斯把他的书塞进他的衬衣里，向泽勒伸出一只手，而他毫不犹豫地握住了。蒂尔高高站了起来，慢悠悠地伸了个懒腰。莱克特的笔记本重新消失在他的口袋里。</p><p>他们四个加入涌回五号牢房的散乱囚犯，由莱克特医生殿后。在被赶进去前，他最后转头看了一眼，恰好望见新来的人消失在院子遥远一端的接收楼里。那个他赌了半包香烟的英俊年轻人绊了一跤，差点摔倒，克劳福德警官的警棍迅速地抽在了他的后腰上。</p><p>莱克特浅浅地笑了起来，尽管其中并无欢乐。打赌是为了纾解这里的千篇一律，他想，而把猜哪条新鱼会先崩溃痛哭拿来打赌是再好不过了。尽管他不是很在乎输赢，他对他的赌注很有信心。他并没有重视这个他很快就会知道名叫威尔·格雷厄姆的男人。</p><p>这是他对这个人的第一印象。</p><p>*</p><p>威尔·格雷厄姆努力保持自己直视前方，对周遭一切视而不见，但这说起来容易，做起来难。他仍能够听见他们。</p><p>他们的声音就像冰冷刺骨的水一样迎头浇下。嘲讽和嘘声。让他爽，让他希望自己从未出生的保证——这些，他想，对他来说差不多是同样的体验。</p><p>当广播咆哮着让他们回到牢房里时，威尔松了一口气，但也仅仅是一口气。他很快就会回到他们之中。而这次他们之间不会再有围栏。当他穿过接收区的大门时，冷峻的高墙似乎将他整个囫囵吞下。威尔闭了一会儿眼，一阵恶心涌上喉头。如此深切的后悔填满了他的心脏，而他无力把握。</p><p>沉重的大门一声巨响，在犯人身后关上，回声回荡在这昏暗而安静的空间里。威尔觉得这声音仿佛属于让他身首分离的断头台刀刃。颈下的一切都掉了下来，被留在门外腐烂。他们令他的大脑完好无损，以停滞不前，思索他失去了什么。整个人生不复存在，眨眼间烟消云散。什么都不剩下，只余这个世界上的所有时间用来思考它。</p><p>囚犯们慢吞吞地站好，克劳福德皱着眉在队伍里踱步。落日的余晖从被铁栅封住的高窗中照了进来，尘埃在光线中打着旋儿。</p><p>房间对面的一扇门打开了，一个男人大步迈了进来，他那锃亮的皮鞋跟与手杖一起有节奏地敲打着混凝土地板。</p><p>“向前看。”克劳福德厉声说。</p><p>小一点儿的男人向他们走来，不紧不慢地打量着他们所有人，确保他这么做的同时他们也将他看得清清楚楚。他是个彻头彻尾的官僚，从他抹着发蜡的头发，到他打着温莎结的条纹丝绸前的金光闪闪的领带夹。他看起来冷若冰霜。威尔立刻认识到监狱管理不是这个人的首选职业，因此他拼命努力让自己看起来比他手下的所有人都要优越得多——尽管到头来他能够离开的事实就是他需要的全部。</p><p>他停了下来，离威尔很近，他都能闻到他的古龙水。中档，不含酒精，而他喷得太多了。</p><p>“这是克劳福德先生，警卫队长，”男人说，朝双眉紧锁的克劳福德做了个手势。“我是奇尔顿先生，监狱长。你们被判为重罪犯。这就是为什么他们把你们送到了我手上。“</p><p>他露出了一个浅淡的微笑，仿佛他说了什么很好玩的事情似的。当没有一个犯人回应时，他继续开口，眼神冷酷而固执。</p><p>“规矩一。尊重。我不想听到任何一句对我自己或者任何管理这间监狱的男人或女人说出的坏话。你们将称呼我为先生，或者奇尔顿监狱长，别无其他。如果你们认识，你可以直呼狱警的姓，或者喊头儿，别无其他。我们会像你们对待我们那样尊重你们。其他规矩你会在以后弄明白。有问题吗？”</p><p>“我们什么时候吃饭？”队伍末端的一个犯人低声说。</p><p>奇尔顿瞥了一眼克劳福德，他上前几步，举起了警棍。</p><p>“我们说你什么时候吃，你就什么时候吃！”他朝着囚犯的脸吼道。“我们让你拉屎的时候你就拉屎，我们让你撒尿的时候你就撒尿！明白了吗？”</p><p>为了强调，他用警棍的顶端捅了一下犯人的肚子。男人跪倒在地，嘶声抽气，铁链哗哗作响。克劳福德审视了一下他的成果，然后退回了奇尔顿身边。</p><p>“还有别的问题吗？”奇尔顿自鸣得意地问道。</p><p>沉默。在克劳福德的注视下，地板上的人挣扎着爬了起来，捂着他的肚子。威尔很想问问克劳福德有多喜欢用他的警棍来表达自己的敬意，但他知道什么时候该闭上嘴。</p><p>“我相信两件事，”奇尔顿继续说，他的目光顺着队伍移动，最后落在威尔身上。“纪律，和更多的纪律。这里，你们会接受二者。欢迎来到肖申克。”</p><p>最后瞟了威尔一眼，他转过身，从屋内大步离开。克劳福德再次抽出他的警棍，指向另一扇门。</p><p>“动起来，女士们，别把一整天浪费在这上面。”</p><p>队伍再次开始移动。威尔与剩下的人一起被拖拽着前进，他越深入监狱的内部，他的心就越怦怦直跳。队伍穿过一道昏暗的走廊，进入一个散发着潮湿与腐烂的气味的阴湿小房间。一个铁笼子摆在角落里。</p><p>“解开他们，”克劳福德厉声说，几个警卫上前解开了镣铐。威尔条件反射地揉着手腕。“现在，脱。”</p><p>一整排的犯人开始脱掉他们的衣服。很多人仍穿着出庭时的衣服，威尔也是其中之一——寒酸的西装，汗水浸透了腋窝。威尔胡乱摸索着解开衬衣纽扣，任它落到脏兮兮的地板上。他在发抖。他两边的人已经脱光了衣服——他太慢了。克劳福德注意到了。</p><p>“我结巴了吗，犯人？”</p><p>威尔摇了摇头，盯着他的镜框。他的视野外围可以看到松弛的白肚子和蔫软的阴茎。他用力拉了一下拉链——它被卡住了——终于让裤子滑落到脚踝处。</p><p>克劳福德低头看向他的短裤。“我们要有什么问题了？你害羞吗，漂亮男孩儿？”</p><p>威尔吞咽了一下，脱下了内裤，快速弯下腰扯掉他的袜子。一个犯人吹了声口哨。几个警卫强忍住窃笑。</p><p>克劳福德又看了他一会儿，朝他挥了挥警棍。“你第一个。进笼子里去。”</p><p>威尔依言照做，克制住用手遮住自己的冲动。如果他现在表现出软弱可欺，稍后就很容易成为目标。他可以感到目光在他纤瘦裸露的肢体上蠕动。他想吐。</p><p>当他们打开水龙头时，他背对着他们。水流就像一堵坚实的墙一样砸在他身上，把他冲进笼子后部。他差点失足摔倒，水花四溅，他的手指穿过铁丝网，死死地抓住不放。他的眼镜被撞了下来，掉进了视线之外的阴影里。</p><p>“这就够了。”</p><p>淋浴与它开始时一样突兀地结束了。他的皮肤因这波攻击而灼痛。浑身发抖，威尔将头发从眼前撩开，寻找着他的眼镜。哪里都找不到它们。</p><p>“转身，”克劳福德说，然后：“给他除虱。”</p><p>威尔转过脸，一大勺白色除虱粉洒在他身上。它还是飘进了他的鼻子，进了他的嘴；他咳嗽起来，几欲作呕。克劳福德冷静地望着。</p><p>“从笼子里出来。拿上你的衣服。”</p><p>威尔遵守了命令，大口喘息，不停地眨着眼，跌跌撞撞地走回去，双腿颤抖。他收下了扔给他的那捆囚服，把它抱在他的生殖器前。布料扎人而陈旧，颜色暗淡。它们吸收了多少汗水和悲惨？有那么一刻，想到要让它们接触他的皮肤，他就心生厌恶——随后这个想法四散而去，他被从笼子里推出去，推向一个戴着手套，嘴里叼着手电筒的警卫，他意识到了接下来会发生什么。</p><p>有人嘟囔着让他弯腰。威尔闭上眼，感到自己的屁股被分开，一根手指草草在他体内摸索了几下。它结束得很快。他希望这是最后一次不得不这么想。他知道这是不可能的。</p><p>不久，他就和剩下的人一起被押往另一条走廊，走向牢房，他将在那里度过……好吧，度过他的余生。粉末刺痛了他的眼睛。他的喉咙因恐惧而发紧。他后面的囚犯在克劳福德没有盯着的时候抓了一把他的屁股，威尔耗费了所有的意志力才没有表现出这件事给他造成了多大的困扰。他不觉得他能活过晚上。活过另一个三十、四十、五十年……无法想象。</p><p>五号牢房是一幢靠近监狱建筑群后部的矮胖方形建筑。它是肖申克最老的牢房，随之而来的是它的缺陷——仅举一例囚犯们喜欢念叨的抱怨，老旧的混凝土墙会渗水，雨季后甚至会滴水——它也有它的好处。一方面，它不像东翼有些新一点儿的楼房那样过分拥挤，那些建筑建立在一套看起来满足于把几乎只能勉强立足的犯人塞进一个任何有理智的人都不会认为足够人类居住的空间里的体制下。相比之下，五号牢房显得非常宽敞。虽然每一个单间都是上下铺，但在任何给定的时候至少有三分之一都是被单独使用的。</p><p>当威尔和其他的新来的被押进牢房时，外面已经全黑了，他们浑身发抖，像他们出生的那天一样赤裸。高悬在头顶的钠灯泡投下长长的阴影。手和胳膊从牢房的栅栏里伸出来。黑暗中充满了怀着敌意和愉快的眼睛。</p><p>威尔的光脚踩到了一滩湿乎乎的东西，他哆嗦了一下。一团粘痰的唾液弄脏了水泥地。远好过他所能踩到的最糟糕的东西，他难受地想到，但这没有给他带来丝毫安慰。</p><p>心脏紧紧嵌在喉咙里，他的双眼扫视着监牢。两侧无情的混凝土和钢铁像陵墓一样拔地而起。在其中黑暗的窠巢里，有声音嘲笑道：</p><p>“新鱼！”</p><p>“把他们钓进来，男孩们！”</p><p>“这里，鱼鱼，鱼鱼！”</p><p>“我可以从这里闻到那个人的<em>屄</em>！”</p><p>克劳福德忽视了全部，用简短的命令指挥着新来的走向他们的牢房，如果有谁动作不够快，就赏他一警棍。当他将威尔分配到右手边那排上方最远端的牢房里时，威尔飞速行动以避免另一道淤青。一个警卫护送他上了金属楼梯，走过嘎吱作响的过道。一张张蜡黄的脸望着他通过，有些色眯眯地盯着他瘦削的身体，另一些则带着属于失去了所有希望的人的悲伤而失望的表情。威尔让自己一直死死盯着地板，继续移动。马上就到了。马上就到了，然后他便可以呼吸了。</p><p>他几乎成功在不直视任何一个人的情况下抵达他的牢房，但余光中的一张脸吸引了他的目光，他抬头看去，大吃一惊。在他隔壁的牢房里，靠在一堵墙上，一只手臂搭在横木上，一支香烟晃晃悠悠地夹在指尖，站着——</p><p>“汉尼拔·莱克特。”威尔低声说，猛然停下了脚步。</p><p>莱克特医生看起来惊讶了一瞬。眉毛轻轻一挑，嘴唇微微分开，就是暴露他的所有。他用冷漠而锐利的双眼审视着威尔，将香烟举至唇边。</p><p>“我认识你吗？”</p><p>威尔张嘴欲答，又把话语吞了回去。承认他从他还是个菜鸟警察时看到的案件卷宗里认出了食人魔汉尼拔是不明智的，他们用这个来吓唬刚从警校出来的新兵蛋子。后来，在关于连环谋杀的课程期间，他在他自己的教室里教授这些卷宗。哦，他对莱克特的档案<em>非常</em>熟悉。</p><p>但他什么都没说。</p><p>在他的第一晚就承认他在执法部门工作了很多年是不明智的。一点也不。</p><p>莱克特仍然盯着他，威尔后知后觉地意识到，他被询问了一个问题。一个莱克特医生——他曾是一名外科医生，他有医学背景，当他们还在呼吸时就将他们的器官摘出来——现在正在期待着回答的问题。</p><p>那个护送他的无聊警卫通过粗暴地推了一把威尔让他免于回答。“这里不是乡村俱乐部的酒会，犯人——赶快的。”</p><p>威尔踉跄着从莱克特的牢房走回他自己的，深知莱克特的目光追随着他，直到他脱离视线范围。沉重的铁栅在他身后哐当一声关上了。</p><p>他的大脑又恍惚了一会儿，莱克特的档案里恐怖的细节重新浮现在他眼前——<em>带走手术的战利品，他吃了它们，他吃了它们，他吃了它们——</em>直到他意识到他独自一人。他是安全的。</p><p>暂时如此。</p><p>他意识到他在屏着呼吸，于是呼出了一口气。警卫的鞋子走下过道的声音令他的喉咙哽塞。</p><p>他独自一人。而他来了这里。</p><p>牢房大概六英尺长，八英尺宽。唯一几件家具是一张铺着薄薄的灰床单的金属上下铺，带有水槽的金属马桶，和一套狭窄的金属桌椅，都用螺栓固定在地板上。有一扇小窗户，当然封着铁条，高得他不得不踮起脚尖，才能瞥见从中透出的外墙和远处光秃平原的隐约景色。</p><p>现在这里是他的家了，这一认知沉沉坠入心底。这里也可能会是他的棺材。</p><p>他将那包衣服放在桌上，弯腰在水槽边掸去头发上残留的粉末，无视他在墙上的金属镜子里的倒影。他缓缓穿上宽松的汗衫和四角裤，躺在他的铺位上。</p><p>片刻过后，他听见了墙那边的牢房里传来了一些细碎的声音。弹簧床垫的嘎吱声。莱克特医生也躺上了自己的铺位。</p><p>除开在对他的判决宣读完毕，意识到自己的人生还有什么指望之后吞噬他的可怕恐惧与惊骇之外，威尔感到如释重负，因为他没有被关进汉尼拔·莱克特的牢房。无论事情变得有多么糟糕，他漠然地思索着，它们总是能变得更糟。</p><p>在最后一个新来的犯人被送进牢房，所有的铁栅栏都砰的一声关上了后，牢房里陷入一片骇然的寂静。克劳福德在楼下踱来踱去。</p><p>“熄灯！”他吼道。一个接着一个，单间内的灯咔哒一声熄灭。克劳福德的脚步声在黑暗中回荡，然后他离开了。</p><p>瘙痒的寂静卷土重来，静静等候着。</p><p>而后：</p><p>“鱼儿……鱼儿……我知道你们能听见我，小鱼们，出来玩吧……”</p><p>一阵鬼魅般的窃笑从下面传来。黑暗生机勃勃地吱吱作响。</p><p>“在这里你会爱上它的，新鱼们。你会非常喜欢它的。”</p><p>“我有你会喜欢的东西。”</p><p>“让你祈祷你爸爸从来没有玩过你妈妈。”</p><p>“那条长着漂亮卷发和好看屁股的新鱼在哪儿呢？我知道你能听见我，男孩。你害羞？你现在可以躲起来，但你没法躲一辈子。我来找你了，漂亮男孩儿。”</p><p>威尔闭上眼，努力不去理会那些声音。他精疲力尽，但睡觉的想法荒谬可笑。他都不确定他能再次睡着。不是在这个鬼地方。</p><p>过去六个月是他一生中最糟糕的日子——他生病的第一波迹象，噩梦，丧失时间，FBI无视他想要回到他的教室去的恳求，强迫他继续，带着想要辞职的歉疚感将他几乎逼疯；射杀霍布斯，看着这个男人的疯狂就在他眼前上演，忘记了霍布斯在哪里结束，而他又是从哪里开始；最后是那些女孩们，那些他无意杀害的女孩们，那些他不记得杀死的女孩们，在一天清早醒来，对前几周几乎没有任何记忆，把阿比盖尔的耳朵吐进了他的水槽里，意识到他对她，对她们所有人都做了什么……</p><p>以及庭审。试图解释他什么都不记得，知道没有一个人会相信他。眼睁睁地望着FBI对他置之不理。全心全意地相信他会被判死刑，被迫接受这个事实。当他得到终身监禁时也没有找到丝毫安慰。</p><p>他一生中最糟糕的六个月。然而此刻他认识到，与即将到来的日子相比，这六个月仿佛天堂。</p><p>他睁开了眼。他盯着上方空荡的铺位，在狭窄的床垫上，他的胳膊僵硬地贴在身体两侧。像解剖台上的一具尸体，他想到。</p><p>“你能听见我么？”</p><p>从隔壁牢房里传来的声音吓了他一跳。声音有些沉闷，但莱克特的话很清楚。听起来好像他正背靠着墙坐着。</p><p>“我知道你醒着。我可以听见你的呼吸。而且没有人在他的第一晚睡着。”一个停顿：“无视我并不明智。”</p><p>威尔吞咽了一下。在他所有关于监狱是什么样子的噩梦中，他从未想象过他会撞见食人魔汉尼拔。更妄论有他当邻居了。</p><p>一声叹息从另一间牢房里传来。“我承认狱墙内礼仪衰退，但我对一个在里面度过他的第一夜的人期望更高。我只是想随意聊聊——是你发起的闲谈，我应该补充。你如何知道我的名字的？”</p><p>一个漫长的停顿。嘲笑继续在各层之间传播，低沉而残忍，恰好在警卫的听力范围之外。过不了多久，其中一个新来的就会崩溃，开始尖叫。莱克特医生很确定那会是格雷厄姆，并且很高兴发觉这个男人就在耳边。在这些高墙之内，他从来没有遇到过一个他无法占据上风的人，而格雷厄姆到来时看起来一触即碎。如果他就此破碎，那真是相当可惜，但这些事情在监狱中总是会发生。</p><p>“我的第一个想法是你在这里做过一段时间，但那样一来我会认出你，”他说。“所以，或许你在报纸上读到过我。他们已经很多年没有提起我了，但我推想你也许有记住面孔的非凡才能。”</p><p>他再一次停顿。他看起来自得其乐。</p><p>“但更有可能的是，我觉得你来自执法部门。我们身穿蓝衣的男孩们都很清楚地记得我——我几乎把其中一个开膛破肚了，你知道的。是这样吗？你是一个警察吗？我能够理解你为什么要保持沉默。如果真是如此，你会有一段足够艰难的时日，又长着那么一张英俊的脸……尽管它可能不会俊美很久。这可能取决于他们来找你时你有多顺从。”</p><p>威尔盯着上方的黑暗。他的双手紧紧攥成了拳头。</p><p>“如果你是一个警察，那么或许你认识斯图尔特警官，”莱克特继续说，他的言语平静但精辟。“我相信在看见我的地下室之后，他就离开了警局。很不幸他的情绪问题占了上风。我认为他是一个前途无量的年轻警官。我听说他现在在经营一家汽车旅馆。没有回复我的信件。极其遗憾。”</p><p>威尔的指甲此刻深深没入他的手掌。如果在审讯期间他没有啃到肉的话，他就该流血了。</p><p>“你有过任何问题吗？”莱克特问道。然后，非常轻声地：“你会的……”</p><p>也许，如果他一整晚都继续如此的话，他会让威尔崩溃。也许吧。多年之后，追忆往昔，莱克特医生渐渐不这么认为了。莱克特直到早晨都听着他的动静，那时打赌早已结束，威尔·格雷厄姆还让他输了半包烟。他没有发出任何声音。</p><p>发出声音的人在一楼的牢房里，那在兰道尔·蒂尔的听力范围内。第二天，兰道尔会发誓他没有刺激那个人，但他显然有。他们总是这么做。</p><p>临近午夜，当低声的嘲弄逐渐达到临界质量时，一声绝望的哀号响彻牢房。“上帝啊！”一个男人尖叫。“我不属于这里！我想回家！”</p><p>“我们有了一个赢家！”有人喊道，全场爆发出了欢呼和大笑，反复的口号响起：<strong>新鱼，新<em>鱼</em>！</strong></p><p>“我想要回家！”啜泣的男人重复道，他歇斯底里地提高了嗓门。“我想要我的妈妈！”</p><p>“我尝过你妈妈，她没有那么棒！”一个囚犯叫嚷，笑声四起。</p><p>“我不属于这里！”男人再次尖叫，就在这时，杰克·克劳福德怒气冲冲地回到了牢房，他的脸仿若雷霆，其他几个警卫跟在他后面。</p><p>“究竟怎么回事？”</p><p>“让我出去！”男人尖叫，肩膀撞击着铁栅。他的脸已经浮肿，布满泪痕。“求你了！我不应该在这里！”</p><p>克劳福德冷漠地打量着他，抽出他的警棍，威胁地比划着。“我不会数到三。一下都没有。你会立刻闭嘴，或者我会给你唱首摇篮曲。”</p><p>“嘿，伙计，闭嘴，”兰道尔在几间远的牢房里嘟囔。“我们只是在玩，闭嘴。”</p><p>“你不明白，<em>我不应该在这里！”</em></p><p>“我也是！”一个犯人从顶层喊道。“他们把这地方当他妈的监狱一样管理！”</p><p>“求你！”留着胡子的胖男人尖叫，他从栅栏里伸出手，紧紧抓住克劳福德的衬衫，克劳福德丢掉了它。</p><p>“开门。”</p><p>一个警卫打开牢房。克劳福德抓住留胡子的男人，揪住他的衣领把他拽了出来，警棍狠狠地打在男人头上。男人摔倒在地，哭喊出声，尝试着爬走。克劳福德又打了他一下。</p><p>牢房陷入死一般的寂静。地板上的男人看起来要失去意识了。</p><p>“把他带去禁闭，”克劳福德低声说，用他的警棍又打了最后一下作为额外补充。他扫视着牢房，犯人被拖着离开。“如果今晚我在这里再听到哪怕一声咳嗽的话，你们都会去医务室走一趟。这里剩下的每一个混账东西都是。”</p><p>身处最高的一层，莱克特医生在沉思的默然里静静俯视着这一幕，从耳后拿下了一根烟，手指平稳地点燃了它。在隔壁的牢房里，威尔·格雷厄姆蜷缩成了一个球，他的双手抓着头发，他的眼睛大大地睁着，但毫无湿意。他太过惊怖，无力哭泣。</p><p>克劳福德的眼睛最后一次轻蔑地扫视过牢房，目光短暂地停留在顶层莱克特的轮廓上，微微眯起。他弯下腰，朝被他猛打的男人躺过的地板啐了一口唾沫。然后他转身带着怒火走出监禁区，他的警棍沿途滴下了一条细细的血迹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>*注1：阿米妥钠：Sodium amytal，一种具有镇静催眠作用的药物，过去曾作为一种吐真剂使用。</p><p>*注2：抗NMDA受体脑炎：Anti-NMDA receptor encephalitis，威尔在原剧中患上的脑炎。</p><p>*注3：罗西尼: Rossini，此处应指意大利作曲家焦阿基诺·安东尼奥·罗西尼（Gioachino Antonio Rossini）的作品。</p><p>*注4：畸形：dysmorphia，全称应是身体畸形恐惧症（Body dysmorphic disorder，BDD），是一种精神障碍，其特征是强迫性地认为自己身体的某些部分或外貌有严重缺陷，因此需要采取特殊措施来隐藏或修复。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b> 我想要写一篇汉尼拔/肖申克的救赎AU有一段时间了。《肖申克的救赎》在我的记忆里一直是我的最喜欢的电影之一，在进入汉尼拔粉圈后不久，我就开始将汉尼拔和威尔设想为雷德和安迪（之后可能会包括一些插图）。作为一名作家，监狱故事对我很有吸引力，因为它有额外的规矩；这让他们做正确的事变得更有挑战性，并且为一篇慢热，有些幽闭恐怖的故事提供了完美的背景。在花了一年多写另一篇监狱故事（“A Frost of Cares”）后，尽管性质截然不同，我决定是时候开始动笔写这一篇了。我的目标是在这个环境中探索汉尼拔和威尔之间一段逐渐绽放的关系，跨越数年，从不信任到友谊，从友谊到罗曼蒂克的（以及最终，性的）爱情。</p><p>我借鉴了弗兰克·达拉邦特的《肖申克的救赎》剧本，同样还有史蒂芬·金的原著小说（《丽塔·海华丝与肖申克的救赎》）。我有意在我喜爱的熟悉故事里穿插我自己的叙事风格，遵循基本的情节，但最终沿着不同的道路发展。我认为当这篇文完结的时候，它还将亏欠 xzombiexkittenx的《鲨鱼池》（我读了不止一遍，非常享受），毕竟它可以算得上是与其他所有比较之下最优秀的拔杯监狱同人。尽管我无意照抄那篇作品，但一些细微的相似之处可能会自然浮现。</p><p>我最初打算更改监狱的名字，但既然肖申克州立监狱本身是虚构的，我决定保持原样。不过我们可以假定它不再在缅因州了。</p><p>应该注意到这篇故事会包含数次对强奸的提及，有些读者会感到痛苦。它不会比它在电影和原著小说中的呈现方式更加形象，并且永远不会发生在汉尼拔和威尔之间。作为一个性侵犯的受害者，我不会对强奸轻描淡写，也永远不会美化它。</p><p>评论，建设性批评和建议总是备受欢迎的。我尝试回复每一条评论，但如果我忘记了的话，我在这里道歉——我总是读它们。</p><p><b>译者：</b>出于对原作者笔力的尊重以及最近现实生活中的确忙碌，这篇翻译会进展非常缓慢，在这里先感谢你们即将的耐心等待（鞠躬。希望有余力的小可爱们可以阅读原作以及留评论留Kudos，谢谢大家！！！！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>原作：</b>请注意（轻微剧透）：这一章饱含强奸场景的成型和后果。尽管我没有描写强奸本身，会有一些关于其后生理与心理创伤的坦率讨论，也许会令部分读者感到不安。请明白这不是一个我轻笔带过的话题，尤其是在作为一个性侵害受害者时，而我尽我所能慎重地处理它。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一晚永远是最艰难的。</p><p>对于一个像威尔·格雷厄姆这样，知道自己干了一些糟糕透顶的事情却对行为本身毫无记忆的人而言，这样的第一夜无异于酷刑折磨。在不同的情形下，他可能已经接近疯狂了。但威尔·格雷厄姆在数月以前就跳完了那支舞。疯狂对他而言没有任何安慰。</p><p>他随着窗外第一缕暗淡的晨光醒来。这是漫长的一夜，盯着上方的铺位，听着——听着任何表明莱克特向睡意屈服的声音。轻微的鼾声，他翻身时床垫弹簧的嘎吱声。但是什么也没有。一点声响都没有。</p><p>当然，隔壁牢房里的男人可能只是一个睡觉很安静且不翻身的人。尽管本能地，威尔知道莱克特醒着——并且他也一直在听着。</p><p>整栋监牢开始苏醒。威尔上了厕所，刷了牙，停了下来，望着水槽上方那面磨损的剃须镜里他悲惨可怜的倒影。他抬起一只手摸过下巴，感受第一撮胡茬刮过他的手掌。他的律师曾坚持让他在法庭上保持胡子被刮得干干净净，为了它带给他的所有好处，而现在他深刻地意识到这让他看起来有多么年轻，多么像个男孩儿。<em>脆弱不堪，</em>他想到，哆嗦了一下。胡茬无法长得足够快。</p><p>半个小时后，头顶上被囚住的灯泡闪烁着活了过来，威尔正在牢房的地板上做着俯卧撑。他爬了起来，第一次穿上粗糙的蓝色裤子和蓝灰色衬衫，衣服胸前缝着他的号码，这将成为他今后许多年的主要着装。他系着纽扣，停下来片刻，再次倾听隔壁牢房的响动。寂静。要么莱克特自从昨晚就没有动过，要么当他想要这么做的时候，他可以安静到吓人。</p><p>清晨六点，主锁被解下，牢房门吱嘎吱嘎地打开。从一头到另一头，犯人纷纷走出他们的牢房，进行早点名。威尔跟随他们的带领，一边偷偷瞥了一眼莱克特。男人站得笔直，他的衣领扣得一丝不苟，他的头发梳得整整齐齐，双手在背后交握。如果不是因为那身囚服，他可能会被误认为是个要去办公室的人。</p><p>清点花了几分钟，在那之后囚犯被赶去食堂吃早饭。威尔跟着队伍，死死地低着头，心里清楚当他经过时，有几双掠夺性的眼睛在打量着他。他接受了他那盘泔水，在一张长桌边坐了下来，在那时，这张桌子空无一人。放下餐盘后不久，他就看见莱克特走了过来。他的心脏似乎把自己塞进了他的喉咙里。</p><p><em>监狱是一个有限的空间，</em>他脑中的一个声音耳语道。<em>你真的觉得能避开他多久？如果他想要找你，他会的。</em></p><p>莱克特看都没看他一眼。他在桌子远端坐了下来，很快另外两个犯人也加入了他。威尔缓缓吐出一口气。</p><p><em>他只是在耍你，</em>他想。<em>就像其他所有人一样。</em></p><p><em>他和其他所有人</em>不<em>一样。</em></p><p>
  <em>但他很无聊。他在这里呆了——多久？<strike>——</strike>至少十年以上。他玩弄你只是为了自娱自乐，不会比这更认真了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>除了他知道你过去是个警察。这他妈的就很严重了。</em>
</p><p>威尔意识到他还紧紧抓着他的托盘，力道大到他指节泛白。他缓缓松开手指，拿起他的叉子。但他的心思不在他的食物上。</p><p>他曾广泛地研究过莱克特的案子，而那不是什么容易忘记的东西。他知道这个男人的背景，他的学历——和他的罪行。他在血统上是个立陶宛人，大部分的青年时光都在巴黎度过，他在那里开始学医，当他获得了约翰·霍普金斯的奖学金时，他来到了美国。他的教授们发现他是个非凡的学生，专心致志且异常聪明。他的同事们也用差不多的话描述他。他是一位天赋异禀的音乐家，艺术家……厨师。从医学院顺利毕业后，众人皆称他是一位才华横溢的创伤外科医生。</p><p>但他真正与人体打交道的工作发生在厨房之中。</p><p>关于这一点，FBI只能够推测。莱克特从未屈尊供认，尽管即便他这么做了，事情也不会变得更糟。他们认为他杀了远不止三个人，也许多达十二个。他们认为他吃掉了部分身体，更不用提把它们喂给他毫不知情的宾客们了。他们也认为他就是被称作“切萨皮克开膛手”的臭名昭著的连环杀手。但他们永远无法证明这一点。</p><p>自从莱克特被捕以后，无疑再也没有开膛手杀人案了。</p><p>威尔偷偷瞥了男人一眼。就算莱克特有意伤害他，他也没有表现出任何迹象。实际上，他完全无视了威尔，将那一坨难吃的灰色炒蛋舀进嘴里，仿佛它是什么可以下咽的东西。和他坐在一起的人似乎在为一些小事吵嘴，而莱克特看起来有点被他们逗笑了。</p><p>当啷一声，一个托盘被放在威尔对面的桌上，他吓了一跳。一个邋遢而焦躁不安的男人坐了下来，回避着眼神接触。威尔发觉自己松了一口气。他已经在为失去眼镜而哀悼了。</p><p>他用叉子扒拉着鸡蛋，他的胃上下翻腾。他没有想过以这样一种没有食欲的方式准备食物会是可能的——如果不是如此恶心的话，简直令人印象深刻。他都不会拿这个去喂他的狗。</p><p>“它——它没有那么糟。一旦你……一旦你习惯了，”坐在他对面的男人说。他迅速抬起头扫了一眼，又重新看向别处，摇着头。“但它不——不好吃。”</p><p>“我会试着不去尝它的。”威尔低声说，将一叉子举到嘴边。它有一种凝固的墙纸糊的稠度，而味道也不会差太远。他嚼也不嚼就吞了下去，眉头紧蹙。这个人是对的。它不好吃。</p><p>他喝了一口咖啡，想把这个味道冲掉，当桌子另一端传来一声响亮的呻吟时他正在把那团酸苦的黑色淤泥吐回杯子里。威尔用余光看了过去，抬起袖子擦了擦嘴。</p><p>“哦，天啊，他来了。”普莱斯嘟囔道，兰道尔·蒂尔坐在了他们旁边的长凳上，嘴唇上挂着一丝满意的微笑，这使得纹在它们下面的犬齿怪异地呲出。</p><p>“来吧。别磨蹭了。你们知道我要什么。”</p><p>一声叹息，普莱斯和泽勒各自从他们胸前的口袋里掏出了几根烟，把它们滑给了蒂尔。蒂尔转向汉尼拔，他冷静地看了他一会儿，然后露出了一丝微笑，为他将一个打开的纸盒丢在了桌上。</p><p>“幸运的浑蛋。”普莱斯嘀咕，蒂尔咧嘴笑着清点他的香烟。</p><p>“看起来我们终于发现了一些HC不擅长的东西，”泽勒说。“听说你的马最后死了。而在这里我以为预测人类的行为是你的长处。”</p><p>汉尼拔啜了一口咖啡，为那味道撮起嘴，不置可否地耸了耸肩。“我会说这只是时间问题。他终究会崩溃。他们都会。”</p><p>“长着那么一张脸，当然会的，”蒂尔说，越过桌子扫了一眼格雷厄姆。“‘姐妹们’一定会保证他哭得够多。他们更喜欢那样。”</p><p>“没有必要粗俗。”汉尼拔说，声音低沉，蒂尔苍白了脸。</p><p>“我想知道在克劳福德胳膊酸了之后，你那匹获胜的马怎么了，”普莱斯道，温和地改变了话题。他认识莱克特很久了，足以辨别什么时候这种策略是明智的。“你欠那家伙一个大大的湿吻，也许还要加上你的几支烟作为补偿。等他从禁闭里出来的时候。”</p><p>“他不会出来了，”隔壁桌的一个犯人说。“他死了。”</p><p>蒂尔眨了眨眼，吞咽了一下。“胡扯。他不可能死。克劳福德只打了他几次。”</p><p>犯人耸了耸肩。“打在头上。几小时前，有人想起来去看他，他们发现他挂了。一定是脑溢血或者一些狗屎。可怜虫死在那儿，一直躺到早上。“</p><p>一片可怕的寂静落在桌子上。无需思考，是威尔打破了沉默。</p><p>“他的名字是什么？”</p><p>三个脑袋转过来盯着他。在桌子另一端的男人中，只有莱克特的双眼留在原处，带着厌倦的不愉端详着他手里的那杯咖啡。</p><p>威尔咬住嘴唇。他不是有意开口的。在他意识到它们在他嘴里之前，这些话就已经溜出去了。</p><p>那个无名之人的尖叫和恳求折磨了他一整夜，在克劳福德的警棍永久地让它们安静下来之后久久不散。那盲目而悲惨的恐惧的回声即使现在都在他身体里回荡，仿佛发烧时的颤栗。整整一晚，它从他的肚子里爬了上来，爪子抓着他的喉咙内侧，坚持不懈，惹人发狂，惊恐万状。整整一晚，他都在将它咽下，直到他确定他会呕吐。而现在它的主人死了，但他爬进威尔破碎的大脑的裂缝里的那一部分仍然无比鲜活，无比清醒。</p><p>他仍在尖叫。</p><p>“他的名字是什么重要吗？”蒂尔平静地说。“他死了。你也会的，如果你就像你看起来那么弱的话。在这里的所有东西都有满嘴利齿，鱼儿。过不了多久，就会有东西咬下一口。”</p><p>不再多言，他将香烟一把塞进口袋，大步离开了房间。</p><p>一个明显的停顿。然后泽勒呼出一口气，一只手抓了抓他乱糟糟的头发，善意地朝威尔皱起眉。</p><p>“我们的朋友熊人经常处在杰克叔叔可怕的警棍的接收端，次数比他乐意想到的要多得多。提及警卫暴行经常把他惹毛。不会把它当成针对你个人的吧，新来的？”</p><p>威尔没有回答。他清晰地意识到莱克特现在也转过来看着他了，他有一种不舒服的感觉，觉得那双具有穿透力的眼睛能够直直看穿他的后脑勺。仿佛有一只苍蝇在那里飞来飞去。</p><p>“你看起来不堪其扰，”莱克特说。“监禁的残酷现实开始渗入心底了吗？我恐怕一位狱友溅出的鲜血是肖申克最接近一张欢迎垫的东西了。”</p><p>威尔保持沉默，几乎不敢呼吸。莱克特叹了口气。</p><p>“尽管我认为昨晚我已经表述得相当充分，但我更倾向于不被忽视。既然在可预见的将来，你都会是我的邻居，对你而言，如果以及当我和你说话的时候，回答我才是明智的。你的宽限期正在迅速接近它的尾声。关于这件事，不会再有更多的警示。”</p><p>他的眼睛从未离开威尔的脸，他将最后一勺湿乎乎的鸡蛋舀进嘴里，端起了他的托盘。普莱斯和泽勒朝威尔投去会意的一瞥，跟随着莱克特离开了房间。</p><p>他们离去之后，威尔将双手压在眼睛上，直到他看见星星。与莱克特的相遇，无论多么短暂，都令他的感觉脱钩。即便在最好的时候，他的自我意识也只是勉力维系——有着一个如同莱克特一样苛求而强势的存在在他的脑中钩深索隐，刺探缝线，他肯定会崩溃瓦解的。</p><p>天啊。他第一次踏入这地狱洞窟还不到十二个小时，它就已经让他筋疲力尽了。如果他不能控制住自己，他将一点不剩。</p><p>他透过鼻腔吸了一口气，从嘴里吐出。重复一遍。感觉稍好了一丁点，他把手从眼睛上移开。</p><p>有什么东西在他的饭里面动。</p><p>他的胃坠穿了底。满心厌恶，他用手指把那个东西夹了出来。一只白白胖胖的蛆。</p><p>他意识到那个坐在对面的焦躁不安的男人在看着他。</p><p>“你，呃，你会吃那个吗？”他说。</p><p>“没有这个打算。”</p><p>男人伸出一只手，看着别处。“你介意？”</p><p>皱着眉，威尔把蠕动的蛆递给他。男人检查了一下，用指尖将它翻来翻去。威尔几乎要扭过头去了，确信男人会把这个令人作呕的东西丢进嘴里，这时他却打开了他鼓鼓囊囊的开衫，把手伸进了一个内袋里。栖居其中的小生物唧唧一声，接下了它。威尔惊奇地看着。</p><p>那是一只小乌鸫。</p><p>“这是凯文，”男人说，声音非常小。“他，呃，从他的窝里面掉出来了。在——在洗衣房那边。我在照顾他，直到，呃，到他长大到可以飞、飞了。别看他，他们会把他带走的。”</p><p>威尔莞尔。这是很长一段时间以来他成功做出的第一个微笑。</p><p>“我是威尔。”</p><p>男人害羞地伸出一只手，没有看向他。“皮——皮特。”</p><p>“嗨，皮特。”</p><p>“你是新来的。当新人不……不好。”</p><p>“你在这里呆了多久？”</p><p>男人不舒服地转了转肩膀。“很长……很长，很长一段时间。他们不想让我离开。”</p><p>“你做了什么？”</p><p>皮特的嘴唇颤抖起来。威尔张嘴想告诉他这不重要，但男人已经系好了他的开衫，拿起他的托盘，匆忙离开了。威尔被独自丢下。</p><p>*</p><p>对威尔来说，最初几天是在一片踉踉跄跄、辗转无眠的模糊中度过的。而后有一天早晨，他看着镜中的自己，抚摸着脸上的胡茬，意识到不仅他可以活下来，而且他在这件事上的选择极其受限。他可以生还下来，或者他也可以死去。</p><p>当然，有莱克特住在隔壁的牢房里，这个选择可能完全不在他的掌控之中。</p><p>监狱是一套常规，然后是更多的常规。一当他弄明白该往哪里走，什么时候该说话或者闭上嘴，威尔发觉他可以忍受它。他不必思考太多，这样很好。正是思考让他陷入了麻烦。</p><p>他被分配去了监狱的洗衣房，一份地狱般的工作，因为那里的高温和噪音。已知有人没有足够留心而在重型机械里失去了手指甚至四肢。酬劳是一小时二十五美分。威尔努力工作——这是在警卫和工头的紧盯下唯一的工作方式——通常在一天结束时已经精疲力尽，足以至少睡上几个小时。他做噩梦，但对威尔·格雷厄姆而言，噩梦不是什么新鲜事。无论如何都不是。</p><p>在院子里和吃饭的时候，他独来独往。自他的第一个早晨以后，莱克特就没有再次试着和他讲话了。威尔希望他已经厌倦了他，转而继续折磨别人。但他明白他没有那么幸运。</p><p>夜晚是最艰难的，他独自一人，只有他的思想和如同一声尖叫一般在他面前铺开的无边无际的空虚未来。大多数清晨，早在黎明触及天空之前他就已经醒了，他会透过他的小窗户望着它到来，带着短短一瞬的解脱感，而这种感觉很快就会被绵延的后悔之痛扼杀。</p><p>痛苦是不变的床伴，伴随着一种悄然增长的潜藏信念，认为他活该在这里，他<em>活该</em>悲惨。无论他做那些可怕的事情的时候是否知道自己在做什么，事实始终是他<em>做了</em>那些事<em>。</em>而现在，他在这里。他的归宿。</p><p>他一直低着头，认命地咽下他更好的药物，毫无怨言，尽力置身于麻烦之外。</p><p>但，正如这是监狱的一种行事方式，麻烦没过多久就找上了他。在这种情况下，它以“姐妹们”的形式出现。</p><p>许多的性发生在狱墙之内，有着成千上百种不同的形状和方式。有人发现自己离了它就会发疯，从而和另一个囚犯，通常是他们的室友，达成了协议，借此给予彼此他们所需要的东西。在外面，他们会回到他们的妻子和女友身边，再也不提这回事。然后有像布莱恩·泽勒这样的人，坚信自己根本上就是个同性恋，进了监狱，和他的基佬室友坠入爱河，义无反顾。这种事更加罕见，但不是第一次发生。</p><p>之后是“姐妹们”。</p><p>他们之中的首领是弗兰西斯·多拉海德，一只人形的庞然野兽，背上纹着一条繁复的龙。那时候，他喜欢人们这么叫他——“龙”。他有别的绰号，其中有一个来自于他的剪报，跟着他一起进了监狱，就是“牙仙”。多拉海德是个咬人者。</p><p>他拧断了最后一个在听觉范围内叫他“仙子”的人的脊背。</p><p>“姐妹们”在多拉海德加入幸福快乐的肖申克小家庭之前就存在了，他们会在他猝然而血腥的离去之后继续存在，尽管是以一种更加缄默的形式。很难知道多拉海德是如何成为他们事实上的头领的——他是一个如此寡言的人，以至于一个人甚至都无法想象他们是怎么认识对方的。也许，就像莱克特一样，多拉海德意识到想要在这些高墙之内生存下来，成群结队活动是必要的，追踪了其他对暴力有着同样品味的人。或许罪恶就是能感知到它的同类，如同飞蛾扑火般被它吸引。</p><p>不管他们是怎么相遇的，在多拉海德到来之前，“姐妹们”从未激发如此恐慌。或者做出如此可怕之事。</p><p>他们都是长期犯，为残暴的罪行辛苦服刑。他们的猎物是年轻者，弱者，缺乏经验者。他们的猎场是浴室，洗衣房周围狭窄而监管不力的过道，有时甚至是礼堂后面窄小的放映室。他们凭武力掠夺，一旦他们盯上了一个男人，他们迟早会得到他们想要的。</p><p>由于他的俊脸和好身材，或许也应归功于他与其他犯人如此不同这一事实，自他进来的那一天起，“姐妹们”就在追逐威尔。</p><p>他关于即将发生什么的第一个暗示发生在浴室之中，他来了还不到一个星期。在外面，如果有另一个男人站在他旁边的便池前，威尔上厕所就已经够麻烦的了；公共淋浴的行为吓坏了他。但这是必须要做的事情，他正在努力适应。他清楚其他人在看他，无论是看他的身体还是他的伤疤，他都不知道，也不在乎——他的眼睛牢牢地盯着脚下的瓷砖。</p><p>是多拉海德落在他身上的阴影让他抬起了头。</p><p>多拉海德的身高达到令人印象深刻的六英尺二，但他有一种让自己看起来大上许多的方式。 他比威尔高得多。在他的内心深处，威尔记录了腭裂修复，看起来像是一条缠在他大腿上的尾巴的纹身……但面对站在他面前的男人，他所能意识到的只有起伏的肌肉，和掠食者的双眼。</p><p>“你是新来的，”男人简短地说。他的话里有一种被矫正和修剪的特质，属于经过大量语言治疗的人。他说话时那种腼腆的、几乎迟疑的态度向威尔表明了他对自己听起来如何深感不安——无疑是手术前一段不愉快的童年的产物。</p><p>威尔微微转过身，没有多到背对男人的程度，继续擦洗自己。他所进行的社交还不足以让他知道这个男人是谁，但他可以猜。毕竟，他曾经以追捕这样的人为生。他看见一个掠食者，就会认出来。</p><p>多拉海德仍然在用那双空洞而毫无感情的眼睛盯着他。</p><p>“有人来找你吗？”他说。</p><p>尽管水热得烫人，威尔突然感到了寒冷。</p><p>他从水下走了出来，努力不让他的脸注意到任何东西。他几乎以为男人会抓住他，但多拉海德只是转过身看着他离开。他伸手去拿毛巾，留意到莱克特那个头发乱糟糟的朋友正在房间另一头看着他，脸上挂着一幅无限怜悯的神情。</p><p>这时，多拉海德的手抚上了他的大腿后侧，威尔猛地躲开，脚下打滑，几乎摔倒在湿漉的瓷砖上。</p><p>“在这里你会需要一个朋友，”多拉海德说。他的声音似乎降低了几个八度。迟疑消失了。“我可以当你的朋友。”</p><p>“我更倾向于不去交际。”威尔低声说。他离开了，多拉海德没有跟上——但威尔知道他一直在看着他，直到他走出了视线范围。</p><p>就像一匹胡狼在评估它的猎物。</p><p>*</p><p>弗雷德里克·奇尔顿站在他办公室的窗前，低头看着底下的活动场。他的目光追随着那个在栅栏边缓缓踱步的独孤人影，双手插在口袋里，低着头。从这么远的距离，除了那团深色卷发根本辨认不出什么——但奇尔顿知道这是谁。</p><p>“他在莱克特旁边的牢房里？”</p><p>杰克·克劳福德，坐在奇尔顿那张大得吓人的桌子对面的硬木椅上，不舒服地动了动。“是的。在他对米格斯做的事之后，我们一直避免把任何人放进莱克特两边的牢房里。”</p><p>“格雷厄姆知道米格斯吗？”</p><p>“我不觉得。但犯人们喜欢闲扯。他迟早会听说的。”</p><p>“他和莱克特讲过话吗？”</p><p>“我不知道。”</p><p>“现在又是怎么回事，警长？”</p><p>克劳福德撮起嘴唇。“我不能确定。”他平静地说。</p><p>奇尔顿恼火地哼了一声。“你怎么不能确定？这里是一所<em>监狱</em>。这里，从设计上，就是一个我们能一直盯着他们的地方。他每一次排便你都应该知道，警长。”</p><p>趁奇尔顿背对着他，克劳福德抓住机会朝这个爱摆架子的小滑头狠狠瞪了一眼。“我让我的人看着他们，遵照指示。但你和我一样清楚我们没办法每一分钟都盯着他们。我们没有足够的人手，没有足够的摄像头——而且囚犯们有权利。我们几乎没办法在他们自己的监室里记录他们。”</p><p>“除非。”奇尔顿说，抓着他的胡子。他听起来很惆怅。</p><p>“他们会讲话的，”克劳福德说，翘起二郎腿又放下，做了个苦相。“有一个格雷厄姆那样的脑子，莱克特不可能忍得住不去尝一小口的。”</p><p>院子里的男人停下了他的踱步，抬起头看向监狱长办公室所在的行政楼，仿佛他听见了他们。奇尔顿的嘴唇弯成一个无情的微笑。他转身回到桌前，在他的长毛绒皮椅上坐下，从磨尖的手指上打量着克劳福德。</p><p>“他看起来……快乐吗？”</p><p>“格雷厄姆？当然不。他精疲力尽，吓得要死。我叫一个洗衣房的工头让他额外辛苦地干活。并且我从可靠渠道听说那个狗娘养的疯子多拉海德已经取得了进展。我觉得还不算过分——现在还没有，至少。”</p><p>奇尔顿考虑了一会儿，拿起一支笔，咬着笔尾。“很好，”他说，含着笔。“建议你的人不要插手，如果他们碰巧看到了什么……不幸的话。但别让多拉海德杀了他。我需要他崩溃，不是死。”</p><p>克劳福德冷若磐石的脸上流露出一丝不满。“长官，恕我冒昧……”</p><p>“贝拉怎么样？”奇尔顿打断了他。他又笑了起来，但他的眼神很冷酷。</p><p>克劳福德吞咽了一下。“她很好，长官。”</p><p>“对治疗反应良好吗？”</p><p>“相当好，是的。”</p><p>“好极了。我很高兴你的奖金能派上用场。让我们希望你能继续挣得它，好吗？”</p><p>一个停顿。然后克劳福德低下了头，他的下巴绷紧。“是的。”</p><p>“那么我很高兴我们意见一致，”奇尔顿说。他拿起一叠文件，装模作样地整理了一下。“随时让我了解最新情况。这就是全部了。”</p><p>克劳福德僵硬地站了起来，离开了办公室，关上了身后的门。屋外，他花了一会儿让自己平静下来。他的脉搏在耳边砰砰作响。</p><p>上帝保佑下一个只是用错误的眼神看了他一眼的囚犯。</p><p>他用鼻子深深吸了一口气。然后他回到了工作上。</p><p>*</p><p>洗衣房后面的储藏间是一个积满灰尘的昏暗空间，在老旧的火炉和锅炉的高温和噪音里嘎吱作响。地板上到处堆着一袋袋洗衣液和漂白剂。巨大的，满是灰尘的碱液桶在阴影中笨重地伫立着。空气中化工产品和老鼠屎的味道让人发腻。</p><p>多年以来，在这个缺乏监管的地方发生了很多糟糕的事情。警卫们心知肚明，但放任自流。在那些时日里，这是常有的事。那里只有一条路可以进出，很容易被逼到角落，所有的大桶占据了任何移动空间，所以他们不乐意回到那里，除非迫不得已。即便是他们听见尖叫的时候。</p><p>当时天色已晚，接近他第三周的末尾。威尔正在从一台洗衣机里掏出一堆湿透的床单，他的腰背酸痛，手上的皮肤发红剥落。汗水从他的额头上滴落。</p><p>“格雷厄姆！”工头从流水线的另一头喊道。“我们快用完漂白剂了。去后面拿几袋！”</p><p>威尔点了点头，直起了身体，感觉他的背咯嘣一声。他绕过其他在流水线上工作的汗流浃背的囚犯，穿过狭窄的作业通道，朝储藏间走去，为能从震耳欲聋的蒸汽熨斗和叠衣机的轰鸣声中得到片刻的喘息而心怀感激。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。</p><p>他没有听到背后的脚步声。直到他弯下腰去扛起一袋沉重的漂白粉时，他才感知到房间里的另一个存在，迅速转了过去。麻袋从他手上掉了下来，炸裂开来，白色的粉末撒了一地。</p><p>多拉海德站在门口。这个男人是真的身形魁梧。威尔知道如果他试图绕过他，逃回走廊，他只会成功让自己的身体大力撞上一堵由肌肉与仇恨交织而成的坚实墙壁。</p><p>“你知道我是谁吗？”多拉海德说。他的声音听起来像是马达一般自胸口轰鸣而出。</p><p>威尔什么都没说，快速地思考着。从眼角的余光，他看见了另外两个男人从锅炉后面的阴影里走出来。这不重要。简直都不需要三个人把他按倒。如果他想的话，多拉海德一只手就能做到。</p><p>威尔恍然想到这三个男人想要做的事情远不仅仅是把他按住，一片冰冷的恐惧像一把利刃般刺穿了他的心脏。</p><p>“回答我！”多拉海德吼道。</p><p>“我不知道，”威尔说，咬紧了牙关。他的大脑在飞速运转。他需要找到某种武器，某些可以打昏他们，或者让他们慢下来的东西，这样他才能从唯一的门里逃出去——但沉溺在他的惊骇之中，他无法清醒地思考。他所能想到的只剩——</p><p>多拉海德关上了门，轻轻地嘎吱一响。“我会让你看看。”他低声说……开始解开他的衬衫。</p><p>滚烫的恐慌像胆汁一样涌上了威尔的喉头。他仍然僵硬地蹲伏着，他身下颤抖的双腿感觉随时准备让路。他望着多拉海德脱下衬衫，然后是他的裤子，直到他只穿着发灰的狱服短裤。他的勃起很明显——但即使他意识到了，他也没有表现出任何迹象。</p><p>“你看见了吗？”多拉海德说。</p><p>他转过身，威尔看见了。</p><p>他看见了全部。</p><p>“你现在知道了，”多拉海德低声道，越过一边刺青的宽阔肩膀望着威尔。“你认出了……”</p><p>“你是弗——弗兰西斯·多拉海德，”威尔设法开口。他几乎不能呼吸了。他在报纸里读到过多拉海德。他当然读到过。整个国家都读到过。</p><p>
  <em>他杀死了两个家庭；在他们的床上屠杀了他们，将镜子压入他们的眼睛，一当他们死了，他——</em>
</p><p>多拉海德转过身来面对他。威尔在他眼中看见的满溢的疯狂吓坏了他。因为它是完全平静的。</p><p>“弗兰西斯不在这里。他消失了。我代替了他的位置。”</p><p>“那么你是谁？”</p><p>其他男人看着，阴影里传来一阵嗤笑。他们现在越来越近了，向他步步逼近。</p><p>“哦，美人儿，”其中一个低声说，瞥向多拉海德，眼中燃烧着恐惧和敬畏。“你会知道的……你将会见证……”</p><p>“我，”曾经是弗兰西斯·多拉海德的男人说道。“是‘龙’。”</p><p>他向威尔迈出一步，威尔自我保护的本能终于发挥了作用。从地板上抓起一把洒出的漂白粉，他爬了起来，向后退去，朝着迫近的男人挥舞他填满粉末的拳头。</p><p>“把这个弄到你的眼睛里，它会让你瞎掉。”他说。他的手在颤抖。</p><p>那条龙看着他，没有丝毫同情，没有丝毫怜悯。然后那双冰冷的双眼看向了他身后的某个东西，威尔意识到房间里还有第四个未曾露面的男人，他直直退到了他身上，但为时已晚——肌肉虬结的手臂像钳子一样环过他胸膛，将他自己的胳膊钉在身体两侧。他的手指在震惊中松开；一拳头白粉从他的手掌里洒落到他的鞋子上，毫无用武之地。</p><p>万念俱灰，他疯狂地踢蹬，踹到了其中一个前进的男人的胸口。另一个人猛地揍了威尔的肚子一拳，打得他喘不过气来。</p><p>随后，恶龙将他笼罩，他所能做的只有尖叫。</p><p>*</p><p>是克劳福德找到他的。</p><p>工头过了几乎一个小时才注意到他失踪了——在威尔去拿漂白粉的几分钟之后，他们就发现了另一袋，而他是这样一个安静又低调的人，没人立刻注意到他的缺席。当某个人终于意识到他不在时，轮班已经接近尾声，犯人们开始被集拢，回到他们的单间里，工头报告了一名警卫，他（按照他在所有与格雷厄姆相关的事情上得到的指示）立刻通知了克劳福德。</p><p>克劳福德不需要去搜寻他。他知道他会在哪里找到男人。“姐妹们”的围猎场是众所周知的。</p><p>当克劳福德推开通往储藏间的大门，发现威尔意识模糊地蜷缩在脏兮兮的地板上，裤子缠在脚踝处，血顺着他大腿内侧向下滴流时，他们已经走了很久了。他们在强占他之前揍了他几下——因为他反抗了他们，因为他们享受这样。他右边的肋骨严重挫伤。血液在他的鼻孔和下巴上结成硬壳。</p><p>一个血淋淋的咬痕从他的大腿上突显而出，宛若一道烙印。</p><p>并且他一动不动。</p><p>有那么可怕的几秒，克劳福德确定格雷厄姆已经死了。他不会是第一个。然后这具备受凌虐的身体抽搐了一下，痛苦地喘了一口气。一声微弱的呜咽逸出他粘满血液的嘴唇。</p><p>克劳福德如释重负地闭上眼，艰难地吸了一口气。随后他穿过房间走向格雷厄姆，用他的鞋推了推他。</p><p>“起来，犯人。你不该在这里。”</p><p>威尔的眼睛睁开了。他眨了眨眼，费力地聚焦在悬在他头顶的那张严厉的脸上。它看起来像杰克·克劳福德，但这不可能。不管他在他的第一晚里看到了什么，克劳福德这样的男人会保护他这一基本信念仍然根深蒂固——他无法处理正在发生什么。一个狱警不能，<em>不会</em>简单地对……对……的证据置若罔闻。</p><p>“我……他们……”</p><p>用来描述他身上发生了什么的词语自他喉间升起，卡在了那里。他无法让自己说出来。</p><p>“也许你第一次没有听到我，”克劳福德说。他的脸仿佛一块硬石。“让我给你讲清楚。如果在接下来的十秒内你没有站起来，你皮包骨的小屁股就会滚去禁闭。不管你有没有穿好你该死的裤子。你的选择。”</p><p>威尔盯着他，他的嘴唇颤抖，他逐渐意识到克劳福德知道他经受了什么事，并且毫不在乎。然后他强迫自己站了起来。他两腿不稳，几乎跌倒。他抖着双手拉上裤子。</p><p>克劳福德打量了他一会儿，然后从他的口袋里掏出了一块手帕，朝上面啐了一口。他用不那么温柔的手擦了擦威尔脸上和脖子上最厚的血。而后他抓住了他的胳膊，押着他穿过现在空无一人的洗衣房，向他的牢房走去……无视了格雷厄姆走路一瘸一拐的事实。</p><p>他穿过一间间牢房，囚犯们盯着他看。也许评论被发表……哪怕他们说了，威尔也没有听见。他能听见的全部只有耳中砰砰的心跳声，和他自己刺耳的呼吸。这感觉仿佛是在水下行走。</p><p>莱克特站在牢房铁栅后的身影令威尔的胃沉了下来。一阵新鲜的羞耻感和恐惧吞没了他。他无法对上莱克特锐利而专注的双眼。</p><p>“克劳福德警官，”莱克特说，表面的客气勉强遮住了深深的蔑视。“洗衣房里的又一次事故。或许如果你和你的人做好你们的工作，我们就不会有那么多事故发生在这周围了。”</p><p>“管好你自己的屁事，莱克特，”克劳福德厉声说，把神志不清的威尔丢进他自己的牢房，栅门砰的一声关上，他转过身去怒视他的邻居。“我再听到你吱一声，你自己就会出一场事故——就在那该死的栅栏上。”</p><p>莱克特对着克劳福德微笑，露出了他的牙齿。“现在我们可不想这样。”</p><p>克劳福德瞪着他。然后他朝莱克特脸上啐了一口，大步离开，不再多说一句话。</p><p>莱克特轻轻皱了皱眉。他从胸前的口袋里抽出一张手帕，擦干净了脸。而后他嗅了嗅空气。侧耳倾听。</p><p>在隔壁的牢房里，威尔·格雷厄姆一动不动地站着。随后他的膝盖一垮，他重重地摔在了他的铺位上。一阵针扎似的剧痛刺穿了他；他用力闭上眼，泪水涌入其中。但他不会哭。在那之间，他都没有哭。</p><p>他听见莱克特的牢房传来微弱的沙沙声。他睁开眼。莱克特的牢房又传出一点声响，然后一个叠好的方形纸包透过他的铁栅滑入了视线。</p><p>“请在一个警卫走过来发现它之前捡起来，”莱克特低声说。“我更情愿不因做个好邻居而去禁闭室住一个星期。”</p><p>威尔犹豫了一下，然后靠在铁架床上，伸出一只手将方形纸包拉进了牢房。他看到它被整齐地折叠成了一个临时的信封。打开它，两粒白色药丸落在他膝盖上。</p><p>“就水服用，”莱克特说。“考虑到显然你没有被准予去一趟医务室的尊严，这些是出自我私人供给的止痛药。没有什么太强效的，但在这样的地方，一个人必须将就。它们会减轻一些疼痛。”</p><p>威尔拿起一颗药丸，检查了一下。泰诺。</p><p>其他任何一天，他都不会把任何莱克特给他的东西送进嘴里——无论有没有商标。但能发生在他身上的最糟糕的事情今天已经发生了。</p><p>一遍。一遍。</p><p>又一遍。</p><p>他麻木地把药丸塞进嘴里，干吞下去。之后他将脸埋入双手之中。</p><p>莱克特的牢房里传来弹簧床垫轻微的吱嘎声。当他的声音再次响起时，它很接近。他盘着腿坐在他的铺位上，背靠着墙。</p><p>“威尔，”莱克特医生说，带着一种令人惊讶并且罕见的温柔。“是威尔，对吗？威尔·格雷厄姆。告诉我。是谁？”</p><p>威尔没有回答。莱克特又等了一会儿，继续说了下去。</p><p>“我确定你听说了很多关于我的事……我也毫不怀疑其中许多真实无误。但现在你需要知道的唯一一件事是我是一名医生。尽管我规定自己永不介入与我无直接关系的监狱事宜，但我还是破例提出一些建议，因为我发觉发生在你身上的事情异常引人憎恶。如此粗鲁是一种流行病，尤其是在这样的地方。我已经对它感到极其厌倦了。”</p><p>他叹了口气。威尔听见他点燃了一支烟，在再次开口前深深地吸了一口。</p><p>“鉴于他的癖性，我乐于打赌弗兰西斯·多拉海德该为此负责——或者任何弗兰西斯·多拉海德认为自己蜕变而成的东西。而如果的确是他的话……他不会独自行动。”</p><p>威尔的双手落到膝盖上。他盯着墙壁，双目空茫，喉咙哽噎。</p><p>“你不需要说话，但我希望你会听，”莱克特说。“好消息是，据我所知，‘姐妹们’是干净的。但我知道多拉海德有一种咬他的受害者的倾向。如果他咬破了皮肤，你需要现在清洗伤口——用洗脸池里的水冲洗，和一点肥皂。它会刺痛。”</p><p>他顿住了，侧耳细听。几分钟之后，流水的声音从威尔的牢房里传来，伴随着他的抽气声。</p><p>“保持伤口干净，”当水被关掉，威尔回到他的铺位上时，莱克尔继续道。“如果你注意到任何感染的迹象——肿胀、发红、脓水——请让我知道。现在是不愉快的部分。你会流两天血，也许三天。不会很多，但我建议你卷一些卫生纸，把它塞进你的内裤后部，直到停止出血。如果你不那么做，一些更加低俗的囚犯会问你是不是来月经了。”</p><p>他停了停。</p><p>“你会受伤。而它会再次发生，并且警卫们并不在乎，你必须忍受它，或者做点什么来阻止它。但你会生还下来。如果你决定做些什么……激烈的事情……让它停下……首先来找我。现在。去休息一会儿。”</p><p>另一间牢房里一片沉默。莱克特将他的烟抽得只剩灰烬，又点燃了另一根，沉浸在思绪之中。最终，他听见了墙的那一边传来了弹簧床垫的嘎吱声，表明男人终于躺了下来。几分钟过去之后，他听见男人说道。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>自他踏入这些高墙以来的第一次，威尔·格雷厄姆开始哭泣。</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b>这一章相当黑暗，可怜的威尔备受苦难。但事情只会变得更好……对吧？<br/>我为这篇文第一章的反响所感动，惟愿它能不负众望。非常感谢每一个阅读、评论或留下kudos的人，这对作者而言总是意义重大。<br/>第一章现在附上了一个小插图；这一章的插图这周稍后会附上。我打算随着我继续写文，为每一章都附上插图，所以请留意更多的画。<br/>说到这里，我非常兴奋地发现了一幅受这篇文启发的艺术品，由天才的gin-twaka 创作（链接在下方），第一章发布后还不到一天！去看看这幅精美的作品吧，支持这个非凡的艺术家！gin-twaka.tumblr.com/post/155147832477/</p><p>PS:是的，我知道在剧里面凯文是皮特的老鼠的名字，不是他的鸟的。只是感觉很对。</p><p> </p><p><b>译者：</b>这一章我翻得心碎……以及没有看到插图，链接也失效了，悲伤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莱克特医生的预后是准确的。威尔在袭击之后疼了几天，但流血两天后就停止了。他仍然瘸了一段时间，行走时拄着他钝痛的肋骨。但即便伤痕所至之处比那更深，他也没有告诉别人。</p><p>他没有去找莱克特谈论他的提议，莱克特则继续干他的事，仿佛他们从未讲过话。他给威尔的印象是他在等待着什么，而耐心看起来似乎不是他难以克服的特质。实际上，威尔有一种感觉——莱克特已经等了非常、非常久了。</p><p>几小时过去，而后是几天。几周。制度化的生活毫无二致地继续。威尔察觉到看守们盯他比其他人更紧一些，发现这一点并不令人安心，也不使人生畏——哪怕“姐妹们”再次行动，他们也不会插手，他很确定这一点，然而他们的警惕暗示了一项他无法探明的议程。洗衣房的工头一如既往地要他卖力工作，即使他显然很痛，倘若他动得太慢，仍旧会招来一顿苛责。夜里他睡得像死人一样；哪怕是噩梦也不能惊醒他。渐渐地，威尔闭境自守，几乎不与任何人说话，不和任何人对视，徒劳地期望最糟糕的已经过去了。</p><p>但莱克特还说对了另一件事。第一次袭击之后不到两周，“姐妹们”又来找他了。</p><p>然后又是一次。</p><p>然后又是一次。</p><p>很快，他就数不清了。</p><p>他总是反抗，纵使多拉海德比他高大强壮很多，纵使他们把他打得比他没有挣扎更惨。有几次，这让他进了医务室。折断的手指。糟糕的脑震荡。两根骨折的肋骨。永远没有性侵取证套盒，即使医生一直都知道。所有人都知道。</p><p>有时他能够抵抗他们足够久到逃开。有时不能。每隔一段时间，他会带着脸和脖子上的新淤伤出现在院子里。一个新鲜咬痕流出的血浸透了他的衣服。</p><p>一段时间以来，事情就是这样的。这是威尔的日常。</p><p>对他来讲，头三个月是最糟糕的。如果事态按照那个方向发展，这个地方可能会将他击溃。但当刺骨的寒冬让位于潮湿而料峭的春天时，有些东西改变了。它始于一支烟，一盘棋。</p><p>那是一个周一——不过是星期几在这些高墙内并不重要，这里可能整整几个月过去了都没有任何变化。天空暗沉，下着濛濛细雨。但在院子里的时间就是离开你牢房的时间，不是用来浪费的。犯人们四处晃荡，东拉西扯。警卫们从高处望着，双手搁在步枪上。</p><p>威尔独自一人，在最早的这些天里他几乎总是这样，背靠着墙坐在行政大楼的阴影下，用他那只完好的眼睛看着面前，却什么都没有盯着。另一只肿得闭上了。他的脸像是一幅水彩画，布满淤青、深紫和老旧渐消的棕色。右手的两根手指用夹板和绷带固定着。</p><p>他沉浸在一些味同嚼蜡的思绪之中。他没有注意到另一个人的接近，直到他站在他旁边。</p><p>“介意我坐这儿吗？”</p><p>威尔歪过头，疲倦地抬眼看向来人。是莱克特朋友中的一个——那个头发需要梳理的瘦高个子。男人看起来紧张不安。</p><p>威尔回头继续盯着院子对面，什么都没说。</p><p>泽勒等了一会儿，给威尔叫他滚开的时间，然后在他旁边的泥土上蹲下，两肘支在膝头，手腕在腿间摇晃。威尔没有动，也没有表明他有人陪伴。他们像那样坐了几分钟，谁也不急于打破沉默。在监狱之中，时间的流动与外面不同。它时涨时落；但通常情况下，它只是停滞不前。</p><p>“你名字是威尔，对吧？”泽勒最终开口道。没有得到回答，他继续说：“我是布莱恩。我，呃……我想和你聊聊。关于……嗯，你知道的。发生在你身上的事儿。”</p><p>威尔用他完好的那只眼睛瞥了他一眼。这是一种没有邀请谁来进一步评论此事的目光。泽勒盯着他的手，清了清嗓子。</p><p>“听着，这是你的事，你也不是告状的。我懂。但我在里面的第一年……就这么说吧，我知道你正在经历什么，好吗？我也一样。我一个人捱了过去，我……我只是讨厌看见有人也这么做。”</p><p>他吞咽了一下。突然沉默下来，泪水在他的视线边缘摇摇欲坠。他已经成长为了一个惯于嘲讽，适应力惊人的男人——但并不总是如此。铁栅第一次在他身上闭锁时的那个男孩仍然在那里。仍然惊恐万状。</p><p>“天啊，”他嘟囔道，快速抹了把脸。“那是很久之前了。但后来你开始想起它……感觉就像昨天一样。”</p><p>他摇了摇头，又一次粗声清了清嗓子。他从口袋里摸索出了几根烟，动作笨拙，差点把它们掉在地上，他递给威尔一只。</p><p>“抽吗？我不想要任何回报，我发誓。”</p><p>短暂的犹豫，然后威尔默默地接过了递给他的烟。泽勒用一根火柴帮他们都点上了，焦躁地匆匆吸上一口，从齿间呼出。</p><p>“听着，我记得那些淤青和黑眼圈儿。我的手指断过，我的鼻子也有几次——我的手腕，一次。而这些是人们唯一能看见的狗屎。我和……那个<em>混账</em>住在一间牢房里。无处可逃。几乎每天晚上都会发生，我开始想——也许把我的床单拧成一根绳子，你懂的，从过道的栏杆上跳下去。只要能离开就行。我票上盖了三十年，伙计。耶稣啊。我不能像那样活三十年。它感觉像是唯一的办法。”</p><p>他又抽了一口，仰起头靠在墙上，闭上了眼。在那一刻，他看起来比他的年纪要老上许多，尽管他比威尔还年轻几岁。自从来到这里，他成长得飞快。过去的九年仿佛永恒。</p><p>“我想告诉你，它会变得容易，”他低声说。“如果你奋力抵抗，最终他们会厌倦你，转移目标。但像多拉海德这样的人……他们不会让步。他们陶醉于此。这刺激了他们。看着你受苦。”</p><p>他朦胧的双眼看向威尔。烟雾无精打采地自他唇间盘旋升起。</p><p>“他们不会停下的，直到你死。”</p><p>一段漫长的沉默。威尔的烟，尴尬地拿在他没有受伤的左手上，已经被忘记了；灰烬从烟头上滚下，落在他的手腕上。他用夹着夹板的疼痛手指心不在焉地拂掉它。之后，将近一个月来的第一次，他开口了。</p><p>“所以你做了什么？”</p><p>泽勒摇了摇头，在冰冷的土地上踩灭了他的烟。他指了指坐在看台上的两个人，他们中间放着一个棋盘。</p><p>“我什么也没做。他做了。”</p><p>他告诉了威尔全部。</p><p>*</p><p>院子另一边，莱克特和普莱斯面对面坐着，中间放着一盘象棋。莱克特坐在高一点的看台上低头向下看，这是他的习惯。<em>审视着他的袖珍王国，</em>普莱斯想到。莱克特是一弯被污染的小池里的大鱼。他并非为监禁而生，但他充分利用了这一点。</p><p>莱克特修长的手指把玩着一颗普莱斯的白棋，它们被整齐地摆在它们落败的棋盘旁。他们在这一局里已经走了很多步了，但普莱斯不是蠢货——他知道莱克特至少有一半的注意力都集中在那个耸肩蜷在不到五十码远的阴影里，遍体鳞伤的男人身上。并不是说莱克特流露出任何看着格雷厄姆的迹象——他的目光从来没朝那个方向瞟过一眼，而他还在他们的棋局里绕着普莱斯兜圈子。但普莱斯知道。莱克特已经观望格雷厄姆好几个月了。</p><p>他在等待。</p><p>“你可以帮他，你知道的。”普莱斯最终说道。莱克特的象吃掉了他的第二个车，他叹了口气，几乎是个惩罚。“继续像这样遥遥望着，最后你会看见一些你不喜欢的东西。”</p><p>“我不知道你在说什么。”莱克特低声说，眼睛盯着棋盘。一根香烟夹在两指之间，靠近指关节；他慢悠悠地将手举至唇边，缓缓吸了一口，让烟雾自齿间吐出。这是一个性感到几乎天理不容的动作——普莱斯知道莱克特深谙这一事实。尽管他大谈礼仪，在棋局之中，他还是不惜用些卑鄙手段来让对手分心。或是将注意力从一场他不想要的对话上转移开。</p><p>普莱斯眯起了眼。他的手指在他的皇后上方犹疑，而后缩了回去。和莱克特下象棋是一种焦虑练习，即便这个人的注意力有些分散了。他清楚自己正在被引入一个陷阱，却无力阻止。</p><p>“他们会杀了他的，汉尼拔，”他说，从他逐渐减少的棋子上抬起眼凝视着莱克特的脸。男人平静地与他目光相接。“这不会是他们第一次杀死自己的玩物——不管是意外或者别的原因——而他也不会是最后一个。或者他可能会对自己动手——再说一次，他不会是第一个。你在乎他——我可以从你脸上看出来。或者你对他感到好奇。在你这里二者很难区别。无论如何，我不觉得你比我更想让这孩子死得很惨，而且是可以避免的。所以帮帮他。我们都知道你会享受的。”</p><p>他走了一步，坐了回去，双臂交叉抱在胸前。</p><p>“我认为你们将我错认做穷苦人的保护者了，”莱克特说。他轻轻掸掉烟头上的烟灰，脸上的神情不可名状。“我是否享受杀死弗兰西斯·多拉海德无足轻重。我不是一个社工。”</p><p>“你帮了布莱恩。”</p><p>“如果我没记错的话，是你花钱雇我去帮布莱恩的。这是一笔商业交易。仅此而已。”</p><p>普莱斯翻了个白眼。“我给了你五刀，而你的罚单上可能会因你的所作所为再加一个谋杀指控，更不用提一个月的禁闭和克劳福德因为你惹的麻烦狠揍你一通了。这可算不上你最划算的交易。你帮了布莱恩，是因为你想——因为你认为当时发生在他身上的事情很<em>倒胃口</em>，因为杀死那个傻逼是你眼中的美好时光——别否认。而且你还可以从中得到一块不错的零食作为额外收获。别以为我不知道那根舌头怎么了，汉尼拔，你个吓死人的变态。”</p><p>莱克特微微笑了笑。很少有人敢像普莱斯偶尔那样和他顶嘴，他为男人的嚣张感到些许敬佩——即便这是出自于一种在他的自我保护本能想好前就开口的倾向。</p><p>莱克特身边的所有人都是这样，尽管他们或多或少都有点怵他，也没有一个是阿谀奉承之辈。在这样的地方，一个拥有他的名望和渠道的人，如果愿意的话，可以聚积起一小群马屁精跟在他脚后。但这个想法令他厌倦。找几个让他感兴趣的人更好。几个他并不总能像自己写出来的一样预测言行的人。</p><p>也许这就是为什么格雷厄姆令他如此着迷，他反思到，修长的食指在一个兵上方画着小圈。格雷厄姆相貌英俊，意志坚定——这是一部分，没错。但不同于他周围的大多数男人（不得不说，以及他以前生活中周围的大多数人），他知道格雷厄姆拥有一种内在的生命，他无法一眼看穿其核心。它比那更深邃，更混乱而错杂。如催眠般令人迷醉。莱克特在格雷厄姆入狱后漫长的第一夜里一直在倾听和等待，听着、等着他曾确信会发生的那一刻，那是任何一个待在这个黑暗之地的人决定性的一刻，他会失声痛哭，将自己的灵魂完全交给无动于衷的看守和狂欢者。但那一刻从未到来。相反，只有几周后一丝扭曲的反射，在许多天的冷静缄默之后——而且即便在那时，它也是被不情愿地从他身上拽下，从一具饱受凌虐致近乎解离的身体上撕下。离开那残躯的微弱啜泣全然不似莱克特从他之前的十几名犯人那里听到的自艾自怜的哭啼。它们不是一个心甘情愿将自己的生活丢进下水道，却仍痛惜所失的人的泪水。格雷厄姆的哽咽让莱克特想起了狱墙内为数不多他曾相信是真正无辜的人。他听起来蒙受冤屈。彻底的，无法容忍的冤屈。</p><p>然而，不仅如此，在这其中便是吸引莱克特至此的谜题。因为无辜这个词看起来不适用于描述格雷厄姆是什么。事实上，看上去，更适用于他压根不是什么。</p><p>莱克特克制住看向格雷厄姆所在方向的冲动。在先前几周里，他已经感到了这个男人的吸引力堪比磁吸，它正在变得扰乱心神。大多数人四处散播着他们愚钝而粗俗的思想，仿佛他们宣之于口。格雷厄姆的大脑仅是细碎耳语——低喃着黑暗而虬曲的思绪，引他不断靠近，如同面对着塞壬的水手，纵使深知前方嶙峋的海岸可能会将他在这里建立起的生活撕扯成碎片。在餐厅里，或者洗衣房，或者活动场，从他的眼角看去，他发觉自己像一个濒临渴死的人在沙漠里搜寻绿洲一般凝望着格雷厄姆。他想要像牡蛎一样撬开男人的头骨，舔尽任何溢出的丝液——</p><p>最后这个想法激起如此强烈的性欲，令汉尼拔大吃一惊，片刻之后，他才镇定下来。这样的想法有很长一段时间都没有不请自来了。</p><p>“你想知道我为什么帮了布莱恩吗？”他冷静地说。莱克特总是同时跟随着数条思路，通常不受任何干扰，他注意力的一时松懈被另一人大意忽视了。</p><p>“对。点化我吧。”</p><p>莱克特再一次将香烟举至唇边，在回答前深深地吸了一口。</p><p>“我帮了他，因为布莱恩不打算帮他自己。不是因为他弱小，而是因为他没有一颗杀手的心。你们都没有。”</p><p>“你觉得那个人有？”</p><p>莱克特沉默了片刻，深思着。“你先前的观察十分敏锐。我对他感到好奇。”</p><p>普莱斯点了点头。他拨弄着他最后的象，用疲惫的双眼和更疲惫的心看向院子的另一侧，然后将他的棋子推过棋盘去吃莱克特的皇后。“将军。你的好奇心会害死他的。”</p><p>“你这样认为？”</p><p>“对。无论你认为会发生什么，那只是你脑补的幻想，因为你就和我们其他人一样快无聊疯了。当然，如果这是篇童话故事，年轻英俊的王子会召出他全部力量击败恶龙——也许还会和某位不大像那么回事的立陶宛公主坠入爱河，然后他们会私奔去一片遥远的土地。然而在监狱的土地上，事情不是这样的。这里，王子只会<em>死</em>。”</p><p>莱克特考虑了这句话，最终将目光投向格雷厄姆蜷缩成一团的地方，小而年轻，那么、那么易碎。即使笼罩在阴影中，年轻人脸上的青肿仍然明显，引人忧虑。莱克特自己的脸难以捉摸……除了一丝最微小的抽搐。</p><p>“那么，就让它成为童话吧。”他说道，若有所思。没有看棋盘一眼，他把他的车滑至一角，吃掉了普莱斯的象——将普莱斯的国王夹在了它和他自己的王之间。“将死。”</p><p>*</p><p>几乎过去了一个星期威尔才鼓起勇气按照布莱恩·泽勒给他的一些明智建议去做。</p><p>那段时间里，“姐妹们”没有来找他的麻烦。弗兰西斯·多拉海德即将结束他最近一次的禁闭，看守们注意到他在锻炼与朝着墙壁大吼之间交替，那自喉底发出的恐怖咆哮令他们鸡皮疙瘩四起，哪怕隔着坚实的牢门。他下一周就会出来，威尔已经做好了最糟糕的打算。一部分多拉海德的精神错乱自他自己脑间的裂隙中爬出，朝他低语着可怕的词句，它的声音古老而非人，溯至圣经。他看见了多拉海德会对他做的事，仿佛这些都是他自己犯下的罪行一般清晰可辨。受害与施暴之间的界限开始模糊。</p><p>它萦绕不绝。</p><p>尽量不去想多拉海德，威尔那一周大部分的时间都在想莱克特，以及如何接近他。夜晚的牢房里，有几次他曾张嘴想喊莱克特，但每一次他都改变了主意。尽管前景令人生惧，他却本能地知道莱克特会偏好更直接一点的接触。</p><p>就这样，在一个晴朗而寒冷的周日下午，多拉海德结束禁闭然后重伤威尔到几乎杀了他之前的一个星期，威尔刻意走向院子里的莱克特，终于，做了自我介绍。</p><p>“我是威尔·格雷厄姆。”</p><p>莱克特——坐在看台上，一本书捧在他修长而优美的手指中——并没有抬起头。“连环杀人警察。”</p><p>威尔瑟缩了一下。“你从哪听来的？”</p><p>“我始终保持耳听八方。你为什么那么做？”</p><p>“我……我不记得了。”</p><p>莱克特翻过一页。他看起来有点儿被逗笑了。“我从前没有听过这句话。”</p><p>“而且我不……我不是警察。”</p><p>“嗯。”莱克特说，不置可否。</p><p>“我能坐下么？”</p><p>莱克特又翻了一页，没有作答。威尔等了一会儿，然后在他身边坐下，弓起身体，双手在膝间合十。另一个人没有理会这陪伴，只是继续读书，他的镇静与沉稳几乎突兀到怪异。他也许是在剧院里阅览节目单。</p><p><em>他不属于这里，</em>威尔想到，豁然的开朗令他心生不安。<em>他应该穿着定制的三件套西装，浅啜着一杯500美元一瓶的红酒，而不是和我们剩下的人一起，穿着他褪色的蓝色狱服在这里将陋就简。</em></p><p>“你过来只是为了告诉我你不是一个警察吗？”莱克特低声说。他的眼睛尚未从书页上抬起。“纵然我的社交日程表不似过去那般拥挤，我仍认为我的时间非常宝贵，更倾向于它不被浪费。”</p><p>威尔舔湿了嘴唇。“我……我听说你是那个知道怎么弄到东西的人。”</p><p>“是吗？你从哪里得来这份认知的？”</p><p>“也许我也保持自己耳听八方，”威尔说，努力让语气显得更加自信。“我只是……听到了小道消息。”</p><p>莱克特疲倦地叹了一口气。“你这么说，意思就是布莱恩·泽勒有一张比他的脑袋还大的嘴。”</p><p>他合上了书，小心地在标记了页码，将它放在一边。威尔看见它是《 Le Comte de Monte-Cristo》*1——莱克特读的是法文原著。</p><p>“人们知道我不时能找到某些东西，”莱克特说，用他那平静而锐利的目光凝视着威尔——让威尔的大脑内部隐隐发痒。“但不是为了警察。”</p><p>“我不是警察。”威尔又说了一遍，环顾着四周。莱克特的朋友们正在附近来回扔着一个破棒球，也许在听觉范围之内。他们<em>看起来</em>不像是在尝试偷听——不过，这里没有人<em>看起来</em>像是在搞什么鬼。在他们将磨得尖利的牙刷捅进你的脾脏之前都不像。</p><p>“你以前为执法部门工作，”莱克特平静道。这不是一个问题。“和我讲讲，不要撒谎，否则我会知道的。现在和我撒谎，只要你还在这里，你我就不会有交易——不是为了鞋带或者口香糖。我向你保证。”</p><p>“我们都知道这可能会让我没命。”威尔低声说，他的眼睑警惕地扫视着院子，提防着偷听者。</p><p>“你以为我会肆意散播别人告诉我的秘密。”</p><p>“这里是监狱。我在这里待的时间够长了，知道没有什么是秘密的。墙上有耳。这个地方<em>只</em>有墙。”</p><p>一丝浅笑掠过莱克特的脸。他悠悠伸直，向后仰起头看向天空。微弱的阳光自几缕薄云中透出，落在满是尘土的院子里，让这单调的地方不知怎的感觉在它的存在下更加死气沉沉。春天正在路上——莱克特在这墙内看见的第十三个春天。即便他对这种命运感到懊悔，他也没有在脸上表现出来。唯有微风可以激起一丝反应，吹起了他额前一缕梳得齐整的头发。</p><p>“我原本将成为一名心理医生，你知道么，”他说，打了威尔一个措手不及。“在一个法官决定我的时间花在肖申克监狱的洗衣房里，每小时赚25美分会更好之前。我也许无法在我的牢房外职业行医，但我仍是个医生，并将医患保密特权看作必须坚持的重要原则。”</p><p>“但你不是我的医生。”</p><p>“我给你开了止痛药，为伤口处理提供了合理的医疗建议。在这个地方，这比你能从医务室得到的还要多——尤其是在奇尔顿狱长治下。涉及到预算问题，哪怕你只朝他要一个创口贴，这个人都会绷比一架小军鼓还要紧。不过这不是重点。我不会在监狱里散步你的秘密，因为这么做粗鲁无礼。也因为我是一个信守诺言的人。”</p><p>“是。所以也许你会把中间人干掉，再自己杀了我。”</p><p>莱科特的嘴唇微微分开，他的牙齿露出，一个诡异的微笑。“我可以向你保证，如果我选择杀了你，那不会是因为你以前是个警察。”</p><p>威尔想象他的表情说明了他有多么享受这个念头。“好吧，”他低喃，一只手梳过他蓬乱的头发。“行，如果它真对你有那么重要。我以前是个凶杀案侦探，好吧？但没做多久。”</p><p>“但你仍与执法部门有所联系。直到他们不再愿意与你有牵扯。”</p><p>“嗯。唔。我教书。”</p><p>“在匡提科。”</p><p>威尔瞥了他一眼，有些不安。“是的。你怎么知道的？”</p><p>“你具备一个肩扛强大FBI的重量，直到被它压垮的人的所有特征。”</p><p>“听起来挺对的。”</p><p>“你继续接受案件咨询，”莱克特继续道，明显沉迷于威尔的不适，和他自己的聪明才智。“你是这么知道我的名字的吗？你太年轻，不可能处理过我的案子——但或许你看过一份卷宗。”</p><p>威尔对上他的眼睛。“我在我的教室里教过你。”</p><p>莱克特看起来被这句话取悦了。<em>自恋狂，</em>威尔想到。<em>但你已经知道这一点了。你看过他的主要作品。</em></p><p>“引人着迷，”莱克特说。“你一定是做了什么十恶不赦的事情才会来这里。”</p><p>愧疚的旧刃在威尔的腹中扭转。这，他很确定，正是莱克特的意图。</p><p>“我以为你知道我的一切。我有必要说出来吗？”</p><p>“我听到过一些流言蜚语，”莱克特淡然道。“但我更想听你自己说。”</p><p>威尔低头盯住他的手，他钢铁般的缄默辜负了他。</p><p>“我杀了……我杀了三个女人。”</p><p>莱克特的眼睛仿若手术刀，剥开他的皮肤以刺穿他的心脏。“你是怎么杀死她们的？”</p><p>一个痛苦的瘤块在威尔喉间成型。他的双手在颤抖。</p><p>“他们说……前两个……我把她们钉穿在鹿角上。让她们……让她们流血至死。”</p><p>“第三个呢？”</p><p>威尔将脸埋入手指。他不想让莱克特看见涌入他眼眶的泪水。这段记忆本该足够痛苦了。它的完全缺失不知怎的更加撕人心肺。</p><p>“我割开了她的喉咙。”他耳语道。</p><p>他感觉到莱克特吸了一口气。“谢谢。”他说。</p><p>“我通过你的考验了吗？”威尔低喃，无法抽离语气中的苦涩。“我们现在能交易了吗？”</p><p>莱克特拿出了他的小笔记本，草草记下了一些东西。“在合理的范围内，是的。有一些我不会去找的东西，任何试图说服我的尝试都会是不明智的。如果你被发现携带违禁品并提到了我的名字，后果将至。以及我坚持预付款。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“我只接受现金交易，除非是一件非常小且无害的东西，我可以考虑用香烟支付。”</p><p>“我有现金。”</p><p>“请原谅我让你详细说明。我曾听说过这件事。”</p><p>“一个同事同情我，审讯的最后一天给我塞了一些，那时什么会发生在我身上已经变得过于清楚。我把它放在袜子里，直到审判被宣读。”</p><p>“你一到就被脱衣搜身了。任何在你身上找到的东西都会被没收。你怎么保留它的？”</p><p>威尔向他怒目而视。“决心。”</p><p>莱克特点了点头，带着一个说明他对那段经历记忆犹新的揶揄笑容。“考虑到你和‘姐妹们’之间的麻烦，我推想你想要一件武器。”</p><p>“不。我想要一副眼镜。”</p><p>莱克特顿住了，愣了片刻。“眼睛不是违禁品。你可以在医务室里拿到它。可能不会非常好看，但我并不认为你是一个过分在意自己外表的人。”</p><p>“谢了，”威尔说。“但我没法从医务室拿到它们。那需要我<em>需要</em>它们。”</p><p>莱克特挑起一边眉毛。“所以你不需要验光？”</p><p>“我不用。20/20视力*2。我只想要镜框。它们帮助我集中。当他们把消防带对准我时，我的掉了。”</p><p>莱克特审视着他，品读着他要求的言外之意。“不喜欢眼神接触，是吗？”</p><p>“对。”威尔赞同，毫无歉意地望着院子以回避看向莱克特。“眼睛让人分心。我尽可能避开它们。”</p><p>“你属于病谱的哪一部分？”</p><p>“我的马拴在一根离亚斯伯格和自闭症更近的柱子上，不是自恋狂和反社会。如果你一定要知道的话。”</p><p>“在这里，你会<em>非常</em>靠近自恋狂和反社会。”</p><p>“我会说我已经是了。”</p><p>这句话又引起莱克特一笑，的确是一件极其罕见的事，但威尔没有在看他。他的眼睛盯着多拉海德的两个朋友，他们也在院子那头望着他。伺机而动。</p><p>“‘姐妹们’很喜欢你，”莱克特说。他的语气中性，不过随口谈起……但其中有一些黑暗的东西将将埋在表面之下。</p><p>“嗯……”威尔说，漫不经心地触碰着他最近折断的手指，他的表情不可名状。</p><p>“你也许听说过我关于武器的规矩，”莱克特说。“例外是存在的。”</p><p>“我不需要武器。”</p><p>“确实，”莱克特赞同道，“如果你有意让他们杀了你。”</p><p>威尔的下颌绷紧了。“不会到那一步的。”</p><p>“不会么？”</p><p>“管理层不会让他们杀了我的。他们会望着他们伤害我……他们已经这么干了。但他们不能就这么让我死掉。他们会不得不介入。”</p><p>“啊，”莱克特说，明了地点点头。“你仍然相信这些墙内会有人在乎你的福祉。我曾确信到现在你已经被这么一个愚蠢的想法劝阻了。”</p><p>威尔将一只手插进发间，现在有些局促了。“我不需要武器。”他重复道。</p><p>“暴力是像多拉海德这样的人唯一理解的东西，”莱克特说，重新拿起他的书。“你戒绝了它，尽管或也许是因为你知道你能力之所在。我很乐意和你进一步探讨这件事，如果不是在我偏好的治疗之中，那么或许在院子里下一盘象棋是个不错的途径。但这唯有你愿意在可见的未来里继续保持呼吸才能够实现。我只希望你能看清正当的暴力是你唯一的选择——在被‘龙’拿去重新配置你的脊柱之前。”</p><p>“谢谢你的建议，”威尔说，站了起来。“眼镜我该付你多少钱？”</p><p>“五美金。你很快就会拿到它。”</p><p>威尔将一张对折的纸钞放在他旁边的看台上，迈步走远了，手深深插在口袋里，低垂着头。没有从他的书中抬起头，莱克特伸出一只手将钞票滑向自己身边，翻过一页，把它塞进自己袖子里。他那即便在吞下虐待布莱恩·泽勒的男人的舌头时都没有超过85的脉搏，猝然加快了。</p><p>可以毫不夸张地说，他从一开始就喜欢威尔·格雷厄姆。</p><p>*</p><p>非处方眼镜不是什么很难弄到的东西。莱克特外面的人在一家药店里面了一副，不到一个星期，它就成功进了监狱，连同一小瓶杰克丹尼尔*3、两盒香烟和一些小小的乐趣一起到了莱克特手上，都用棕色的纸包着，藏在洗衣车的一堆床单里。莱克特的速度很快。</p><p>在多拉海德结束禁闭的前一天，皮特·贝尔南多内——在汉尼拔·莱克特走进这污浊的高墙前就已经是肖申克州立监狱的图书管理员了——在那个被戏称为图书馆的狭窄而满是灰尘的地方把书放进他的推车里，开始他的巡游。看守们只是远远地看着他，监督宽松。十六年的完美记录之后，众人皆知皮特连一只苍蝇都不会伤害。</p><p>当他到达五号楼莱克特那一层时，莱克特正在等他。</p><p>“皮特，请你将这个带给隔壁牢房里的那位绅士，好吗？”莱克特轻声说，微微转动手腕，露出藏在他袖子里的狭小纸包。“以及普鲁斯特*4的作品，如果你有的话。”</p><p>皮特低头看向他的推车，皱着眉，从书堆底部抽出了一本破旧的《À la recherche du temps perdu》*5。从很久前他就开始每周往他的车上扔一些外语版本。莱克特是唯一会读它们的人，不过话又说回来，莱克特读得那么快，有一本备用也无伤大雅。</p><p>“谢谢。”莱克特说，从铁栅间伸出手去拿书，同时将包裹塞给皮特。他的另一只手把一些东西放进了皮特的胸袋里。那是一袋鸟食。</p><p>皮特朝莱克特点点头，没有看他一眼，推着车向前走。在隔壁的牢房里，威尔躺在他的铺位上，双手交叠在腹部，沉浸在思绪之中。车轮的嘎吱声让他抬起了头。</p><p>“格——格雷厄姆先生，这是你的书。”皮特低声说。威尔站了起来，接过了皮特从铁栅间插进来的快散架的平装书——以及，与它一道的，那个拿在它旁边的小纸包。</p><p>“谢谢你，皮特。”威尔轻声道，但皮特已经匆忙走开了。</p><p>威尔感受了一下手里包裹的重量。它比他以为的要重。飞快瞥了一眼栅门外，确认没有人过来，他坐回到他的铺位上，解开了包装。他要的眼镜滚了出来——还有一个木柄的凿子。</p><p>他盯着这个工具。刀刃的末端狭窄而锋利。他的手指伸了出来，触碰手柄，仿佛是在确认它真的在那里，然后他将它紧紧攥在了拳头里。他可以想象出刀刃没入多拉海德的颞骨，更深地刺入肌肉和大脑时看起来是什么样。他可以感受到手中金属的重量，他举着这柄金属划过空气，多拉海德滚烫的鲜血溅上他的手腕——</p><p>他把凿子放在他的床单上，闭上了眼，平稳地吸了一口气。他在颤栗。一分钟之后，他站了起来，将这把武器塞进了上铺的床垫下。如果警卫对他们进行突击检查（他们乐此不疲），不用十秒它就会被发现，但他以后会来解决这个问题。当他决定好该怎么办时。</p><p>冷静了些许，他伸出手拿起了眼镜。镜架是棕色的，很简单。他把它戴在脸上，看着小剃须镜里的自己。一丝紧绷的微笑爬上了他的嘴唇，这是很长时间以来的第一次。与之一起的还有重新长出来的短须，他几乎重新感觉像自己了。</p><p>他走到铁栅前，将他的前臂搭在上面。在隔壁的牢房里，他刚好可以看见莱克特做出了同样的姿势，一根烟晃晃悠悠地夹在他的手指间。他望着那只手举起来让莱克特吸了一口，但从这个角度他看不见男人的脸。他发现这一点诡异地令人兴奋。</p><p>“谢谢你，”他说。“那副眼镜。”</p><p>“不必客气。”莱克特说。</p><p>一个停顿。</p><p>“我不需要……另一样东西。”威尔说。</p><p>他看见莱克特摊开了双手。“我相信你会做出正确的决定，无论哪一种。我的干涉到此为止。”</p><p>“没必要插手。”威尔低声说，从栅门前退开。他躺在自己的铺位上，然后改变了主意，起床将他的新眼镜小心地放在了桌子上。他最不想看到的事情就是晚上翻了个身，压碎了它。</p><p>此刻他无从得知他很快就会需要另一副。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>注1： Le Comte de Monte-Cristo：即《基督山伯爵》一书的法文原名。</p><p>注2:20/20视力：20-20 vision，分母20代表20 feet(英尺)，约等于6米，这表示受测人站在6米开外的地方接受视力测试仍可以看清，意指非常好的视力。</p><p>注3：杰克丹尼尔：Jack Daniel's, 一种田纳西威士忌，全世界最畅销的美国威士忌品牌。</p><p>注4：普鲁斯特：Proust，马塞尔·普鲁斯特（Marcel Proust），意识流文学代表作家，20世纪最伟大的小说家之一，代表作《追忆逝水年华》。</p><p>注5：À la recherche du temps perdu：即《追忆逝水年华》一书的法文原名，直译为追寻逝去的时光。</p><p>后文中所有的非英语词句都会以原文辅以中文注释的形式出现。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b>感谢你们所有人的耐心。我忙于为工作旅行同时准备RDC3，所以我没有像往常一样写那么多。这一篇有大量的对话，但它为下一章会发生的事情建立了很多基础，所以希望你们会原谅我。同时做好迎接第四章的准备……<br/>吹爆有才到令人难以置信的gin-twaka，他在第二章后画了更多棒呆的画。我太爱它了。快去看看并支持这位画家！<br/>http://gin-twaka.tumblr.com/post/156107008402/</p><p><b>译者：</b>一张纸币就心跳加速的拔萌到我了……以及上面的链接又失效了哭晕。非常抱歉隔了这么久！！！最近ddl扎堆了，刚写完一篇essay*抹泪*。下周就开学了，我会尽量保持目前的更新频率的……但手上坑不止这一个qaq</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>威尔·格雷厄姆来到肖申克的那一年，监狱图书馆是由一间位于主楼储物区旁的狭小房间组成的，一个堆满破旧纸箱和废弃档案柜的空间，一摞摞正在腐烂的纸和收据从柜子里溢出来。</p><p>图书馆本身没有窗户，光线昏暗，松节油的气味强烈——它来自一个放了快三十年却从来没有好好透过气的上漆壁橱。墙旁边顺次摆着被图书重量压弯的木架，它们在人们的记忆里就没有更新过。多于三分之二的馆藏由半本书都被撕掉的古老《国家地理》和《读者文摘》浓缩本组成。剩下的书从被人遗忘的乡村音乐歌手和没那么出名的运动明星的传记，到DIY手册，过时的历史书和旅游指南都有。还有一堆经典小说，很多都不是英语，以及两本18世纪英国诗集。说这里的书目包罗万象，却仍然在几乎每个可想到的方面都缺胳膊少腿还算是客气的。</p><p>很少有人冒险走进图书馆（那里也没什么可看的），但男人们偶尔会在图书馆管理员每晚巡回的时候拿上一本书，哪怕只是为了看上几眼图片。皮特·贝尔南多内——当肖申克监狱的图书馆管理员已经快十五年了——会慢而准确地将他们的名字记在一块书写板上。这些记录被整齐地堆放在门旁边。一个名字出现了一遍又一遍。</p><p>在他在里面的二十年中，汉尼拔·莱克特读完了监狱图书馆里的每一本书、杂志和作品集，绝大多数读了不止一遍。许多小说他读了又读，直到它们的封皮散架。</p><p>威尔拿着其中一本小说走进图书馆所在的落满灰尘的储物区，那是皮特昨晚递给他的书，他的包裹就藏在后面——一本陀思妥耶夫斯基的《罪与罚》，非常旧，封面摇摇欲坠，半本书松垮垮的。威尔直到早上才注意到标题，当时一个毫无幽默感的微笑短暂地占领了他的脸，随后溃烂化脓。他告诉自己他来还这本书是因为他不想让它留在他的牢房里，在一个已然充满悔恨之处对他的遗憾的苦涩提醒。</p><p>事实上，他知道他踏足图书馆是为一件事，只为一件事所驱使。他在躲避多拉海德。</p><p>男人被从禁闭里放了出来，他在里面呆了三个星期，因为他在一场扭打里咬伤了一个看守。威尔不敢想象被困在一个黑盒子里三个星期，只有他分裂的精神为伴把多拉海德变成了什么样。他不需要去想。他肯定会有答案的。</p><p>但他试图将这个想法推出脑海，穿过腐烂的家具组成的杂乱迷宫，走向那个美其名曰“图书馆”的柜子。皮特正蹲在这个小房间里，将书放回一层较低的书架上。他看见威尔走近，站了起来，一个腼腆的微笑爬上他的脸。</p><p>“你是，呃，威尔，对吧？”</p><p>“而你是皮特，”威尔说，微笑以应。皮特的存在格外让人安心。他可能是监狱里唯一一个几乎像威尔一样回避眼神接触的人。“我想来还这本书。”</p><p>“人们不，呃，不经常来这里。”皮特小声说，伸手拿书，没有看向威尔。<em>非典型性运动反应，</em>威尔含糊想到，<em>他只能分开做看和摸这两件事。可能是一次头部受伤。可能发生在他在这里的时候——总有很多让你的脑袋被踹伤的机会。</em></p><p>皮特拿走了书。他瞥了一眼，耸了耸肩。“这不是……这不是个好标题。”</p><p>“不是我的最爱，”威尔赞同道，皮特将书塞回架子上，在裤腿上擦了擦手，像是在努力把它们擦干净。“但谢谢你。为另一件事。”他摸了摸眼镜的边框。</p><p>“我不——我不介意为莱克特医生递东西，”皮特说，紧张地耸了耸肩。“他不会让我递……不好的东西。”</p><p>“你觉得他怎么样？”威尔突然问。他不确定他为什么要在乎——毕竟，他知道莱克特是什么。他做了什么。</p><p>然而……</p><p>“他挺好的，”皮特低声说。他伸手从他的胸袋里拿出了莱克特给他的那袋鸟食。仿佛得到了信号，藏在他开衫里的小动物轻轻唧了一声。“他对我很好，但他不是……不是对每个人都好。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>皮特耸了耸肩。他从书架前离开，走进储物区，在一张浮着一层灰的破旧书桌边坐下。威尔跟着他，拉开一把椅子，愉快地望着皮特从开衫内侧捧出小鸟，轻柔地放在桌子上，然后从摊开的手掌里喂它吃种子。自威尔上次见到它后，它长大了不少。仍旧很小，就像皮特他自己，羽毛乱蓬蓬的，但已经大到可以自己生存了。不需要别人告诉，他就知道皮特在害怕他会飞往他无法到达的地方的那一天。飞往自由。</p><p>“好玩的是你可以和一只动物发展出一种独特的语言，只有你们能理解，”皮特说，用一根手指轻轻抚摸乌鸫的脑袋，它深色的眼睛打量着他，仿佛听懂了皮特的话，它发出另一声轻啾。“没有其他人知道。哪怕是其他动物。这只从一开始就在对我说话。”</p><p>“有某个人或者某个事物可以听你说话并能理解你，这样很好，尤其是在这里面。”</p><p>“那你对说谁说话呢？”皮特说，威尔发现他无法回答。</p><p>一缕微弱的阳光穿过储物间那扇被铁栅封住的高窗，灰尘看起来在其中翩翩起舞。威尔摘下他的眼镜，用他的衬衫擦了擦，意识到他有多么怀念这熟悉的姿势。这让他感到大脑清醒。他被一段从前生活的记忆猝然击中，如此生动，几乎真实可触——坐在他小屋前的门廊上，狗狗们在他脚边安睡，他用衬衫擦着眼镜，越过旷野望着远处的萤火虫。凛冬降临前最后的暖夜。他生病前最后几夜中的一个。他感到一阵晕眩。</p><p>“莱克特医生可以是一个坏……一个很坏、很坏的人，”皮特小声说，捡起了被丢下的话题，仿佛它从未被打断。他仍然抚摸着乌鸫的脑袋，手指带着轻松温柔地在它脆弱的头骨上移动。“你应该小心。”</p><p>“我不打算让他靠得太近。”威尔说，又一次想到他在他的教室里教过的莱克特那厚厚的档案；那些恐怖的犯罪现场照片穿插在纸页之间。</p><p>“你没有办法控制的，”皮特低声说。“你甚至都意识不到它在发生。他们就是这么做的。”</p><p>威尔在他的语气中察觉到了一些东西。皮特深色的眼睛盯着桌面，一眨不眨。</p><p>“你经历了什么，皮特？”威尔说。“你为什么在这里？”</p><p>皮特扭了扭。小鸟从他的手指间钻了出来，脑袋熟门熟路地顶上他的指节，这动作叫人卸下心防。他抚摸着它的羽毛，仍然盯着桌子。</p><p>“不能……不能告诉你。”</p><p>“你可以告诉我。我会告诉你我的，如果你告诉我你的。”</p><p>皮特哽噎了一下，但什么也没说。</p><p>一个停顿。</p><p>“我杀了三个女孩，”威尔说，一个瘤块堵在他喉中。大声说出这些话不知怎么的让它们看起来更加真实了。“我不是故意的。我不记得我这么做了。但它发生了，而这就是为什么我在这里。”</p><p>皮特抬头瞥了他一眼，又低下去盯着桌子。“那样他们不会放你出去的。”</p><p>“我也这么怀疑，”威尔赞同道。“我有三个终身监禁。”</p><p>“你为什么那么做？”</p><p>“我病得很重。我不知道我在那么做。我愿意付出任何东西来挽回这一切。”</p><p>他顿了顿。</p><p>“你有同样的感受吗？关于你做了什么。”</p><p>皮特不安地转了转肩膀。“我不能……”</p><p>“不能挽回，还是不能告诉我？”</p><p>皮特没有回应。威尔注意到乌鸫抬起头来盯着他，又移开了视线。</p><p>“我告诉了你我身上所能想象到的最糟糕的事，”他说。“你说什么都不会吓到我。”</p><p>“你不会相信我的。”皮特说。</p><p>“试试。”</p><p>皮特的双手绞扭在一起，被他卡进腿间，他向前凑了凑。</p><p>“我不是……我不是一个杀人凶手，”他咕哝道。“在那么恶心的事情发生之后，我只想给她一些漂亮的东西。”</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“莎拉。我想要警察找到我……如果他们能找到我，他们就能找到他。”</p><p>威尔可以感受到皮特的悲痛爬进自己的大脑，老迈而疲惫，却尖锐得令人痛苦。他感到他的心在为莎拉而抽痛，一个皮特认识的没有面孔的女孩。</p><p>“你找到了他掩埋她的地方，”他说。他可以看见全部——不是图像，不完全是；更像颜色，情绪的浮雕，有一些就如同空白画布上狂暴的猩红笔触一般鲜艳。“把她的尸体带去了一个安全，一个她熟悉的地方，然后……你对尸体做了什么？”</p><p>“那匹马，她快死了，”皮特小声说。“她的马驹生下来就是死的。”</p><p>“让母亲与孩子重聚，”威尔继续道，感到皮特的话仿佛出自于他的内心，好似他正在读一本他已经倒背如流的书。“剖开她。找到她的子宫。把莎拉放进去。”</p><p>“对，”皮特说，泪水在他眼中聚积。“但我没有杀了她。”</p><p>“我知道你没有杀了她，”威尔轻柔地说。“你没能救她，但你可以赋予她的死诗意。他们没有看见这一点。”</p><p>“他们说我是个怪物。他们把我送来了这里。”</p><p>“你在这里呆了多久？”威尔低声问道。</p><p>一滴眼泪滚下皮特的脸颊。“二、二十年。”他说。</p><p>威尔闭上了眼睛。“皮特……我很抱歉这件事发生了。在外面确保这样的事情<em>没有</em>发生是我的工作。在这里我毫无用武之地。”</p><p>“不……不是你的错。”</p><p>“我们可以让奇尔顿知道。试着让你的案子重启。”</p><p>“没用的。奇尔顿知道不是我做的。不在乎。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我在这里当图书馆管理员当了十五年。从我还是个年……年轻、年轻人的时候起。奇尔顿，他问我的时候把我叫去了他的办公室。说他知道我可以被信任。我告诉他我只想回家。他们犯了一个错误。”</p><p>“然后他说了什么？”</p><p>“他说……他说，我知道，但我不……他说他不在乎。”他生硬地停下，喉结滚动着。他的眼睛闭上了。</p><p>“至少你很快就会出去了，”威尔说。“你有良好的行为记录，早晚会得到假释的。我很惊讶他们居然还没有放你出去。”</p><p>一声低低的呜咽逸出皮特的喉咙。他蜷缩起来，环抱住自己，看起来非常小。“一开始，我想要的只有那个，”他朝着自己的胸口咕哝。“现在我一点也不想要了。”</p><p>他抬起头。他的脸颊湿了。</p><p>“我们都死在这里。”他说。威尔会把这句话记得非常清楚——即便是在头部受伤将这场对话变成了一场他不太能把握其中细节的模糊梦境以后。</p><p>他正准备问皮特他这句话是什么意思，这时他意识到房间里的气氛变了。不约而同地，他们抬起了头。</p><p>弗兰西斯·多拉海德站在门口。他找到了他。</p><p>多拉海德看向皮特。他的眼睛仿佛是两张空白的圆盘，反射着光线。在它们的背后不再有任何人类活着了。</p><p>“走，”他说。</p><p>皮特好像触电一般从他的座位上弹起。他在威尔和多拉海德之间看来看去，浑身发抖。他的乌鸫焦急地叫了一声。皮特把它捡了起来，紧紧抱在胸前，一个诡异的母性保护姿态。</p><p>“这里是我的图书馆，”他说，眼睛盯着地板。“我不需要离开。”</p><p>“我是来找威尔·格雷厄姆的。我乐意对你开恩，小个子。但我的仁慈是有限的。”</p><p>皮特哆嗦了一下。“别伤害我的朋友。”他含糊道。</p><p>多拉海德走进房间。皮特瑟缩了一下。</p><p>“伸手到你背后，”多拉海德说，他单调的语气空洞而低沉。“感受你盆骨顶上的小突起。感受你在它们之间的脊柱。这正是我将要折断你脊椎的地方。”</p><p>皮特呻吟一声。威尔瞥见了乌鸫的一只眼睛，在皮特手指间的阴影里像一滴油珠般闪烁。</p><p>他缓缓站了起来。“皮特，”他说。“我没事。出去吧。”</p><p>皮特大睁的眼睛里蓄满了泪水。威尔点了点头，希望他的表情比他感受到的要镇静。他可以感到他的脉搏在喉咙里怦怦跳动。</p><p>皮特转身离开。想要这么做，他不得不从多拉海德身边经过——他就像一个人爬过雷区那样小心翼翼。多拉海德的视线跟随着他迈出每一步，随着他转过头，他脖子上的青筋根根绷起。</p><p>“不告诉任何人，”当皮特走到门边时，他说。“否则将会有很多东西让你恐惧。”</p><p>最后向威尔瞥去恳求一眼，皮特快步走开。多拉海德将目光转向威尔。他单手推上了门。</p><p>“你已经厌倦我了吗？”威尔说。他故意让这句话听起来很挑衅——毕竟，它可能会成为他说过的最后几句话之一。然而，他听起来仅仅是精疲力尽。</p><p>多拉海德无视了这个问题：“你以为我不会发现吗？”</p><p>“我没有送你去禁闭。那是你自作自受。”</p><p>“禁闭并不困扰我。黑暗和隔绝无法伤害我。起初，只有黑暗，只有我们，他和我。独自呆在我们的黑暗中。黑暗对我们而言没什么可怕的，因为我们已经见过了它所能带来的最大的恐惧。”</p><p>威尔感到一股寒意蹿下他的脊柱。“那么你发现了什么？”</p><p>多拉海德毫无感情地打量着他。“奇怪的长相，对一个调查员来说，”他说。“不是很帅，但充满目的性。”</p><p>这就是了。威尔张开嘴，又重新合上。他突然感到寒冷。</p><p>“我不是……”</p><p>“别对我撒谎！”多拉海德咆哮，威尔为其中的凶狠蹒跚地后退了一步。“我知道你是谁，FBI特别调查员威尔·格雷厄姆。”</p><p>“我现在只是威尔·格雷厄姆，”威尔低声说。“在这里我甚至连这都不是。我是B1327-1号囚犯。我对你来说不是个威胁。”</p><p>“你们这类人对我说谎。根据他们的说法，我是一个凶残的、变态的性失败者。一个畜生。”</p><p>“我和你的案子没有关系，”威尔说。然后，在他能够阻止自己之前：“但你没怎么说服我那些话有任何是捏造的。”</p><p>多拉海德的修复唇向上卷起，呲出他的牙齿。“他们不理解我在做什么。他们说我，一个看见的比他们多得多的人，是个疯子。我，一个把世界推得比他们远那么多的人，是个疯子。我比他们敢做的更多。我是‘龙’，而他们却叫我疯子？他们被准许见证一场伟大的蜕变，而他们却<em>什么</em>也没认出。他们不理解真相。关于我的作品。我的蜕变。我的艺术。但你会理解的。我会让你理解的。而你，当你在痛苦中与‘龙’的力量<em>融合</em>时，你将赎罪。”</p><p>他走近了一步。威尔后退了一步。他当然知道与“龙”融合意味着什么，但他也知道他并不想找出答案。</p><p>“我知道弗兰西斯还在这里面，某个地方。我可以看见他。而他不想杀了我。他只想和一个人分享他自己。”</p><p>“弗兰西斯死了。他在蜕变的正义之火中被净化。正如你也会被净化。正如你也会被<em>改变。”</em></p><p>“你不喜欢有人提起弗兰西斯，是吗？”</p><p>“不要说那个名字。”</p><p>“我很抱歉。你更喜欢‘牙仙’吗？”</p><p>“<strong>别那样叫我。</strong>”</p><p>“你是一个孤独的男孩，不是吗？”威尔说，再次谨慎地后退了一步。“在你还是弗兰西斯的时候。不是出于自愿的孤单，而是因为你的畸形。因为你是个怪物。”</p><p>“我们不会容忍这种亵渎！”</p><p>“我打赌即使是你的父母也没能爱你。他们迫不及待地想要摆脱你。对不对，弗兰西斯？”</p><p>话语脱口而出，就像空气从漏气的轮胎中逸散。隐隐约约地，他想到他可能是在试着激怒弗兰西斯，这样他就会失去他的镇静，犯下错误。这是在碰运气，但只要他能够绕过他，跑出去，在可能有人听见他的地方大声呼救……</p><p>但事实上，他根本没在盘算。他在想昨夜莱克特给他的建议。想那把他冥思苦想了一早上，才把它留在原处，藏在上铺的床垫下的凿子。</p><p>
  <em>你本可以结束这一切。而且你会享受它。</em>
</p><p>他抬起一只手揉了揉太阳穴，感到恶心。“你很可怜。一直都很可怜，弗兰西斯。我不怕一个像你这样可怜、裂唇的<em>怪物。”</em></p><p>他在话语还没有从他嘴里完全离开前就意识到他犯了个错误。凿子的念头又一次闪过他的脑海，然后多拉海德的双手就在他身上了。</p><p>以后，他几乎不会记得这次袭击本身。只有片断，就像在一面破碎的镜子留下的玻璃碎片上捕捉自己的倒影。</p><p>一双手，揪着他的衣领，用异于常人的力量将他举起。他的双脚在离地几英寸的地方悬荡。身体撞到墙上，然后重重摔回地板上，力道让牙齿嘎吱作响。眼冒金星。</p><p>多拉海德在他身上。脱着他的衣服。</p><p>他试图坐起来。多拉海德的手在他的头骨上。把它砰的一声砸在地板上，就像碾碎一只虫子。他的眼镜，镜片碎裂，从他的脸上掉了下来。血腥味充满了他的口腔。</p><p>巨龙肆虐猖獗。</p><p>话声听起来非常遥远，好像他是从一口很深、很深的井底听到的声音……</p><p>“……折断你的背会很简单。比杀了你要好。折断你的背，扭一扭，以防万一……”</p><p>一声被扼住的哭喊。他抬起双手伸向男人的脸，拇指搜寻着眼球。一声尖叫——不是他自己的——不是痛苦，是愤怒，原始而可怕，然后他被猛地拽了起来，飞离地面，被扔到房间的另一边。他撞上了一排满满当当的档案柜——它们倒在他身上，他自己的尖叫被撕扯出来——他从那痛苦难当的咔嚓声中得知他的腿断了——一个沉重的抽屉砸在他头上，之后他就什么都不知道了。</p><p>他昏迷的时间不会超过一分钟。他醒了过来，感到手指正在抚摸他脊椎脆弱的弯曲——一种既亲密得诡异，又让人毛骨悚然的感觉。</p><p>多拉海德在低声呢喃。他的话语似乎涨落又淡出，在威尔混乱的大脑里找到突然的清晰，仿佛他收到了远处无线电广播的片断，或许是一个数字电台；这些话对他而言毫无意义。</p><p>“……恰当地颤抖……不是你欠我的……敬畏……”</p><p>威尔睁开一只眼。鲜血从抽屉尖角划开他头皮的地方流下他的脸颊。他的视野天旋地转，引人作呕；他花了一会儿才聚焦。他惊讶地看到了皮特。</p><p>多拉海德咆哮出声。皮特朝他扔了什么东西——它砸中了他的背，砰的一声掉在离威尔的脸一英寸远的地上。一本老旧的皮面《贝奥武夫》*1。</p><p>肌肉的连波，巨大的双翼——多拉海德转过身背对着威尔。威尔试图朝皮特大喊，但他似乎压根无法挪动他的嘴唇。他的眼睛又一次沉沉合上。他听见皮特尖叫，一种尖锐而刺耳的声音。他伸出一只手臂，好似他能帮上忙——然后垂落在地。</p><p>黑暗笼罩住他的大脑，他失去了意识。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>注1：《贝奥武夫》：<em>Beowulf</em>，最长的古英语史诗，最早的欧洲方言史诗，讲述了斯堪的纳维亚的英雄贝奥武夫的英勇事迹</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b>为我的耽搁道歉。写着一章的时候我遇到了心理障碍。但下一章已经写了一半了，所以很快会发出来。<br/>会有血。大量的血，实际上。<br/>《贝奥武夫》看起来是一本很适合皮特扔的书，考虑到它的结局。我希望我没有因为伤害了皮特让任何人难过。本来会有一些糟糕得多的事情发生在他身上，但我忍住了。</p><p>译者：《贝奥武夫》的结局是英雄贝奥武夫打败了一条龙，却在打斗中受了致命伤。在他死后，他的随从火化了他的尸体，在海岬上建造了一座纪念塔。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>威尔·格雷厄姆被打得命悬一线的时候，莱克特医生正在院子里。后来，与他自己的理想相反，这个念头会带给他些许痛苦。但在这一刻，他一无所知。没有人知道，除了皮特·贝尔南多内，而知道这件事带给他的却只有伤害。</p><p>普莱斯和泽勒正为一件鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵得火热。莱克特坐在他们中间，无视了他们两个人。他的书摊开放在膝盖上，但他的心思却在别处。他在想威尔·格雷厄姆。这个男人近来太过频繁地占据他的思想，尽管他因为这次判断失误自我谴责，他仍然未能阻止自己沉溺于这些想法之中。</p><p>“你错了，”泽勒在说，他皱着眉摇头。“噢，你真错了。”</p><p>“汉尼拔，告诉我们年轻的朋友布莱恩现在他把自己搞得有多蠢，好吗？”布莱恩瞥向汉尼拔，恶声恶气地说。不等回应，他又补充道：“比平时还蠢，我是说。”</p><p>“至少我没老糊涂。”泽勒反呛回去。普莱斯嗤之以鼻。</p><p>他们很可能会继续这样下去，直到其中一个人没声为止，但兰道尔·蒂尔的到来抹去了他们脑子里所有的争吵念头。</p><p>兰道尔不是一个行事匆忙的人。在监狱里，甚少有这样的需要。寻常日子里，他走路不多，而是悄然潜行，带着警惕的双眼和一身掠食者的紧实肌肉在院子里梭巡。看见他跑——不是慢跑，<em>奔跑——</em>是一种令人不安的新体验。</p><p>汉尼拔立刻站了起来。</p><p>“怎么回事？”</p><p>“多拉海德攻击了那个叫格雷厄姆的家伙，”兰道尔说。“还有图书馆管理员。我觉得他们可能已经死了。”</p><p>汉尼拔的脸上没有丝毫流露，但他的站姿紧绷而僵硬。“哪里？”</p><p>“图书馆。”</p><p>话音还没落下，汉尼拔就飞快地冲过了院子。尽管受到监禁的限制，但他对待锻炼就像对待其他事情一样讲究，能像一个比他实际年龄年轻许多的人那样移动。犯人们随着他的经过向两侧分开。</p><p>直到他离开了视线范围，普莱斯才吐出一口气，摇了摇头。</p><p>“我告诉过他的。”他说。</p><p>*</p><p>汉尼拔冲进图书馆的时候，多拉海德已经离开了。上了五个警卫才把他制住、拖走，而在激动之中，被他袭击过的两个人被遗忘在了地上。所以当他跨过门槛时，莱克特医生看见的第一个人是威尔，躺在这个杂乱空间中央的一堆染血的破烂里，一动不动。一大摊血正在他的头部四周成型。</p><p>汉尼拔的表情没有变化。但他的面色突然变得非常苍白。</p><p>他看见的第二个人是皮特，躺在不远处的血堆里。皮特还有意识，他正在呜咽。两个看守蹲在他身边。</p><p>“莱克特！”克劳福德厉声喊道。“从这里出去。”</p><p>“别碰那个人，”莱克特说，指向皮特。“他的背肯定快断了。如果你试图移动他，你可能会使他瘫痪。假设他尚未瘫痪。”</p><p>“回院子去，犯人。”克劳福德的手慢慢伸向他的警棍。“别让我再要求一次。”</p><p>莱克特将他钢铁般冰冷的视线投向克劳福德。但当他开口时，他的声音谨慎而平静。</p><p>“无论我在你眼中的地位如何，记住我是一名医生而你和你的人不是对你有利无弊。让我为这些人尽我所能才能使你获得最大的利益，克劳福德警官，直到狱医认为值得他从医务室里慢悠悠地走出来，逐字重复我将告诉你的话。不要移动这些人；别碰他们，除非你打算无意间杀死他们。叫一辆救护车，因为你我都知道在这些墙内你没有治疗他们伤口所必需的设施。现在，如果你允许，我想检查一下我的病人。<em>头儿。”</em></p><p>克劳福德眯起眼。但他没有阻止莱克特走进房间，直直朝威尔·格雷厄姆走去。</p><p>“汉尼拔……”他经过的时候，皮特含糊道。</p><p>“我立刻就来，皮特，”汉尼拔说。“试着别动。”</p><p>他在威尔·格雷厄姆身边蹲下，神情难以读懂。格雷厄姆的眼镜掉在地板上的血泊里，已经碎了。汉尼拔用两根修长的手指碰了碰男人的脖子，感受着脉搏。</p><p>威尔·格雷厄姆还活着。但气息奄奄。</p><p>轻轻呼出一口气是莱克特唯一的反应。他小心翼翼地挪动格雷厄姆的位置以打开他的呼吸道。男人的头皮上开了一道很深的口子；他的脸染满血痕。一只耳朵也在流血。尽管莱克特医生作为一名急诊科医师的日子已经十分久远了，但自他被监禁以来，他仍然看到了足够多的头部伤口，深知格雷厄姆的伤势非常严重。</p><p>“他可能颅骨骨折，或者更糟。”他俯身仔细检查，手指掠过格雷厄姆浓密的卷发。当他直起身时，他的瞳孔放大了。“他的腿同样骨折严重，”他说道，转身面向克劳福德。“他需要被送去一家真正的医院。”</p><p>“轮不到你下这个结论。”克劳福德说。</p><p>“那么去看看是什么让医生花了这么久才露面，让他把我的意见朝你重复一遍。”莱克特说，几乎要呵斥这个男人。最后看了威尔一眼，他站起身，走回皮特躺着的地方，与克劳福德擦肩而过。单膝跪下，他握住皮特的一只手。它非常冰冷。这个人在发抖。</p><p>“我试着阻——阻止他，”皮特说。“他伤害了我的朋友。”</p><p>“你做的非常好，皮特，”莱克特低声说，另一只手捧住皮特的脸。“等他恢复意识，威尔·格雷厄姆会感谢你的。”</p><p>“我不得不让凯文离开，”泪水在皮特眼中聚积。“万一我……我没撑过去。没有人会照……照顾他。所以我放了他。”</p><p>“有些鸟注定不是被关在笼中的。他会因你给予他的自由而欢欣不已，并愈加珍惜，因为那些你在这些高墙之内对他表示出的善意。而且可以这么说，假如他回归窝巢，你可能会再次见到他。”</p><p>“汉——汉尼拔我害怕，”皮特小声说。一滴眼泪滚下他的脸颊。“我感……我感觉不到我的腿。”</p><p>莱克特连眼睛都没有眨一下。“现在，躺着不要动，”他说。“救护在路上了。”</p><p>就在这时，狱医终于露面了，看见房间的情形，他破口咒骂。“叫辆救护车，这里我们搞不定这个。”他说，又直直走出了房间。</p><p>克劳福德指使他的一个手下去打电话。然后他转身看向莱克特。</p><p>“你是对的，”他说。“至少你可以从这一点里得到些安慰。”</p><p>他朝两个手下打了个手势。“洞里呆一个星期。让他离开我的视线。”</p><p>莱克特惊讶地抬起头，两个魁梧的警卫捉住他的胳膊，把他拽了起来。“我是在因为试图避免两起死亡而受罚吗？”</p><p>“你在因为自作聪明受罚，因为不服从命令，现在还加上顶嘴，”克劳福德说。他朝抓着莱科特的一人点点头。“让他呆半个月。”</p><p>莱克特怒视着克劳福德，带着毫不掩饰的轻蔑。但他被押走时什么都没说，他的手臂被反扣在背后。扭过头去，他看了俯卧在地的威尔·格雷厄姆最后一眼——随后他就被拉出了房间。</p><p>汉尼拔对那个洞并不陌生。在他在里面的十二年里，他被单独监禁的时间比绝大多数囚犯成功累积起来的还长——不过仍然比他应该呆的时间要短，因为他非常善于在触犯规则的时候不被抓到。大多数人会做几乎任何事来避开这个阴暗、寒冷、壁橱似的地方，在这里一周像是一年，除了一个人脑中的声音外没有其他陪伴。最终被放出来时，很多人会像幼儿一样哭泣。</p><p>莱克特医生既不畏惧痛苦，也不害怕孤独，因此这个洞对他来说没什么可怕的。他无法忍受的是有失尊严。他已经学会了在监狱里尽可能维持他的尊严体面，虽然有些时候这种货物供应短缺。</p><p>他被强行拽着走，后背挺直，头颅高昂。他就像一个自由人一样走着，哪怕被制在他人手中。但他的心思在别的地方。</p><p>在他的护送者打开通往禁闭室所在的昏暗走廊的大门之前，他就能听到多拉海德癫狂的嚎叫。他们把他推进一个小隔间里，其中一个警卫咯咯笑了起来。在接下来的半个月里，这个房间会是他的家。</p><p>“至少你还有点儿东西可听。他们说寂静才真的让人发疯。”</p><p>莱克特转过身，朝他们迈近一步，只是为了吓吓他们，大门在他面前砰地关上。黑暗将他整个吞没，只被从铁门上狭窄的送餐口射进来的微弱长方形光线打破，就像人们被一砖砖封在墙后时对人生的最后一瞥。</p><p>他转了转因为被押送的姿势而变得僵硬的肩膀。然后他坐在了光秃秃的混凝土地板上，将头靠在墙上。洞里没有家具。只有一个没有座圈的厕所。</p><p>看守的脚步声渐渐远去。通往走廊的大门打开又关上；多拉海德低沉的吼叫是唯一的声音。莱克特没有听见它们。他已然隐退至记忆宫殿里宽阔的大厅和房间之中，一段时间内都不会回归了。</p><p>*</p><p>威尔·格雷厄姆正在坠溺。</p><p>一时之内，只有黑暗。没有痛苦，仅余一丝知晓当黑暗撤退时会有痛苦，很多痛苦的模糊意识。在他的理解范围之外，一组医生正在为他的生命奋战。尽管深陷昏迷，他仍旧被毫无必要地拷在了一张病床上。</p><p>随后，梦境姗姗而来。它们起先很模糊，只有一种像是急流的声音，一种渐渐蔓延的恐惧感。然后它们的轮廓开始变得清晰，他目露惊恐。</p><p>他站在一条小溪里，河水在他的周围不断上涨，他想要移动，想要逃跑，但他的脚似乎在原地扎了根。而且他不是独自一人站在水中。死去的女孩们和他在一起，躺在水面之下；他瞥见了她们苍白、扭曲的脸，顺着溪水飘过，用空洞的双眼望着他。水位还在上涨——现在已经淹到了他的下巴，超过他的鼻子，之后他便与她们一起沉入水中，意识到是她们抓住了他的脚——那些被他屠杀的美丽、年轻、无辜而柔弱的女孩——她们在将他向下拖去，拖入那寒冷刺骨的深处——他奋力不让自己呼出最后一口稀薄的空气，阿比盖尔·霍布斯却抓住了他，用她冰凉腐烂的双手抓住他的脸，掰开了他的嘴——</p><p>他猛然惊醒，如果不是插管插在他的气管里，他一定会尖叫出阿比盖尔的名字。新生的恐慌将他吞没；他努力伸出手，想把它抽出来，但两侧的手腕都被锁在了金属床架上。</p><p>他用力捶打，大声尖叫，声音含混而难听，然后一个男护士把他按住，一个女人在他胳膊上扎了一针，他又一次沉了下去。</p><p>他溺毙在所有的梦里。</p><p>当意识再一次回到他身上时，他一动不动。管子不在他的喉咙里了。他睁开了眼。</p><p>一名护士正背对着他站在窗户边，拉上了百叶窗。窗外夜幕降临。借着最后的微光，威尔只能看见一棵树。自从他被拷着带出法院，关进一辆没有窗户的厢车后部之后，他已经有很多个月没有见过一棵树了。护士转过身来的时候，他正盯着它，胸膛阵阵抽痛。</p><p>“噢。你醒了。”</p><p>他试着点头，剧痛穿过他的大脑。他呻吟了一声。</p><p>“你的颅骨有线性骨折。”护士硬邦邦地说。她很年轻，很漂亮。威尔回想起自审判之后，他也没有见过任何女人。他吃惊地看着她柔软的身形如何被包裹在浅蓝色的手术服之中。监狱里全是棱角。</p><p>他虚弱地咳嗽，感到浑身疼痛。他第一次意识到他的左腿做了牵引。</p><p>“我出来多久了？”</p><p>“几天。你会活下去的。”</p><p>一个意味深长的停顿。</p><p>“我知道你是谁，”她说。她没有离开她靠窗的位置，远超过病床能够到的范围，尽管他的手铐让他连把手腕举离床单几英寸都做不到。“他们把你送进来的时候不愿意告诉我们你是谁，但我们从文件里认出了你。你知道吗，我哥哥的妻子在你的陪审团里。”</p><p>威尔吞咽了一下。他的嘴唇发干，尝起来一股酸败的味道。他不知道该说什么。</p><p>护士不带同情地看向他。“她投票让你被电死。”她说。</p><p>威尔闭上了眼。“是啊。我确定他们很多人都这么做了。”</p><p>“至少我能告诉她你很痛苦，”护士说，然后便不再多说，转身离开了房间，始终离病床远远的。</p><p>威尔感到滚烫的泪水威胁着要流出来，却不知道它们是由于疼痛还是自哀，或者只是因为乱七八糟的药物在他体内翻搅。他紧紧地闭着眼，直到那威胁散去。他不想在这里开始哭，都没有办法擦脸。</p><p>过了一会儿，一名医生出现了，像在读一张购物清单一样陈述了一遍他的伤情，一次都没有从表格里抬起头。颅骨骨折，没有脑损伤。左腿两处骨折。三根肋骨骨折。右手又断了一根手指，另外两根还在愈合。各种割伤，淤伤和擦伤。</p><p>威尔沉默地听着，然后问起了皮特。医生无视了他，告诉他将会有一名警察全天候守在他房门前。手铐不会被拿掉，哪怕他几周之内都没办法站起来。在可见的将来里，他得往一根管子里尿尿。</p><p>等到医生离开，他重归独处时，威尔静静地躺在床上，思索着皮特会不会已经死了。他环顾病房——很小，但比他的牢房大多了，也干净多了——并希望他能有一本书。但即便他有一本，他也没办法读。他虚弱地晃了晃手铐，又一动不动地躺着。他已经逐渐习惯了监狱里的沉闷，但伴随着持续的疼痛，它就像一道刚刚割开的伤口一样新鲜。</p><p>一个护工过来喂他，往威尔脑袋后面多塞了一个枕头，然后从一个托盘里用勺子喂他。尽管颜面扫地，但食物比他在铁栅里所习惯的那些要丰盛得多，因而他毫无怨言地狼吞虎咽。等他吃完，护工用一张纸巾随便擦了擦他的脸，然后就离开了。他一句话都没有说，也没有眼神接触。</p><p>威尔躺下来准备睡觉，虚弱而痛苦。他终于在意识离开他之前想起了莱克特，站在笼罩着他牢房门口的阴影里，双臂搭在横杆上，一根香烟在他指间缓缓燃烧。</p><p>*</p><p>脚步声在走廊里回响。莱克特缓缓从他躺着的地方坐了起来，因他骨头下面铁面无情的混凝土而浑身僵硬。两周不是他被关禁闭的最长时间，但这也不是什么轻而易举的事情。</p><p>他舔湿了干裂的嘴唇，一只手抚过下颌线，感受手指下粗糙的胡须。他模糊地思考现在是什么时候。倒不是说这有什么重要的；当托盘通过门上的投食口被推进来时，里面几乎肯定装着面包和水，禁闭期间将近每一顿该死的饭都像这样。奇尔顿监狱长热爱他的小小折磨。犯人们称之为谷物与下水道饮食，出自“<em>他们把他送去禁闭室乘坐奇尔顿的谷物下水道火车了”。</em>不少人在这句话上丢了牙齿。</p><p>但没有餐盘出现。相反，一把沉重的钥匙在锁孔里转动，大门被嘎吱一声拉开。光线打在他身上，莱克特抬起一只手臂挡住脸。暂时失明，他吸了一口气，通过肥皂的味道辨认出了克劳福德。</p><p>“站起来，犯人。”克劳福德说。</p><p>眯着眼睛，汉尼拔放下手臂，抬头看向门口的男人。“威尔·格雷厄姆怎么样了？”他问，声音因弃置不用而生了锈。</p><p>一连两个星期，他每天都问这个问题三次，每次都有看守经过，把他少得可怜的牢饭推进门上的投食口。一连两个星期，他每天都被无视三次。</p><p>他们的沉默给他带来了不小的不安。威尔·格雷厄姆可能已经死了的想法在暗中滋长。起先，他就像赶走一只停在他食物上面的苍蝇那样将它挥散。但它没有用多久就钻进了他的皮肤下面，产下毒卵。</p><p>与他的人团结一致，克劳福德也完全无视了这个问题。“站起来，莱克特。现在。除非你还想再来一周。”</p><p>莱克特眨了眨眼。他满脑子全是威尔·格雷厄姆，已经完全对时间失去了概念。当然，这在禁闭里太容易了。</p><p>生硬地咳嗽一声，他缓缓爬了起来，伸出手腕让克劳福德铐上。他们经过多拉海德的那一间时，莱克特嗅了嗅空气。把自己的嗓子喊哑之后，多拉海德在一周多之前陡然变得安静。但他仍在那里。伺机而动。</p><p>克劳福德摘下莱克特的手铐，二话没说把他推到了院子里。经过两周近乎永恒的黑暗之后，莱克特起初除了站在那里，转过脸避开刺眼的光线，紧紧闭上眼之外什么都做不了。然后他伸了个懒腰——一种极大的奢侈——抬步去寻找他的密友。</p><p>他们在行政楼的阴影里打牌赌烟。蒂尔是第一个注意到他接近的人，郑重其事地点头欢迎他。将裤腿的翻边稍稍提起来，莱克特在他们松垮的圈子里坐下，背靠在墙上。泽勒递给他一根烟，莱克特感激地接过，向前倾身让泽勒用自己的烟把它点燃。</p><p>“很高兴你回来了，HC，”普莱斯咧嘴笑着说。“洞里呆了两星期，嗯？哎哟。”</p><p>“轻松的时光。”莱克特低声说。他露出了微笑，但他看起来很累。他掉了一点体重；在洞里面他从来都会这样。等他出来的时候，他总是会在下一批偷运进来的物品清单上加上一些香而可口的东西：一瓶好酒；几颗无花果；有一次甚至是一小盒马卡龙，来自一家他从前时常光顾的法国面包店，仍然用纸包装，用丝带扎好。这一次他在考虑石榴。</p><p>“洞里面可没什么轻松的时光。”泽勒说，他只进去过两次，    并希望自己永远不要再重复那段经历。</p><p>“任何有关威尔·格雷厄姆情况的消息？”他说。“或者皮特·贝尔南多内的也一样。”</p><p>普莱斯和泽勒对视一眼。是蒂尔开的口。</p><p>“没人知道很多，但我贿赂了一个看守，得到了一点细节。觉得等你出来了你会想知道。”</p><p>“然后？”</p><p>“D把他揍得很惨。头骨裂了，断了几根骨头。他们说有段时间很险，因为他昏了一段时间。但看守说他会活下来的。不过至少一个月之内都不会回来了。“</p><p>莱克特点点头。他的脸对他们而言是封闭的；他们看不出他感到多么如释重负。“皮特呢？”</p><p>蒂尔不高兴地耸耸肩。“他的背断了。这是我知道的全部。”</p><p>莱克特将烟举到嘴边。“他告诉我他感受不到他的腿。”</p><p>“可怜的家伙，”普莱斯说。然后：“你得需要另外找个人来送货。”</p><p>莱克特抬起眉毛，从牙齿间吐出一口烟。“非常真实。”</p><p>“他们还没有指派一个新的图书馆管理员，”泽勒说。”真可惜他们不会允许我们中的哪个人接近它。”</p><p>“那你得有一张比处女的蜜罐还干净的记录，”普莱斯说，拍着泽勒的大腿。“还要干净。而我们无比肯定这附近没有这样的人。”</p><p>“不，”莱克特说，他自己的记录除了污点外什么都没有。“我们没有。”</p><p>那晚稍晚些时候，回到自己的牢房，他惊讶于隔壁房间的一片死寂。威尔是一个安静的人，但汉尼拔现在意识到他会制造出的那点声音——他脱衣服时布料的沙沙声；床垫弹簧的嘎吱声；他睡觉时缓慢而规律的呼吸声——成了他侧耳寻找的东西。成了，或许，成了他享受的东西。</p><p>他的牢房，谢天谢地，没有被翻得底朝天。如果它被翻了，那么他在谷物下水道火车上呆的时间就会不止半个月了，这是可以肯定的。他缓缓脱掉他的衬衣，注意到底下的汗衫比原先宽松了很多。他弓身伏在洗脸池上，用他严实藏起来的好剃刀刮掉了他的胡子（提供给犯人的安全剃刀看起来就没法用）。等他的脸颊变得光滑，他用水扑湿了脸，然后从藏东西的地方拿出了一个装着深色液体的小瓶子，拧开瓶盖。好酒的浓香充满了他的牢房。</p><p>他抿了一口，闭上了眼。随后他走向金属桌，在他用来记录事务的便签簿上写了几笔：<em>石榴（2）</em>。又抿一口酒，然后他用他那优美纤小的字迹补充了一点其他东西：<em>新眼镜——非处方。</em>等威尔出来了，他会需要一副新的的。</p><p>他满意地品味最后一小口酒，把酒瓶藏回了上铺下面。之后他躺了下来，合上了眼睛。当他最终睡着的时候，他的梦与那个不在他隔壁的牢房里的男人有关。</p><p>*</p><p>威尔从不安的睡梦中醒来，发现一个红发的女人站在他床边。</p><p>她个子不高，非常漂亮，但她的存在令他立刻紧张起来。她的眼睛里有一些东西。</p><p>她没有穿着护士服。他在医院里住了超过三个星期，除了检查他的恢复情况的护士和送饭的护工之外几乎连一个魂儿都没见着。全天候守在他门外的警卫偶尔会进来用病房的厕所，那是他自己做不到的事情。</p><p>“你终于醒了，”她说，脸上挂着一个商务式的紧绷微笑。笑意没有触及她的眼底。“我还以为我只能带着几张照片离开了，为了我的事情拍的。”</p><p>“我不觉得……你应该在这里……”威尔低声说，瞥了一眼房门。它是关着的。</p><p>“我花钱让外面那个商场保安朝别的地方看五分钟，”红头发说，把她浓密的卷发扔到肩膀后面去，一脸骄傲。“我的读者们会喜欢的。”</p><p>她伸出手，然后想起来手铐让他没办法抬起自己的手。她的笑容扩大了。</p><p>“弗莱迪·劳兹，”她说。“而你是威尔· 格雷厄姆，当然。”</p><p>威尔闭上眼。“弗莱迪·劳兹，罪案揭秘的弗莱迪·劳兹？”他说，思索着在他的庭审之前，有多少陪审员读过她大量炮制的那些中伤他的新闻。</p><p>“我的名声让我获利。你的也一样。吞下阿比盖尔·霍布斯的耳朵时是什么感觉，格雷厄姆先生？”</p><p>他屏住了呼吸。“我希望你离开，”他咬牙道。“我和你没什么可讲的。”</p><p>弗莱迪从她的钱包里抽出一张名片，放在了床头柜上。“你是我的读者们的最爱，”她说。“如果你哪天想讲述你的故事，写信给我。我会让你觉得值的。号子里的男人会想念一些东西，或者我是这么听说的。我可以发照片。任何你想要的东西……”</p><p>直到她的高跟鞋哒哒走过走廊的声音渐渐从他的耳朵里消失，他才睁开眼睛。</p><p>*</p><p>五个星期里的每一周，莱克特都会买通一个警卫打听威尔·格雷厄姆的消息。直到最终他得知那人会在周五出院。</p><p>那时多拉海德已经从禁闭里出来了，在里面带了一个多月对改善他的心理状态没什么作用，就连其他的“姐妹”都在回避他。</p><p>威尔被安排回到肖申克的那天早饭时间，普莱斯嘀咕说多拉海德会在看到威尔的第一眼就杀死他。汉尼拔什么都没说。一段时间以来他一直在权衡他的选项，终于决定了需要做什么。</p><p>早餐之后，他要求并被允许打一个短暂的电话。他多年前记住的号码，那一早从他的记忆宫殿里找了出来。他从胸袋里抽出一张纸巾包住话筒。他静静等着。</p><p>“这里是布鲁姆医生。”</p><p>他对她的声音没有产生任何情绪，尽管距离他上一次听到已经过去快十三年了。“你好，阿拉娜。”</p><p>他听见她急促地抽了一口气。“汉——汉尼拔？你怎么得到这个号码的？”</p><p>“这不重要。我需要你帮我一个忙。”</p><p>处于震惊之中，她颤抖地嗤笑一声。“一个忙。我不欠你什么，汉尼拔。给我一个为什么我不应该直接挂断这通电话的好理由。”</p><p>“因为你太过害怕于如果你这么做了，我可能会做出什么。”汉尼拔说。</p><p>沉默随之而来。汉尼拔漫不经心地想着阿拉娜是否还和她从前一样美丽。当她还是个年轻的医学生，在他的医院里完成实习期的时候，他指导过她。他们做过爱，只做过一次，因为他不幸被捕为那一切画上了句号。他仍然可以回想起在他的庭审上，看见他穿着定制西装、戴着金属手镯被带进法庭时她脸上的表情。那之后不久，她就转攻起了精神病学。他始终相信她这么做是为了尝试理解他。但她永远不会了。</p><p>他听见她的吞咽。“你想要什么，汉尼拔？”</p><p>“我的一位熟人被另一个犯人伤得很重。状况很糟。据我所知，他瘫痪了，尽管他没有（并且从来没有）对社会造成任何威胁，他无疑会被押送回这里或送去某个类似的机构，在那里服完他剩下的无期徒刑。他会死在那里，阿拉娜。如果你愿意好心帮忙的话，我想要你利用你的关系推荐他被送去一家最低安全级别监狱。某个他能够舒适度日的地方。“</p><p>“你在十多年之后打电话给我，要我去帮你的一个狱友？”阿拉娜吃惊地说。“在你做的一切之后，你觉得……”</p><p>她的话音渐弱。汉尼拔叹了口气。</p><p>“皮特·贝尔南多内被错误地监禁了二十年，”他缓缓道。“仔细看看他的案子，阿拉娜——你足够聪明，一定能看出来。他连伤害一只苍蝇都做不到。他在试图救另一个人免于一场暴力而凄惨的死亡时受伤瘫痪，我想要保证他有人照顾。”</p><p>“如果你这么确定他是无辜的，那么你为什么不早点帮他出来？”阿拉娜说。“为什么要等到他瘫痪？”</p><p>汉尼拔莞尔。聪明的姑娘。</p><p>“他曾与我有用。”他说。他不需要站在她的面前就能看到听见他的话时，掠过她脸庞的愤怒和厌恶。</p><p>她呼出一口气。“你还没有回答为什么我应该帮你。”</p><p>“你会的，因为你是一个富有同情心的人，而此刻这个人需要大量的同情，”汉尼拔说。“还因为，如果你这么做了，我向你保证我将再也不会给你打电话。我一向恪守诺言。”</p><p>她沉默了很长时间。最终，她问了他皮特在哪家医院接受治疗。得到了她想要的细节，她挂断了电话，没有说再见。</p><p>处理好这件事，汉尼拔走回了监狱楼，其他的犯人正在外面的院子里。多拉海德会在他们之中，举着铁。</p><p>他告诉一个看守他感觉不舒服，想要躺下。反正放风时间马上要到了，警卫想都没想就挥手放他进去了。他望着莱克特顺着金属梯子爬到他那一层，在看见莱克特进了哪一间牢房之前就低头回到了他的书里。如果他没有，他会看见男人走进了属于弗兰西斯·多拉海德的那一间。</p><p>多拉海德没有室友。管理层足够理智到明白这一决定结局会有多么糟糕。他牢房的墙壁上贴满了他从他的圣经里撕下的书页，有一些藏在暴力的绘画后面——镜子碎片压进眼睛里的死女人，对布莱克的“龙”的生疏再现凌驾在她们之上。汉尼拔兴致寥寥地审视着它们，然后坐在多拉海德的铺位上等待。</p><p>从过道看去，牢房被阴影填满。犯人们鱼贯而过，直奔自己牢房时没有注意到他。汉尼拔静静等待着，他将早餐前从他的床垫里抽出的手术刀握在了手心里。</p><p>然后多拉海德走进了牢房，他僵住了。</p><p>假如换做是其他任何一个犯人，他们会尖叫起来的。多拉海德没有尖叫。他看见莱克特时，他把头歪向一边，他空洞的双眼在昏暗的灯泡光下闪闪发光。他仔细打量莱克特，仿佛他是一位他尤其敬仰的教授。</p><p>“莱克特医生，”他说。“你能来拜访，多么体贴。”</p><p>“威尔·格雷厄姆现在随时都会回到肖申克，”莱克特说。“我想你会想要知道。”</p><p>多拉海德的脸扭曲了。“我会像掰断一根小树枝一样<em>拧断他。</em>我想要展示给你看。你告诉我他是谁，告诉我我必须杀了他以拯救我自己时，我最开始失败了，但我不会再失败一次。我想得到你的认可。”</p><p>莱克特站了起来。他把一只手放在多拉海德的脸颊上，感到高大的男人在他的抚摸下颤抖起来。他向前倾身，好似要吻他。</p><p>随后他将手术刀刺入了多拉海德的腹部，像剖开一条鱼一样划开了他的肚子，以一个致命的拥抱将他拉近，牙齿撕下了男人的喉咙。</p><p>一切发生得太快，多拉海德来不及反应。满目震惊，他趔趄着后退一步，一股鲜血从他的脖子里浇到另一个人身上。他的腿撞到了床铺的边缘，他重重摔倒，头撞在混凝土地板上。</p><p>汉尼拔跨过他，坐在他的胸口上，咽下了嘴里的那块肉。他浸在男人的鲜血里。头顶铁笼里的灯泡映出了他眼中的点点赭红。</p><p>多拉海德抬起手虚弱无力地抓住他，但汉尼拔无视了他。他掰开男人的嘴，一丝不苟地割下了他的舌头。咯咯哽噎着，多拉海德咳得汉尼拔满脸鲜血，汉尼拔微笑起来。他将舌头放进嘴里，吃了下去。</p><p>就在汉尼拔用手术刀割下他的阴茎的时候，多拉海德死了。他牢房的地板被血液淹没。在昏暗的光线下看起来是黑色的。</p><p>莱克特医生考虑过将多拉海德的男性象征留在威尔·格雷厄姆的床上，作为一个欢迎他回来的礼物。但他决定不那么做。威尔·格雷厄姆不会喜欢的，他断定。</p><p>整个过程只用了不超过九十秒。莱克特从多拉海德的牢房里出来，目的明确地走过走道，最后几个囚犯正在回到自己的房间里。他迈进自己的牢房，铁栅砰地一声关上了。然后他坐下来等待。</p><p>花了将近十分钟人们才发现多拉海德的尸体。哪怕有任何犯人看到发生了什么，他们也足够聪明到把嘴闭严实。一个警卫数着人数走过，然后尖叫起来。警报开始响起。克劳福德得到了通知。他直接走向汉尼拔的牢房，发现这个犯人正躺在他的床铺上，血迹斑斑的手里拿着一本书。</p><p>他没有反抗，但克劳福德仍然用警棍迅速打了莱克特的腹部一下，揍得他喘不过气来，然后另一下挥在他脸上，打裂了他的嘴唇。他们把他的双手铐在背后，把他从牢房里拖出来，拽下楼梯。威尔就是这么在近两个月以后第一次看见汉尼拔的——双手被铐，浸在另一个人的鲜血里。</p><p>“汉尼拔？”他说，从刚刚把他带进牢楼的看守手上挣脱出来。</p><p>“你好，威尔。”汉尼拔说，语气亲切，他将一口血啐在脚边。</p><p>然后他就被拖向了禁闭室，留下威尔在后面张着嘴盯着他离去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b>非常感谢大家的耐心。我讨厌在每一章之间都留下漫长的等待，但上个月我遭遇了一场技术灾难，失去了我的笔记本和大多数稿子。几周之后，一些数据得以恢复，包括我写了一半的那一章。然后我就生病了，进一步推迟了我完成这一章的时间。我希望它值得这份等待！<br/>一些读过我的另一篇（更加压抑的）文《A Forst of Cares》的读者要求弗莱迪在这一篇中露面，我终于为她找到了一个位置。她在这里短暂的出现只是为了她在很久之后将要扮演的角色做好准备……<br/>很抱歉伤害了皮特！让我为自己辩解几句，他最开始是应该死掉的。我需要他为将要发生的事情让路……<br/>如果这一章比平时有更多笔误，我也为此道歉。我通常对校对更加仔细，但我还病着并且想要在今天发文。等我好一点了，我会读一遍，修改任何显眼的问题。</p><p><b>译者：</b>很抱歉拖了这么久才更新！！！！前段时间高强度上课外加完结了另外一篇文所以一直没有动呜呜呜呜，接下来总更新频率如果不出意外会恢复到大概一周~两周一章的频率，同时有三个坑要填_(:з」∠)_谢谢大家的耐心等待！！！<br/>目前为止本文里最大的妨碍已经解决掉了！！！！撒花！！！！！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自那以后，有两件事再也没有发生。“姐妹们”再也没有碰过威尔一根手指。多拉海德再也没有呼吸。</p><p>威尔没有花很久就知道了事情的经过。在汉尼拔被拖出视线范围之后，押送他的警卫推着他继续走，而他开始一瘸一拐地上楼。当他抵达他那一层时，血液的味道终于飘到了他的面前，带来了一波不受欢迎的糟糕记忆。<em>特蕾莎·马洛，躺在她家的门口，颈部中弹，她的丈夫死在楼梯上。加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯，在厨房里被子弹打成了筛子，他的女儿躺在地板上，呼吸急促，血流不止。</em></p><p>
  <em>阿比盖尔……阿比盖尔的鲜血沾满了他颤抖的双手……她的肉的味道在他的……他的嘴唇上。</em>
</p><p>他沿着过道往下走，仿若梦中。他不知道他对阿比盖尔的死的突然回忆是真的还是感官幻觉，由一颗拼命想在黑暗中建立联系的大脑构造出的联想。他的想象是如此生动，有时很难分辨出其中差别。这不就是一开始让他陷入麻烦的原因吗？在另一个人的梦里度过足够多的时间，它就会成为你的现实。当他杀死阿比盖尔的时候他是加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯。然后，梦境破碎了，梦游结束了，留下威尔一个人清醒地面对所有后果。</p><p>他麻木地接近多拉海德的牢房。有那么可怕的一刻，他确信躺在里面的会是阿比盖尔，喉咙被割开，已然死去，空洞的双眼谴责地盯着他。但阿比盖尔已经在她的坟墓里躺了快一年了，死在牢房里的是“龙”。</p><p>在他们去抓汉尼拔之前，某个狱警想到了去随手扯下多拉海德的床单把他盖住。但这个男人是一座小山，被血浸透的床单提供的想象力空间并不大。多拉海德胸骨上方的一切清清楚楚。很显然他的喉咙被撕开了。</p><p>看守推了他一把，让他走过牢房。但在那之前，威尔有机会看见了被丢弃在牢房角落的粉色肉块。他不需要细看就知道那是什么。</p><p>他路过的时候，汉尼拔的床上全是血，克劳福德的警棍打上他的腹部时掉下来的那本书的书页上也沾有血迹。</p><p>之后，威尔就在他自己的牢房里了，铁栅门被拉上，他被独自留下。他急促地呼出一口气。</p><p>汉尼拔杀了一个人。为了他。</p><p>非常突然地，他的膝盖软了下来。他瘫倒在床铺上——差点压碎了放在上面的崭新眼镜。</p><p>它用棕色的纸包裹着。他把它抽了出来，紧紧地握在手中。他在发抖。</p><p>他脑中的微弱声音在嘀咕这是错的。他不想在这里欠任何人情，尤其是欠像汉尼拔这样的人。等这个人来收取回报时——威尔确信他会的——谁知道那一磅肉会被从哪里掏出来。</p><p>这是一个让人不安的想法。然而更加令他不安的是席卷他全身的莫大解脱感，哪怕他竭力想要换一种感受。还有别的感情。</p><p>感激。</p><p>他站了起来。把眼睛放在桌上。长长地尿了一泡奢侈的尿——几乎两个月以来第一次没有被人看着或者通过一根管子。</p><p>牢楼里一片吵嚷。现在快到中午了，囚犯们饥肠辘辘，无聊透顶。断断续续的歌声、闲聊声、零星的吵架声像子弹一样在狱墙间弹跳。在经历过医院的相对安静之后，威尔发现这几乎让他无法忍受。他在铺位上躺了下来，把薄枕头盖在头上，等待午饭。</p><p>犯人们被赶进食堂的时候，多拉海德死了和汉尼拔身陷禁闭深渊的新闻已经像野火一样传开了。这没什么好惊奇的；除了八卦和煽风点火之外，这里几乎没别的事可做了。等威尔抓着他盛着泔水的餐盘坐下时，他已经听到了十几个不同的故事版本。没有一个对汉尼拔而言算是个好兆头。</p><p>“直接去了禁闭室，”他无意间听到一个犯人说。“如果你经过起点，不准拿两百块钱<sup>1</sup>。忘了白天看起来啥样吧，因为你永远不会出来了。”</p><p>威尔用叉子扒拉着食物，他的胃口一点不剩。不安啮咬着他。他瞥了一眼大厅，看见莱克特的小帮派聚在一起，神情严肃。然后那个下巴上纹着犬齿的高个儿抬起了头，发现他正在盯着他们，威尔挪开了视线。</p><p>午饭之后，尽管最近受了伤，他仍回到了监狱洗衣房的队伍之中，和其他人一起流汗、卖力。每当他的瘸腿让他慢下来，工头就吼他。那一晚他一沾到枕头就睡着了。他的梦被汉尼拔吞没，他从一阵猩红的雾里缓缓向他走来，鲜血自他的指尖和唇角滴下。</p><p>*</p><p>汉尼拔没有直接去禁闭室。相反，杰克·克劳福德命令他的手下绕道穿过新犯人被检查的区域。他们把浑身是血的囚犯推进一个笼子里，衣裤俱全，双手仍被铐在背后，然后朝他打开了水管。汉尼拔用手指勾住背后的网眼，帮助自己在被水击中时保持站立，然后转开了脸。透过冰冷彻骨的水流攻击，他瞥见了克劳福德的脸。他在微笑。</p><p>冲水就这么一直、一直继续下去。等到克劳福德终于叫人把水关掉的时候，汉尼拔已经呼吸困难了。他微微弓着背站着，怒视他的折磨者，头发垂在眼前，胸膛剧烈起伏。他脚边的水被血染成了粉红色。</p><p>他们把他从笼子里拉出来，踹了一脚他的脚踝让他重新开始走。他浑身麻木；两次，他滑了一跤，差点摔倒。第二次的时候，他们改为拖着他走，他靴子的足尖沿着地板刮蹭。</p><p>他们走下通往地下层的二十三级台阶，来到其中一扇沉重的金属铰链门前，他走过这段旅程的次数已经用手指数不清了。这是在他上次进来的时候变得非常熟悉的那间牢房。抓着他的两个人把他丢在地板上，从他身上跨了过去，解开了他的手铐，在离开前朝他的肚子飞快地踹了一脚。微微蜷缩起来，汉尼拔将潮湿的头发从眼前拨开，抬起了头。克劳福德站在门口，低头看着他，就像一个满心复仇的神。</p><p>“现在你终于这么干了，”克劳福德说，带着阴冷的满意。“我知道他不是你杀死的第一个犯人，但这一次我们可以证明。我会看着你因为这件事上电椅的，莱克特。记住我的话。”</p><p>说完之后，他砰的一声摔上门，留下黑暗中的莱克特在水泥地上阵阵发抖。</p><p>*</p><p>六天过去了，没有一句关于汉尼拔的消息传来。威尔的不安稳步发展成了忧虑，然后成了忧惧。他不觉得监狱会把汉尼拔丢在禁闭室里，就那么无限期地把他留在那儿。但他当时也不相信他们会对强奸视而不见，然而他们的确那么做了。三番五次。</p><p>他不止一次质疑他为什么要这么在意那个男人身上发生了什么。他们不是朋友。如果一定要说有什么的话，可能再也不见汉尼拔对他而言会更好。他欠了一笔他偿还不起的债，他害怕汉尼拔来收债的那一天。</p><p>但问题的症结就在于：他<em>的确</em>欠汉尼拔的——早在汉尼拔杀死多拉海德之前就欠下了。这笔账单在多拉海德的第一次侵犯之后，汉尼拔第一次对处在最黑暗时光的他表示同情的那一刻就开始计算了。在一个像这样的地方，同情要价并不便宜。无论汉尼拔想不想从他这里要些什么作为回报，他都感到了要还这份人情的沉重义务。</p><p>也许还有些别的东西在作祟——一种随着他每一天踏出牢房等待早点名，却只能发现隔壁牢房空无一人而加重的渴痛。但如果真的是这样，他也无法向自己承认。现在还不能。</p><p>到了第七天，山穷水尽，惴惴不安，他走向了莱克特的那一伙人。</p><p>他们挤在看台上，正抽着烟小声说话。中间没有了莱克特那泰然自若、令人生畏的身影，他们让威尔想起了男学生，不那么像一群惯犯。像一群失去了老大的小男孩们。</p><p>蒂尔是第一个注意到他接近的；他对周围环境的本能警惕在本质上兽性得诡异。他猛地仰起头，婴儿蓝的双眼牢牢盯住威尔。在它们之后有一种空洞，令威尔感到紧张不安。他通常瞥一眼就能读懂一个人——实际上，也没办法控制——但无论是什么潜藏在蒂尔的眼后，它都不完全算是人类。</p><p>“要帮你忙么，新鱼？”蒂尔问，他的声音带有一丝讳莫如深，威尔怀疑这更多是出于担心而非任何实际的轻视。另外两个人现在也抬起了头，带着一种让威尔不舒服的紧绷看着他。他死死盯着新眼镜的镜框。</p><p>“我们需要聊聊汉尼拔，”他说。“你们是他的朋友。”</p><p>“噢，我可不会说这么远，”普莱斯说。他把香烟举到嘴边，猛地抽了一口，然后若有所思地继续道。“汉尼拔没有朋友。坦白说，我不觉得他能和人交朋友。他有他能容忍的人，也有在某种程度上对他有用的人，我们可能比他们高一级，不管那把我们变成了什么。”</p><p>“这大概就是最棒的地方了。天知道和汉尼拔·莱克特真正的友谊看起来是什么样儿的。”泽勒补充。普莱斯审慎地点了点头。</p><p>威尔将手深深插进荷包，脚尖磨蹭着土地，搜肠刮肚地寻找能表达他感受的词语。</p><p>“我担心他。”他最终道。</p><p>其他人全低头去看他们的靴子。</p><p>“是啊。我们都是，”普莱斯说，又抖着手地抽了一口，从闭合的牙关间吐出烟雾。他拍了拍旁边的看台。“过来吧。坐会儿。”</p><p>威尔坐下了。蒂尔递给他一根烟，威尔接过了，但没有点燃。</p><p>“他们不会……他们不能把他永远留在那里，对吧？我是说禁闭。”</p><p>“他们可以随心所欲，”蒂尔低声说。“这是他们的棋局。我们只是他妈的小兵。”</p><p>“他们能，但他们不会那么做。”普莱斯说，但威尔并没有为他的话而放松；他的语气就像是一个出席密友葬礼的人。他的嘴巴，通常那么富有表情，现在却紧绷成一条线。莱克特离开以后，他凭借资历老的优势自然地捡起了一点领导他们这个小团体的责任。但很显然他完全不享受这个角色。</p><p>“我够男人了，敢承认这一点，伙计们——我害怕，”他继续道，一只手从脸上滑下。“那个又老又硬的狱子克劳福德恨汉尼拔很多年了，现在这个蠢货去杀了另一个犯人。又一次。只是这一回，他们可以证明。他们抓住他的时候他手上还滴着血。”</p><p>“字面意思上的。”泽勒补充。普莱斯拍了拍他的大腿，露出了一个悲伤的微笑。</p><p>“但他已经在服三个无期徒刑了，”威尔说。“他们还能对他做什么？谚语里的那本书<sup>2</sup>已经被扔出去了，还扔得很重。”</p><p>普莱斯冷静地看着他。“他们可以重新审他，”他轻声说。“如果他们重审了，他肯定会被判死刑。”</p><p>一阵令人不安的沉默降临。威尔的嘴唇突然变得非常干。</p><p>“他们……”他开口，却发现自己无话可说。</p><p>“汉尼拔会出来的，”蒂尔低声说。“他总是这样。看看米格斯之后发生了什么吧。”</p><p>“米格斯？”威尔说。</p><p>“噢，宝贝儿，”普莱斯说。“没人告诉你？”</p><p>“告诉我什么？谁是米格斯？”</p><p>“米格斯原来住在汉尼拔隔壁的牢房里。你的牢房里，”泽勒说。“他是个疯子，总是尖叫、诅咒，有时候一吵一整晚。真正的下流玩意儿——关于他杀死的人，他……他伤害的女人。人们叫他多面米格斯，因为就像他在和他脑子里的声音讲话一样——这是一点，再加上那里的回声，听起来总像有十个他而不是一个他。汉尼拔讨厌他。他和克劳福德抱怨过，说米格斯不适合呆在牢房里。克劳福德揍青了他的眼睛，告诉他在汉尼拔·莱克特对他的监狱指手画脚之前，猪都会飞了。所以汉尼拔……汉尼拔自己解决了。”</p><p>“他杀了他？”</p><p>普莱斯不安地动了动。“一天晚上，米格斯一直在叫啊叫的。然后他突然就停下了。有人听见他哭了一会儿，然后那也停下了。第二天早上，他没有出来参加清点。他们发现他死在了他的床上。他在夜里吞下了自己的舌头。”</p><p>威尔一眨不眨地盯着他。“汉尼拔不可能做到这个……对吧？”</p><p>“我以前认识一个叫劳伦斯·威尔斯的老家伙，现在死了几年了，”蒂尔说。“威尔斯住在离莱克特几间远的牢房里。说他听见他一整晚都在小声朝米格斯说话，听不清他在说什么。但米格斯哭个不停。直到他再也不哭了。”</p><p>威尔痉挛性地吞咽了一下。“这就是为什么克劳福德恨他吗？因为他没法证明汉尼拔杀了米格斯？”</p><p>“我不觉得这件事儿有什么帮助，但克劳福德恨汉尼拔就和我认识他一样久，”普莱斯说，抽完了他的烟，用靴子碾碎了。“你知道我怎么想的么？我觉得汉尼拔对克劳福德干了什么，一些糟糕的事。我不知道是什么——HC把牌紧紧护在胸前，你们都知道的。但克劳福德咬着他不放的样子里有一些<em>私人</em>的东西。是为了某些事情报仇，懂吗。某些坏透了的事情，我了解汉尼拔。虽然我们很爱他，但他还是有一英里长的虐待狂倾向。”</p><p>“还要长。”蒂尔小声说。</p><p>正在他们讲话的时候，院子对面爆发了一场打架。谈话终止了，大家都带着些微兴趣等着它结束，直到狱警最终出现，把犯人们拉开。<em>他们会去禁闭室的，</em>威尔想。然后，紧接着这个念头，他想到了汉尼拔，思索着他可不可以现在就挑起一场架来步他的后尘——他以前从来没被关过禁闭，但他肯定能撑过几天，确认汉尼拔是否还好。</p><p>仿佛能看透他的想法，普莱斯迅速拍了一下泽勒的手，站了起来。</p><p>“来和我一起走会儿，格雷厄姆。”他说，在威尔有机会回答之前就开始在院子里散步，让他不得不慢跑几步跟上。</p><p>起先他们沉默地走着。院子重新安静了下来，囚犯们又回到了他们那些枯燥的娱乐活动之中。两次，威尔不安地环顾四周，他的胳膊紧紧环抱住自己。普莱斯注意到了。</p><p>“担心被看见和像我这样的老皇后<sup>3</sup>在一起？”</p><p>威尔惊讶地转头看他。“当然不是。我只是……这要花点时间适应，不用总是回头看多拉海德在不在。”</p><p>普莱斯点点头。他低着头，双手插在荷包里。“布莱恩以前很怕被看见和我在一起，”他轻笑了一声，说道。“在院子里，他会让我走在他前面几步……总是想挂张床单，在我们——嗯，你懂的。当然，在这里，人们挂床单只有一个原因，所以大家都懂。”</p><p>他咧着嘴摇摇头。威尔莞尔。</p><p>“现在我得求他把领子扣好，这样吻痕才不会露出来，”普莱斯继续道，向后看了看泽勒。他的笑容变得悲伤。</p><p>“他是个好孩子。可能一直都是。只是误入了歧途。他早晚会被假释，而我都不知道我该怎么办。“</p><p>他叹了口气，又摇了摇头。“听我跟你絮絮叨叨的。这一整件汉尼拔的事才让我开始思考。”</p><p>“我不介意。能有人讲话挺好的，最近……我很孤独。”</p><p>“我能想象出来。你现在在这儿呆了多久了——六个月？”</p><p>“在病床上躺了几个星期，差不多吧，”威尔双手烦躁地耙过头发。“天，六个月。你那么说的时候……”</p><p>“它是慢慢流逝的。去年我庆祝了我的第一个十年。好吧，不该说庆祝。哀悼。”</p><p>“我不知道你是怎么做到的，”威尔低喃。他的视线模糊了。“想到在这里度过我的余生……我还是没法接受。”</p><p>“你想知道秘诀吗？在这件事上选择是有限的。实际上这才是我想和你说的。选择。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“听着，我现在要说你可以带着这个建议做任何你想做的事——怎么样都和我无关，但如果我不说，我的良心会不安。所以就是这样。如果汉尼拔真的想办法从他陷入的麻烦里脱身了——提醒你，这是一个巨大的如果——<em>如果</em>他出来了，你就必须要做出一个选择。而这个选择就是你想和他有多深的牵扯。你跟上了吗？”</p><p>“没太跟上。”</p><p>普莱斯从他的口袋里抽出另一根香烟摆弄，却没有点燃。“我认识汉尼拔的时间几乎和我在这里的时间一样长。在他走私还只是为了他自己，不是现在的正经监狱产业的时候，我碰上了他正在干一些他不该干的事。他转过来，用他那双该死的冰冷眼睛看着我，我心底一沉。他问我有没有需要帮忙的地方，然后，哎，我就说了我脑子里蹦出来的第一句话。”</p><p>“你说了什么？”</p><p>“我说，嗯，我非常乐意从你那儿买几根烟，除非你打算自己抽完那一整条，”普莱斯笑道。“可能这里的其他任何人都会试图勒索他，那他会当场杀了他们。但他只是带着他那奇怪的微笑盯着我，然后扔给了我一包，从那以后我们关系就一直很好。我觉得他只是需要一些陪伴。那让这个又老又破的地方感觉更接近外面的世界一点儿。”</p><p>威尔点点头，尽管他迄今为止还没有真正享受过这种奢侈。</p><p>“嗯，布莱恩不久之后就加入了我们的快乐小家庭，蒂尔是几年之后。我喜欢汉尼拔，格雷厄姆。他帮布莱恩摆脱了一个可怕的处境，他还纵容兰道尔沉浸在他那古怪的熊人玩意儿里。我尊敬他，我真的尊敬他，哪怕我清楚他是什么。你知道我们为什么叫他HC吗？”</p><p>“不知道。”</p><p>“Hannibal the Cannibal，”普莱斯说，“最开始只是个玩笑，因为他总朝这个绰号翻白眼儿，但我都不记得我们上一次笑这个名字是什么时候了。我觉得我们这么叫他的真正原因是用来提醒我们自己他到底是什么，因为他的那种魅力……如果你不注意，它会让你盲目的。你听说过他杀了多拉海德之后吃掉了他的舌头吗？”</p><p>威尔吞咽了一下，想到了他读过的汉尼拔的案件卷宗。“我没听说过，没有。”</p><p>“这也不是他第一次在这里吃掉一根舌头了。我猜生的尝起来很棒，但我又知道什么呢？”</p><p>普莱斯叹了口气，终于将手里拿着的香烟塞进嘴里。他从胸袋里掏出一根火柴，在大拇指的指甲上划了一下。威尔凑过去点燃了蒂尔给他的那根烟，有那么一会儿，他们两个人安静地站着，在渐逝的日光里看着院子，追忆着，就像当光线这么打在栅栏上时每一个囚犯做的那样，追忆着他们失去的一切。</p><p>“我觉得我应该直接说出来，”普莱斯说。“我当然不希望你对他重复这些话，但我也没法阻止你。”</p><p>他犹豫了那么久，威尔都以为他不打算说完了。然后，普莱斯轻声开口，他的香烟低低燃烧着：“我从来没见过汉尼拔用看你的方式看任何一个人。就像他……那是迷恋。这是我能想到的唯一一个词。我觉得他正日渐着迷于你。如果我是你，我的确会非常害怕。”</p><p>他朝四下看了看，仿佛汉尼拔可能正在用某种方法听。</p><p>“不管怎么样吧。我希望他真的能从他所处的这堆麻烦里脱身……但我不知道我如果站在你的立场上还会不会这么想。”</p><p>他抽完了最后一口烟，把它踩进土里。然后他拍了拍威尔的肩膀。</p><p>“嘿，也许一切都会好的。我是个糟糕的预言家——你觉得如果我能预知未来我还会沦落到这里吗，所以我又知道什么呢？照顾好自己，格雷厄姆。”</p><p>之后，他便留下威尔一个人心神不宁地琢磨他刚刚说过的话。</p><p>*</p><p>又一个星期过去了。然后是两个。三个。</p><p>普莱斯的话沉重地压在威尔身上。但这没有阻止他几乎醒着的每一刻都在想汉尼拔。</p><p>想他在下面的黑暗里过得怎么样。害怕他听见他们打算对他做什么的那一天到来。</p><p>
  <em>迷恋。</em>
</p><p>不是那回事。只是……没有别的什么可想了。简陋的图书馆还没有重新开放；没有人再见过皮特。威尔没有其他朋友。当剩下唯一一个和他有一些关系的人——无论那关系离友谊有多么遥远——被带走时，他会感到焦虑，这只是很自然的事情罢了。</p><p>他一遍又一遍地这么告诉自己，有些时候他几乎都要信了。</p><p>他开始睡不着，倒不是说在这里他的梦有变得轻松过。他会在黑暗里醒着躺上好几个小时，手指漫不经心地抚过多拉海德在他身上留下的伤疤，在脑海中勾勒出男人的死状，清晰得几乎真实有形：他几乎能闻到鲜血，几近<em>尝到……</em></p><p>然后他的思想会切换回汉尼拔身上，他也会想象他的死亡。他看着他被牢牢绑在电椅上，对他优雅姿态可笑的拙劣模仿，而他的脸掩藏在一副皮面具后面。站在一堵玻璃墙后，无助地看着，午夜的钟声敲响，开关被打开。看着汉尼拔的指节泛白，手腕的血管扩张，肌肉和肌腱在最后的痉挛中绷紧。他的脊柱弓起。一股黑血从他的鼻子里流下。烟。</p><p>然后威尔就会从他的浅眠中醒来，浑身发抖，冷汗湿粘，黎明依旧非常遥远。有一天晚上他坐了起来，不知道为什么，把莱克特送给他的凿子从藏着的地方拿了出来。他两只手攥着它坐了一会儿，盯着上面的名字一直刻到天花板的那堵墙，那些远在他把这间牢房变成他的家、他的棺材之前就在这里痛苦、沉溺、哭泣着虚度光阴的囚犯们。他考虑把自己的名字加到墙上去，但这感觉太像刻自己的墓碑了。他将凿子重新放回上铺下面，躺了下来。他猜想他只是想看看它。这是他所拥有的最接近莱克特的东西了。</p><p>在普莱斯警告他莱克特到底是什么三周之后，莱克特已经被关了快一个月的禁闭，威尔最终听见了他一直在害怕的消息。</p><p>当时他在洗衣房里，他的后背和肩膀因操作机器而酸痛难忍。汗水成河地流下他的脸颊；他的头由于高温和噪音怦怦抽痛。他的身体有节奏、被催眠般地工作着，而他的大脑还停留在监狱最深处的莱克特身上。当工头把手放在威尔肩上吸引他的注意力时，他几乎吓飞了魂。</p><p>工头沉默地指了指克劳福德倚着柱子等候的地方。克劳福德招了招手，示意他过去，一副手铐挂在他的另一只手上，威尔走了过去，他的心在下沉。</p><p>冰凉刺骨的手铐贴着他滚烫的皮肤，克劳福德把它们收得太紧了一点，并不舒服。威尔没有抱怨。他任由克劳福德带着他走出洗衣房，穿过院子，走向办公楼。爬上一节楼梯。走向只可能属于那一个人的办公室。</p><p>威尔的嘴唇变得非常干。他转头看向克劳福德，想得到一些解释。</p><p>“奇尔顿监狱长想见你。”克劳福德说。他打开了门，但没有做出任何要解开威尔手铐的动作。</p><p>一瞬的沉默。然后威尔迈步走了进去，他的心脏死死卡在嗓子眼。他听见门在他身后咔哒一声关上。</p><p>奇尔顿正站在窗边。他没有转过身来。</p><p>监狱长办公室很宽大，装饰豪华。地面是抛光的木板，墙上嵌满了镶饰；分散在它们之间的是半打裱起来的资格证书（尽管仔细观察就能发现没有一张非常令人钦佩）。几乎可以肯定是红木的书桌上摆了一摞厚厚的皮面精装书，最上面搁着监狱长的镀金钢笔。他还在桌子上摆了一张他自己的照片。</p><p>餐具柜上的古董钟用它单调的滴答声吟咏分秒的流逝。从院子的另一头传来了一个囚犯的哭叫，声音尖锐而遥远。</p><p>“威尔·格雷厄姆，”奇尔顿说。“囚犯B1327-1。你能来真是太好了。”</p><p>他终于转了身。一个自鸣得意的笑容挂在他脸上，他肯定觉得自己看起来非常亲切。晃到他的办公桌前，他煞有介事地抚平他的丝绸领带，拂去衬衣上不存在的灰尘。他衣着昂贵，但缺乏品味。</p><p>“我打断了你的工作吗？”他假装担心地问道。“恐怕你拿不到值全班的工资了。”</p><p>威尔没有对这种幼稚的刺激做出反应。“是的，长官。”</p><p>“坐下吧，格雷厄姆，”奇尔顿说，走过去坐在了他那把舒适奢华的皮椅里，一本正经地翻动一些纸。他望着威尔在对面的一把普通的木椅子上坐下，被铐住的双手合十放在大腿上，他的目光牢牢盯着桌面。</p><p>“你喜欢在洗衣房工作吗，格雷厄姆？”</p><p>“不，长官，”威尔低声说。“不是特别喜欢。”</p><p>“嗯——是的。也许我们可以找到一些更适合你这种学历的活计，”他拿起一个文件夹，威尔看见自己那张讨厌的大头照被一枚回形针夹在档案最上面。“我最近一直在研究你。非常漂亮。我必须说，等汉尼拔·莱克特的转狱一结束，你可能就是这里受教育程度最高的人了。当然，除了我以外。”</p><p>威尔抬起了眼。“他要被转狱？”</p><p>奇尔顿低下了头，但他的眼睛背叛了他严肃的表情。“是的，而且我想会很快。我们这里没有办法就地处决他，非常不幸。”他听起来很伤感。</p><p>威尔的嘴唇动了动，但没有发出任何声音。过去几周的噩梦就像预言一样浮现在他眼前。</p><p>“你好像不高兴，”奇尔顿说，向前倾了倾身，手指相抵成尖塔状。他让威尔如此强烈地联想到了一个陈腐的心理医生，他都有点以为他要问他和他母亲的关系了。“你们是朋友吗？”</p><p>“准确来说不是。我们偶尔会讲话。”</p><p>“这就对了，他在你隔壁的牢房里，不是吗？”奇尔顿说。“真遗憾他不得不被处决，但他是自找的。我们不能在他跟多拉海德那桩可怕的事情之后只是简单地拍拍他的手腕，对吗？”</p><p>威尔发现自己突然非常愤怒。“多拉海德是个强奸犯，一个虐待狂，他虐待了……一些犯人。我应该补充一句，就在克劳福德警官和他的手下监督之下。他该死。”</p><p>“话虽如此，我的监狱里还是轮不到汉尼拔·莱克特来伸张正义，”奇尔顿向后靠在他的椅子上，咬着钢笔末端。“不过……你的指控的确给了我停下的理由。你觉得该怎么处置莱克特？不是说你的意见有多重要，你明白的。”</p><p>“我不认为他应该被处死。”威尔轻声说。</p><p>“非常有趣，”奇尔顿说。他拿出了一套盖好章的文件。“你知道这是什么吗？”</p><p>“不知道，长官。”</p><p>“这是关于多拉海德死亡的事故报告。我在里面建议莱克特被重审并且检方要求判处死刑。我的话对他们是有影响的，格雷厄姆。等我送交这份文件的时候，他就永远不会再来烦我了。也许在他们剃掉他的头发，让他在老火花<sup>4</sup>里坐着跳舞以前，他会从死囚牢里给你寄一张明信片。”</p><p>威尔的双手紧紧地攥成拳头，用力到他的指甲在掌心压出沟痕。他在发抖。“你为什么要告诉我这个？”</p><p>“你觉得成为新的图书馆管理员怎么样？”奇尔顿说，把文件放回了桌上。“皮特·贝尔南多内不会再加入我们了，因为某个怀着一颗流血之心<sup>5</sup>的心理医生要求他被送去一家最低安全级别监狱以接受<em>专业护理。</em>这能让你摆脱洗衣房，不过收入不会有任何变化。”</p><p>威尔抬起头。“这和汉尼拔有什么关系？”</p><p>“唔。你接受那个位置是在帮我一个小忙，格雷厄姆。这里没有几个人我相信他们不会滥用这样的职位。当然没有和你学历相当的——他们中的一半甚至都不识字。作为回报，我可能会乐于卖你一些人情。”他用一根手指点了点事故报告。“这个还没有被送交。我本来打算在这次见面之后寄出的，不过它可能永远也寄不出去了。我们关于莱克特的未来或缺失未来的小小预测没有必要出这间房。如果我弄丢了这份报告，多拉海德的死就会被当成意外处理。很可悲，是的，但监狱里会发生悲剧——你知道的，不是吗？”</p><p>威尔缓缓点头。他非常清楚。</p><p>“就这样，报告失踪，”奇尔顿继续道。“莱克特从禁闭里出来，我们都把这一切抛在脑后。而你成为肖申克新一任图书馆管理员。你觉得这样听起来公道吗？”</p><p>威尔犹豫了。“听起来太公道了。”</p><p>奇尔顿的微笑像是豺狼一般，满含算计。“唔。还有另外一件事……”</p><p><em>这就是了，</em>威尔模糊地想到。普莱斯终究还是个挺不错的预言家——现在就是他必须决定他想要和汉尼拔·莱克特有多深的牵扯的那一刻了。他没有料到这一刻会来得这么快，但它就在这里。</p><p>“我想要写一本关于莱克特的书，”奇尔顿说。“他一直是精神病学圈子的热门话题。我一直想要研究精神病学，但我无法……嗯，我选择了另一条路。”</p><p><em>没有进任何学校，</em>威尔想。<em>或者一败涂地。这就是为什么他这么忿忿不平。</em></p><p>“当然，庭审期间公众对那些艳情细节如饥似渴，但他的嘴就像蛤蜊一样严实，无疑是在他的律师的建议之下。即使过去了十年，一部关于食人魔汉尼拔的真实犯罪记录仍然会一路飙升至全国每一个畅销榜榜首。他是一个非常吸引人的话题，但他永远不会对我敞开心扉。他会戏弄我，然后闭上嘴。但对你而言……”奇尔顿笑了笑。“我读过你的档案，格雷厄姆先生。纯粹的共情……能理解任何人的想法，哪怕是像莱克特这样的怪物。多棒的礼物！”</p><p>威尔不安地动了动。他不将其看作一份礼物。是它害他到这里来的。这纯粹是一个诅咒。</p><p>“而且他信任你。你处在一个能接近他，找出是什么让他这么做的独特位置。你是他的朋友。”</p><p>“我已经告诉过你了，长官。我们不是朋友。”</p><p>“但你会是的，”奇尔顿说，那豺狼似的笑容又一闪而过。“狱警们看到过你们在一起，像女学生一样说小话。而且他解决多拉海德的方式……那不仅仅是为了他自己的乐子吧，你说对不对？”</p><p>威尔低头看着自己的双手，仍然紧攥成拳。所以奇尔顿知道。也许他自始至终都知道多拉海德对他做了什么——克劳福德肯定知道。他不觉得假设奇尔顿听任那些梦魇自由发展只是为了看看会发生什么有多么荒诞。为了让他走到这一步，夹在两个主人的股掌之间，无力说不。</p><p>多拉海德的牙齿在他大腿上留下的伤疤突然变得很热。灼热烫人。他知道无论奇尔顿要他做什么，他都必须得接受。他欠汉尼拔太多了，无法拒绝。</p><p>“不，长官。”他小声道。</p><p>奇尔顿向前倾身，他的双手合十。“那就说定了。即刻生效，你将结束在洗衣房的轮班，接管图书馆的工作。并且你要每周来我办公室一次。你将告诉我你关于莱克特的见解，记下我的观察结果，随着时间推移，我们会把它们编成一本书。尽管我不指望你是个多好的作家，但我们会对付过去的。”</p><p>威尔对上奇尔顿的眼睛，他自己的双眼冰凉。“我写过通过昆虫活动判断死亡时间的标准论著，”他说，他的声音死一般轻浅。“它仍然受到高度重视。我想，高于任何您可能写过的东西。长官。”</p><p>奇尔顿的脸涨成了深红色，但他轻蔑地扬起了下巴。“注意点，犯人。再对我用一遍那种语气，你就会亲自体验莱克特过去在禁闭室里呆的几周是什么样的。”</p><p>威尔盯着他，但什么也没有说。他知道什么时候挑选他的战场。</p><p>奇尔顿笑了。“我本来要主动和你握手的，但我看克劳福德警官忘记摘掉你的手铐了。真遗憾。不过，有时候被提醒自己所处的位置是有益的。”</p><p>他按了一下桌子下方的一个小按钮，克劳福德进来了，他的警帽拿在手里。</p><p>“带格雷厄姆回他的牢房里，”奇尔顿说。“然后去禁闭室把莱克特放出来。带他回牢楼。他已经因为他的小小过失受了足够的惩罚了；我们不会再继续追究这件事。”</p><p>克劳福德来回看了看威尔和奇尔顿。“监狱长，恕我冒昧，我认为——”</p><p>“这就是全部了。”奇尔顿说，又回到了他桌上的文件里。当克劳福德把威尔从椅子上拽起来，拉出房间时，威尔看见奇尔顿把关于莱克特的报告扔进了垃圾桶。</p><p>*</p><p>莱克特听见门闩被向后拉开的时候，他正坐在禁闭室的一角，背靠着墙，双腿向前伸平。他闭上眼睛躲避光线，但没有动。他知道是克劳福德；他可以闻到他。他推测他们是来告诉他他身处于多大的麻烦之中的。</p><p>过去几周，他花了大部分时间用来苦笑着反思他有多么愚蠢。他回忆起了庭审前不久他和他长期受罪的律师拜伦·梅特卡夫的一场谈话，当时梅特卡夫只是摊开了手，说如果他没有被判死刑，那会是个奇迹。当终身监禁的判决被宣布时，他转身对汉尼拔说“奇迹永不停止。试着别惹麻烦了，好吗？你的运气迟早会用完的。”</p><p>他的运气没有用完；他只是不再小心谨慎了。十多年以来他经营着他小小的走私生意，在情绪来了的时候杀人，始终都在狱警的监视之下；他们知道他干了一些事，但永远没办法证明，因为他一直很<em>小心。</em>即便是导致他入狱的事情也不能归咎于一时疏忽。他天生就是一个小心谨慎的人；他必须如此。</p><p>但威尔·格雷厄姆让他变得疏忽大意。</p><p>在洞里的这漫长的一个月以来，这一认知始终缠扰着他。他对这个男人的兴趣，假如那是兴趣，已经压倒了他的理智判断。他的恻隐之心已经变得碍事了。这一切都是为了一个他几乎不认识的男人（还是个前警察）。他变得愚蠢。变得疏忽。</p><p>然而……</p><p>他仰头靠在墙上，他的眼睛仍然紧闭着避开刺目的光线。他并不后悔。这超出了理性的范围，或许在死囚牢里小火慢炖几个月之后他会重新考虑自己的决定，但到现在为止他都很冷静。甚至称得上满足。普莱斯会确保他不在的时候没有人再去找格雷厄姆的麻烦。这就够了。这就够了。</p><p>“莱克特。”</p><p>他睁开眼，转过头冷漠地看向克劳福德。克劳福德正拿着一副手铐。但不是他所以为的转狱用的铁链和脚镣。</p><p>“站起来，莱克特。时间到了。”</p><p>“我们要去哪里？”汉尼拔平静地问。在他的大脑深处，他在思考可能逃离囚车的办法。</p><p>克劳福德的嘴唇抽搐。“回牢房。但首先你得他妈的站起来。”</p><p>汉尼拔挑起一边眉毛。看见克劳福德的镇静消失……他无法自禁。“我以为你会保证我被电死？头儿。”</p><p>克劳福德这次没有反应，但汉尼拔可以看见他在现在的局面下有多么痛苦。“直接站起来，莱克特。我不会再说一次。”</p><p>莱克特站了起来，听见他的关节嘎嘣作响。他浑身僵硬。但他逃脱了死刑。不知为什么，他幸存了下来。</p><p>他们穿过走廊，他可以感受到从克劳福德散发出的怒火，忍不住再稍微刺激一下这头熊。</p><p>“亲爱的贝拉怎么样？”</p><p>克劳福德没有给他反应的时间。他一把把汉尼拔掼到墙上，警棍死死抵住他的喉咙。</p><p>“你不准再提她的名字一次，”他怒斥道。“我不知道你当时是怎么搞到我的地址的，但你放心，我们早就搬走了。如果我发现你哪怕是<em>考虑</em>给她再寄一封信，我会亲自杀了你。懂了吗？”</p><p>他切断了犯人的呼吸道……但这没有阻止汉尼拔微笑起来，露出他的牙齿。</p><p>“这是你的世界，头儿。”他说，有一点喘不过气。</p><p>克劳福德放开了他，用警棍打了一下他的肩膀让他继续向前走。伤处刺痛，但汉尼拔的脸没有流露出一丝情绪。</p><p>他们一走进牢楼，汉尼拔便吸入熟悉的空气，心想这实际上是一个警醒。他曾经疏忽大意，但现在已经过去了。是时候放下格雷厄姆的事情了。他不能继续沿着格雷厄姆的到来让他走上的那条鲁莽的道路走下去了。</p><p>如果他必须要杀了这个人才能回头，那就这样吧。就这样吧。</p><p>他沿着过道走向他的牢房，克劳福德紧紧抓着他的肩膀，力道足够留下淤青。两条纤细的胳膊从末尾牢房的铁栅间伸了出来。</p><p>汉尼拔的呼吸哽在了喉中。</p><p>克劳福德抓起他的手腕，解开手铐。汉尼拔几乎没有注意到；他的注意力落在别处。他瞥见了一眼他邻居那张苍白而英俊的脸——那双圆睁的忧郁碧眼——然后他就被用力推进了自己的牢房，差点摔倒。</p><p>随着铁栅门被拉回原位，汉尼拔（带着隐约的恐惧感和其终焉几乎令人不胜欢欣鼓舞的接受）意识到他已经走得太远、太远，无法回头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p><sup>注1</sup>如果你经过起点，不准拿两百块钱：If you pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars. 大富翁游戏（Monopoly）中，每次经过起点就可以从银行领$200，但有一张卡叫做“Go directly to jail; do not pass go, do not collect $200”意思是直接去监狱不经过起点也拿不到钱。这里大概是作者理解或记记忆错误。</p><p><sup>注2</sup>谚语里的那本书：The proverbial book，在英文谚语里throw the book at someone的意思是“尽可能重地惩罚/指控某个人”。</p><p><sup>注3</sup>老皇后：Old queen，对上了年纪的男同性恋的蔑称。Queen也通常是对男同的蔑称，尤其是具有女性化特征的男同性恋。</p><p><sup>注4</sup>老火花：Old Sparky，美国部分地区对电椅的别称。类似的绰号还有“Old Smokey”。</p><p><sup>注5</sup>流血之心：A bleeding heart,现在用于形容某人对其他人不幸处境表现出过分的同情，通常含贬义</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b>虽然我通常会尽量避免每章之间间隔不超过一个月（而且往往在努力的过程中不幸惨败），但这里我感觉比较合情合理。只要汉尼拔还被关在他的禁闭室里，这一章就处于摇摆不定的过渡状态。不管怎样，我希望你们能原谅我的耽搁，并希望这长长的一章值得你们的等待。<br/>我非常非常想把汉尼拔对他迷恋威尔的否认再拖久一点，但他一如既往地有着自己的想法。我想，威尔会花上稍微多一点的时间来得出同样的结论。让我们拭目以待……</p><p><b>译者：</b> 某拔在一百个字之内真香现场，我直接笑die。感谢伪良太太在翻译过程中提供的友情帮助！再次抱歉拖了这么久_(:з」∠)_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉尼拔被推进他的牢房，从视野里消失，威尔轻声叹出一口气。仅仅是对男人的一瞥就让他的脉搏加快了。</p><p>他缓缓地将胳膊从横杆上收回。他犹豫了一下，竖起耳朵去听。隔壁牢房里没有声音传来。</p><p>他舔湿了嘴唇。“真高兴你回来了。”他说。</p><p>汉尼拔没有回答。沉默了一分钟之后，威尔听见了流水的声音，然后是剃须刀刮过皮肤的熟悉声音。在洞里呆的一个多月让汉尼拔长出了厚厚的胡子。就像他的头发一样，它透出了不止几抹银灰。</p><p>威尔听了一会儿，然后在他的床上躺了下来，手指相扣枕在脑后。他的心脏仍然跳得异常之快。男人物理上的靠近，在如此之久的分别之后，变得引人沉醉。他几乎可以在自己的皮肤上感受到它，就像暴风雨前沉沉悬挂在云中的电流。</p><p>终于，水声停下了。床垫弹簧的嘎吱声。纸张翻动的沙沙声。汉尼拔在读书。</p><p>威尔思索着它会不会是他们把他拽去禁闭之前他在读的那一本，纸页被多拉海德的血沾染，变得硬板板的，他感到一阵奇怪的颤栗传遍全身。</p><p>他躺着，听着，思考着，企盼听到哪怕一个用那厚而有教养的舌头说出的字。汉尼拔始终是沉默的。只有翻书的声音和一声轻咳。</p><p>距离晚饭还有两个小时。对威尔而言，这段时间感觉要长得多的多。</p><p>牢房门终于晃悠悠地打开，犯人们走出来参加清点时，威尔发现他的眼睛立刻被他的邻居吸引了。他无法自禁。</p><p>他热切的目光没有得到回应。</p><p>汉尼拔直视着前方，神情难以辨读。他重新刮干净了胡子，但在禁闭室里的日子让他看起来苍白而消瘦。他的眼睛下方有深色的阴影。但他梳好了头发，换了衣服，以那熟悉的王者姿态站着，令他看起来是如此的与周围无精打采的囚犯格格不入。</p><p>不过，他的眼中有某种东西。</p><p>威尔想说点什么，犹豫了一下，又改变了想法。</p><p>清点结束之后，犯人们缓缓出了牢楼，朝食堂走去，淹没在人群之中，威尔暂时失去了汉尼拔的身影。他抓起自己的餐盘，看见男人在他往常的桌子边坐下，他的小帮派尊敬而热情地欢迎他，松了不只一口气。</p><p>威尔在离他们几张桌子远的地方坐下，弓起身子吃饭，他的叉子在手上有一搭没一搭地晃着。他一点都不饿了。</p><p>同样的话不能用来说汉尼拔。安静地朝他周围的男人们点了点头之后，他开始将那大概是乱炖的褐色烂泥往嘴里舀，他的眉毛不愉地皱起，可他的勺子却没有慢下来过。</p><p>“他们又让你上了谷物与下水道火车么，HC？”蒂尔说，同情与愤怒在他的轻声细语中酝酿着。汉尼拔眼也不抬地点了点头，继续吃饭。</p><p>“太狠了，伙计。在洞里呆一个月。天。我听说过的最长时间。”</p><p>汉尼拔又点了一下头，他的眼睛始终盯着餐盘。尽管他心理上比铁栅后的任何一个人都更能对付禁闭艰苦严苛的日子，那一个月仍旧收取了它的代价。这可能会击溃一个更脆弱的人。对汉尼拔而言，它仅仅是绊倒了他，而重新站稳有一些困难。食堂太开阔了，灯光太明亮了。似乎就连那看着像炖菜，除了恶心之外没有任何尝得出的味道的烂泥都太过丰盛了。他既淡然地感激有人陪伴，又因此有点烦躁。</p><p>当然，当他躺在水泥地上，躺在静默的黑暗里时，他常常想到陪伴。但不是这种陪伴。不是。</p><p>不需要抬头，他的视线扫过食堂，就抓到威尔·格雷厄姆正在看他。他们都移开了目光。</p><p>他擦了擦嘴，推开面前已经空了的餐盘。泽勒把自己的小餐包递给他，汉尼拔接了过来，从上面揪下小块，缓缓地咀嚼。他知道他们都在盯着他看。</p><p>“有什么是我能为你们效劳的吗，先生们？”</p><p>他的声音轻柔而毫无起伏，但他们认识他足够久了，能分辨出他的阴沉情绪。蒂尔和泽勒突然变得对他们炖菜的内容非常感兴趣。只有普莱斯对上了汉尼拔的注视，看起来并不开心。</p><p>“抱歉，HC。只是……好吧，说实话，我们没指望能再看见你。我不是个对别人送的马挑三拣四的人——在这里奇迹肯定不会从树上长出来。但几个星期过去后，我们甚至都不确定你还在不在这里。我们以为……我们以为他们可能已经把你带去死囚牢了。”</p><p>汉尼拔的手指顿在了送往嘴边的路上，一块面包夹在它们之间。他缓缓地将它夹在唇齿间咀嚼，神情难以读懂。</p><p>汉尼拔并不畏惧疼痛，亦不恐惧死亡。但想到如果克劳福德有办法，那他会迎来怎样毫无尊严的结局……这样的想法似乎和他一起占据了禁闭室的黑暗，像一个衣橱一样寻常，一样宽大。即使是现在，坐在食堂明亮的灯光之下，知道自己已经避开了它（哪怕是擦肩而过），它仍残留在他视野的边缘，<em>一个小小的失焦污迹，一种长存的寒意，将每一次冲动放慢成踟躇不决……</em></p><p>这是一首诗，他想到，但他想不起来是谁说的了。这比他愿意承认的还要让他烦躁。他的记忆力很少让他失望。他感到了脱钩。</p><p>他们正小心翼翼地看着他，就像一个人看着一条似乎随时会攻击的毒蛇一样。</p><p>“嗯，”他说，语气稍带棱角。“幸运的是，情况并非如此。”</p><p>“我只是搞不明白发生了什么，”泽勒脱口而出，然后他脸红了。“当然不是说你回来了我们不高兴，HC，但……你懂的。有些事情对不上。之前克劳福德挺着胸走来走去，就像一只……啊操，那些该死的鸟叫什么来着？”</p><p>“一只红襟知更鸟，亲爱的。”普莱斯说。</p><p>“对，其中一只。他满心眼儿以为你已经在他手上了，钩子、鱼线和坠子全一口吞，就是个自以为是的恶棍。然后我刚才看到他，在他带你回来之后……他看起来像有人说他妈是个婊子，又给他看了她的内裤来证明。”</p><p>普莱斯用力拍了他一下，告诉他别这么粗鲁（同时刻意瞥了一眼汉尼拔），但他脸上的表情泄露了他的愉悦。汉尼拔只有半只耳朵在听。他看起来有些烦恼。</p><p>“我听说了一个流言，”蒂尔说，他的声音非常低，犹豫不定。“关于为什么他们把你从洞里放出来，没有送去……去另一个地方。”</p><p>汉尼拔撕下了另一块面包，缓缓地咀嚼。他感到寒冷。“愿闻其详？”</p><p>蒂尔不安地动了动。“你认识斯塔梅兹吗？就我隔壁牢房里的那个？”</p><p>“活埋那些人的那个？”泽勒说，哆嗦了一下。“我在努力忘掉他，谢了。”</p><p>“斯塔梅兹是个亲信，”蒂尔说，无视了他。“十五年的清白记录；只管自己的事，过自己的日子。他们让他轻轻松松地轮保洁班，在行政楼里拖地，而我们却在洗衣房里累断腰，在木工车间里冒着失去手指的风险。”</p><p>“幸运的家伙。”普莱斯嘟囔。他自己在被监禁的第二年里就在木工车间出过事，手掌上从此留下了一道难看的疤来证明这场意外。他仍然很难用这只手握拳。</p><p>“继续。”看着蒂尔，汉尼拔温和道。</p><p>“好吧，今天早上他在监狱长的办公室外面拖地。然后……他告诉我克劳福德把那个威尔·格雷厄姆从洗衣房的队伍里拽了出来，带他来见监狱长。说他们讲了很久的话，之后监狱长把克劳福德叫了进去，然后他们就离开了。”</p><p>“然后呢？”普莱斯说。</p><p>蒂尔将他那空洞而木然得诡异的眼睛转向他，普莱斯忍住了瑟缩。“斯塔梅兹说克劳福德看起来很愤怒。就像他被骗了一样。那刚好就在他去把汉尼拔从禁闭里放出来之前。”</p><p>一阵沉重的静默。泽勒的嘴微微张开。</p><p>“你不会觉得……”普莱斯开口，又闭上了嘴。他不知道他在想什么。</p><p>“汉尼拔，”泽勒说。“听起来那个叫格雷厄姆的家伙……做了什么来捞你出来。”他想了一会儿。“也许他吸了奇尔顿的鸡儿。”</p><p>这一次，普莱斯照着他的后脑勺扇了一巴掌，泽勒痛叫一声。但汉尼拔没有反应。他的表情深不可测。</p><p>“也许只是个巧合。”普莱斯说。</p><p>“或者是和魔鬼的交易，”蒂尔冷酷道。“只能是这一种，跟监狱长奇尔顿。他不会接受比你的灵魂少的条件的。”</p><p>汉尼拔什么也没说。一分钟在令人瘙痒难忍的紧张沉默中度过。泽勒摸了摸他的头，看起来很焦躁。然后，汉尼拔站了起来，一个字没说，端起他的餐盘走了。</p><p>等他离开了之后，三人面面相觑。</p><p>“不过，他可能真的吸了奇尔顿的鸡巴。”普莱斯说。</p><p>*</p><p>晚饭后回牢房的路上，走在汉尼拔的前面，威尔花了自己全部的意志力才没有朝身后瞥上一眼，没有去看另一个人是否在看着他，没有去看他那张诡秘的、可怕的、迷人的脸上是什么表情。</p><p>他成功走回了牢房，他转过身时汉尼拔已经消失在了他自己的房间里，铁栅门已经被拉上了。威尔考虑再次尝试和他说话，又打消了这个想法。他猜想等汉尼拔会在他准备好的时候和他讲话，而在那之前别想从他嘴里哄骗出一个字。</p><p>距离熄灯还有一个小时。他知道汉尼拔在读书；他可以听见翻书的声音。他希望他能有一些读物来分散注意力，不去想隔壁那个令人抓狂的男人，但自从皮特受伤之后，监狱就没有图书馆服务了。他料想明天这一切都会改变，不论好坏。他在床上躺了下来，手指交叉搭在腹部，思索着他是不是为了一个甚至连话都懒得和他说的人把自己的灵魂出卖给了奇尔顿。</p><p>在威尔隔壁的牢房里，汉尼拔翻动着书页，直到一个看守大喊熄灯，黑暗吞噬了整栋牢楼。随后，他一个字也想不起来自己读了什么。</p><p>那一晚两个人都没有再说话。但他们都花了很长时间入睡，静静地躺在黑暗中，倾听对方的呼吸。</p><p>*</p><p>自皮特突然离开肖申克之后，储物间和里面的小图书馆都积了厚厚一层灰。它落在了前一层上面（即使皮特尽了最大的努力，那一层仍然很厚），就像一层脏兮兮的雪。门被推开的时候，灰尘被惊搅，在发霉的空气里旋转，仿佛整个房间都被困在了一个尤其阴冷的雪花玻璃球里。那几缕从沾满窗户的厚厚灰尘和蛛网里杀出一条血路的阳光漠然地旁观着尘埃落定。</p><p>威尔忍住咳嗽，走了进去，他走得很慢，像一个梦中的人。他扭头向身后看去。押着他过来的狱警已经走了。</p><p>他打量着这个空间，喉咙哽咽。他几乎觉得皮特会出现在门口，手里拿着一本书，目光游移。但皮特已经走了。图书馆现在是他的。</p><p>他朝更深处走去，一根手指心不在焉地抚过其中一张破旧的废桌子上堆积的灰尘。阳光透过唯一一扇窗户照进来，将栅条的阴影投射在地板上，困住了他。威尔隐隐约约能听见外面院子里男人们的大声吵嚷，但这些声音的质量就和从另一个房间里传来的收音机声一样。它们不完全是这个世界的一部分。他一个人呆在这里，彻底与世隔绝，这也许是他被捕以来的第一次。感觉非常非常奇怪。</p><p>当他走近放书的壁橱时，地板上的某个东西吸引了他的视线，某个又小又黑的东西。他盯着它看了一会，走近几步，又停了下来。一声微小的呻吟逸出他的喉咙。他认识那是什么。</p><p>书橱旁的一个小角落里，躺着皮特的鸟，已经死了。威尔心情沉重地走了过去。他始终不确定他蹲在那里看了它多久，但最终他伸出了一只手，抚摸它黑色的羽毛。僵硬而冰冷。</p><p>“他放走了它，”他背后的一个声音道。威尔一个激灵，猛地扭头，但他已经知道是谁了。那声音不容错认，他接近时近乎超自然的安静也是。“在他折回来阻止多拉海德杀死你之前。皮特放走了这只动物。”</p><p>威尔站了起来，颤抖地吸了一口气。“它一定是回来找他的。可是皮特没有回来。它为什么不直接……飞走？”</p><p>汉尼拔用他高深莫测的双眼冷静地审视他。“因为它爱他。”</p><p>威尔试图吞下他喉咙里的肿块，感到泪水缓缓爬入他的眼眶。“这个该死的地方……爱在这里无法生存。任何美丽的事物……它就将其夺走，碾压，撕成碎片。而你则被留在这里<em>腐烂。</em>”他呼出一口气，心灰意懒。“皮特会怎么样？我甚至都不知道他们把他带去了哪里。”</p><p>“他的背断了。他将永远不能走路。但我确保他去了某个余生都能舒适度日的地方。他不属于这里。”</p><p>“不，”威尔低声说。“他不属于这里。”</p><p>“他可能救了你的命。”</p><p>威尔强迫自己与男人视线相接。“你也救了我的命。而且差点赔上你自己的。”</p><p>这句话没有得到任何回应。汉尼拔只是继续看着他，眼睛一眨不眨。</p><p>威尔摘掉了他的眼镜，用衬衣擦了擦，一个紧张时的习惯，也是一个有意识避免眼神交流的策略。他慢慢地擦着。他的双手在颤抖。</p><p>汉尼拔没有动。但当威尔把眼镜放回脸上时，有一些东西变了。气氛微妙的改变。</p><p>他强迫自己再次直视汉尼拔的脸，感到自己的胃都坠穿了底。</p><p>汉尼拔看着他，就像一个溺水的人看着一根绳子。</p><p>“谢谢。”他说。</p><p>威尔背过身去。他走进书橱，开始把架子上的东西挪来挪去，丝毫不在意书名，眼前只有他发抖的双手。“为了什么？”</p><p>他感到汉尼拔走近了一点，尽管他没有发出一点声音。不过，威尔没有转身。</p><p>“我注意到我现在或许欠你我的性命。”</p><p>“那就是有人对你说慌了。”</p><p>一只手轻轻搭上了他的肩膀。威尔吓了一跳，手里的书掉在地上。他没有意识到汉尼拔已经离他这么近了。</p><p>“奇尔顿监狱长并不在乎我。事实上，我想他可能会非常兴奋地看着我因为如此公然地杀死多拉海德而就此不体面地死去，”汉尼拔低声说。“一定是某个人改变了他的想法。”</p><p>威尔转过身，耸肩抖掉汉尼拔的轻握。汉尼拔离他只有一步远。在这个狭小的空间里，被书架包围着，威尔没办法绕过他。</p><p>“不是我，”他说，死死盯着眼镜的镜框。“但，你知道的。我很高兴你没死。”</p><p>汉尼拔向前迈了小小一步。威尔试图后退。他的背撞上了书架，他觉得自己的脊背弓了起来。一声细微的呻吟在他有能力阻止前逸出了他的嘴唇。</p><p>它不是因恐惧而生。虽然大多数敢离汉尼拔这么近的人这么做的时候肚子里都被塞了一截钢管，但汉尼拔当时可能会杀死他的想法还是直到很久之后才出现在威尔的脑海里。相反，有那么短暂的一刹那，他以为会发生一些别的事情。并且，或许，他甚至会欢迎它的到来。</p><p>但它没有发生。</p><p>汉尼拔的声音很平静，若有所思。“我经常想起你。在禁闭室里。我会想起你。”他说。</p><p>他继续用那双暗沉而深不可测的眼睛审视了威尔一会儿。然后他向后退开了，威尔又能呼吸了。他开始检查书架，手指滑过书脊。</p><p>威尔蹲了下来，捡起他掉下的书。那是一本破损的平装《伊利亚特》。他意识到他现在多半正和整座监狱里唯一一个读过这本书的人共处一室。</p><p>“所以，你是新的图书馆管理员，”汉尼拔说。威尔在他声音中听见的脆弱感已经消失不见了。</p><p>“嗯。”威尔道，不置可否。</p><p>“我很惊讶奇尔顿会选择你。这样的角色通常会留给亲信们。有着干净记录的人，他们在这里呆了太久了，以致于哪怕他们让他们离开，也会害怕得不敢出去。”</p><p>威尔看着他。“你已经在这里呆了很久了。肯定至少有十年。而凭你的学历……我很惊讶他们没有把这个位置给你。”</p><p>汉尼拔莞尔，露出一点牙尖。“我没有干净的记录。”</p><p>他开始摆正书籍，似乎在沉思默想。</p><p>“我最初来到肖申克的时候，我惊骇于这个不建图书馆的可悲借口。剥夺人们拥有充足阅读材料的权利堪称野蛮，我是这么告诉狱警的。我要求见前任监狱长——这是在奇尔顿监狱长大驾光临之前。我想要为扩建图书馆申请资金。”</p><p>他叹了口气。“那是我在禁闭里度过的第一晚。”</p><p>威尔环视四周堆满灰尘的书架。这里的藏书并不是非常吸引人。他自己从来不是什么爱读书的人，除了科技期刊之外，在他导致他被捕的那几个月里当然也不是，当时他想将他的想象从现实中分离出来都已经够难了。但对于像汉尼拔这样的人来说……他想象不出来这该有多么令人神伤，作为一个学富五车的人，被拘禁在这里这么长时间，除了一遍又一遍地读这些少得可怜的书之外无事可做。尤其是对于一个习惯于得到一切他想要的东西的人而言。</p><p>这时，他突然想起了一些事。“你能把它们偷渡进来吗？”</p><p>汉尼拔又朝他莞尔一笑，看起来真的被逗乐了。“我偶尔可以。但书体量庞大，很难藏起来。虽然我非常想拥有一间堆满书籍的牢房，但它们会被人注意到。”</p><p>“你可以把它们留在这里。”</p><p>“你以为这些书架上一半的经典名著是从哪儿来的？”</p><p>威尔发现自己情不自禁地笑了起来。他垂下了头。</p><p>“好吧，也许如果我们都对此用心，我们可以通过正当渠道弄到一些新书。也许我们可以写信给一些人。”</p><p>“几乎十三年来的每一个星期，我都会写一封信给州参议院要求资金。我从未收到任何回应。但他们无法永远无视我。我占据了上风。”</p><p>“你是怎么知道的？”</p><p>“威尔，在两样东西上里面的人要比外面的人更有优势，那就是无限的时间和无限的纸张。永远不要低估这二者结合的力量。”汉尼拔叹息道。“任何理性的社会要么杀我，要么给我我的书。”</p><p>随即，他似乎想起了他曾经有多么接近其中一个选项，他转过身去，陷入了安静的沉思。</p><p>“行吧，”威尔说。“现在他们将有双倍的动力来回应了。我也会开始每周写一封信。”</p><p>他在微笑——但当汉尼拔转回来看着他时，笑容从他的脸上滑落了。</p><p>“为了我的自由，你不得不交易了什么？”汉尼拔静静地问道。“我知道是你。告诉我。奇尔顿要你监视我吗？”</p><p>威尔的嘴唇颤抖。他思索着汉尼拔是不是有一把尖刀，然后意识到他并不需要。</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“你打算兑现那个承诺吗？”</p><p>“不，”威尔坦诚道。“我想我可以喂给他一些有关你心理状态的瞎扯淡意见。彻头彻尾的虚构，只有他想听的东西。他想写一本书，但没人会看的。我不会告诉他关于，你知道的，任何你的……活动。”</p><p>汉尼拔看起来在考虑这个问题，然后点了点头。“很好。如果我想要奇尔顿对我有某些特定的看法的话，我会让你知道的。”</p><p>威尔的肩膀如释重负地耷拉下来。“这就没了？你不生气？”</p><p>“你为什么会这么假设？奇尔顿对我心理状态的看法于我而言无关痛痒，只要我在这所监狱内的……<em>活动</em>仍然在他小小的雷达之外。而如果你告诉他这些事情，你已经很清楚我有能力做什么了。”</p><p>“是的。”威尔赞同，想起了他在多拉海德的牢房里看到的那块被丢弃的肉。</p><p>“另外，”汉尼拔说，拿出一本书，漫不经心地检查封面。“你或许会发觉自己从这些活动中获利。如果你选择如此的话。”</p><p>“什么意思？”威尔说，但他已经明白了。毕竟，是皮特把他要的第一副眼镜塞给他的，藏在他的推车上的书里。</p><p>“如果有一个经销商，我的生意会顺遂很多。每一晚，你都会堆满那里的那辆推车，巡回一圈。有些晚上，你或许会有一些书以外的东西需要递送。狱警们不会在意，因为奇尔顿会告诉他们不要管你。囚犯们不会敢碰你，因为他们知道你和我有关系，也因为哪怕他们只是用错误的目光看你，你都将再也不会给他们递送包裹。当然，你也会分得一份。香烟。一张挂在你墙上的漂亮女孩照片。任何你想要的东西。”</p><p>他伸出了一只手。威尔仅仅停顿了一会儿就握了上去。汉尼拔的手对于一个在监狱洗衣房里劳作了近十三年的人而言光滑得惊人；威尔自己的手已经开始变得粗糙皲裂了。他思忖着润肤乳是否是汉尼拔定期为他自己偷渡进来的东西之一。</p><p>“当我收到下一批货物时，我会给你指示，”汉尼拔说。他松开了威尔的手，开始朝外走去。然后，没有回头，他又说道：“请随时随意在院子里加入我们。我确信我们会更经常见面的，威尔·格雷厄姆。”</p><p>之后他就离开了，留下威尔贴着背后的书架缓缓滑坐下去，手里仍然紧抓着那一本《伊利亚特》。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b>我不敢相信两章之间隔了这么长时间，我真的非常抱歉。我的注意力需要集中在别的地方上，包括对《汉尼拔》部分卡司的采访。你可以在下面看见它们：<br/>http://www.screamhorrormag.com/aaron-abrams-talks-hannibal-horror-playing-punchable-dudes/<br/>http://thegeekiary.com/hannibal-scott-thompson-interview/47336<br/>尽管我不喜欢在更新之间隔这么长时间，我始终痛恨匆忙赶完一章。这一章的某些部分被重写了很多次，直到我满意。最后我是听着一张《肖申克的救赎》原声带的蓝色黑胶唱片完成这一章的，这是很长时间以来我买的最棒的东西之一。<br/>我的确很喜欢一个脆弱的汉尼拔。他伪装上那些细小的裂缝，威尔是如此善于揭露它们。看着他们绕着对方迂回旋转对我而言有着无穷无尽的魅力，尽管需要很大的忍耐力才能不让一个吻出现在这章里。现在太仓促了。但几乎。几乎。<br/>绊倒汉尼拔的那几句诗摘自菲利普·拉金的《晨歌》，讲述了一个人在夜里醒来，面对他自己死亡的必然性的思考。这是我最喜欢的诗之一，来自我最喜欢的诗人。<br/>非常感谢大家的阅读，也感谢你们在我拖延的时候的小小督促。我非常感激能够知道人们真的在读我的作品。这对我而言意义非凡。</p><p><b>译者：</b>拔杯总是有独特的约会和恋爱方式┓( ´∀` )┏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>威尔花了三天鼓起去勇气接近莱克特和他的小帮派。最开始他们没有任何表示，但他们在观望。在等待。</p><p>*</p><p>那是晚餐时间，而囚犯们都被繁琐的工作弄得精疲力尽。木工车间的锯末味儿和洗衣房的化工制品味儿粘在他们身上，与汗水混杂。当时是八月中旬，外面的气温正稳步朝一百度攀升。每一间牢房都是一个发汗箱，紧张的氛围开始加剧。</p><p>威尔安静地拿起他的托盘，努力避免撞到某个手肘或——上帝保佑——和某人眼神接触。他扫视着餐桌想找一个僻静的角落，发现布莱恩·泽勒正在盯着他。泽勒飞快地挪开了视线——但片刻过后，他又偷偷转回来看威尔是不是还在看他。他身边的男人，普莱斯，开玩笑地拍了一下他的脑袋。</p><p>威尔吐出一口气，开始穿过他们之间的桌子。显然他们一直在等着他。不是一个人吃饭也挺好的，他想。</p><p>他走近的时候，没有一个人抬头。但他可以感受到他们在用眼角余光看着他。所有人，也许除了汉尼拔。</p><p>他把自己的餐盘放在桌上，在普莱斯身边的长椅上坐下。汉尼拔坐在他的正对面。他没有从他的书里抬起头来。</p><p>一阵沉默。然后普莱斯愤愤地叹了口气，从他胸前的口袋里摸出了一根烟。蒂尔抽出了原先夹在他的二头肌和卷起的袖子之间的皱纸盒，轻敲了几下倒出最后一根烟。泽勒从他耳朵后面抽出了一根。</p><p>他们同时把香烟放在桌上，朝汉尼拔滑了过去，而汉尼拔头也不抬地把它们一把舀到手里，装进口袋。</p><p>“这是搞什么？”威尔问，无法控制住他声音里的紧绷。“坐在这里要收钱吗？”</p><p>“哦不，没这码事儿，”泽勒说。“我们只是在赌你什么时候才会来和我们一起坐。HC押了三天。”</p><p>威尔瞥了汉尼拔一眼。他觉得他看见了男人脸上划过了一丝最浅淡的笑意，但有没有很难说。</p><p>他意识到其他人都在看着他，静观他接下来会做什么。他拿起自己的叉子戳了戳被倒在他盘子里的豆泥和没熟的洋葱，努力表现得自然一点。</p><p>“我已经在这里呆了七个月了，从我来的时候算起，我不觉得他们给过一顿能吃的饭，”他说。“你们有人习惯了么？”</p><p>普莱斯摇摇头。“没人。嘿，那些关于你是个连环杀手的流言靠谱吗？”</p><p>威尔叹了口气，不爽地看了汉尼拔一眼。现在毫无疑问了：这人绝对被愉悦了。</p><p>他放下了叉子，平静地合十双手，然后将视线转到普莱斯身上。“我在两个月内杀死了三个女人，”他说，带着那导致陪审团给他贴上怪物标签的毫无感情的藐然语气。“所以，是，依据被普遍接受的定义，我是一个连环杀手。为什么——你是为什么入狱？没有这么丰富多彩吧，我猜。”</p><p>普莱斯咽下了他一直在咀嚼的食物，极其严肃地定睛凝视威尔。“好吧，既然你问了，我是清白的。”</p><p>威尔眨了眨眼。“噢。”</p><p>普莱斯严肃地点了点头。“布莱恩和我同病相怜，是吧亲爱的？”</p><p>“律师害我。”泽勒咕哝道，嘴里塞满了食物。</p><p>普莱斯拍了拍他的胳膊。“当然了，我们的朋友熊人是被诬陷的。搞得好像一个人能把人撕成那样似的，像<em>动物</em>一样。我敢说，就是审判系统的笑柄。”</p><p>“没有干。”蒂尔板着脸赞同道。</p><p>泽勒双手捂着嘴，勉强憋住了一声笑。威尔看向汉尼拔，发现男人脸上掠过一个罕见的微笑。</p><p>“是啊，非常好笑。”</p><p>“每个人在这里都是无辜的，你不知道么？”普莱斯说，再也忍不住咧嘴笑开了。“好吧，是除了你和食人魔汉尼拔之外的每个人。肖申克唯二有罪的人。所以你会和他处得很好的。”</p><p>威尔翻了个白眼，但他发现自己在微笑。“真的有说我是个连环杀手的流言？”他叹了口气，说。</p><p>“哦是的。这里没有秘密。人们说你可真是条冷鱼。这话是真的吗？”</p><p>“你怎么想？”</p><p>普莱斯眨眨眼。“噢，我还不够了解你。没拿定主意。”</p><p>“你怎么得到图书馆的职位的？”蒂尔问。</p><p>威尔耸耸肩，漫不经心地拿着叉子划拉食物。“不知道。大概是监狱长看上我了吧。”</p><p>“你能弄到一些好点的书吗？”泽勒说。“也许其中几本是封面上有漂亮姑娘的庸俗小说？”</p><p>普莱斯翻了个白眼。“嗯，继续装你是直的吧亲爱的，<em>太</em>有说服力了。”他转向威尔。“你知道他找HC弄来了一张丽塔·海沃思<sup>1</sup>的图片挂在我们的牢房里吗？她就是他的胡子<sup>2</sup>。”</p><p>“那是张好图，而且我也没听你抱怨过。”泽勒飞快道。</p><p>普莱斯啄了他脸颊一口。“那<em>是</em>张好图片，我确定她会<em>很好地</em>说服这座监狱里剩下那五个还觉得我们只是朋友的人。”</p><p>两个人继续拌嘴，汉尼拔在桌子上空对上了威尔的视线。“你会习惯的。”他说。</p><p>威尔把他难吃的晚饭舀进嘴里，一尝到味道就露出了苦相。但这么长时间以来，他第一次感到快乐。他不是独自一人了。</p><p>会的，他想。他可以习惯这个。</p><p>*</p><p>晚饭之后，囚犯们被赶回自己的牢房，威尔则被一个狱警押送去了图书馆。他装满了小推车，中途停下来了一会儿去找一些他觉得汉尼拔可能会喜欢的东西，然后把推车推去了五号牢楼，无聊的狱警在前面带着路，屁股上挂着的钥匙叮当响。他把威尔留在了大门口，半只眼睛盯着他巡回。</p><p>推车的一个前轮不停地吱吱尖叫。几个囚犯接受了一本书。三个人问威尔有没有任何带图的东西。</p><p>威尔经过时，普莱斯和泽勒正纠缠在下铺的薄被子下面，一张丽塔·海沃思微笑的海报被遗忘在对面的墙上。一只手——普莱斯的，威尔想——从被单底下伸出来挥了挥，示意他继续走。他暗自发笑地走开了。</p><p>当他接近汉尼拔的牢房时，他的心脏漏跳了一拍。车轮随着他的脚步吱呀吱呀地响着。他意识到自己屏住了呼吸，期待看到那双熟悉的手臂出现在铁栅之间……但什么也没有。他轻轻叹了一口气。</p><p>他和牢房平行——然后剩下所有的空气就从他的体内跑走了。</p><p>汉尼拔正弯腰站在水池边，而且上身赤裸。威尔望着他抬手将那一小块毛巾覆到脸上，望着他背后和肩膀上的肌肉屈伸。接着，汉尼拔转了过来，一个罕见的微笑（虽然最近没那么少见了）点亮了他的面容。</p><p>“威尔，”他唤道，朝铁栅走来，一边将汗衫穿上。他胸膛上的毛发夹杂着银灰色。“是什么让我有如此荣幸？”</p><p>威尔发现自己在微笑，腼腆羞涩，视线低低盯着自己的眼镜。“觉得你可能想读点什么。”</p><p>他递过去了一本他在一堆旧《国家地理》杂志底下找到的《伊姆雷：一本备忘录》<sup>3</sup>，封面已经弯变形了。他当时想也许他可能无意中发现了一本这里汉尼拔还没有读过的书——但他当然错了。</p><p>汉尼拔伸出手接过了书。他抚平封面，对上了威尔的视线。</p><p>“有趣的选择。你读过吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“你会喜欢的。它讲述了两个相爱的男人的故事。”</p><p>威尔张开嘴，又闭上了。“嗯。或许我会在你之后看的。”</p><p>汉尼拔看起来心情愉悦。“一个罕见的美满结局。同类作品中的第一个，事实上。”</p><p>“嘿，别剧透，”威尔说。他开始把他的推车沿着走道往回推，一个笑容在他脸上缓缓绽开。他在脸红。“我想被惊喜到。”</p><p>*</p><p>夜晚仍然是最艰难的。捱过两百多个之后，这一事实也并没有改变。白天很艰苦，在一片散布着恐惧、无聊和粗劣食物的荒凉土地上无休止地拖曳而行，但它们无法相提并论。人们在铁栅里疯掉的时候，都是晚上，独自一人安静地呆在牢房里，与自己的思绪作伴。</p><p>威尔是一个适应得很快的人——在监狱里你不得不如此，因为那些没有适应、没有进化的人活不了很久——但有些事情是不会被适应，被改变，或者被从另一个角度看的。它们就是它们。</p><p>那一天晚上，他坐在床铺的边缘，借着月光分辨刻在墙上的名字，思考着在他面前无情伸延的岁月。汉尼拔给他的凿子被他握在手中。</p><p>他站起来，向铁栅外看去。牢楼漆黑一片，寂静无声；视线范围内没有狱警。楼下某个地方有个人在哭泣，声音非常轻。寥寥几人还醒着在听。即使汉尼拔是其中之一，威尔也不知道；他睡着的时候，如果他睡着过的话，没有任何可辨的动静。</p><p>威尔在铁栅边站了一会儿，一片更黑的阴影。然后他走回了那扇墙，开始将自己的名字刻在水泥上，将它加进记录之中。</p><p>这么做的想法立刻带着恐惧充满了他的心脏。他永远不会离开这间牢房了——他明白这一点，就像他知道太阳明天会升起，后天会升起，他在这里虚度、在这里缓缓死去的每一天都会升起一样肯定。墙上的名字有什么用呢，除了让下一个悲惨的囚犯知道他，威尔·格雷厄姆，曾到此一游？</p><p>但他现在几乎就要接受这个事实了。几乎。而且它可以拿来消磨时间，哪怕只是片刻。</p><p>他想到了阿比盖尔·霍布斯。想到了她腼腆的笑容和明亮而聪慧的眼睛。他不认识那个杀死她的人。无论是他的哪一部分犯下了这恶行，它都已经消失了，和从内里烧灼他的疾病一起消失殆尽；被留下来的那个男人就像被用来做这件事的刀一样罪愆深重。只剩一副空壳。</p><p>他考虑向假释委员会解释这个理论，受审时短暂浮现在他脸上的淡淡苦笑再次掠过他的嘴唇。自己在几年之后就要面对假释委员会，这个念头显然一点也不有趣。对于像他和汉尼拔这样的人而言，这种程序的存在只是为了将自由的希望悬在一个人眼前，再残忍地一把夺走。他永远不会出去的。他终将明明白白地接受这个事实，否则他可能会为那一线希望而发疯。</p><p>就在他刻完第二个“L”的时候，一块巴掌大的水泥块松动了，滚落在地上。</p><p>威尔低头盯着它，然后抬头看着墙。他的嘴唇突然颤抖起来。</p><p>他伸出手，手指小心翼翼地抚摸石块掉落留下的小洞。又有一点水泥在他的指尖下碎开了，他踉跄地后退几步，弯腰捡起了掉下的水泥。</p><p>他在黑暗中躺了好几个小时，水泥块在手里翻来覆去，思考着在这些高墙内没有立足之地的念头。凌晨，他无声地开始流泪。</p><p>*</p><p>“绝大多数人生活在安静的绝望之中，”威尔溜进昏暗的礼堂，扫视一排排折叠椅时，雷·米兰德演的那个暴躁醉汉正在说。“我没法忍受安静的绝望！”</p><p>汉尼拔坐在靠后的位置，双腿交叠，两手舒适地交叉放在腹部。在投影仪明灭闪烁的光线下，他散发出了一种莫名极为高贵庄严的气场。普莱斯和泽勒在几个座位远的地方干那档子事儿，就像一对汽车影院里的高中情侣。</p><p>威尔安静地穿过后排，无视掉他挡住某人看可爱的简·怀曼时的抱怨声。放电影是每月一次的活动，通常会给他们看一些道德上积极向上的东西（这一部关于酗酒的风险的也不例外——许多犯人已经吸取了惨痛的教训）。只要能把他们从牢房里放出来而且里面有女的可看，男人们并不在乎到底在放什么。上个月，放的是《吉尔达》。丽塔·海沃思尤其得犯人和狱警的青睐。</p><p>“我从来没干成任何事，我没在干任何事，我永远也不会干任何事，”米兰德在悲叹。“零蛋，零蛋，零蛋。”</p><p>威尔溜到汉尼拔后面的一个位置上坐下，向前倾身。“你不让我觉得你是会看进去这种东西的人。我以为你更喜欢歌剧和芭蕾和外面的那些。”</p><p>汉尼拔的嘴角微微扬起。“是的，我可以算是艺术的赞助者。我曾经杀死了巴尔的摩爱乐乐团的一名长笛手并用他的肝宴请了董事会。一个糟糕透顶的音乐家，但令人惊讶地鲜甜。”</p><p>威尔看着他。“我看不出来你是不是在开玩笑。”</p><p>“我不是。”</p><p>“对。当然不是。”他焦躁道，突然间紧张起来。“我们能谈生意吗？”</p><p>“当然。你需要什么？”</p><p>“一只狗。你能给我弄到一只吗？”</p><p>汉尼拔侧头瞥了一眼。“抱歉？”</p><p>“呃，我是说，我看见你为普莱斯和泽勒做了什么了，”威尔说，低头看着他的手。“我最近经常想那些我再也见不到的东西……我想我的狗。我再也见不到它们了。我甚至都没来得及和它们说再见。所以你明白的，要是……我的牢房里有一只就好了。你能办到吗？”</p><p>他觉得他看见汉尼拔的表情变得柔软，不过这可能只是灯光的把戏。“你想要一只大狗还是一只小狗？”男人温和道。</p><p>“一只大狗。”威尔说，听起来松了口气。“要多久？”</p><p>“这会需要几个星期。”</p><p>“几个星期？”</p><p>“是的，威尔，几个星期。你知道，现在我并没有一只藏在我的袖子里。”</p><p>囚犯们在朝屏幕上的某些东西嘘声叫嚷。简·怀曼又回来了，她很美。但在后排座位，威尔和汉尼拔的注意力在别的地方。普莱斯和泽勒还没从他们的亲热里抬起头来。</p><p>“多少钱？”威尔问。</p><p>汉尼拔给他报了批发价，他从来没有为另一个犯人这么干过，这让他惊讶。威尔从座位之间塞给他了一张钞票。他继续焦躁不安地坐了一会儿，然后猛然站了起来，走出了房间。</p><p>汉尼拔目送他离去，若有所思，然后将注意力转回到了屏幕上粗糙的图像上。但在那之后，电影的剧情彻底影射了他自己<sup>4</sup>。</p><p>*</p><p>监狱管理层知道黑市。他们当然知道，就像他们知道汉尼拔·莱克特是其中的一个主要玩家一样。事实上，在那个时候，杰克·克劳福德对汉尼拔生意的了解可能几乎和汉尼拔自己一样多。</p><p>奇尔顿监狱长也知道，在一定程度上。他时不时就会借题发挥一番，搜查牢房，阻截货物，把人扔去关禁闭。但尽管他喜欢发表关于彻底清除走私偷运的伟大演讲，克劳福德比任由这事儿发生更有脑子。克劳福德明白一些奇尔顿就是理解不了的东西，即便他说了那么大话（更别提他在刑事管理学上的漂亮学位了），而那就是监狱像一个巨大的高压锅。必须要有一个地方释放蒸汽。</p><p>当一些无害的小玩意突然出现在了一个犯人的牢房里时——比如一张梦中情妞儿的海报贴在了床铺顶上的墙上——狱警们有一条把它当做囚犯妻子或母亲寄来的小礼物的不成文规矩。所有亲友寄来的关心礼物都会被打开，彻底检查，里面的东西会被列成清单（某个狱警随便拿走点吸引他眼球的东西也不是什么稀奇事）。但没有人会为了一些像一张美女海报一样无害的东西回去查这些清单。</p><p>当然，如果你惹到了克劳福德，这一切可能眨眼间就天翻地覆，然后他会为一片出格的口香糖惩罚你。汉尼拔见过克劳福德把海报从墙上扯下来撕成碎片，只要一个囚犯搞怪地看他一眼——如果他完全坦诚的话，这构成了他的回头客中的一大派别。但如果你保持低调，安静地享受你的违禁品，通常情况下，狱警们都会让自己活也让别人活。因为克劳福德明白当你身处一个高压锅之中时，有时候你不得不学会和谐共处。不然形势很快就会变得凶险。</p><p>所以当威尔请他偷渡一只狗进监狱的两个多星期之后，汉尼拔的下一批货物抵达时，在监狱洗衣房旁的装卸场里当班的狱警看见了一个方便的时机，在附近医院的脏床单被卸下来，藏在其中的违禁品被拿走的时候出去抽了口烟。</p><p>汉尼拔把塞在枕套里的货物带来让他递送时，威尔正在图书馆里。威尔紧张地望着汉尼拔把所有东西放在一张桌子上——主要是香烟，几包口香糖，一套画着新奇图片的卡牌。但它不在里面。没有他订购的东西的一点迹象。</p><p>他想要说点什么，然后又改变了主意。它有货时他才会得到它，一天也不会早。</p><p>“我为你列了一张清单，”汉尼拔告诉他，递给他一张对折的纸。“姓名，房号和订单。请确保每一个人都拿到了他们预订的东西——我需要维护我的信誉。”</p><p>“好，”威尔低声说，把一包包香烟塞进推车上的书堆下面。“要是狱警看到什么了呢？”</p><p>“他们不会的，”汉尼拔冷静道，点燃了一根烟，向后靠在桌子上。“即便他们看到了，他们也不会在意。”</p><p>但即使在他这么说的时候，他都在怀疑这句话是不是真的。克劳福德在他面前心情肯定糟透了，足够让他的生活在可见的将来里都非常悲惨。这可能是个问题。他沉思着吸了一口烟，决定在必要的时候杀死克劳福德。这并不理想——如果他因为谋杀狱警而被抓，没有什么交易是威尔·格雷厄姆能达成来阻止他们送他上电椅的，更不用说杀狱卒头儿了——但他自信他可以杀死他而不被抓，假如事情发展到那个地步的话。或者他可以买凶杀人，但汉尼拔是一个更喜欢亲自动手的人。</p><p>也许他可以和威尔一起杀死克劳福德。想到这里，他阖上了眼睛；他又慢悠悠地抽了一口。他曾费尽心机地让威尔去杀多拉海德，最后毫无成效，但还会有其他机会。他仍然很好奇这个人会做些什么。</p><p>离开前，他将一包烟塞进了威尔的口袋里——他的佣金。然后一语不发地离开了。</p><p>那一晚，威尔推着他的小推车巡回时，狱警没有对威尔多想一下。那天下午外面的气温高达一百度，牢楼里的所有人都被炎热占据了太多心神，无暇顾及几本发霉的书，或者其他任何可能夹在中间的东西。</p><p>一个狱警在他结束之后把他押回了自己的牢房，一只手抓着威尔的胳膊，另一只则扇着一把纸扇，威尔看见汉尼拔懒洋洋地赤膊躺在床上，一只手枕在脑后，嘴里咬着一根烟。他对上了威尔的视线，唇角勾起——一个似乎是完全为威尔所保留的细微活动。威尔走进牢房，发现自己在微笑，而狱警为晚寝锁上了牢门。然后他的目光落在了他床上的硬纸筒上。</p><p>他的微笑绽开成了一个大大的笑容。它一定是汉尼拔亲自送来的，藏在衬衣里瞒过狱警。</p><p>“熄灯！”楼下一个狱警喊道，牢楼陷入了一片黑暗。在运动场上的钠弧灯投出的微光下，威尔打开纸筒，将里面的东西倒了出来。他的心脏在胸膛里砰砰乱跳；他比自己想象的还要紧张。他轻轻地将它在地上展开。</p><p>巨大的海报描绘了一群不同体型和品种的狗狗们在玩耍中你绊我我绊你的场景。在外面，威尔会朝这种烂俗的玩意儿翻白眼。但在外面，他每天都被一群真正的狗狗包围着。在监狱里，你和你能搞到的东西凑合着过。</p><p>他转过身，一只手抚摸墙壁，抚摸他无意间撬开的豁口。接着他把海报贴在了上面，双手小心翼翼地将它抚平。他后退了几步。莞尔一笑。</p><p>“谢谢。”他说，声音恰好大到能让汉尼拔听见。</p><p>汉尼拔没有回答。但威尔确信他也在微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p><sup>注1 </sup>丽塔·海沃思：Rita Hayworth，全名Margarita Carmen Hayworth, 著名美籍西班牙裔舞者和演员，代表作有《吉尔达》,《封面女郎》,《桃花宫》等，二战期间美国大兵间最受欢迎的海报女郎，被美国电影学会评为百年来最伟大的女演员之一。</p><p><sup>注2 </sup>胡子：Beard，这里指为陪伴男同性恋以掩饰其性向的名义女伴。</p><p><sup>注3</sup>《伊姆雷：一本备忘录》：<em>Imre: A Memorandum，</em>作者Edward Prime-Stevenson，美国第一部结局圆满的公开同性恋小说，讲述了两个男人在匈牙利布达佩斯的一家咖啡馆偶遇并建立友谊，导致了一系列谨慎的相互揭露和逐步表露，以及最终——爱情的故事，被作者本人描述为“一段小小的心理罗曼史”。</p><p><sup>注4 </sup>这里的电影是指《失去的周末(The Lost Weekend)》，由雷·米兰德(Ray Milland)和简·怀曼(Jane Wyman)饰演男女主，梗概是一个备受打击、濒临崩溃的酒鬼在女友的关怀和爱下戒酒并重新燃起了生活的希望。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b>这一章的大部分都是我在从流感里康复的期间写的，所以如果比平时有更多的错字和小错误，请原谅我——等之后我发现它们的时候，我通常会试着修改的。</p><p>我正式宣布我太喜欢这篇故事里的普莱斯和泽勒了。对此应该做些什么呢……？</p><p>我回避为这篇故事设定一个明确的时间点已经有一段时间了，但基本决定不这么做。我想要整个故事感觉游离于时间之外，因为时间在监狱里其实不怎么变动，尤其是对威尔和汉尼拔这样终身监禁的人而言。所以提到了一些时代电影，比如《失去的周末》（这是在原著小说中播放的电影，而电影里放的电影是《吉尔达》），但同样还有一些时代错误：例如，连环杀手这个术语直到70年代才进入大众白话。所以我把它留给你，亲爱的读者，由你来决定它设定在什么时候，假如你愿意的话。</p><p>和往常一样，非常感谢你们的评论和鼓励。它们总是照亮了我的生活。</p><p> </p><p><b>译者：</b>推荐英语功底OK的小伙伴们去看Imre！！！是以男主之一Oswald的第一人称回忆视角写的，对两人一层层揭开面具的过程的描写非常细腻而美好（虽然我还没看完，作者相当博学，文学素养很高。</p><p>摘几段原文给大家感受一下，拙译漏洞百出qwq真诚建议大家读英文：</p><p>"The Friendship which is Love-the Love which is Friendship."<br/>“即是爱情的友谊——即是友谊的爱情。”</p><p>"We are drawn together because we are drawn. We are content to abide together just because we are content. We feel that we have reached a certain harbor, after much or little drifting, just because it is for that haven, after all, that we have been moving on and on; with all the irresistible pilotry of the wide ocean-wash friendly to us."<br/>“我们被吸引到一起，因为我们被吸引了。我们满足于一同栖居，只因我们满足于此。我们感觉在或多或少的漂泊之后，自己抵达了某一个港湾，只因我们不断努力前进终究是为了那个避风港；紧随着宽广的友善海涛那无可抗拒的领航。”</p><p>"Two natures are seeking to blend. Each is glad to be its own directory for the newcomer; to treat him as an expected and welcomed guest to the Castle of Self, while yet something of a stranger to it; opening to him any doors and windows that will throw light on the labyrinth of rooms and corridors, wishing to keep none shut ... perhaps not even some specially haunted, remote and even black-hung chamber. Guest? No, more than that, for is it not the tenant of all others, the Master, who at last has arrived!"<br/>“两个寻求相融的人格。每一个都乐于为新来者成为自己的指南；乐于将他当做‘自我城堡’备受期待与欢迎的客人款待，尽管对它而言仍算是个陌生人；为他敞开任何一扇能照亮迷宫般的房间与走廊的门窗，不愿留有一间闭锁……或许就连某些尤有鬼怪作祟，地处偏僻，甚至被黑暗笼罩的房室都不愿关上。客人？不，更甚于此，因为这难道不正是其他所有人的房客——主人——终于到来了吗！”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏日的闷热让位于温和宜人的秋天，威尔陷入了一套似乎无可阻挡地围绕着汉尼拔的轻松日常。</p><p>在牢房外的时间是与莱克特的小帮派一起度过的，威尔觉得自己现在也算是其中一员了。他们会一起吃饭，通常是普莱斯和泽勒在聊天，蒂尔警惕地扫视房间，而汉尼拔和威尔坐在安适的沉默中，隔着桌子望着对方。在院子里，他们经常并排坐着读书、抽烟，其他人则在把一个球丢来丢去——那是他们没在下棋的时候。汉尼拔尤其喜爱国际象棋，尽管威尔在外面从来不怎么下，他很快就发现自己挺喜欢它的（不过这种喜爱完全可能只是针对他的对手）。他们会在对弈里消磨掉无数个小时，通常以无可救药的僵局结束，两人都太过沉浸于看着对方，谁也没有真正在意自己的棋子被吃掉这件事。</p><p>晚上，威尔会堆满他的小推车，推着它走过一间又一间牢房。有时会有小小的奢侈品藏在纸张和散文之间，有时没有，但即便狱警知道，他们也没有介意过。</p><p>夜里，汉尼拔会坐在他的床上，手里拿着一本书，嘴里衔着一根烟，倾听隔壁牢房里生命的细微动静，无可自拔地深陷在思绪之中。</p><p>在他们友谊最初的那几个月里，他们很少说话。不是因为他们不想，当他们晚上独自呆在自己的牢房里，时间漫长到凝滞的时候，两人都想要呼唤对方，感到恰当的词语就卡在他们嘴唇后面的某处——但他们始终没能完全找到它们，因而继续沉默了下去。</p><p>后来，当那条封印最终被打破，其他许多事也接踵而至时，他们会各自回顾这段时间，思忖他们仿佛是在等待着什么东西，某个心照不宣的信号。那个信号就要来了，此刻几乎就在他们头顶。但就像肖申克里的很多事情一样，预示它来临的事件并不令人愉快。</p><p>自从他们在图书馆里的对话之后，威尔就加入了汉尼拔与州参议院单方面的书信往来，为新书要求资金。每周一次，每一周，他都会在他牢房里的小桌前坐下，写一封信，起先很短，后来就没有那么短了，他会签上名，把信塞进信封里，写上汉尼拔给他的地址，然后通过铁栅把它递给汉尼拔等候着的手。每一周，汉尼拔都会用自己的汗水在监狱洗衣房里挣来的微薄工资支付寄信的费用，两人则耐心等待下一次写信的时间到来。</p><p>这变成了日常的一部分，本身就是一场小小的仪式，两人都逐渐变得非常享受。威尔的信，一开始只有短短几行，很快发展成了横跨数页的铿锵文章，即使在风格上不尽相似，在长度上也与汉尼拔的不相上下。他会花费休息时间来思考该用什么来填满下一封信，草草记下他在图书馆里翻阅书籍时发现的有趣引文。</p><p>他曾有一次在两大卷除了汉尼拔，现在加上他自己之外没有人碰过的十八世纪英国诗歌中的一卷里发现了一句亚历山大·蒲柏说过的话，让他足够喜欢到在递给汉尼拔那个星期的信件时同他分享。</p><p>“希望永春于人们的心田。”</p><p>汉尼拔露出了他的浅淡微笑（尽管隔壁牢房里的那个人没有看见），平静地引用了另一句话来回应。“无所期盼者将享福，因他将永远不会失望。”</p><p>即使没有别的用处，威尔想，这也消磨了时间。就像汉尼拔曾说过的那样，有两样东西是他们无限量拥有的：纸张，和时间。哪怕是对前者的浪费，这项任务也让他们短暂但愉快地逃离了后者的无情伸延。而这样，威尔想，就很好了。</p><p>但他的日常中还有另一部分，尽管同样消磨时间，却没有激发如此乐观。那就是他与奇尔顿监狱长的会面。</p><p>自从威尔为了汉尼拔的命和魔鬼达成交易的那天之后，他每周都要在监狱长那骄奢堂皇得过分的办公室里呆上两个小时，表面上是在向奇尔顿提供他对汉尼拔·莱克特的脑子的见解。其实，大部分时间他都在为这个男人有损人格地忙碌，碎纸、拖地、给他擦鞋。奇尔顿无疑是个向上爬的，坚信一本关于汉尼拔的书就是他的饭票，但他同时也很懒，有拖延症的倾向，而在威尔眼里最糟糕的是，他还非常傲慢。他就是那种想要别人把东西递到他手上，还觉得全世界都欠他点什么的人——但如果有好运降临，谁又会去做第一个白手起家的人呢？</p><p>威尔讨厌呆在奇尔顿办公室里的时间。尽管他很感激奇尔顿甚少问他关于莱克特的事（并且在他那么做时饥渴地吞下威尔的谎话），威尔还是花了所有的意志力来拴住自己的嘲讽。他希望，为了奇尔顿的好，这人正在计划的书将永不见天日，因为哪怕是在他的牢房里写，汉尼拔也会将这本书撕成碎片。</p><p>终于，奇尔顿绝对地保证了威尔到死的那一天对他都只有憎恶，那是在他写书方面的惰性少有地短暂消失的一天。许多年之后，威尔会对这个人做出一些非常、非常糟糕的事情，而在这之间他将会忍受很多稍微轻一点的侮辱和虐待。但当时这一切都在他们的前方——这句话的残酷无情和毫无意义将始终牢刻在威尔脑中。</p><p>那时是十二月中旬，秋天宜人的凉爽在冷酷无情的严冬的重压下嘎吱作响。威尔被带着穿过走廊走向奇尔顿的办公室，裹挟着最初几片稀疏雪花的寒风正吹打着行政楼的窗户。押着他的狱警在监狱长的门外停下，脱掉他的手铐（这是在每次会面都要戴着它的屈辱一月后他们才定下的条款），然后敲了敲门。</p><p>“进来。”</p><p>狱警打开门，威尔迈步走进去。奇尔顿正坐在桌边，在他那印着姓名首字母纹样的纸写写画画（或者假装在写写画画）。威尔心下一沉。他知道哪一种会面是这样开场的。</p><p>“格雷厄姆，”奇尔顿头也不抬地说。“坐。”</p><p>威尔坐在奇尔顿对面的椅子上，看着那只镀金钢笔划过纸面。这是奇尔顿惯用的一种常见伎俩，众所周知要花上个几分钟。威尔交叠起双腿。他可以等。</p><p>终于，奇尔顿盖上了他的笔，放到一边。他摸了摸胡子，带着一个令人不快的笑容审视着威尔。接着他举起了一对信封。威尔立马认出了汉尼拔优美的手迹和他自己的鸡爪字。</p><p>“这些是什么？”</p><p>威尔舔湿了嘴唇。“信，长官？”</p><p>“别和我装傻。我知道你们这些囚犯都觉得自己在这座象牙塔里把我们耍得团团转，搞得像真的似的——尤其是莱克特——但想瞒过我任何事还是要花很大功夫的。所有通过这个地方的邮件都要经过这栋楼。我记得莱克特一直在单方面给州参议院寄信，但想象一下几个月前看到你加入了他我有多么惊讶。现在，告诉我这些信里都写了什么。”</p><p>“我不能那么做，长官。”</p><p>“哦，为什么不能？”</p><p>“你要我去获得莱克特的信任。如果他发现我侵犯了他的隐私，他将不会再和我说话。你也可以和你的书挥手告别了，而他会继续每周写这些信，无论有没有我的帮助，因为这是他的权利。我只是在考虑您的最大利益。长官。”</p><p>奇尔顿审视着他，眼里带着一丝威尔半点都不相信的笑意。“嗯。感谢你。把我的最大利益放在心上。”</p><p>威尔谨慎地颔首。他有一种这一切对他而言都将悲惨收场的可怕感觉。</p><p>“我相当明白你的意思，”奇尔顿说，向后靠在椅背上，把双脚搁在桌上。“我们不会想要破坏你在莱克特极度狭窄的信任圈里的位置的，是不是？”</p><p>“不，长官。”</p><p>“不，当然不。因为你致力于帮助我，不是吗？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“很好。很好。那就好。既然我们在同一条船上，我相信你会理解我为什么不得不这么做的。”</p><p>他懒洋洋地伸出手去按藏在桌子下面的小按钮。威尔转过身看见两个狱警走进房间。其中一个手里拿着一副手铐。</p><p>“长官？”</p><p>“其他任何一个像这样忤逆我的犯人都会被惩罚，”奇尔顿说，脸上仍然挂着他那个留给特殊胡扯场合的自鸣得意的笑容。“我们不会想要莱克特觉得你得到了特别待遇的，对吧？”</p><p>威尔只能盯着他看，瞠目结舌，同时狱警把他从座位里拉起来，将手铐铐在他手腕上。他正在艰难地试图接受局面是多么迅速地脱离了自己的掌控。</p><p>“把他带去禁闭，”奇尔顿说。“我想五天足够让他想清楚了。”</p><p>“你不能这么做，”威尔大喊，拼命挣脱正在无情地将他脱出房间的手。“我什么都没有做！”</p><p>“我可以做任何我想做的事，”奇尔顿说。“这里是我的监狱。举个恰当的例子——就让他呆一整个星期吧。噢，对了，格雷厄姆？”</p><p>他再次举起那些信，笑得更加开怀了。</p><p>“如果你认为州参议院会将宝贵的资金花在一座监狱图书馆上，那你就和莱克特一样被蒙蔽了。祝你禁闭愉快。”</p><p>办公室门砰的一声关上，留下威尔震惊于自己受到了多么严重的欺骗。</p><p>禁闭室在地下层，经过莱克特在他之前已经走过许多次的二十三级台阶，威尔也会适时和它们熟悉起来的。但就现在而言，他吓坏了。他的脚每一步都要绊一跤，他的呼吸堵在喉咙里。过道里弥漫着污水的气味，悲惨的气味。有人在黑暗中独自号啕。</p><p>狱警打开了其中一扇锈迹斑斑的钢门。威尔瞥见了一眼他将在里面度过几乎一个星期的阴森空间，接着他的手铐被摘除，他被一把推了进去。他转过身来看着大门关上，将一切关在外面，仅余一丝微弱的光线，感觉就像他正在看着他自己的坟墓被填封上一样。然后他便是孤身一人了。</p><p>他缓缓吐出一口悲惨的气息，让自己的心跳慢慢恢复正常。回想起来，他觉得自己早该知道奇尔顿迟早会对他干出这样的事情来。只为了提醒他自己的位置在哪儿。为了证明他在这场游戏里没有牌。他们两个都没有。</p><p>他叹着气用手指梳了梳头发，坐到地板上。双眼扫视着黑暗。</p><p>在他从前的生活里，他并不畏惧与世隔绝。恰恰相反；这对他来说变得合情合理。几乎算得上一种安慰。与世隔绝，他就无法伤害任何人。只有当他靠得太近——当他们<em>逼</em>他靠得太近时——他才会……他才会……</p><p>他眨了眨眼，将膝盖拉到胸前，双臂环抱住自己。他不想再去想这件事了，尤其是在这里，没有任何事物、没有任何人可以拿来分散注意力。什么都没有，只有黑暗，和死人的陪伴。</p><p>威尔吞咽了一下。在这里呆七天，远离……只身一人。</p><p>与世隔绝曾经很好。很安全。现在，他不太确定自己能不能从中生存下来了。他尝到了一点别的滋味，某些更好的东西。只是小小一口，但已经足够了。他觉得自己上瘾了。</p><p>他曾经形单影只，因为他的独特。但他不再是孤单一人了。</p><p>走廊那端哭嚎的男人突然开始尖叫。一个狱警大吼着要他闭嘴。沉重的脚步声充满了走廊，接着是钥匙的哗啦作响；犯人的尖叫在他被反复踹在肋骨上时变得更加像喉音，更加痛苦不堪。</p><p>威尔什么也没有听见。他退回到了自己的脑海中，寻找着汉尼拔的身影。</p><p>*</p><p>此时雪诚挚地下着，院子几乎是空的。囚犯们基本上都在室内度过他们宝贵的放风时间，少数那几个敢于面对严寒的人都把手深深插在他们不够厚的外套口袋里，扎人的羊毛帽被拉下来紧紧盖住耳朵。他们在漫天飞雪中拖沓着脚步，就像钟面的数字，被困在一条重复而单调的轨迹上。</p><p>在这些人之中有普莱斯和泽勒，正沿着围墙缓缓兜圈，两人都把一只手插在对方的屁股口袋里。尽管现在不是院子里最舒适宜人的时刻，但白雪让假装他们在别的什么地方变得容易了一点。监狱不是一个为浪漫准备的地方，只要机会降临，他们就抓紧享受它。</p><p>“在外面我从来不在乎下雪，”普莱斯说，皱着眉眨掉眼睫毛上的雪花，“从来都搞不懂为什么对有些人而言它很浪漫——又湿又冷，谁想要这样的浪漫啊？但我觉得我现在懂了。它就像一块空白的石板，挡住你身上的任何破事。然后它消失了，你意识到自己成了个被爱冲昏头脑的傻子。”</p><p>“我喜欢雪，”泽勒说。“我一直都想试试滑雪。也许有一天我们可以一起去滑雪。”</p><p>普莱斯朝他悲伤地笑了笑，凑过去啄了啄他冰冷的脸颊。“也许吧。”</p><p>一个身影从前方纷飞的白茫中走来。一眼认出汉尼拔的步态，他们放慢了脚步。</p><p>“欢迎来到冬日仙境，”普莱斯喊道，堵住他鼻子和嘴巴的雪块被喷了出来。“人口：两个罗曼蒂克的蠢货。”</p><p>“你们看见威尔·格雷厄姆了么？”汉尼拔问，几乎是在打断他。</p><p>普莱斯皱起眉。“修正：<em>三个</em>罗曼蒂克的蠢货。没，我们从早饭后就没见过他了。他今天没去和监狱长小小地促膝谈谈心吗？”</p><p>汉尼拔看向他。普莱斯耸耸肩。</p><p>“怎么了？我有留意。而且犯人们八卦汉尼拔，你知道的。那个亲信斯塔梅兹看到他去那里了，每周同一时间。听见监狱长大多数时间都要他给他擦鞋，把脏衣服送出去。我不觉得会有人怀疑他是个奸细。大概吧。其实，你可能会想留心一下这事儿。哎，布莱恩，别搞！我们在公众场合的时候别搞。”</p><p>他的伙伴自从他开始讲话就一直在掐他。泽勒喋喋不休的水平不亚于任何人，但他在汉尼拔周围要更加谨慎一点。</p><p>“他的会面一个小时前就理应结束了，”汉尼拔说，表面冷静——但他的声音里有一种其他两个人从未听到过的奇怪弦外之音。“我们说好在图书馆碰面。这不像他。”</p><p>“也许他回牢楼了，”泽勒提议道。“在监狱长的一通折磨后之后我大概会不得不躺下。”</p><p>接着，广播发出了嘎嘎的噪音，一个声音告诉他们放风时间结束了。</p><p>“好了，”普莱斯说。“是时候搞清楚了。”</p><p>但当汉尼拔大步沿着过道朝他的牢房和威尔的走去时，他立刻知道了威尔不在那里。准确来说不是哪一条线索暴露了真相，而是好几条——他的气味，他的细微动静，还有更多；事实上，更多的是汉尼拔无法解释的。他就这样知道了。</p><p>他走进他自己的牢房里，望着铁栅哗啦合上。隔壁牢房的沉重寂静就像压在胸口的重量一样向他逼来。</p><p>一个年轻的狱警在过道里走来走去清点人数。汉尼拔等到他走进自己的手臂范围内，然后穿过铁栅一把抓住他的胳膊。那人瑟缩一下，差点搞掉了他的写字板。</p><p>“你有大概三秒钟的时间来放开我，莱克特，在我打断这只手上的每一根手指之前。”</p><p>“住在我隔壁牢房里的人。格雷厄姆。他在哪里？”</p><p>狱警把写字板夹在腋下，抽出了他的警棍。“禁闭。如果你他妈不马上放开我，你就会在那里照料你的断指。”</p><p>汉尼拔放开了他，露出了一个温和的鳄鱼的微笑。狱警又盯着他看了一秒，然后开始沿着过道往回走，一边走一边用警棍刮着铁栅。</p><p>汉尼拔在自己的床上躺下，双手枕在脑后。他早就知道了：威尔迟早会被关禁闭——每个人都会，而与汉尼拔的关系肯定是一种催化剂。尽管如此，他仍然担心他。这个男人的大脑令他着迷，哪怕只是出于他设法从裂缝里捕捉到的短暂一瞥。他相信威尔·格雷厄姆比他看起来的要坚韧得多；比任何人想象的都要坚韧得多。但这不意味着他不会崩溃。而假如它会在某个地方发生，那就是在禁闭室里。</p><p>不过，比起任何想法，汉尼拔觉得自己只是沉溺在了自我怜悯之中。威尔·格雷厄姆几乎肯定会没事。但是没有他的一天、一个星期成了一段开始变得太过漫长的时间。</p><p>他思考了一会儿，然后坐了起来，拿出了他放在胸袋里的小笔记本。他写下了一个词，在它下面划了线，然后把本子放回口袋里，重新躺了下来。</p><p>这将是非常漫长的一周。</p><p>*</p><p>“格雷厄姆。”</p><p>听见金属门上指节的敲击声，威尔瑟缩了一下。他僵硬地翻了个身，勉强把自己摆成了一个类似坐着的姿势。</p><p>过去的七天感觉像是一个月。他想尽办法来打发时间——哼唱他父亲在他们穿梭于比洛克西和格林维尔的船坞之间时教给他的老水手歌，背诵他从汉尼拔的书里记下的零散诗句，甚至和空气讲通过昆虫活动来推断死亡时间以及其它他在出外勤的那段日子里掌握的随便什么专业知识。没有一种方法有用。最终他陷入了沉默，就像所有人那样，迷失在自己思想的黑暗沼泽里。</p><p>面临精神危机的时候，他常常会去钓鱼。跋涉进溪流之中，任由自己的大脑放空，只余汩汩水声和灌木丛里的蝉鸣。他试过故地重游，他试了，但他发现它已经不再能像从前那样满足他了。因为那里只有他一个人。</p><p>但有那么一两次——哦，只是一秒种，只是稍纵即逝的撩引几瞥——他觉得他在自己脑中的私密空间里捕捉到了另一个人的踪影。</p><p>在那之后，感觉就没有那么糟糕了。</p><p>大门被打开。威尔因刺眼亮光呻吟了一声，撇过脸去。</p><p>“时间到了。起来。”</p><p>他站了起来，主动伸出了手腕。被带回牢房的路上，他的腿因为长久不用感觉软绵绵的。这种感觉在他逐渐接近步桥末端的牢房时仅仅变得愈加强烈了。</p><p>汉尼拔正坐在他的床上，抽着烟读书。威尔经过时他没有抬头。</p><p>在洞里呆了一个星期之后，他的牢房感觉奢华极了。威尔挪向水槽，用水扑了扑脸，叹着气抚摸他脸颊上的胡茬。从禁闭中出来是一种奇怪的感受。他觉得自己被改变了。</p><p>一声来自汉尼拔的问候可能会很好，他想。</p><p>把衬衫拉过头顶，他转身朝自己的铺位走去。这时候他才发现枕头边用棕色纸包着的小包裹。</p><p>他的脸上绽开了一个微笑。他坐了下来，撕开包装纸，当他看见里面装着的一小瓶苏格兰威士忌时他的眉毛惊喜地扬起。格兰菲迪，十五年。他很了解这个牌子，很清楚它不可能便宜。</p><p>拧开酒瓶，他吸入橡木与蜂蜜的香气。这让他如此强烈地想起了自己的家，热泪突然涌入了他的眼眶。他曾经在自己的门廊上浅呷这种威士忌，狗狗们蹭着他的腿，仰头用它们那聪慧的大眼睛看他，当他远望屋外平坦的旷野和婆娑树影时，他会感到心满意足，就像任何一个生命里缺少他们尚未遇见的关键要素的人一样满足。</p><p>他在那里又坐了一会儿，在他的门廊上，在他的牢房里，手里紧攥着酒瓶，思考着他丢下的一切——然后盖上了盖子。苦思他失去的东西是没有用的。</p><p>最好是专注于他所获得的东西。</p><p>从墙的另一边，他几乎可以感觉到汉尼拔在等着他说些什么。威尔决定他可以再等上一小段时间。这样可以给他一个教训，叫他假装漠不关心。</p><p>他把酒瓶塞进牢房里他藏其它所有违禁品的地方，然后躺在床上准备睡觉。</p><p>在睡意将他带走之前，他没有错过从隔壁牢房里的男人口中传来的轻声叹息，不管那是出于期盼还是沮丧，又或许二者兼有。</p><p>*</p><p>雪不再下了，取而代之的是一种令人窒息的浓稠寂静。一层厚厚的白毯将监狱覆盖，软软地堆积在牢楼的墙上。冰霜像眼泪一样在铁丝网上闪闪发光。</p><p>威尔和汉尼拔面对面坐在他们打扫干净的看台上，一条在白茫茫的海洋中突出的显眼木梁。棋盘摆在他们俩之间，一场博弈正在进行着。他们摆好棋盘的时候没有一个人真的说了什么，两个人看起来谁都不情愿走第一步棋。汉尼拔似乎正全神贯注地看着院子里爆发的一场雪仗。</p><p>“谢谢，”威尔最终开口。“为了那瓶酒。”</p><p>他拍了拍手腕，汉尼拔瞥向它。小酒瓶被夹在了他的袖子里。</p><p>“不客气。”</p><p>“这是个‘结束禁闭’礼物吗？因为如果我们现在要这么来的话，我一定欠了你好几个礼物。”</p><p>一个浅浅的微笑。“周年礼物。”</p><p>“一周年……什么时候？”</p><p>“两天前。你还在禁闭里的时候。”</p><p>威尔缓缓吐出一口气，在脑子里计算时间。“你是对的。我没法相信已经有一整年了。这……哇。时间<em>飞逝。</em>”</p><p>他用一只戴着手套的手抓了抓胡子，然后从袖子里抽出了酒瓶。</p><p>“这值得喝一杯，你觉得呢？即使没别的用，它也能让我们暖和起来。”</p><p>他飞快地喝了一大口，用手套挡住酒瓶，然后递给了汉尼拔。望着男人的喉结滚动，他感到自己的脉搏加快了一点。他吞咽了一下。</p><p>“我没法相信我是在禁闭里度过我的一周年纪念日的，”他说。“监狱长那边实在太不体贴了。”</p><p>“敢问你为什么被关了禁闭？”</p><p>威尔把酒拿了回来，又喝了一大口。“奇尔顿要证明一件事。他只是想让我明白我们没法瞒过他。”</p><p>“我明白了。感觉怎么样？”</p><p>“禁闭吗？你应该知道的。”</p><p>“心力交瘁？”</p><p>“总结的差不多，对。”他摘掉了眼镜，用袖子擦了擦，突然不想有眼神交流了。“我当时担心自己会看见她。阿比盖尔。”</p><p>“你杀死的其中一个女孩。”</p><p>“对。她就是<em>那个</em>女孩。我当时在追捕她的父亲，加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯，一个……一个食人魔。他谋杀那些长得像她的姑娘。在我们抓住他的时候割断了她的喉咙，差点杀死她。然后我帮他搞定了。”</p><p>他的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。眼里充满了懊悔。</p><p>“你吃了她吗？”汉尼拔问。</p><p>威尔狠狠瞪了他一眼。“这让你兴奋了？”</p><p>“我想要了解你。观察是我们的天性——我无法关闭我的，正如你也无法关闭你的。如果我如我所愿的那样从事精神病学，我会很乐意在我的沙发上进行这场对话。”</p><p>“行吧，你先被抓了我可真走运。”威尔咕哝，继续漫不经心地用袖子擦眼镜。“我没办法想象你当心理医生的样子。我会为你的病人感到难过的。”</p><p>汉尼拔莞尔。“你以为会在禁闭里看见阿比盖尔。但你没有。”</p><p>“没有，弗洛伊德医生，我没有。我以前会梦见她。梦见她们所有人，所有霍布斯杀死的女孩……我杀死的女孩。它发展到了我没法分清哪些是真实哪些是在我的脑子里的地步。然后他们就在庭审前把我关进了精神病院，在束身衣和装了软垫的病房里进进出出……有时我会觉得她们和我在一起。觉得她就在那里。我担心她可能会在禁闭室的黑暗里等着我。”他叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛。“但她不在那里。只有黑暗。”</p><p>“你在进步，威尔。”</p><p>威尔轻轻哼笑一声，气息在一片薄雾中从他的鼻腔里喷出。“完全正常，多多少少有理智。接着是什么？你想要问我妈的事情吗？”</p><p>“不是今天。和我聊聊你过去的生活。你想念什么？”</p><p>“我的狗，”威尔毫不犹豫地说。“我有七只。流浪狗家庭。”</p><p>“犬类能信守一个人做不到的承诺。我怀疑你是否有许多令你满意的人际关系。”</p><p>“我更情愿不去交际。”</p><p>“你想念性吗？”</p><p>威尔差点摔了自己的眼镜。“不怎么想。这种事发生的时候很愉快但……”</p><p>“但它很少发生？”</p><p>这句话招来了一次不愉的怒视。“我不觉得有经常去追求它的必要。如此短暂的事情却有如此之多的麻烦。你在这里呆的时间比我要长——<em>你</em>想念性吗？”</p><p>汉尼拔毫不忸怩地点点头。“性是一个人应该加入每一天生活的美妙安排。当然，要和合适的伴侣一起。”</p><p>威尔感到一阵红晕爬上了自己的脸颊。他希望汉尼拔把它当成了是被冷风吹的。</p><p>“这是你最想念的事情吗？”</p><p>“不是。我很遗憾不能再为自己下厨了。我想念我的私人图书馆，它容量庞大。我想念剧院。歌剧。我非常想念音乐。”</p><p>“我猜这是你没法偷渡进这里的东西之一。”</p><p>“我在我的记忆宫殿中储存了许多。我设计它的目的不仅是作为一种助记法，因为我知道我有一天可能会被捕。我想我能够在那里愉快度日。”</p><p>“你能吗？”</p><p>一个稍纵即逝的神情掠过汉尼拔的面容，就像光线掠过石板。“过去足矣。现在不再是了。”</p><p>威尔把酒递给他。他接了过来，呷了一口，看起来若有所思。</p><p>“汉尼拔，”威尔说。“我们正在成为某种朋友，对吗？”</p><p>汉尼拔瞥了他一眼。“我想是的。”</p><p>“我能问你一些事么？你……你有告诉过多拉海德我是个警察吗？”</p><p>一阵沉默降临在他们之间。威尔感到汉尼拔的视线落在他身上，强迫自己对上它们。</p><p>“有。”汉尼拔说。</p><p>威尔点点头，咬着自己的嘴唇。“我在禁闭里的时候在想这件事。在想你。这是唯一说得通的解释。”他犹豫了一下。“你为什么这么做？”</p><p>汉尼拔的目光没有迟疑。“我很好奇你会做什么。”</p><p>“你想要我杀了他。”</p><p>“这会对你有治疗作用。你生气了么？”</p><p>威尔考虑了一会儿，然后摇了摇头。“没有。没有，我没生气。我可能是该杀了他。”</p><p>“还会有其他人的。”</p><p>“也许吧。谢谢你和我坦白。我想把它说开了。”</p><p>“我为隐瞒你道歉。我们当时并没有这么熟悉对方。”</p><p>“唔，这算不上你最高尚的举动，让一个疯子来对付我。但你救了我的命，我欠你这份人情。天知道我该怎么还这笔债。”</p><p>汉尼拔温柔地微笑起来。“我确信你会找到办法的。”</p><p>*</p><p>几个月过去了。冬天融化成了温和可爱的春日，汉尼拔和威尔继续着他们安静的友谊。两人都不太清楚缺少了什么，但又的确缺少了某些东西。它就要来了。</p><p>四月中旬慵懒的一天，威尔正坐在汉尼拔和蒂尔之间的看台上，向后仰着头享受阳光，这时他听见了克劳福德警官在围墙那边喊他的名字。</p><p>“格雷厄姆！监狱长办公室，现在。”</p><p>威尔皱眉看了一眼汉尼拔，然后爬起来穿过院子。他没有错过自己离开他们时其他几人朝他露出的担忧神色。</p><p>克劳福德在行政楼大门口等着他。他没有拷住他，只是抓住了他的胳膊，用足以留下淤青的力道拽着他往监狱长办公室走。</p><p>监狱长不在里面。克劳福德打开门，把威尔推了进去。威尔的脚被什么东西的边缘绊了一下，他四肢摊开摔在地板上，屁股着地。这时他才注意到所有那些纸箱——好几十个，胡乱堆满了地板的每一寸。</p><p>“这些都是什么？“</p><p>“你告诉我。它们是寄给你的。”</p><p>威尔伸出手去拿贴在其中一个纸箱顶端的一个信封。他抽出了信，大声读了出来。</p><p><em>“亲爱的格雷厄姆先生。作为对您本人和汉尼拔 ·莱克特医生不断询问的回应，州参议院已为你们的图书馆计划拨出所需资金，随函附上。”</em>他又朝信封里瞟了一眼，睁大了眼。“一张两百美金的支票……<em>此外，图书馆区慷慨解囊，送来一批慈善捐赠的旧书和杂物。我们相信这些将满足你们的需求。我们现在认为此事已经结束……请停止向我们寄信。”</em></p><p>他抬头看向克劳福德，想到身边堆满的所有财富，想到当汉尼拔看到新书时会说些什么，眼里噙满了敬畏的泪水。</p><p>克劳福德伸出一根手指指着他。“在监狱长回来之前把这些都清理干净。你可以自己把它们搬去图书馆的，是吗？”</p><p>“是的长官。”</p><p>“很好，因为我不会为你搬它们的。等我一个小时后回来时，这些就都消失了，对吧？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>克劳福德厌恶地撇撇嘴，转身离开了。威尔独自一人。</p><p>他爬起来跪好，撕开其中一个箱子，已经忘了后背的疼痛。里面装着的丰富图书让他的心情飞扬。</p><p>“这只花了他十三年，”他咧嘴笑着对自己说。“从现在起，我们得开始每周写两封信了。”</p><p>当他注意到还有些别的东西夹在书里面时，他正准备抱起箱子，往图书馆跑第一趟。除了书之外，还有整整一叠黑胶唱片。</p><p>他把它们从箱子里抽出来，虔诚地翻看，用袖子拭去上面的灰尘。汉克·威廉姆斯。墨水点乐队。平·克劳斯贝。以及……</p><p>他目不转睛地瞪着手上的唱片，仿佛一个呆住的人。一个微笑缓缓浮现在他的脸上。</p><p>小心翼翼地放下唱片，他打开了另一个箱子，然后又是一个。更多的书，更多的唱片。没有播放唱片的方法，他们肯定是不会送的……</p><p>在第五个箱子里，他找到了一台留声机。这是一台笨重的老家伙，但它不难搬起来。他把它重重放在奇尔顿的桌上，丝毫不在乎他有没有刮花木头，随手把男人的书和文件扒拉到一边。他插上电源，望着唱盘开始转动。他的心脏在他耳朵里跳得飞快。</p><p>他疯了。彻底疯了。他知道这会让他陷入何种境地，等到奇尔顿和克劳福德抓住他的时候，他在禁闭里呆的时间就远远不止一个星期了。</p><p>但这不重要，奇尔顿就在这里犯下了他致命的错误。他太早打出禁闭这张牌了；威尔现在已经知道他可以从中生存下来了。无论如何想象，它都不是什么愉快的经历，但它已经不再像曾经那样具有威慑力了。</p><p>此外。这是他欠汉尼拔的。</p><p>威尔笑着穿过监狱长的办公室，锁上门闩。他回到桌前，舒适地坐在奇尔顿豪华的椅子里，然后把唱片从套子里抽了出来，放在唱盘上。他调低唱臂，乐声开始充满房间，轻快而美妙，他陶醉地闭上了眼。</p><p>他的眼仍然是闭着的，他伸出手去拿广播麦克风，把所有的开关都按到“开”。</p><p>一阵噪音短暂地响起——随后莫扎特传遍了整座监狱。</p><p>院子里，汉尼拔僵住了，剩下的人则惊奇地抬头看向喇叭。他立刻认出了这首曲子——出自《Le Nozze de Figaro》的“Deutino: Che soave zeffiretto”<sup>1</sup>，苏珊娜和女伯爵的一首二重唱。美极了。</p><p>“妈的什么鬼？”泽勒简洁道。</p><p>“噢，这上面全是格雷厄姆的名字，”普莱斯摇头咕哝。但他在微笑。</p><p>汉尼拔没有听他们说话。他从坐着的地方站了起来，现在正静静伫立着，头向后仰起，双眼闭合。他的心脏抽痛。</p><p>他感到自由。</p><p>在监狱长办公室里，威尔笑着将腿翘到桌子上。他完全不知道那两位意大利女士在唱些什么。不过这似乎也没多重要。重要的是这些声音是如何在空中翱翔的，比任何一个处在灰色之地的人敢于想象的都要高，都要远。甚至就连从大厅里飞快接近的愤怒脚步都无法将其夺走。</p><p>奇尔顿的脸出现在门口。他拧了拧门把手，然后用指关节猛敲玻璃，他的脸怒如滚雷。</p><p>“开门，格雷厄姆。打开它。”</p><p>威尔平静地看着他，双手枕在脑后。</p><p>“我在警告你！”奇尔顿喊道。“立刻把那关掉。”</p><p>威尔考虑了一会儿，然后决定他也没什么可失去的。他朝留声机凑过去……接着把音量调大了。</p><p>奇尔顿脸上的表情太宝贵了。克劳福德一肩膀把他挤开，用警棍敲玻璃来引起威尔的注意。</p><p>“你在我手上了。”他说。</p><p>院子里，音乐被猝然切断。几个犯人大声叹息。</p><p>“他现在真的这么干了，”普莱斯摇着头说。“这世上究竟是什么把他迷到干出这种蠢事的？”</p><p>汉尼拔什么都没有说，沉浸在思绪之中。他知道。</p><p>*</p><p>威尔为这件蠢事在洞里呆了两个星期。他出来了，眨着眼，胡子拉碴，对自己干了什么毫无悔意。他会立刻再干一遍的。</p><p>对音乐响起时汉尼拔神情的想象支撑他度过了那漫长的两周。</p><p>克劳福德对他很不满。他不得不砸碎监狱长门上的玻璃才能进去，而奇尔顿后来为这把他臭骂了一顿。他把威尔从禁闭里放出来，推进院子里时比平时要粗暴一点，然后留下了一句警告。</p><p>“从现在起到我退休，我再也不会听见你吱一声，懂了吗？”</p><p>威尔点点头，遮着眼睛躲避明亮的光线。“随便你说什么，头儿。”</p><p>克劳福德朝他皱起眉，但还是随他去了。威尔莞尔。他伸了个懒腰，悠闲地穿过院子，寻找着汉尼拔。</p><p>蒂尔是第一个注意到他接近的，就像往常那样。他绷紧身体，嗅了嗅空气，然后蹭了蹭普莱斯。普莱斯抬起头，咯咯笑了起来。</p><p>“哦，看起来你的男孩儿从禁闭里出来了，汉尼拔。他把歌剧带给你，你可欠他一个大大的湿乎乎的吻。”</p><p>话音才刚刚出口，汉尼拔就站了起来，朝威尔走去。威尔看到了他，举起一只手打招呼，但汉尼拔没有回应。相反，他大步流星地朝威尔走去——然后两手捧起他的脸颊，吻住了他。</p><p>“我的老天爷啊，”泽勒说，手里的牌掉到地上。</p><p>“好吧，”普莱斯扬起眉嘀咕。“也他妈是时候了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p><sup>注1 </sup>《Le Nozze de Figaro》的“Deutino: Che soave zeffiretto”：即莫扎特的歌剧《费加罗的婚礼》中第三幕第十场的二重唱咏叹调《Sull'aria...che soave zeffiretto（待到微风轻轻吹过）》，也在《肖申克的救赎》电影中出现。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b> 接吻。这一章写得很长，我考虑过早点结束早点发布……但我想要写到接吻。感谢你们的耐心！<br/>一些有趣的值得注意的点：<br/>亚历山大·蒲柏的那句引语“希望永春”实际上是原著小说的副标题。我在威尔说了这句话之后才意识到这一点，它们感觉起来更合适了。<br/>汉尼拔送给威尔的威士忌是十五年的老格兰菲迪。这是我对酒的选择。尽管我不觉得剧里有对威尔的精神毒药下过定义，但格兰菲迪（Glenfiddich）在盖尔语里的意思是是“鹿之谷”并且它的标志是一只雄鹿，所以它感觉非常贴切。</p><p><b>译者：</b>我已经失血过多昏过去了*美滋滋*<br/>肖申克原著我没有看过正经出版的中译本，但我查到的好像是把副标题“Hope springs eternal”翻译成了“希望的春天”？感觉不太对劲所以就自己擅自翻成“希望永春”了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>与威尔干裂的嘴唇相比，汉尼拔的嘴唇柔软而温暖。他们都闭着双眼。没有人想要这个吻结束。</p><p>环绕在他们四周的囚犯都陷入了沉默，他们的闲聊被忘在了脑后。“他妈的死基佬。”某个人评价道，以一种指出一些显然易见到枯燥无趣的事实的语气。这句话引来了几声窃窃私语和几个人名——但绝大多数犯人都足够聪明，知道要闭紧自己的嘴。汉尼拔用超过十年的时间为自己培育出的恐怖名声还是经得住一个小小的吻的。</p><p>在看台上，泽勒大张着嘴坐着，看起来完全合不上了。蒂尔带着冷漠而脱离的好奇望着，就像他观察生命里绝大多数事物一样。与此同时，普莱斯将手指伸进嘴里，吹口哨起哄。“去开间房！”他咧嘴笑着大喊。</p><p>汉尼拔和威尔并没有在听。这个吻只持续了短短片刻——但就在此片刻之间，他们遗世独立。</p><p>当他们分开时，威尔花了一秒才找到自己的声音。他感觉自己像是在暴风雨里苦苦挣扎的一叶扁舟，找到了一个风平浪静的港湾——只为再一次被卷入风暴之中。他感到头晕目眩。“这是干什么？”</p><p>“我想念你，”汉尼拔非常冷静地说。“并且我已疲于等待。”</p><p>威尔喘息着笑了一声。“所有人都在盯着我们。”</p><p>“你在乎吗？”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>接着，汉尼拔笑了，那个完美的、美妙的、只为威尔保留的微笑。威尔莞尔以对，以一种汉尼拔发觉惹人喜爱得无法用语言形容的姿态垂下了头，他的卷发在额前上下弹动。其他的犯人已经盯得无聊了，又回到了闲聊之中，时不时警惕地瞥他们一眼。</p><p>“你享受那段音乐吗？”威尔说。</p><p>“它美不胜收，”汉尼拔真诚道。“我未曾想到在我死前还能够再一次听到莫扎特。我只希望监狱长没有那么粗鲁地在二重唱结束之前就打断了你。”</p><p>“那你会爱死我要给你看的东西的。跟我来。”</p><p>不等汉尼拔回答，他就拉着汉尼拔穿过院子，朝着图书馆所在的建筑走去。当汉尼拔的手指环上他自己的时，他没有拒绝。这不一样。但它感觉很对。就像他的手一直缺失的东西。</p><p>令威尔长舒一口气的是，在他在禁闭室里乘坐谷物下水道列车的期间，装着书和唱片的箱子被搬到了图书馆里。他起先担心过出于恶意，奇尔顿会让人把它们搬走——他小小的惊人之举把监狱长气得够呛，而且奇尔顿绝对不是那种不屑于做些无用的残酷事情的人。但在他受罚几天之后，一个凑巧热爱歌剧又觉得这一切都挺有趣的狱警在给他送面包和水的时候向威尔透露了这些书是安全的。就像他承诺的那样，它们都在这里，纸箱随意地搁在废弃的家具上，里面的书洒落到了地板上。</p><p>威尔笑着倚在门口，汉尼拔缓缓迈步走进房间。年长的男人脸上有一种威尔过去从未见过的神情。某种介于不敢置信和敬畏之间的东西，他冷静的外表几乎没有掩饰住分毫。</p><p>汉尼拔停在其中一个纸箱边，伸手抚过书脊，抽出了一本仔细端详。他的嘴唇在颤抖，幅度如此微弱。</p><p>“终于成功了。十三年的信，他们终于给了我我的书。”</p><p>“他们还寄来了一张支票，”威尔一边说，一边溜达过去，坐在了其中一张桌子的边缘上。“两百美元。不会有什么大用，但这是一个开始。我们可以买更多的架子，有望清掉一些旧家具。开始好好利用这个地方。它现在就是在被浪费。”</p><p>“然后？”</p><p>一个微笑缓缓爬上威尔的脸庞。“然后我们继续写信。我觉得比起一封应该每人写两封。最终他们会明白他们不可能就凭几个脏兮兮的箱子和一张少得可怜的支票打发掉我们的。”</p><p>接着，汉尼拔再一次亲吻了他，这一次与上一次不同，更加用力，更加急切、坚决和热情。威尔向后往他正抵着边沿的满是灰尘的书桌靠去，他的手紧紧抓着边缘，而汉尼拔的手则穿过他的头发，爱抚他的脸颊，向下去触摸他的肩膀，沿着他的胸膛下滑。他的舌头轻轻在威尔的嘴唇间刺探，威尔在吻里叹息，迷失在感官之中，汉尼拔的手继续滑下他的胸脯，去抚摸他的髋部，他的大腿，以及——</p><p>突然，威尔不由自主地瑟缩，抽身退开。他的气息随着断续的细微抽噎被吐出。汉尼拔的双手，在片刻之前感觉还那么地好，轻轻抚过了他的屁股——他一时惊慌失措。因为上一个像这样碰他的人……</p><p>绯红在威尔的尴尬之中浮现在了他的脸颊上。泪水在他眼中积聚。</p><p>汉尼拔立刻移开了自己的手，礼貌地后退了一步。“我很抱歉，威尔。是我考虑不周。我进展得太快了。”</p><p>“不。不，你没有做错什么。对不起。”威尔心烦意乱地单手抓了抓头发。“只是……多、多拉海德以后，我……”他顿住了，痛苦地盯着镜框，它们在先前的火热里被撞歪了。</p><p>汉尼拔马上意识到了自己的错误。“我应该想到的。刚才我没有在思考。这是一个你靠近我时我养成的一个坏习惯。”</p><p>他伸出手，为威尔扶正了他的眼镜，却没有试图将它们推回到他的鼻梁上去。他知道威尔现在非常烦乱，不想看他。他轻轻地用指关节蹭过男人粗糙的脸颊，感到对方在亲昵的触摸下颤栗——这，汉尼拔猜想，对他而言几乎是全然陌生的。</p><p>“你值得比过去的遭遇更好的东西，威尔，”他低声呢喃。“到时候，我会展示给你看的。但只有当你准备好了的时候。”</p><p>“不是我不想，”威尔小声道，眼泪仍然在他视线的角落里颤动。“只是……可能需要一些时间。”</p><p>“我会永远等下去，如果你要我这么做的话，”汉尼拔说，威尔可以从他的语气里听出来他没有在说笑。“我永远不希望你勉强去做一些你没有准备好的事情。这对我们两人而言都是新鲜的。我和你一样紧张。”</p><p>“你可以试着看看。”威尔说，成功地小声笑了一下。</p><p>汉尼拔的嘴角向上勾出了他那古怪的微笑。“我很想你，”他说，又一次轻抚威尔的脸颊。</p><p>“是啊，我也很想你，”威尔低声说。“让我们达成尽量远离禁闭的共识，至少这几个月别进去。听起来怎么样？”</p><p>“很完美。”汉尼拔轻声回答。</p><p>*</p><p>熄灯后，威尔躺在他的床上，双手交叠在腹部，竖耳听着隔壁的动静。汉尼拔在他们离开之前从图书馆偷走了几本新书，无视掉了威尔它们得先被分类归架的假意抱怨，他现在正在读着其中一本。威尔时不时就能听见一声满意的轻叹。这令他的心神振奋。</p><p>“汉尼拔？”他说，他的声音很低，但他的邻居仍然听得到。</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“你以前……和男人在一起过吗？”</p><p>他不确定他在期待什么，但汉尼拔没有犹豫。</p><p>“有过，一个。在我还是个年轻人的时候。当时我住在法国，攻读医学。有一个诗人被我的脸迷住了。安东尼。很机敏，虽然有些鲁莽，非常俊美。我们同居了几个月。他将我称作他的缪斯。”威尔几乎能听见汉尼拔的微笑，尽管他并不知道那是出于对回忆的真实喜爱，还是纯粹对成为某人缪斯的自我陶醉。“不得不说，比起诗人，他是一个更好的情人。”</p><p>“你……我是说……你们在一起的时候，你是……或者他有没有……”</p><p>“我们性接触的时候，我始终在上面，”汉尼拔说，回答了威尔找不出词来问的问题。“安东尼非常……温顺。但我并不拒绝被人插入的想法，如果你是在问这个的话。”</p><p><em>插入</em>。独自躺在黑暗中，听见汉尼拔清晰而冷静的声音说出这个词，威尔脸红了。他的阴茎抽搐了一下——毫无理由地，他确信汉尼拔清楚这个词对他造成的影响。</p><p>“我不确定我在问什么，”他哑声说。接着，“为什么你从来没让他插入你？”</p><p>“他从未要求过。”汉尼拔回答。</p><p>威尔咬住嘴唇。“所以如果我要求……？”</p><p>“你已经知道答案了。”汉尼拔低声道，他的声音非常温柔。</p><p>威尔凝视着头顶的床板。他沉默了几分钟。从墙的另一边，他听见了翻页的声音。汉尼拔又回到了阅读之中。</p><p>“你杀了他吗？”威尔突然发问。“安东尼。当你厌倦他的时候，你杀了他吗？”</p><p>“是的。”汉尼拔说，他的语气里没有丝毫悔恨。</p><p>“他是你杀死的第一个情人吗？”</p><p>“他是第一个。他之后还有别人。”</p><p>威尔翻身侧躺，面对着墙壁。“感觉好吗？杀死他？就和操他一样好？”</p><p>汉尼拔一开始并没有回答。“你是真的想知道，还是只是在说服自己放弃你对我的爱慕？”他最终道。</p><p>威尔轻笑了一声。“哦，这艘船已经起锚了。你说的话再没什么能震惊到我了。”</p><p>“拭目以待吧，”汉尼拔说——但听起来他又在笑了。</p><p>“回答我的问题。”</p><p>“杀死安东尼感觉非常美妙，”汉尼拔说。“杀戮总是如此。对上帝而言感觉也一定很好。他一直都在这么做——我们难道不正是创造自他的形象吗？”</p><p>“取决于你问谁。”</p><p>“我给予了他的死诗意。活着的时候，他最多算是个一般的诗人，追求认可却又假装拒绝它。他可能要花费六个月才能写出一行诗，但即便如此那句诗仍值得琢磨。”</p><p>威尔听见汉尼拔翻了个身，改为侧躺在床上。他的声音现在听起来近多了。更加亲密。</p><p>“他始终都是一个非常温顺的年轻人。轻易可塑，一直到最后。我敲碎了每一根骨头。用力把它们打成碎片。剥下了他的皮。将他弯折下来，仔细修剪。把他放在了他终日向往的大学图书馆的神圣厅堂里，放在了他所景仰的文本之间。伫立在纸之森林中的肉体绿雕。</p><p>“安东尼一直觉得诗歌很难；他竭力掩饰，直到变得虚伪做作。我将他制成了一些坦诚的东西——赤裸而纯洁。如果他还有一枚头颅的话，我想他可能会看起来如释重负。”</p><p>“这是一个非常浪漫的故事，你知道么。”威尔挑起一侧眉毛道。</p><p>他可以听见汉尼拔声音里的愉悦。“我以为我再说什么也不会震惊到你了。”</p><p>“我承认在这一点上是我错了。”威尔咕哝。他顿了一下。</p><p>“你吃了他吗？”</p><p>“吃了，”汉尼拔说。“我吃了他的肝，搭配一些蚕豆和一瓶上好的阿马罗尼。对于一个饥寒交迫的艺术家而言，他的口感令人惊讶地丰富。”</p><p>有一段时间，威尔没有回应。汉尼拔耐心地等待着。最终，他听见威尔叹了口气。</p><p>“我到底是怎么和一个食人连环杀手陷入一段监狱恋情的？这不是我曾看见过的人生走向。”</p><p>汉尼拔低低地笑了笑。“我把你拽入了我的世界了吗，威尔？”</p><p>“不，我是自己来的。但我感激你的陪伴。”</p><p>他将手覆在分隔他们两人的墙壁上，皮肤下的砖块冰冷而无情。然后他重新翻身平躺在床上，接着凝视头顶的床板。希望有人将它占据。</p><p>“安，汉尼拔。”</p><p>“晚安，威尔。”汉尼拔低声说。</p><p>*</p><p>第二天早上，威尔醒得很早，已经对和其他囚犯打照面感到紧张了。关于那个吻的传闻已经四散开了，就像监狱里的大多数消息那样——尤其是当像汉尼拔·莱克特这样小有名气的人也卷入其中的时候。威尔不觉得任何人会在汉尼拔在他们眼前的时候碰他，但汉尼拔并不会一直在他身边的。</p><p>当然，绝大多数囚犯都不会想来烦某个和汉尼拔关系如此密切的人的。但不是所有人都有这么聪明。</p><p>如果他们只是把他看作莱克特的婊子，那倒是一回事了，威尔叹了口气，心里想道。尽管这不是一个他尤其向往的位置，但这样更易于汉尼拔保护他的名声，如果他们关系中的权力变化完全朝着有利于他的方向发展的话。如果其他犯人觉得汉尼拔只是在从一个比他弱的人身上攫取他想要的东西，他想要的任何东西。</p><p>但那个吻……没有人能把它解读成除了它本来的样子以外的东西。原始的，不容错认的<em>需要</em>。</p><p>胳膊伸过铁栅，威尔将额头贴在冰冷的钢铁上，望着整栋牢楼沉睡。他试图不去想有多少把刀被藏了起来，有的是将牙刷和偷来的勺子掰断而成，有的是从洗衣房的机器里撬出的金属碎片，是用织物草草裹住刀柄的玻璃碎片，它们被藏在床垫下，藏在被挖空的书里，很快就会钻进袖子里，没入柔软的组织……</p><p>“睡不着？”</p><p>听见声音，威尔瑟缩了一下，头差点撞上铁栅。他看见汉尼拔赤裸的胳膊从隔壁牢房的铁栅中伸了出来，一根烟被夹在两根手指之间。他抬起手，慢悠悠地吸了一口。但从这个角度，威尔看不见他的脸。</p><p>“只是在想现在他们认为我是个同性恋，其他犯人会对我做什么。尽管我对这是他们会用的词持怀疑态度。”</p><p>“我知道了。这个想法让你不安吗？”</p><p>“我可能会被打，被捅或者更糟？这并不是一个让人心生安慰的念头。”</p><p>“我是指其他犯人现在可能会认为你是同性恋的想法。”</p><p>威尔一时惊讶得哑口无言。“不，为什么会？”</p><p>“只是好奇。”</p><p>“你是在试图心理分析我吗，汉尼拔？你不会喜欢我被心理分析时的样子的。”他抓了抓胡子，希望自己能够看见汉尼拔的脸。“申明一下，我一点也不在乎有人觉得我是个同志——但<em>在</em>他们这么想的时候，我更情愿没有一把刀捅进我的肚子里。”</p><p>“所以你并不认为自己是同性恋？”</p><p>威尔沮丧地吐出一口气。汉尼拔在谈论他自己和男人的性接触时——就像他们前一晚所做的那样——还能这么冷静自持，似乎一点也不公平。这对威尔来说是个全新的领域，他的感觉还太过新鲜而陌生，无法组织成语言。更糟的是，他知道汉尼拔这么做是在故意引起他的反应——要么是为了他自己的乐子，要么是因为他真的相信这样会有所帮助。在他身上分辨这两点总是很难。</p><p>“不。至少，我从来没想过，”威尔说。“我从未遇见过一个我感兴趣的男人，直到……嗯，剩下的你都知道了。”</p><p>“我知道了。和我说说你的性爱史，威尔。”</p><p>“不要。”</p><p>“我告诉了你我的。”</p><p>“你告诉我了一个我想是一根雕刻精美的柱子上的小小刻痕。”</p><p>“有一些女人，”汉尼拔闪烁其辞。“我并不认为当肉体的欢愉自己出现时应该自我克制，尤其我一直清楚存在着有一天会被监禁的风险。”</p><p>“真有先见之明，”威尔嘟囔。他叹了口气，手指轻敲着铁栅。“有过几个女人。但当你整天都在看和思考死亡的时候，回家有一段健康的关系的想法……它不再感觉像是我能够拥有，或者敢想的东西了。所以我把人们都推开了。情人。朋友。我有威士忌和狗来代替亲密。”</p><p>一段时间之内，汉尼拔并没有回应。当他开口时，他那自称心理医生的口吻里冰冷的脱离感消失了。他语速很慢，仿佛对如此袒露自己有所犹豫。威尔丝毫不怀疑他所说的话出自一个绝对真实之地。</p><p>“诚然，我还是个自由人时有过许多情人。和其中一些，我甚至建立了他们所谓的关系。但极少数对我而言有任何意义，即便它们有，也无足轻重。我孤独一人，威尔。我没有意识到这一点，直到最近，但它始终是真的。一段真正的友谊中最为美丽的品质是绝对清晰地理解与被理解，我曾相信这对我而言是不可能的。直到我遇见了你。”</p><p>他抽完了他的烟，吐出了一股白烟。</p><p>“现在，穿好衣服。今天我们还有工作要做。”</p><p>威尔依言照做，听着他周围的牢楼苏醒，听着汉尼拔为这一天做好准备的声响。水流声。剃刀刮过皮肤的刮擦声。绝大多数时候他是那么安静，让听着他进行他的人类日常成了一件总是令人着迷的事情。威尔发觉自己如此全神贯注，以至于刮胡子时不小心蹭伤了自己。他思索另一个人能否闻到鲜血的气味。</p><p>蜂鸣器响起，宣布早点名开始，威尔紧张地等在铁栅边直到它们滑开，他抬脚走出去，胃拧成了一团。他立刻瞥向汉尼拔，发现那人也在回视他，面色十分平静。威尔告诉自己放松下来。没有人会蠢到来招惹汉尼拔的，如果他在他附近，也没人会来招惹他的。</p><p>清点结束，囚犯们涌出牢楼，朝食堂走去——威尔几乎立刻就在人群中失去了汉尼拔的踪影。</p><p>恐慌攫住了他，但他强迫自己继续迈步，继续保持目光直视前方。他抓起一个餐盘，走进队伍里。只要再过一分钟他就能径直走向他们常用的餐桌，安全抵达。</p><p>一只手从背后抓住了他的裆部，一个壮实的身体压上了他的后背。威尔感到滚烫的气息打在他的脖子上。他可以闻到男人刺鼻的体臭。</p><p>“听说你是个兔儿爷，格雷厄姆。想为我吸吸鸡巴吗？你吞下我要你吞下的东西，可能我就不会阉了你。可能我只会打掉你的牙齿，让操你这张兔子嘴变得容易点儿。听起来怎么样，漂亮男孩儿？”</p><p>威尔张开嘴——也许是不明智地——想要告诉这个死死捏着他胯部的陌生人：放进他嘴里的任何东西，这位先生都将失去它们。但他没得到这个机会。那只手猛地被从他身上拽了下来，威尔及时转过身，看见汉尼拔逼近男人，将那只冒犯的胳膊扭到了他的背后。一声吓人的噼啪脆响，陌生人发出了一阵极度痛苦的刺耳尖叫。整个食堂陷入了死寂。</p><p>汉尼拔平静地拿起一个餐盘，领着威尔在队伍里向前走。等到看守过来看那阵尖叫是怎么回事的时候，汉尼拔朝他莞尔一笑，假装对此一无所知，仿佛他开着他的宾利被交警拦在了路边，但是，警官，却丝毫不知道自己开得有多快。受伤的人——他变得非常苍白，似乎快昏过去了——拒绝说是谁干的。所有在队伍里的人显然都在看着另一个方向。</p><p>如果是克劳福德当值，他们所有人都会去洞里呆着。但克劳福德现在不在，而监视早餐高峰的那个趾高气昂的年轻狱警——威尔记得他叫布朗——看起来似乎压根不在乎。他端详着汉尼拔，不是对他的恶劣行径感到愤怒或无可奈何的容忍，而是一些近似于迷恋和喜悦的东西。好像他正在观赏一只尤其漂亮的笼中鸟。</p><p>只用看着他，威尔就知道这个人身上有些地方很不对劲——他的双眼是空洞的。冷漠的。</p><p>他无意侧写看守们，就像他无意侧写他的狱友一样，但他没办法控制住自己。这不是什么他能够关掉的东西，就像他无法逼自己停止呼吸一样。尽管他知道有一些（或许甚至是绝大多数）狱警本质上都是好人，只是被困在了一份艰难而且吃力不讨好的工作上，但剩下的那些有不同程度上的易怒、刻薄和暴力。他们想要痛击某个人，而囚犯则是一个容易的靶子。他们身上的制服是唯一将他们从普通的暴徒里，从他们被命令看守的人里区分出来的东西。</p><p>但布朗……威尔马上就明白了布朗警官不是个暴徒。他不确定他是什么。但是他有一双掠食者的眼睛。</p><p>尽管如此，当布朗只是抓住伤者的胳膊，一语不发地把他拖了出去的时候，他还是极其感激的。虽然他尽力了，但汉尼拔还是不会这么快就打破他们远离禁闭室的约定。至于布朗的眼睛后面究竟都发生了什么……嗯，这是以后的问题。</p><p>“那真是非常明智的一步。”威尔咕哝道，他们正在队伍里拖着步子往前挪。他看着一团凝固的粗磨粉被舀到他的餐盘上，经历了他突然而全然地失去胃口的晨间惯例。</p><p>“我也是这么想的，”汉尼拔回答，无视了威尔的讽刺，或许是不在意。“螺旋形骨折会不断提醒我们的朋友不要再用他的手碰你，即便在它痊愈以后。那里会有神经损伤。他将一直处于痛苦之中。”</p><p>“你可以让自己听起来没那么高兴的，知道么。”</p><p>“他意图对你做出某些难言之事。你会更情愿我轻轻打一下他的手腕吗？还是只是想要我感到懊悔，而实际上我并没有？”</p><p>他们现在正在穿过食堂，往桌子那里走去，普莱斯、泽勒和蒂尔已经坐好了。威尔能够感觉到屋子里所有的眼睛都在盯着他们两个，虽然没几个犯人是明目张胆的。</p><p>“如果是我多想了，请纠正我，但我有一种你是故意操纵我陷入那种境地的感觉，为了传达一个信息。”威尔说，把餐盘放在了桌上，他有点太用力了;果汁从杯沿溅了出来。</p><p>汉尼拔在旁边放下了他自己的餐盘，纵容地笑了笑。“你的确多想了。”他说——然后他将一只手伸到威尔颔下，强迫他扬起脸，吻住了他。</p><p>这不是一个火热的吻，不同于他们在院子里和前一天在图书馆里分享的那些。它充满占有欲，宣告着所有权。威尔立刻就明白了这个吻意味着什么，当汉尼拔退开时，他的怀疑被证实了——他的手现在正轻轻环着威尔的咽喉，他的双眼带着掠食者的冰冷扫视着整个食堂。</p><p>他所传达的信息无可否认。</p><p>
  <em>他是我的。</em>
</p><p>剑拔弩张的一刻，随即汉尼拔放开了他，坐在了长凳上，仿佛无事发生，等到威尔在他身边坐下的时候已经把他的粗磨粉吃完一半了。威尔皱着眉，有意地抓了抓下巴，尽管汉尼拔的触碰就像一只奶猫的肉垫一样轻。“而你还在想自己以前为什么从未建立过一段有意义的关系。”他说。</p><p>他能看见汉尼拔在努力不露出微笑。他也能看见普莱斯和泽勒在明目张胆地盯着他们看，不过蒂尔似乎对他的吐司更感兴趣。</p><p>“所以，”普莱斯说，细细品味着八卦，仿佛它是一杯好酒。“谁能想到你们俩是一对基佬呢，嗯?”</p><p>“你珍惜你的舌头，对吗，普莱斯?”汉尼拔温和地问道，不过从他的语气里很明显可以看出暗藏的威胁并没有实际的分量。</p><p>“是啊，是啊，我们还是很怕你的，别担心，”普莱斯挥着一只手说。“但你的确清楚对于以前不知道你的所有人来说，这都是一个惊喜，对吧？当然，除了你们两个自己。都这么<em>固执</em>。”</p><p>“我很惊讶。”蒂尔说，语气没有任何起伏。</p><p>“噢，你不算，你感受不到人类的情绪，”普莱斯说。“但布莱恩和我打了个赌，赌你们俩什么时候<em>才</em>会向欲望屈服，赶紧滚上床。布莱恩比我对你的自控能力更有信心。他欠我一次口活。”</p><p>“<em>吉米</em>，” 泽勒嘟囔了一声，挠了挠后脖子，他的脸懊恼地泛红。</p><p>“那你要耐心等着了，”威尔说。“我们还没有……”</p><p>普莱斯夸张地翻了个大大的白眼。“<em>得了吧</em>，你们俩到底在等什么？HC已经不年轻了，你知道的。”</p><p>“吉姆，”汉尼拔说，放下了他的勺子，带着永远的耐心看了普莱斯一眼。这让威尔联想到了一位班主任盯着一个总是在捣乱的小学生，直到他偃旗息鼓。“这真的与你无关，我确定你明白。如果我是你，我会小心考虑接下来的话的。”</p><p>普莱斯装模作样地举手投降，艰难地不让自己咧嘴笑出来。“原谅我掺和你俩的关系。但你怎么能怪我呢——这就像一本肉麻的爱情小说里的情节。而且上帝知道我们这里可没有很多别的乐子。”</p><p>威尔莞尔，用勺子划过他的早饭。“挺好笑的，你竟然会这么说……”</p><p>＊</p><p>他们坐在脏兮兮的地板上，围成了一个半圆，一箱箱书堆在他们中间——所有人，除了蒂尔，他正像一只猫似的蹲在他们背后其中一张桌子上，鼻子埋在一本讲史前掠食者的书里。</p><p>正值上午十点，天光大亮，对于五月初来说温暖得不合时宜，从外面的院子里传来了一场打得火热的球赛的兴奋大叫。这是让一个狱中人几乎感到自由的一天。但不是完全地。高窗上的铁栅投下的阴影缓缓匍匐过地板，没有丝毫停歇，在他们工作时往他们脸上划出一道道深色的伤痕。</p><p>“《金银岛》，”普莱斯说，眯眼打量着手里的书。他戴着一副干净的老花镜，威尔从来没见他戴过，现在他正把它们推上鼻梁以看清褪色的封面。“罗伯特·路易斯……”</p><p>“斯蒂文森，”汉尼拔补上，都没有从他正在清理筛选的箱子上抬起头来。“小说。”</p><p>威尔在他的写字板上记下一笔。普莱斯把书扔向了他们随便垒起的小说堆，汉尼拔不赞同地瞥了他一眼。箱子的打包没有丝毫顺序——凶杀悬疑小说夹在关于战争暴行的历史书和邪教自助手册之间——威尔想要把它们分类，这样他就能考虑上架的事情了。需要做的事很多，他很感激有人帮忙——更不用提汉尼拔对于经典文学那近乎百科全书般的知识储备了。</p><p>“我这儿有本汽车维修手册，”泽勒说，“和一本讲刻肥皂的书。谁他妈会刻肥皂啊？他们要把它刻成什么——刀吗？会碎的。”</p><p>“手工技能和业余爱好，”威尔小声说，把书名补充进他的清单里。“这些归教育类。”</p><p>“你到底打算把这些书都放哪儿？”普莱斯说。“那个壁橱绝对塞不下的。”</p><p>威尔环视这个杂乱的空间，一个小小的笑容挂在他的脸上。“图书馆正在扩建，伙计们。我打算扔掉这里所有的破烂家具，留下还有救的书桌。买几个新书架。可能再加上几把阅读椅，如果预算到时候还有多的的话。他们送来了两百刀。”</p><p>泽勒吹了声口哨，但他对象看起来有点怀疑。“这么些钱不会让你搞多大的。”</p><p>“这只是个开始。而且如果我们继续写信的话，谁知道呢？他们已经屈服了一次了。一面墙开始露出裂缝之后，拆掉它就容易多了。”</p><p>“我猜你的小改造项目已经和看守们打过报告了？”普莱斯满脸不信地说。</p><p>威尔耸耸肩。“我还没问。我觉得我们直接开始就行，看看他们会不会阻止我们。我不觉得他们会，但谁知道。在这里比起要求许可，最好寻求原谅，看起来似乎是这样的。”</p><p>随即，他发现汉尼拔正带着一种骄傲的神情凝视着他，他低头将自己埋进写字板里，一个羞赧的微笑缓缓爬过他的脸颊。</p><p>泽勒已经拿起了另一本书，正对着封面皱眉。“《基叔山伯爵》……”他缓缓念道。</p><p>“是基督，亲爱的。”普莱斯纠正。</p><p>“亚历山大·仲马，”汉尼拔说。“我觉得你会喜欢这一本的。它讲了一个关于越狱的故事。”</p><p>普莱斯扬起一边眉毛。“我猜我们该把这本也归到教育类里。”</p><p>＊</p><p>哪怕牺牲了他们本可以在院子里度过的每一分钟，他们仍然花了将近两个月才把那个老旧的储物间变成了一个有点像一间真正的图书馆的地方。在接下来的几年里，起先只是一个满是松节油味儿的杂物室的地方会变成整个省内最好的监狱图书馆，如果不是整个该死的国家内的话。但他们现在还不知道这一点。就此时而言，他们很高兴能够再添上几个书架。</p><p>没有过很久，狱警就发现了他们在干什么，整个计划本可能就此落空。事实上，它只差一点点就落空了。在所有书被清出箱子，分好类，整齐地摞好，等着被存放进还不存在的书架里之后，威尔和他的伙伴将注意力转到了把房间清出来，将没人要的破烂杂物里最糟糕的那些丢出去上面，有很多东西需要清理。他们几乎是立刻就被抓住了，在他们试着把一张少了一条腿的、重得要命的桌子拖出房间的时候——不过，没人有资格说等它被拖出去之后，他们打算把它放哪儿。</p><p>抓住他们的狱警命令他们贴着墙站成一排，双手平举过头顶，等着克劳福德警长过来。普莱斯噘着嘴生气，之前他因为没管住嘴被狱警用警棍狠打了一下。威尔和汉尼拔对视一眼，忍不住对当下局面的荒谬露出了微笑。</p><p>“你们这群快乐的混蛋想告诉我你们到底觉得自己在这里干什么吗？”克劳福德质问道，他背后的门都还没关上。他是休息中途被喊过来处理这事的，已经准备好给人头上狠狠来一下了。“还是说你们需要两个星期的禁闭来考虑考虑？”</p><p>汉尼拔张开嘴，但威尔抢在了他前面。他本能地知道如果不是从汉尼拔·莱克特嘴里听到，克劳福德更有可能接受。这是一点，外加在惹毛克劳福德这件事上，汉尼拔几乎没法控制住自己。</p><p>“我们正在把一些坏掉的家具清出来，为图书馆项目腾出空间。”威尔说，尽力让自己看起来和听起来有点迷惑。</p><p>“那是什么图书馆项目，犯人？因为这是我第一次听说。”克劳福德不耐烦道。</p><p>“州参议院为这个项目拨了款，”威尔说，以一种委婉地使一个人想起某个被忘记的明显事实的语气。“他们送来了两百刀的支票，我们准备把这些钱拿来订一些新的书架以容纳增多的藏书。这有什么问题吗？”</p><p>在他的警帽帽檐下，克劳福德正在怒视着他。想要蒙骗过克劳福德并不容易。“我没有签署任何项目，而且我特别他妈的确定监狱长也没有。”</p><p>威尔咬住嘴唇。“我想是我理解错了。我很抱歉，头儿。我现在知道了我应该先找您批准这个项目。作为图书馆管理员，我只是在考虑怎样能把图书馆变得更好——研究显示一个藏书丰富的图书馆有助于减少普通人群里的暴力行为，提高他们的沟通技巧。我无意挑起任何事端，这些人也不想。头儿。”</p><p>紧接着，是一阵耐人寻味的沉默——在这其间克劳福德的心情可能轻易地摆向任何方向。但随即，他叹了一口气，抬起手捏了捏鼻梁，威尔知道自己赢了。</p><p>“首先，我一秒也不信<em>他</em>不想挑起任何事端，”克劳福德说，一根手指戳向汉尼拔的方向(而这个人，非常难得地，至少正在努力让自己看起来心怀懊悔)。“但和我讲讲你关于图书馆的计划，格雷厄姆，也许我会考虑让你继续下去。”</p><p>威尔和他讲了，克劳福德时不时点头赞同，偶尔皱皱眉，但不是在否定。他同意让他们把储物间清出来，同意让他们在里面扩建图书馆。他甚至同意让威尔用多的预算找监狱的木工车间购买木材和清漆，这样他们就能自己搭建书架了——不过他非常明确地表示所有的工作只有在严格的监管下才能做，如果每一天结束时哪怕只有一个螺丝没有被记下来，所有人都会去洞里待着。</p><p>就这样，他们为图书馆项目打下了基础，而这个项目，在接下来的十年里，会成为威尔的热情所在，以及汉尼拔的。他或许是图书馆管理员，但威尔对图书馆属于汉尼拔这件事从来没有过丝毫疑问。</p><p>他建立了它。</p><p>蒂尔、普莱斯和泽勒都是从刚来监狱就在木工车间工作了，一等到房间被清理干净他们就监督起了书架的搭建，而威尔打磨了他们决定留下的家具，给它们上了清漆——基本上就是几张不是太晃悠的桌子和几把椅子。汉尼拔制定了计划，指挥整个工作的进行，但他也丝毫不抗拒体力劳动，总是迅速地投入任何需要他的地方，精力充沛地钉钉子、打磨木头。一开始，威尔被汉尼拔有多擅长运用他的手惊讶到了，接着想起了他曾经是个外科医生，以及更多。哦，在那另一段人生里，汉尼拔热爱拆解东西。</p><p>在那一段时间里，在所有在彼此身边的汗流浃背、精疲力尽和心满意足之间，汉尼拔和威尔几乎没有触碰过对方。</p><p>自从食堂里那个气氛紧张的早晨之后，他们就没有再接过吻了。</p><p>威尔又开始梦到汉尼拔了。没什么特别刺激的，暂时还没有，尽管有时他会带着汗湿的额头与就在嘴边的一声呻吟醒来。有时他会梦到院子里的那个吻，梦到汉尼拔的嘴唇有多么温暖，从中啜饮有多么像一个焦渴至极的人抿到的第一口凉水。有时他会梦到当汉尼拔折断那个犯人的胳膊时他眼中的神情。当他宣告占有威尔时。</p><p>绝大多数梦都很混乱。叫嚣着渴望。</p><p>最终，他再也等不下去了。</p><p>书架搭好了，阳光透过现在干净得无可挑剔的窗户，刚上好清漆的书桌整齐摆开，闪烁着微光。普莱斯、泽勒和蒂尔回外面去消磨他们的放风时间了，普莱斯开了几个关于整个夏天都在这里面度过的玩笑，好像他们是一群学生，而不是已判决的重罪犯。汉尼拔和威尔留了下来，把剩下的书摆到书架上。几乎不怎么说话。</p><p>汉尼拔得到了将最后一本上架的荣誉，那是一本漂亮的皮革精装版《恋爱中的女人》，作者D·H·劳伦斯。他的手在其上流连了片刻，才将它放进书架里，一边想着摔跤段落里杰拉尔德和伯金纠缠的躯体，他们的肉体相互推挤，越陷越深。</p><p>他意识到自己正被人看着，抬起了头。威尔站在离他几步远的地方，表情难以捉摸。</p><p>“这是最后一本了，”汉尼拔说。他的口音不同寻常地浓厚，他干干地吞咽了一下，喉咙喀哒轻响。“我想——”</p><p>无论他在想什么，当威尔穿过他们之间的空隙，用一个迫切而饥渴的吻将他捕捉时，它们都被迅速忘却了。汉尼拔发现自己被逼退到身后的书架上，撞落了几本他刚刚摆好的书，不过，在那一刻，他丝毫都不在乎。他抬起双手捧住威尔的脸颊，将他拉得更近，感觉到威尔的舌头分开他的嘴唇。威尔自己的手穿过他的头发，向下划过他的胸膛，微微地颤抖着。</p><p>他开始解汉尼拔外裤的扣子。</p><p>汉尼拔拥有一只猫的反应速度。在另一个人取得任何进展之前，他一把抓住威尔的手腕，又飞快缩了回去。</p><p>“威尔……”他的口音更加浓重了，他的双眼在书架的阴影里明亮而热切。“你想要做什么？”</p><p>威尔凝视着他，不确定他自己知道答案。“我只是……我<em>需要……”</em></p><p>他没得到弄明白这个问题的机会。广播发出的反馈噪音把他们俩都吓了一跳，一个声音命令他们回到自己的牢房里去，等待夜间清点。</p><p>汉尼拔将手放回到威尔的脸颊上，他的拇指轻柔地抚摸着身形稍小的男人的胡茬。“很快，”他低声呢喃，倾身将一个轻吻印在了他的嘴角上。</p><p>他们沉默地走回牢楼，都在考虑握住对方的手，但始终没有真的做到。清点时，汉尼拔朝威尔瞥了一眼，却发现他在盯着自己的鞋子看。然后，他们就在各自的牢房里了，前方漫漫的长夜向他们逼来，孤寂、无情、残酷。</p><p>在睡眠将他占据之前，威尔最后的念头是他有多么地渴望汉尼拔成为他的室友。</p><p>汉尼拔跨坐在他身上，将他牢牢钉进床褥之中。威尔想要朝他伸出手，去抚摸他的脸，他的嘴唇，但汉尼拔抓住了他的手腕，紧紧地握住了它们，力道足以留下淤青。他的双眼在黑暗里仿若油滴，闪烁着非人类的享受和愉悦。他放开了一只手腕，接着单手环上了威尔的喉咙，拇指抵住他的气管，在最后一声喘息和呜咽中切断了空气供给，威尔无法呼吸了。他自由的那只手抓着汉尼拔的胸膛，拍打着它，抓挠、反抗，但他可能是在推一块坚固的厚石板，收效甚微。而汉尼拔正在微笑——或者，至少，他的脸上正挂着某种有点类似微笑的神情，但它的背后没有任何人类的东西存在——他漆黑的双眼没有丝毫怜悯地望着威尔挣扎。威尔的视野开始变得模糊，汉尼拔俯身将脸凑近，仿佛他意欲亲吻他，接着将他的牙齿没入了垂死男人的肩膀……</p><p>威尔哽咽地低喘一声，醒了过来，汉尼拔牙齿所带来的虚幻刺痛仍然在他的肉体上徘徊……在他老旧褪色的短裤里，他的阴茎硬得发疼。</p><p>他呻吟一声，喉音低沉，掌根压住双眼。从被监禁以前起他就没有打过手枪了，到现在已经不止一年半了——保管他会因为一个关于他自己杀人的噩梦变硬。</p><p>无可奈何地叹了一口气，他翻身换了一个更舒服的姿势，将薄薄的枕头垫在背后，向下伸手准备照料一下自己。</p><p>“<em>威尔。”</em></p><p>自己的名字被那温柔的、口音浓厚的声音低声念出令一阵愉悦的颤栗冲刷过威尔全身。他不知道是他吵醒了汉尼拔还是他对于这个人从来不睡觉的残存怀疑是真的，但汉尼拔知道了这个念头让他又尴尬又性奋。</p><p>“回去睡觉，汉尼拔，”他含糊道。“抱歉如果我吵醒了你。”</p><p>“请允许我，”汉尼拔说，“让我用声音陪你过去。”</p><p>威尔又颤了颤。汉尼拔知道了。</p><p>“请让我来，”汉尼拔重复道，他的声音低沉又带着黑暗的甜美，仿佛糖蜜。“触碰你自己。”</p><p>威尔不需要被告诉第二次。生理的需求正在将他生吞活剥。</p><p>他将自己的勃起从运动短裤里解放出来，手紧紧环住肉柱，快速而迫切地撸动。</p><p>“慢慢地,”汉尼拔指示道，他的声音仍然非常温柔，但带着命令的意味。“不要着急，mon chéri<sup>1</sup>。”</p><p>“我不确定我可以，”威尔说，喘着气哼笑一声——但他放松了手，减缓了速度。</p><p>“闭上你的眼，”汉尼拔说。“集中在我的声音上。”</p><p>威尔依言照做，用力地吞咽着。“和我讲讲你的家，”他说，把自己惊讶到了。“告诉我，如果我们是自由的，你会在哪里要我。”</p><p>汉尼拔听起来很愉悦，但充满沉思。“卧室非常舒适，”他说，直接切入主题。“我会在壁炉里点燃一簇火，我们会在激情中撕毁我最好的床单。然而，床头板很坚固，我更喜欢一些我可以将你绑在上面的东西，假使我们被气氛左右。或者反过来。”</p><p>威尔的呼吸在喉间停滞。他感到一滴前液滴下了他的手掌。“继续说。你会对我做什么？”</p><p>“我会让你四肢着床，你的脸埋进枕头里，你将不得不咬住它来压抑你的哭叫，”汉尼拔低喃道。“但你会面朝床尾，这样在我第一次插入你时，你就能抬起头，在壁炉上的镜子里看见自己。”</p><p>“所以在这种幻想里我总是在下面？”威尔问；他有些气喘，爱抚着自己，臀部小幅度地向上挺动。</p><p>“不是总是，”汉尼拔耳语道，他的声音在黑暗中柔软醇厚如天鹅绒，“如果你要求，mon chéri，我会立刻拜倒在你面前，在你将你粗大的<em>老二</em>挤进我体内时感谢你。”</p><p>这句话做到了——威尔确信汉尼拔知道这句话会起作用。听到那个词用他文雅的语调说出来……威尔压抑地哭叫了一声，射了出来，当他又差点叫出来时将一只手的指节紧紧压在嘴唇上，这次比他曾经历过的都要猛烈、都要长久。在整个高潮期间，他眼前全是汉尼拔。</p><p>终于，他瘫软下来，呼吸急促而凌乱。他需要清理自己，但那一刻，他想动也动不了。</p><p>荒谬的是，他听见隔壁的牢房里，汉尼拔低声说。“谢谢。”</p><p>威尔笑了起来，一阵愉悦的余韵在他体内荡漾开，令他的声音发颤。“我以为我从中得到的比你多得多。”</p><p>“一点也不，”汉尼拔说，威尔躺了下来，听着弹簧嘎吱作响。他好奇汉尼拔有没有也碰了自己，但怀疑事实并非如此。汉尼拔自渎这一场景莫名其妙地太过污秽，他想象不出来。“倾听你的快乐就像音乐于我。”</p><p>“好吧，”威尔说，颤意又回到了他的声音之中。“想象一下等我们最终上床的时候你能从我嘴里引出多少音乐。”</p><p>他以为自己粗俗的措辞会得来一声训斥，但汉尼拔只是重复了那天早些时候他在图书馆里说过的话。</p><p>“很快。”</p><p>威尔颤了颤。他强迫自己坐起来，洗了手，接着就向正在拉扯着他的疲倦投降屈服了。在他迷迷糊糊地睡着的时候，他听见汉尼拔的承诺在他脑海中回荡。</p><p>
  <em>很快。</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p><sup>注</sup><sup>1</sup> mon chéri: 法语，亲爱的；我亲爱的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b>事实上，这一章比我原来打算的要长得多，我为我关于它什么时候能发出来过分乐观的估计道歉。除了其他的不便，上几周还意外而可怕地让我去了急诊室一趟，缝了六针，打了一针破伤风；我没事，但写作却必须搁置一段时间。我感谢你们的耐心，希望它也值得你们的等待。<br/>我短暂地考虑过把这一章分成两章，也许那样会更好……但我知道我想要它发展到哪里，即使你们喜欢，我也无法忍受强迫它过早地抵达高潮。<br/>威尔迈出他的那一步时汉尼拔在想的书是D·H·劳伦斯的《恋爱中的女人》，一本名声狼藉的同性恋色情文学，质疑了男性友谊和罗曼蒂克式爱情之间的界限。你可以在网上找到男人赤身摔跤那一段，以及肯·罗素于1996年改编的同名电影里的相应场景。<br/>一如既往地，非常感谢你们善良而充满思想的评论。我可能无法回复全部，但我每一条都读了，它们都得到了巨大的感谢与赞美。</p><p> </p><p>  <b>译者：</b>抱歉拖了这么久！！！！最近实在太忙了qaq外加这章有的地方真的太难处理了。汉尼拔一本正经说脏词儿真的太难搞了！！！！！另外《恋爱中的女人》对同性&amp;异性relationship的探讨从简介来看非常有意思，我准备冲了.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>几个小时变成了几天，又碎裂成了几周，威尔时常想起汉尼拔的承诺。<em>很快。</em></p><p>自汉尼拔第一次在图书馆里呢喃出这个词之后，他们接吻和触碰的次数多了很多——院子里看台后舌头轻柔的一触；早餐时汉尼拔在桌下抚摸威尔大腿的手指。但他们也就只做到了这一步。他们甚至都没发展到相互抚弄的程度，而普莱斯和泽勒就像是这事儿快要过时一样频繁地实践着。</p><p>威尔很高兴，当然，但同时也坐立不安。他感到自己<em>活着，</em>比他过去数年所记得的感觉都要强烈——甚至超过了他被监禁以前。他的肌肉似乎清醒而整装待发；他的神经末梢刺痛着迸出火花。他比平常更频繁地踱来踱去，更加坐立难安，大多数晚上都在牢房里一直锻炼到自己彻底倒下，只为了让自己摆脱所有被压抑的精力。但这还不够。</p><p>即便汉尼拔有相同的感受，他也没有表现出来。威尔时常觉得汉尼拔可以穿过一场风暴的风眼，没有一根头发错位地从另一头走出来；他不是一个轻易起伏的人。但有的时候他看向威尔，威尔会在他的眼里看见了一种渴念，令他想要逃走躲起来，同时又想要拜倒在汉尼拔的脚边。这令他兴奋。</p><p>他无法否认他对于接下来会发生什么感到紧张。某种程度上，他觉得自己怕极了。但这不是阻止他们的原因。</p><p>问题在于隐私——一种在监狱里供应极度短缺的商品。</p><p>这对普莱斯和泽勒来说很容易；他们是室友。如果有一个狱警抓到了他们（管理层显然不支持这种事在囚犯之间发生，无论是不是两厢情愿），他们还是会去洞里，但狱警们并没有那么悄无声息。即使脚步声没有出卖他们，皮带上钥匙串不断的叮当响也是会的。普莱斯有足够的时间拔出来，扯下床单（假设他们还有心思挂上一张的话），泽勒则爬回他自己的铺位，把毯子扯过来盖住自己的光屁股。等到狱警经过他们的牢房的时候，他们两个人都已经缩成一团在装睡了。</p><p>但有着一堵水泥墙将威尔和汉尼拔分开，事情要复杂得多。如果威尔还在洗衣房里劳作，或许他们可以从队伍里溜出来，跑去放漂白剂和碱液的储物室。但威尔已经不在洗衣服里做事了，即使他还在那里，那间屋子对他而言也只有不愉快的回忆。他不想要他和汉尼拔的第一次被对姐妹会、对多拉海德的记忆所玷污。</p><p>威尔常常会想要是汉尼拔能和他一起在图书馆里忙碌，事情将会有多么完美。其他犯人在监狱厂房里挥汗如雨的时候，他在那里独自度过了很多的时间——看守们很少觉得有必要来盯梢整理书籍的安静男人。但没有足够的工作让两个图书馆管理员成为必要。除此之外，奇尔顿也不相信汉尼拔，恨不得把他扔得越远越好。</p><p>放风时间他们仍会在书架后面见面，交换一个快速的吻，但图书馆项目已经流行了起来，房间里总是人来人往。当广播响起，犯人们回到木工工坊和洗衣房的炎热与噪音之中——汉尼拔也在他们之间——威尔会一边把书放回到原来的书架上，一边幻想着和这个人在一起的场景。</p><p>他们从未有时间独处，威尔开始逐渐变得沮丧焦躁——或许在一切之上，他是被汉尼拔那看起来永不动摇的、超自然的平静给惹的。但随着炎热的七月融化成炽热的八月，权柄在握的人开始搞起了新项目，保证是——</p><p>“——在矫正和改造方面真正的、进步性的发展，”奇尔顿监狱长告诉监狱前的其中一个摄制组，脸上闪过了一丝他那露出完美白牙的微笑。他穿着他最好的一套西装，汉尼拔稍后会随口指出这套并不合身——裤长太短了，外套的肩膀也起了皱。他抹了百利发乳的头发在高温下闪着湿漉漉的光。</p><p>“我们的囚犯，在适当的监督下，将会被派到这些高墙外从事各项公共服务，”他说。“建造涵洞，修理桥梁和堤道，挖掘雨水沟。诚实的工作。”</p><p>站在院子里，从铁栅后面望着蜂拥的媒体，蒂尔发出了一种近似低咆的厌恶声音。“那个大鸟人居然成功表现得宽宏大量的。”他说。</p><p>监狱长将其称为他的“外役监”计划，在一小段时间内，这让他出了名。这一直是奇尔顿的最后收官；他满心满眼都是把自己的名字登到报纸上去这件事。许多年以后，在一个肖申克没有人会忘记的决定性的早晨之后，奇尔顿的名字会被刊登在全国各家报纸的显眼位置上——令他无地自容、怏怏不乐。但在那个漫长而闷热的夏天，他对将要发生什么仍然毫无头绪，出名的可能对他来说只是令他头晕目眩的诱惑。这个项目让他的照片登上了《新闻周刊》，你可以相信，他靠这件事在饭桌上吹了很多年。</p><p>“这些人可以在为社区提供有价值的服务的同时，明白一天诚实劳动的价值，”奇尔顿继续道，脸上又闪过了那一丝露出珍珠般白牙的、自鸣得意的微笑。“并且——只花约翰·Q·纳税人夫妇最少最少的钱。”</p><p>“去你妈的纳税人夫妇，”泽勒闷闷不乐地嘟囔，用手指勾住铁链，奇尔顿正在摄像机前摆着姿势，整理仪容。“在我耳朵里听起来就像是他要用一串铁链把我们拴住一样。”</p><p>“无论栓不栓，他们不会选我们中的任何一个的，”普莱斯说。“至少不会是第一批。”</p><p>“你怎么知道的？”</p><p>“哎，看看那堆媒体。会有新闻的。奇尔顿唯一敢拿到相机面前的人只有那些记录干净，有着用来糟蹋的开朗性格的人，可怜虫们。我们不好看的成绩单会让我们离那批人远远的，记住我的话。你也同意吧，汉尼拔？”</p><p>汉尼拔没有回答。普莱斯瞥了他一眼，惊讶地发现他沉浸在思绪之中。</p><p>“汉尼拔？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我刚说他们一百万年也不会把我们放进第一批里，放到全世界的眼皮子底下。”</p><p>汉尼拔淡淡地笑了笑，显然已经决定了一些事情。“噢，我当然也不希望如此。”</p><p>*</p><p>“有时候我是真的恨你，你知道吧？”普莱斯抱怨。</p><p>天气热得要命，他们正站在一片泥泞的空地上砍伐纸浆木材。太阳从灼眼的蓝色天空上毫不留情地照射下来，汗水成河地滚下他们的脊背。普莱斯已经解开了他褪色的统一蓝衬衫，把它套在了底下的白汗衫的外面。汉尼拔则屈尊挽起了他的衣袖。</p><p>“这到最后会以你背后挨上一枪收场的，”普莱斯表示，警惕地瞥向在附近走来走去的两个看守，他们的手指搭在狙击步枪的扳机上。克劳福德警长在不远处警觉地巡逻。“而且说实话，你也有点活该那样。”</p><p>汉尼拔没有将他的视线从威尔·格雷厄姆的身影上移开，他正在空地上用一把斧头劈着原木。“一个我愿意承受的风险。”</p><p>普莱斯用小臂擦了擦他汗水淋漓的额头，叹了口气。“作为一个这么聪明的人，你有时候会做出一些可怕的人生选择，HC。”他及时跟着汉尼拔的目光看向威尔，看见他又一次挥动斧头，背上的肌肉收缩起伏。“他一定真的是点什么。”</p><p>“嗯，”汉尼拔说。“我想这是我应当探明的一点。”</p><p>他转过身，做了一个小手势招来蒂尔和泽勒。两个人离开了他们刚才正艰难拉扯的横切锯，丢下它半卡在木头里，缓缓走了过来。泽勒看起来有点紧张。</p><p>“这个点子真的他妈的烂透了。”他们一走进听觉范围，他就小声说道。</p><p>“我已经告诉过他了。”普莱斯叹气。</p><p>泽勒环视空地，看起来非常可疑。他的视线立刻就落在了奇尔顿身上。监狱长是来看他的计划的处女航的，穿着他最贵的一套西装，闪闪发光的金色领带夹等等，光彩照人。他正在阴凉处和一个记者交谈，就像一只饥肠辘辘的动物跟着一个拿着肉的人一样追随着相机镜头。</p><p>汉尼拔丝毫不怀疑监狱长慷慨的慈善项目背后藏着一颗贪婪的心。之后，威尔会证实这一点——几年以后，奇尔顿养成了一个不明智的习惯，他把威尔一个人留在办公室里写书，自己则去办其他事，威尔和所有藏在监狱长书桌抽屉里的肮脏小秘密熟悉起来没花一点时间。有一百种不同的办法可以瞒天过海，从中牟利——人，材料，随便你说。哦，金钱滚滚来。</p><p>但奇尔顿从项目里找到了另一个收入来源。那个炽热的日子里，站在狱外的空地上，即便自己心不在焉，汉尼拔也成功注意到了监狱长和一个手里拿着帽子的当地人走去了一边。几句交谈，最终一个厚厚的信封被递了过去。奇尔顿将它塞进大衣里，藏了起来。那个人看起来松了口气。</p><p>现在，汉尼拔瞥向奇尔顿所在的方向，舔了舔嘴唇。把他和他的朋友们弄进这一批里并不难（他贿赂的那个狱警甚至都没讨价还价，不过他问了究竟为什么一个疯狗娘养的会想要这种活），确保他们永远不会被放进另一批也不是什么难事。但他一点也不在乎奇尔顿对他手底下人的剥削——也不在乎他显然接受了当地承包商的贿赂来保证他的奴工们很快就会去别的地方干活。这令人厌恶。残酷无情，贪得无厌，令人厌恶。</p><p>汉尼拔天生就是一个非常谨慎的人，他十分清楚这次小小的远足是一个愚蠢的举动。然而，他还是不禁从中获得一些乐趣，知道尽管这显然会让他进禁闭室，但它同样也会让奇尔顿看起来极其愚蠢。</p><p>他转身面向他的熟人们。“是时候了。你们明白交易。结束后，每个人三包烟——当然，在我从禁闭室出来以后送达。”</p><p>“只要你不被枪毙。”泽勒说。</p><p>汉尼拔微微撇了撇嘴。“是的，只要我不被枪毙。你准备好了么，兰道尔？”</p><p>蒂尔，作为抽中了下下签的那个人，点了点头。“鲜血和疼痛只是为我的光辉添加燃料而经历变化的元素，”他用他那诡异而平静的语调说道。“是你教我的。”</p><p>普莱斯在蒂尔背后翻了个白眼。“那祝你好运，”他对汉尼拔说。“你会需要它的，你个疯子。”</p><p>在汉尼拔能够斥责他之前，他迅速跑向了台架和锯了一半的原木，泽勒和蒂尔紧随其后。</p><p>汉尼拔朝自己点点头，开始向威尔·格雷厄姆所在的方向大步走去，中途短暂地停了一下，抱起一捆木材。看守看都没多看他一眼。总的来说，他们都在忙着保持凉爽，就像其他所有人一样。</p><p>威尔在举起斧头准备挥下去的时候注意到了他的接近，他一边砍了下去，一边朝汉尼拔露出了狼似的笑容。他脱掉了外套衬衫，把它系在了腰间，露出了被汗水浸得发光的二头肌。他站在明亮的阳光里，额头微微汗湿，头发朝四面八方乱蓬着，汉尼拔觉得他从未比此刻更加美丽。</p><p>“你知道，我从来不是个拒绝户外工作或者逃进牢房里暂歇片刻的人……但这里比地狱还热，汉尼拔，”威尔咧嘴笑着说。“你到底为什么要为我们报名？”</p><p>汉尼拔丢下怀里的木材，握住他的手，神情难以捉摸，他脸上的笑容消失了。</p><p>“发生什么了？”</p><p>汉尼拔没有回答，只是更用力地抓紧了他的手，向后瞥了一眼，姿势警觉了起来。威尔正准备再问一遍，这时一声极度痛苦的大叫响彻了整片空地。他看见所有的狱警都向一个位置跑去，普莱斯和泽勒正压在翻滚挣扎的蒂尔身上——一抹血色，在炽热的阳光下红得惊人……随即，汉尼拔猛地用力将他拽向树林边缘，消失在众人的视野里。</p><p>“你在干——”他开口，但汉尼拔嘘了一声让他闭嘴，把他拉往树木的更深处，他紧紧地握着他的手腕，用力到威尔即使想也挣脱不开。他跟在男人后面跌跌撞撞地跑了很久很久，他的脚被浓密的矮灌木丛绊住，他的大脑天旋地转、一片混乱……他缓缓想到了一件可怕的事情。</p><p>“我们、我们不是在逃跑，对吧？”他说。“我们永远不会成功的。汉尼拔，他们在我们跑出树林之前就会开枪打死我们的。”</p><p>然而，汉尼拔还是一语不发。威尔没有挣扎，任由自己被拉着向前跑，但突然之间，他的心脏在他的胸膛里怦怦搏动了起来。他们永远不会成功的。汉尼拔肯定清楚这一点。或许他不在乎。或许——</p><p>一瞬间，他们跑出了树林。威尔抬起自由的那只手挡住眼前刺目的光线，感到汉尼拔轻抚了一下他的手指，将他放开了。</p><p>他放下手，感到呼吸哽在了喉咙里。</p><p>他们正站在一小片空地上，不过是天然的一片。脚下的草地茂盛而浓密，点缀着花朵，一个远离他们身后被搅起的淤泥和乱七八糟的树桩的世界。就在附近的某处，他能听见一条溪流。鸟儿在枝叶间欢快地叽喳鸣叫。</p><p>很美。</p><p>“汉尼拔，你——”威尔再次开口，但当汉尼拔突兀地扯下他的裤子时，他的思绪被打断了。</p><p>“你在做什么？”他喘息道，踉跄后退了一步，差点摔倒。汉尼拔双手分别搭上他两侧的肩膀稳住他，令他冷静了下来，看见对方脸上的神情，威尔发觉自己被震惊得哑口无言。</p><p>“你曾问我我会在哪里占有你，”汉尼拔说，他的声音不同寻常地沙哑。“你曾问我假如我们是自由的，我们会在哪里做爱，真相是我们或许会游遍这个世界上每一个美丽的地方，以寻找到一处与你的光辉相匹之所。但我们并不自由，而且我们都知道我们不太可能再是了。尽管我接受了这一生里，我们之间其他任何亲密的时刻很可能都发生在狱墙之内的事实，我仍旧做了安排，让这一次——第一次——不至如此。我想要在某个美丽的地方，在那些高墙之外，某个我们几乎能够感到自由的地方给予你欢愉。”</p><p>那一刻，威尔能做的只有凝视着他。鸟儿们已经沉默了下来，仿佛正静候着他的回应。汉尼拔为他们——为他——所做的事情的全部重量猝然压在了他的身上，伴随着对他自己的犹豫和不确定的严重自我厌恶，他感到泪水刺痛了他的眼睛。他感觉就像自己背叛了这个人。</p><p>“我……汉尼拔，我不确定我准备好了让你……我对这种事还是那么陌生，我不知道……我不觉得我可以……我很抱歉……”</p><p>他不需要详述他的恐惧。他和汉尼拔如此彻底地理解彼此；这个人当然已经明白了。</p><p>“Mon chéri,”汉尼拔低喃，抬起手用拇指抚摸他的脸颊。感到他的触摸，听见他话里的温柔，威尔颤了颤。“我永远不会这么早地对你有这么高的期待——对于在我们第一次接触期间我应该是被插入的那个人，我完全没有意见，之后的每一次亦是，如果这是你的偏好的话。倘若我们的世界够大，时间够多，我会主动让你在此刻将我占有。但他们很快就会意识到我们失踪了，并开始一场追捕。我的打算耗时很短，你什么也不用做，只需要放松和享受。”</p><p>他凑近，在威尔嘴侧印下了一个轻吻。接着，他跪了下来。</p><p>“我想要给你惊喜，”他说。“我想要给你这个地方，在这里，你可以看着天空，我们可以假装自己是自由人，哪怕只有片刻。但我永远不想令你不安。你想要这个么？”</p><p>威尔低头看向汉尼拔，他正跪倒在他脚前。他点了点头。</p><p>汉尼拔莞尔。带着一个人揭开一件无价艺术品的温柔细致，他将手指滑入威尔内裤的松紧带，将其缓缓拉至他的脚踝。如此袒露令威尔小小喘了一声，垂下了头，一阵滚热的红晕渐渐爬上他的双颊。他感到汉尼拔在他的大腿内侧落下了一个温柔的吻。</p><p>“闭上眼，如果这能让你轻松一些。”那人说道。他听起来有些羞赧，一点也不像他平时的风格。</p><p>威尔对上他的眼睛。缓缓地，他摇了摇头。“我想看着你。”他低声说。</p><p>汉尼拔把威尔的阴茎握进手中，倾身将舌头舔过柱身。威尔仍然软着，但几下出自汉尼拔之手的娴熟得近乎临床般的撸动和一连串从根部到头部的湿吻很快改变了这一点。感到自己的阴茎开始充血勃起，威尔呻吟出声——当汉尼拔用嘴含着头部开始吮吸时，声音哽在了他的喉咙里。</p><p>“操……”威尔喃喃。“天……食人魔汉尼拔，在给我口……这里面肯定哪里有个笑点，是不是？”</p><p>汉尼拔朝他眨了眨眼，接着流畅地将威尔一口含至了喉咙根部，令威尔的腿软成了果冻。他将两只手搭在威尔的胯部，开始移动以刺激他的感官，绵长顺滑的爱抚，感觉<em>那么好</em>，让威尔无法相信他们居然等了那么久才干这个。他思索汉尼拔有没有从中得到任何东西，片刻之后，当男人后退，喘息地呼吸空气时，威尔看见了他在裤裆处支起帐篷的勃起，得到了答案。</p><p>“<em>汉尼拔，</em>”他气音唤道，不确定随着这思路他要去往哪里——但树林外的一声大喊立刻吸引了他们的注意力。看守们终于察觉到他们不见了。</p><p>汉尼拔亲了亲，又轻轻咬了咬他大腿的嫩肉，拉回威尔的注意力。“我将不得不比我所想的更快一些，不那么优雅一些，”他说。“我希望我可以花更多的时间来尽情品尝你，挑逗你，但我想要在他们过来将我从你身上拉开之前尝到你的味道。请原谅我，mon chéri。”</p><p>“我确信我能活下去，”威尔笑着说——当汉尼拔没有任何开场，直接再次将他的全部长度含入口中，双手抓着他的胯骨，力道足以留下淤青时喘息了起来。</p><p>这一次不同了——更加激烈、肆意，<em>盈满肉欲。</em>汉尼拔的下颌被唾液沾湿，他的双眼饥肠辘辘。他所发出的细小而湿漉的哽噎声令威尔想要将他推到其中一棵树上，当场操他。他想要啃咬、亲吻汉尼拔的嘴唇，直到它们破皮流血。想要让他在快感与痛苦中高喊，音量足够大到引起看守们的警觉。完完全全地将他占有。</p><p>奔跑的脚步就在森林里的某处，现在已经非常接近了。汉尼拔一秒也没有放慢速度，只是一边继续将威尔的阴茎吞下喉管，一边将威尔的睾丸握入掌心，开始揉捏它们。在高潮的边缘摇摇欲坠，威尔一手紧紧攥住汉尼拔的头发，向后仰起头，压抑住一声哭喊。他射出来的时候正盯着无垠的蓝天，盯着从树林中飞起，结对飞越它的鸟儿，涌上他眼眶的泪水并非由于感官刺激，而是因为美。</p><p>汉尼拔继续吮吸他逐渐变软的敏感性器，直到他确定自己咽下了威尔不得不奉上的每一滴，然后喘着气抽身退开。一缕反着光的口津将他们相连了片刻，随即断裂开来。</p><p>“快，把你的裤子拉起来。”汉尼拔气息不稳地说。红晕高高突显在他的颧骨上，他苍白的面容因体力消耗而潮红。他仍然跪在地上，胡乱帮威尔将他的内裤拉起来挡住他的光屁股——就在这时，狱警们冲出了树林，枪举在手中，大声喊叫着。</p><p>“手放在脑后，犯人，”其中一个喊道。“现在！”</p><p>“我能先扣好我的裤子吗？”威尔说，只为让命令再次被人朝他咆哮一遍。他叹了口气，依言照办了——他的裤子重新掉回了脚踝处。汉尼拔幸灾乐祸地笑了。</p><p>克劳福德警长走进空地。他环视现场——脱了裤子的威尔，跪在地上的汉尼拔，他歪了的头发，一看就被使用过的红润嘴唇，干在他下巴上的唾液，以及他裤子里十分明显还硬着的屌——马上把几件事联系了起来。他朝草地上啐了一口，比起愤怒看起来更像烦躁。威尔得到了一个他一直在期待一场正经的越狱的印象——有相机在场的小小刺激，一个成为英雄的机会。一对犯人被抓到在给对方口看起来一定很没劲。</p><p>“这里他妈的是怎么回事？”</p><p>威尔尽他所能地让自己看起来很迷惑。“抱歉，头儿。我们需要……纾解自己。我们大概走得有点太远了，找不到回去的路。”</p><p>克劳福德怒视着他。“你指望我会相信这通鬼话吗，格雷厄姆？你觉得我妈养大了一个蠢货吗？”</p><p>“不，长官。绝对没有。”</p><p>“你有什么要为自己说的吗，莱克特？你安静得不同寻常啊。”</p><p>汉尼拔放任一个微笑缓缓掠过他的嘴唇。“抱歉，头儿。我需要平复我的呼吸。”</p><p>克劳福德冷漠地打量着他。“总是更聪明的那个。我猜兰道尔·蒂尔用横切锯在自己胳膊上割出的深口子也是你干的好事，对吧？你觉得我看不见你的所有谋划，但我看见了，莱克特。我看见的比你以为的要多得多。我知道你觉得自己为所有可能性都做好了计划。”他抬起他的步枪，指向汉尼拔的脑袋。“这你计划好了吗？”</p><p>汉尼拔什么也没说，只是带着冰冷的无动于衷与冷静对上了克劳福德的视线。</p><p>“我可以就在这里打死你。你和他一起，”克劳福德说，猛地将枪指向威尔，他的声音死一般平静。“没有人会阻止我。没有人会质疑我。只是两个可怜的犯人懦夫般地穿过树林试图越狱，在他们可能对外面正派守法的纳税人造成更多危害之前就被击毙了。见鬼，我甚至可能会被加薪。”</p><p>他扳动击锤。汉尼拔莞尔。</p><p>“你真的是一个杀人凶手吗，克劳福德警长？”他说。“那么是什么将把你和我们，这些你感到自己比之如此优越的人类残渣区分开来？我一直怀疑只有那身制服而已。”</p><p>当时，威尔确信杰克会揍汉尼拔——揍他，或者朝他开枪。但过了一会儿，奇尔顿踉跄冲进空地，满脸通红，大为光火，几片叶子挂在他抹了百利发乳的头发上。</p><p>“啊——你找到他们了，”他说，抚平他的西装，大步走了过来。“干得好，警长。他们是越狱吗？如果是，我们得想个办法粉饰过去了——如果媒体听到风声，我的计划就彻底完蛋了。我把它推销出去是建立在它<em>安全</em>——囚犯们会被<em>监管——</em>的基础上的。你和你的手下们这次真的玩砸了。”</p><p>威尔几乎能听见克劳福德在心里从一数到五，然后才开口回应。“没必要粉饰。他们没有在试图逃跑。我们抓到莱克特跪在地上。我们觉得他在，额……”</p><p>“什么？”奇尔顿说。他来回看了看威尔和汉尼拔，瞪大了眼。“洞里呆两周，”他说，突然变得粗声粗气。“两个都是。也不能让公众觉得我们的人在他们应该工作时在干<em>那种事。”</em></p><p>他大步走开。克劳福德再次低头看向汉尼拔。</p><p>“算你走运，”他说。“下一次，他可能就不会来打断我了。”</p><p>假如威尔没有把双手交握在背后，他可能会给汉尼拔一巴掌以阻止一句必然只会让他陷入更多麻烦的回嘴。然而事实上，他只能站在那里听着，什么也做不了。</p><p>“我很好奇，假如可爱的贝拉知道你有多么想要谋杀一个囚犯，她会说些什么？”汉尼拔说。</p><p>这是一段时间内他所说的最后一句话，因为克劳福德用枪托狠狠砸了他的脸，打得他失去了知觉。狱警把他和威尔铐在一起时他还在昏迷中，不得不被搬回运载车。克劳福德命人把他们带去禁闭室，要求他们被关在尽可能远离对方的牢房里时他才刚刚开始恢复意识。</p><p>在克劳福德和狱警们离开之后，独自一人呆在牢房的黑暗里，威尔大声喊他。</p><p>“汉尼拔，”他说。“谢谢。”</p><p>一阵短暂的沉默，他来回斟酌着接下来的话。</p><p>“我想我爱你，你知道么。”</p><p>他无从得知汉尼拔有没有听见他。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b>感谢你们的耐心——我努力不在每一次更新之间间隔超过一个月，但我现在正处于申请留在美国的新签证的最后阶段，过去几周里我的大多数晚上和周末都在干这个。这是一个充满压力还耗费时间的过程，所以我为我的不在道歉。希望这一章值得你们的等待。<br/>这一章确实有一点异想天开，但汉尼拔如果在得到他想要的这件事上称不上神通广大，那他就什么都不是了。而且或许我想要给他们两人一些美丽的东西……因为谁知道他们的好运会持续多久呢？</p><p><b>译者：</b> 这一章甜得我泪流满面，such romance. 祝大家圣诞快乐。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布莱恩·泽勒躺在下铺他的那一边上，一只手撑着脑袋看着他对象在洗手池边收拾自己。他昏昏欲睡，但心满意足，另一个男人的种子还湿乎乎地粘在他的大腿上。他的指甲在普莱斯背上留下的红痕在他的皮肤上相当显眼。即便是现在，在他们在一起这么多年之后，看着它们仍然令泽勒感到了一种奇怪的兴奋。</p><p>他们的牢房只有六英尺长、八英尺宽，但普莱斯总有办法捣鼓这个地方让它感觉起来要更大一些。泽勒有时候会假装他们正同居在一间公寓里，纽约或者巴黎的某个狭窄地儿，租金高昂，家具却很烂，但这些都不重要，因为他们在一起。楼里对面的每一间牢房都只是一扇窗户，对别人古怪的、没有女人的世界的短暂几瞥。有时他们会看见一些他们不喜欢的东西——一个男的光着身体疯狂手淫，某个人哀泣到深夜——但这些都不要紧。你不会总是和你的邻居们相处得很好的。</p><p>当然，泽勒从来没有去过纽约或者巴黎。他甚至都没有逃出过那个不知名的小镇，他在那里出生长大，直到他在那家店里开了枪，给自己换来了一张直达肖申克的单程票。不能经过起点，不能领两百块钱。</p><p>当夜晚变得漫长又冷酷无情的时候，他常常自问他是不是打算用那台收银机里的钱逃离那个偏僻的小镇——去终于为他的人生做点什么，取得一点成就。但他说不准。他不再感觉自己是做出那个决定的那个人了。在过去里搜寻一个会让他满意的答案感觉就像是在为一点意义解释空洞的白噪音一样。</p><p>有时他回望自己过去的样子，只不过是一个犯下了那场可怕罪行的蠢孩子，他希望自己可以和他讲通一些道理。告诉他事物都是怎样的。但那个孩子早就消失了，他只能带着这一切继续活下去。他没有一天不感到后悔。</p><p>他咬住了嘴唇，很感激在他让自己平静下来的时候普莱斯是背对着他的。他试着和普莱斯讲过一次他的幻想——讲过他有多么梦想有一天他们真的能在外面的世界里有那么一间小公寓，租金可能会很高，事情可能对他们这样的一对老囚犯来说不会很容易，但这一切都不重要，因为他们在一起……</p><p>但普莱斯似乎没有那么喜欢这个幻想。他换了话题，泽勒也没有再提起过。</p><p>此刻，望着这人将一件薄汗衫拉过头顶，遮住他们欢爱留下的痕迹，泽勒感到他的心脏膨胀了起来。</p><p>“我爱你，你知道的。”他说。</p><p>“起来把你该死的裤子穿上，我好把床单扯下来，”普莱斯抱怨。“如果克劳福德觉得在他的楼里有人<em>滚床单，</em>他会气爆血管的。”</p><p>“谁管他？过来和我一起睡觉。”</p><p>“床垫还是湿的。”</p><p>“这是谁的错？我又没要你让我射第二次。”</p><p>“我可没听见你抱怨啊。当然，也没听见你求我。<em>噢，吉米，吉米，求你让我射出来——求你摸我吉米，我要射了！”</em></p><p>泽勒挑起一边嘴唇朝他笑。“过来和我一起睡，”他又说了一次，拍了拍床垫——确实有点湿。</p><p>普莱斯装模作样地生气，但他没骗到任何人。泽勒尽可能地往旁边挪，让这张窄床容下另一个男人，一边将他的胳膊环在普莱斯的腰上，探头亲吻他的肩膀，那里苍白的皮肤上一个正在消褪的、被吮吸出的淤痕红得格外显眼。泽勒很乐意就像这样永远躺在他身边。但他可以感到从对方身上滚落的紧绷。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“没什么。床垫湿了，如果我们不快点把那张该死的床单扯下来，我们俩都会滚去洞里陪HC的，但没什么。”</p><p>泽勒用牙碾了碾他的耳垂。“告诉我。”</p><p>普莱斯叹了口气。“你对你下周的假释听证会什么想法？”</p><p>泽勒僵硬了。“同一堆老狗屎。换个日子而已，”他生硬道。“这就是你这么紧张的原因吗？你不需要担心——我就不担心。我现在已经知道套路了——就是另一个折磨我们一通，提醒我们他们还握着我们的命根子的借口。他们会把我拖进去，把我所有的丑料揪出来，掸掸我壁橱里的骷髅上的灰，努力让我哭出来——呜呜，我为我的所作所为道歉，我可以诚心诚意地说我已经洗心革面了，<em>完全改过自新</em>……然后不管怎样他们都会在我的表上盖上一个响亮的‘否’。”</p><p>他顿住了，想起了那个抖着腿走进肖申克大门，听见门闩在他背后砰地落锁哆嗦瑟缩的十九岁蠢小孩。那个孩子从未被改造康复。他怎么可能会呢，当他就那样日益消瘦、死去，留下一个更年长、更明智的人来服满他的刑期的时候？</p><p>“你知道我在想什么吗？”他说。“我觉得‘改过自新’只是一个捏造的词，用来给一些年轻的蠢货一份能穿西装打领带，觉得自己很重要的工作。这是一个政治家说的词。我不喜欢它，我也不喜欢他们每隔几年都要把我们扯进去用它来嘲讽我们。就像一个结局被人为操纵的游戏秀。他们永远不会让我们中的任何一个出去的。”</p><p>双臂紧紧环着男人，他们的身体紧紧相贴，泽勒几乎可以感到普莱斯在为他接下来要说的话做好准备。</p><p>“但我们得开始考虑他们<em>真的</em>放你出去的时候了。因为他们会的，亲爱的。最终会的。五年或者十年之内，我打赌。”</p><p>“噢……吉米，得了吧。我们别聊这个了。别毁了事后。”</p><p>普莱斯从他的怀里滑出来，翻过身来看他。在窄床上，他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖。泽勒可以感到普莱斯的呼吸打在他脸上。普莱斯的手指蹭过他自己的。</p><p>“你已经在这里呆了超过十年了。而你还年轻——你还有继续为社会作贡献的机会。他们会考虑这一点的。也许不是今年，但两年内，四年……”</p><p>“求你别这么做。想都不要想。”</p><p>“但我一直都在想。我<em>停不下来</em>。我觉得我们能做的最好的事就是开始为你在外面的生活做打算，因为我不想要你把我留在这里担心你自己在外面那个花花世界里该怎么办。你很擅长动手，你在木工工坊里证明了自己——你可能能给一个木匠当学徒……当然，收入不会有多好，对于一个前犯人和自大鬼来说不会的——但你会熬过去的，你会一步步向上爬——”</p><p>“吉米——”</p><p>“我觉得你应该试着考个高中同等学历。汉尼拔会帮你拿到你的文凭，你知道他会的——他会是个吓死人的老师，但他只用一本黄页就能把你教得比大多数常青藤盟校一整个系教的都要好，而且——”</p><p>泽勒无法再听下去了，用一个吻堵住了他的嘴。当他退开时，普莱斯闭着嘴，紧皱着眉头。</p><p>“我们能把这事儿搁下么？”泽勒说。“至少让我们等到他们下周拒绝我再说，那时候我保证我们可以谈谈。”</p><p>普莱斯没有舒展他的眉头，但泽勒看见他的表情柔和了下来。“我不会放下这事儿的。算你走运，那堆唧唧我我搞得我快困死了。”</p><p>泽勒咧嘴笑了笑，亲了亲他的鼻子。关于外面那间公寓的幻想又一次浮现在了他的脑海里，在他能阻止自己之前，他说了出来。</p><p>“想想等我们某一天有了自己的地盘会有多棒。”</p><p>普莱斯的眼里充满了悲伤。他坐了起来，坐在了床沿，背对着泽勒，手肘支在膝盖上。</p><p>“短期内他们是不会让我这种老皇后出去的，”他喃喃道。他听起来很挫败——疲惫，悲惨，挫败。“也许有一天会吧，等我长出了又长又白的胡子，老糊涂得差不多了的时候。但我希望——不，我<em>鼓励</em>——你在那之前就已经向前走了，在你还有机会享受你的生活的时候。”</p><p>他将头埋进双手里。他没有在哭——他对象总是能分辨出来，就像爱着对方的人们经常能分辨出来那样——但看着他这样仍然让泽勒心碎。</p><p>爬起来跪在男人背后，泽勒将他的长胳膊环在普莱斯肩上，哄他抬起头来接吻。他们像这样坐了一段时间，然后普莱斯叹了口气，耸肩从他的怀抱里钻了出来。他站起来，双手叉腰。</p><p>“我们别谈这个了，”他说，装出一个微笑。“我想我们还有好几年的时间。而我一直都是个喜欢否认的人。”</p><p>叹着气，他抬手去扯床单，但泽勒抓住了他的手腕。</p><p>“让它挂着，”他低声说。“回床上来。”</p><p>普莱斯照做了，丽塔·海沃思被忘在了对面的墙上，微笑着看着他们。</p><p>*</p><p>第二天早晨，汉尼拔、威尔和兰道尔被从禁闭里放了出来，后者在他胳膊上的伤口缝合之后就被丢进去陪他们了。那些日子里，他们并没有很多交流，蒂尔似乎很满足于他自己的沉默，威尔则因为他只有大喊才会被听见这件事太过尴尬而不愿与汉尼拔说很多话。他不确定汉尼拔有没有听见他那鲁莽的爱情宣言，但每当他硬起头皮开口问时，他的紧张神经总是占据了上风。不知道答案令他心力交瘁。</p><p>那天早上，天气炎热而晴朗——与洞里的漆黑相比，简直亮得让人眼瞎。他们被毫不客气地丢进了阳光明媚的院子里，汉尼拔闭着眼站了一会儿，感受着光线滑过脸颊，深深吸了一口新鲜的空气。接着他握住蒂尔的胳膊，检查上面的缝线，对他看到的东西啧声表示不满。</p><p>“草率的手艺，”他低声道，“狱医把你缝成这样的时候是喝醉了么？我恐怕这里会留疤。”</p><p>蒂尔没有反应，只是继续用他那双空洞的蓝眼睛望着汉尼拔。“伤疤对我而言无足轻重。它们只会损坏我藏身其中的人皮。”</p><p>汉尼拔露出了一个微笑，由衷地高兴。<em>骄傲。</em>几乎是父亲般的。“你成长了如此之多，兰道尔。”</p><p>“我曾经恐惧我自己，”蒂尔低声说。在那双眼睛之后几乎没有任何人类的情绪，威尔想——或许要除开蒂尔看向汉尼拔时那种近似于敬慕的感情。不，不太对。<em>崇敬。</em>就像一个忠诚的学生仰望他最为敬仰的老师。“你令这一切变得简单。”</p><p>“你还记得我告诉你的话吗，兰道尔？”汉尼拔说。“你来这里的第一个星期。”</p><p>“你说你感觉仿佛透过我的耳朵窥探，你能够看见我是什么。”</p><p>汉尼拔将手搭在蒂尔的胳膊上。“并且我能。我为你出色的进步感到无比骄傲。”</p><p>蒂尔点了点头。他没有笑，但他玻璃般的眼睛为汉尼拔的认可闪闪发亮。</p><p>“你帮了威尔和我一个大忙，我们对此非常感激，”汉尼拔说。“现在，威尔和我有些话要聊。我们曾说好远离禁闭，但我违背了我们的诺言。能否让我们单独散散步，以庆祝我们从那可怕的箱子里解脱了出来？”</p><p>“当然。”蒂尔说。他朝威尔点点头，再次尊敬地看了汉尼拔一眼，然后大步穿过了院子。</p><p>“我没法相信你迫使那个人自残就是为了能给我一次口活。”等到蒂尔出了听觉范围，威尔咕哝道。</p><p>汉尼拔莞尔。“我可以变得很有说服力，但说服不等同于强迫，”他说。“兰道尔也并非一个人类。”</p><p>他伸手握住威尔的手，十指交缠。他们开始在阳光下沿着铁栅悠闲地散步。</p><p>“你觉得他如何？”</p><p>“蒂尔？”</p><p>“是的。到现在你已经观察他许多个月了。我很好奇你看见了什么。”</p><p>“你想要我侧写他。”</p><p>“我十分想要透过你的眼睛去看他。透过你共情能力的透镜，非凡的天赋。”</p><p>威尔生硬地哼笑一声。“真是绝妙的天赋，让我沦落到这里。”他叹息道。“好吧。给我一分钟。有一段时间了。”</p><p>他闭上眼，深吸一口气平复心绪。一个钟摆在他脑中摇摆——<em>呼</em>——然后又摆了回来，这套心理机制因为长期不用而略有些生疏。他抽搐了一下，转了转肩膀，无意识地模仿蒂尔那蓄势待发的警惕姿态。他的脚步犹豫了一下，接着他纠正了自己。呼出一口气。</p><p>威尔睁开眼，目光里含着一种全神贯注的紧绷。钟摆咔哒一声归位。</p><p>“我年幼的时候，我的父母带着我在不同的心理医生之间辗转，”他说。“我在哭，害怕告诉他们是哪里出了问题。”</p><p>他扭了扭脖子，有点焦躁。汉尼拔正带着赤裸裸的迷恋望着他，但威尔已经太过沉浸在另一个人的脑海里了，没有注意到。</p><p>不。不是一个人。</p><p>“医生告诉我我有自我认知障碍。我身体内部的映射与现实并不相符。<em>物种焦虑症。</em>但在我清醒的时刻里，我知道真相。我明白。我是一只生于人体之内的动物。”</p><p>他对上汉尼拔的双眼，而他自己的眼睛是空洞的。平静的。</p><p>“你明白当你所穿着的皮肤并不合身时的感受吗？”</p><p>汉尼拔没有回答——尽管当蒂尔在他们初遇时问出几乎相同的问题时，他回答了。</p><p>威尔活动了一下没有与汉尼拔相连的那只手的手指，冷漠而疏离地盯着它们。</p><p>“我过着孤独的生活……掠食者的。我告诉世界我现在好多了。我有工作，而且我工作非常努力。假装我在吃药。假装我证明了心理疾病是可以治愈的。但随着我的智力与自信日益增长，我不再感到我需要躲起来满足自己的需求了。”</p><p>“你的需求是什么，兰道尔？”汉尼拔问。</p><p>威尔的嘴唇自牙前揭开。“野性。”兰道尔说。</p><p>“那个哭泣的男孩不再如影随形了，”汉尼拔评论道。“现在是什么在跟着你？是什么紧粘着你的牙齿？”</p><p>“头皮的碎片，就像彗星一样拖着尾巴。”威尔低声说，他在陶醉中闭上了双眼。</p><p>汉尼拔莞尔，沉沦着迷。“很美。”</p><p>威尔睁开眼。他深深地颤了颤，兰道尔消失了。</p><p>“他用的什么？”他问，舌头舔了一圈嘴唇。他可以尝到牙齿上似有似无的血腥味。“凶器是什么？”</p><p>“洞熊的头骨，”汉尼拔说。“他将始终被他对牙齿的迷恋支配。”</p><p>威尔又转了转肩膀，感到蒂尔萦绕不散的残影在他的神经末梢低语，穿过他的毛孔逃离。“他会想要钻进去。驯服它，以某种方式。”</p><p>“据我所知，他用它打造了一副盔甲。兰道尔精通工程学。”</p><p>“他打造了他的野兽。”</p><p>“是的。他不相信变形能够在肉体上发生，但这没有阻止他尝试去实现它。那只野兽是他更高的自我。”</p><p>“他在他看起来的模样与他心知自己会成为的样子之间建起了一座桥梁，”威尔低声呢喃。“我想象他开始是肢解动物——可能是牲畜——但这些不过是练习。他只想要撕咬……死了多少人？”</p><p>“两个，据我所知。一对野营的年轻夫妇。但我怀疑还有更多。”</p><p>“他不认识他的受害者。他不需要认识他们。对他而言，他们只是肉。猎物。”</p><p>“他将他们五马分尸。挖出了他们的内脏。有生以来第一次，他陶醉于他自己。这是他的蜕变的一次圆满。”</p><p>“我想知道，他是在遇见你之前还是之后开始用这些词语来思考他的行为的。”</p><p>“我只不过是将他一直知道的东西说出来罢了。”</p><p>“你<em>帮助了</em>他。”</p><p>“我相信了他。有时这就是一个人需要的全部——被看见，被了解。”</p><p>“嗯。也许你还是可以当一个像样的心理医生的。至少，针对一些非常特定的客户。”</p><p>汉尼拔的嘴唇勾起一抹淡淡的微笑。“兰道尔此刻的状态不能完全算作是我的杰作。我仅仅说了一些鼓励的话。但监狱给了他一种他在这些墙外从未有过的稳定。这里是一个他能够理解的生态系统——一个简单地分为掠食者和猎物两个阶层的动物王国，而他安于自己在其中的位置。”</p><p>“一只注定被关在笼中的野兽，”威尔喃喃。他品尝着这些话，考虑着它们，在他咬住那块困扰着他的软骨时停了下来。“但他来这里以后杀过人。”</p><p>汉尼拔瞥向他，眼含钦佩。“一次。”</p><p>“你帮了他。”</p><p>“我仅仅是说了一些鼓励的话。”汉尼拔重复道。</p><p>“噢我确信你说了，”威尔皱着眉抓了抓胡子。“就像你对我做的那样。鼓励我去谋杀多拉海德。通过让多拉海德来杀我以给我更多的鼓励。”</p><p>“我只是想要帮助你，威尔，就像我在你之前帮助兰道尔那样。如果你能放松自己，你会更加舒适自在。我们的天性不是我们创造的；它们被发放给我们，与我们的肺、胰脏和其他所有一切一起。为何要抗拒它呢？”</p><p>“有多少个？像兰道尔那样？像我这样？”</p><p>“没有任何人与你相似。”</p><p>威尔忍住翻白眼的冲动，改变了策略，清楚当汉尼拔决意避重就轻的时候他是不会得到一个直接的回答的。“蒂尔杀死的那个犯人。他是怎么干的？这里可没有洞熊头骨——就算是你也不可能把这东西偷渡进来的。”</p><p>“我给了他一把剃刀，但他几乎不用。他用自己的牙齿将那个人的喉咙撕下来了。”</p><p>“老天，所以总共有你们两个人在这么做。”</p><p>汉尼拔莞尔，尖利的犬齿一闪而过。“但兰道尔不会吞下去。”</p><p>威尔盯着他看了一会儿，努力让自己看起来很反对，但又忍不住想要从他嘴唇后面挤出来的笑声。他低下头，轻声笑了起来，心知汉尼拔相当得意于他的小小玩笑。</p><p>“我还是没法相信你那么干了，”威尔说。“这可能是别人为我做过的最好的事情了。绝对是最蠢的。但还是很甜蜜。”</p><p>“我的动机不完全是无私的，”汉尼拔说。“我极其渴望一尝你的味道。”</p><p>“是啊，我赌你是的，”威尔咕哝道。“清楚你是什么，我一定是疯了才会把我的那部分往你嘴边放。倒也不是说现在有什么是理智的。也许我压根就没有从我的脑炎里康复过来。我的脑子一定有哪里疯了。”</p><p>“倘若这是疯狂，那么它也是由两人共享的疯狂。”汉尼拔说，握紧威尔的手。</p><p>“<em>Folie à deux<sup>1</sup></em><em>。</em>”威尔呢喃。</p><p>他的发音糟透了——但从汉尼拔脸上愉悦的神情来看，一个旁观者是不会知道的。</p><p>他们沉默地走了一会儿，任由监狱院子里的喊叫和脏话融入令人愉快的背景模糊。禁闭的黑暗与悲惨已经远远地落在了他们身后。此刻这里只有这一切。只有他们脸上的阳光。只有紧握在自己手中的，对方的手的温暖。</p><p>“你知道吗，我想要不久就操你。”威尔说。</p><p>汉尼拔停下脚步，放开了威尔的手。威尔微笑起来。</p><p>“如果你允许我的话，”他补充，几乎是咕噜着说出了这些话。</p><p>他看见汉尼拔的瞳孔放大了。“我会做些安排的。”他说，听起来有一点点沙哑。</p><p>威尔的微笑变得引人遐想，故作腼腆。他将一根手指沿着汉尼拔衬衫的纽扣下滑，在布料被整洁地扎进男人外裤的地方流连。</p><p>“很好。”</p><p>*</p><p>日子一天天过去，威尔思索汉尼拔当时是否是认真的——以及，假如他是，何时他的“安排”才能完成。</p><p>他不必思索很久。</p><p>周日标志着每月一度的电影时间，一整周肖申克的情绪都十分高涨。就连狱警们的心情都很不错：他们知道这一个星期都不会有任何违纪的行为，不是在最小的训斥也可能危及一个囚犯看片子的机会的时候。放什么内容不重要。没人乐意错过电影。</p><p>威尔就和剩下所有人一样热切，不过他的理由完全不同。在外面，他从来不是个爱看电影的人，没办法关掉他的脑子去单纯享受故事本身。把真人的麻烦和痛苦和可怕的幻想赶出他的大脑已经够难了，不需要再邀请几个虚构的进来。</p><p>但礼堂漆黑一片，犯人们会被对大银幕上出现女性躯体的希望占据全部心神。没人会注意到一个小小的亲吻的。或者更多一点。</p><p>到了星期六，威尔已经做好了准备，决心在看电影期间主动给汉尼拔打一次手枪。给他口——真正回报他的念头——频繁地在他天马行空的幻想和肮脏的梦里反复出现……但他不确定自己准备好这么做了。现在还没太准备好。</p><p>不过，一次手枪。这肯定不会和自慰有太大的区别的。他觉得自己能应付好这个。</p><p>星期天吃早饭的时候，他考虑告诉汉尼拔自己的打算，但汉尼拔很冷淡，一副心事重重的样子，威尔决定把它留作一个惊喜。</p><p>那一天他没怎么看见过汉尼拔。吃饭的时候他们仍然坐在一起，和小帮派剩下的人在一块儿，但汉尼拔没有参与聊天，看起来几乎都没有意识到其他人在那里。放风时间，他一个人消失了，没有解释为什么。</p><p>直到晚饭后他们回到自己的牢房里，消磨电影开始前的一个小时，威尔才终于听见他发出了一点声音。</p><p>他呻吟了一声。</p><p>威尔正躺在他的床上，枕头堆在他脑后，一本书摊开搁在胸口。听见隔壁牢房里传来的细微声音，他停了下来，翻页的手僵住了。他侧耳倾听。</p><p>那个声音又传了过来。</p><p>威尔标记好页码，坐了起来，挪到墙边去听。又是一声呻吟，沉闷模糊，但在晚饭后的沉寂里不容错认。威尔皱起眉。</p><p>“汉尼拔？你还好么？”</p><p>汉尼拔没有回答，最终威尔回到了他的书里。但当牢门终于打开时，威尔冲了出去，想要看看汉尼拔是不是没事。他还以为会看到汉尼拔的门口是空的，或者看到男人病在床上呻吟。</p><p>但汉尼拔走出了牢房，像往常一样微微弯腰，他停了下来，在门外站直身体，双手利落地交叠在腹部。威尔试着捕捉他的目光，但汉尼拔似乎不打算往他这边看。</p><p>狱警点完了数，开始把人赶出牢楼，朝礼堂赶去，让威尔极其沮丧的是，他立刻就在人群中失去了汉尼拔的踪影。</p><p>等到他挤进去的时候，礼堂几乎已经满了，电影即将开始。无视掉后面几个掉队的的咒骂和推搡，他站在边上扫视人群。普莱斯、泽勒和蒂尔，坐在比较靠后的一排——但没有看见汉尼拔。</p><p>认命地叹了口气，威尔沿着座位走了过去。放映机正在运转，而犯人们甚至在可爱的女主角第一次出场前就已经在大喊大叫了，嘘声一片。那个月是艾娃·加德纳，她放任自己危险的赌博嗜好沾染上了格里高利·派克。</p><p>威尔一直没能知道这位女士是否像电影名所宣称的那样是个罪人。因为他的屁股刚刚挨上普莱斯旁边的折叠椅，这个人就凑过来低声说：“放映室里有东西等着你，格雷厄姆。”</p><p>威尔盯着他。“什么？”</p><p>普莱斯耸耸肩。“自己去看。去啊。”</p><p>威尔朝他皱起眉。过了一会儿，当普莱斯不会再多说什么这一点变得清楚明白的时候，他站了起来，沿着座位原路走了回去。</p><p>普莱斯笑着握住了泽勒的手。“年轻人的爱情啊。”他挖苦道。</p><p>狱警都忙着盯着屏幕看，没注意到威尔溜出了影院，朝后面的小放映室走去。在这里礼堂传来的叫喊声稍微小了一点。他推开通向放映室的门，不得不压抑住他的惊叫。</p><p>汉尼拔懒洋洋地靠在桌边抽着一根烟，浑身上下一丝不挂。</p><p>“我的天，”威尔说。</p><p>“请进来，并关上门，”汉尼拔冷静道。“尽管裸体被人发现这个主意并不使我困扰， 但它不可避免地会终止我们今晚的活动。”</p><p>威尔愕然地朝里迈了一步，摸索着关上了身后的门。他似乎无法将自己的双眼从汉尼拔的躯体上撕下来。</p><p>他以前当然见过他赤身裸体。威尔推着图书车经过时在男人牢房的阴影里瞥见过一眼。看见了他胸口柔软的深色毛发，点缀着灰色。看见了被磨练得光滑流畅的肌肉，这么多年来被关在一个盒子里，除了锻炼和等待一个人来欣赏它之外无事可做。</p><p>如果他诚实一点，他想自己大概在他们洗澡的时候还偷看过腰线以下的部位。就看过一两次。</p><p>“我贿赂了放映师，让他在电影期间出去抽几根烟，”汉尼拔说。“他同意了，只要我们记得更换胶卷。这样给了我们至少一个小时完全的私密，一份在这里价值千金的礼物。”</p><p>威尔似乎无法让自己动嘴说话。汉尼拔抽完了烟，将它摁灭在放映师满得快溢出来的烟灰缸里，向后扬起头吐出了一缕烟雾。然后他离开了靠着的地方，站直身体，舒畅地伸了一个懒腰，让威尔更清楚地看见他的身体。</p><p>“我尽力准备好了自己，在没有使用性辅助品的情况下，”他非常认真地说。“但我感激在我们开始前一些礼节性的手指扩张。”</p><p>这句话猛地将威尔从神游里拉了回来。<em>汉尼拔低声呻吟</em>……他之前在牢房里用手指给自己扩张这个念头太过污秽，威尔感到自己的阴茎弹动了一下。</p><p>“我……”他开口，然后停了下来，重重地吞咽。他又张开了嘴，但没有别的词想要跟在后面被说出来。</p><p>突然之间，他感到一阵迷惘。这个房间看起来太过狭小。</p><p>接着，汉尼拔就站在了他旁边，双手分别捧着威尔的脸颊，拇指抚过他颧骨的曲线。他的笑容温和得令人卸下防备。几乎是良善的。</p><p>“我们没有必要做任何你不想做的事，”汉尼拔说。“这个局面是由你来掌控的，威尔。”</p><p>威尔惊讶地笑了一声。汉尼拔疑惑地挑了挑眉。</p><p>“不应该是这样的，”威尔说，还在努力不为此刻的情形有多么离奇而大笑。“这里是<em>监狱</em>。在这里恋爱不是这样来的。而且你是个连环杀手。老天，你<em>吃人</em>。如果我告诉别人你……你很<em>好</em>，你可以很<em>体贴</em>，你让我感到<em>安全</em>……”他又笑了一声，意识到自己听起来有点儿歇斯底里。“真是疯了。”</p><p>汉尼拔的微笑就像威尔脸上他的抚摸一样温柔，好心情在他眼角的浅纹里清晰可见。</p><p>“我可以向你保证我没有疯，威尔，你也没有。这个洲两位倍受赞誉的法官裁决我们有足够的能力被判有罪并被送到这里。至于剩下的……也许你唤出了我更好的天性。”</p><p>“我以前没意识到你有一个。”</p><p>又是一个微笑，现在是被愉悦了。“我也没有，直到我遇见了你。”</p><p>威尔闭上了眼，缓缓呼出一口气。“对不起。我意识到我在不知好歹。我只是……我从未想象过会像这样。我不知道有人对我好的时候该怎么反应。”</p><p>“正如我所说。我们不需要做任何你感到不舒服的事情。”</p><p>“这就是我的意思。我说我想操你的时候……我不觉得你真的会<em>让我来</em>。”</p><p>“过去我曾告诉过你，我并不反感被人插入的想法，”汉尼拔说。他放下了捧着威尔脸庞的双手，进而握住了他的手腕，勾勒着他皮肤下尺骨动脉的蓝色路线图。“你的犹豫是由于我会强迫你这样的假设么？”</p><p>他如此平淡地说出了这些话，威尔听不出来他是否感到受伤。但他怀疑他是的。汉尼拔是很多东西，他对于人们知道它们没有丝毫疑虑。但他不是个强奸犯，并且被错认做一个会刺痛他。</p><p>“不，”威尔低声道。“不，我知道你不会。但在多拉海德之后……”</p><p>他垂下了头。他痛恨这么做的自己——拿着汉尼拔为他做的某件美好的事情，将它和他无端的焦虑与恐惧一起拽入深渊。但在多拉海德之后……在多拉海德之后，很难再去相信任何美丽的事物能够存在于这些高墙之内。相信任何人能够想要给他快乐，而非用武力来获得他们自己的。</p><p>“对不起。”他小声说，泪水刺痛了他的双眼。他不确定自己在为什么道歉。</p><p>汉尼拔的拇指温柔地摩挲着威尔手腕上的压力点，缓慢但坚定地疏解他的紧绷。他的嗓音舒缓而温暖。</p><p>“没有什么是你需要道歉的。你与弗兰西斯·多拉海德有关的经历令你对与人发生性关系产生了犹豫，这是完全可以理解的，而这种创伤没有治愈的办法也是精神病学界一个不幸的事实。它就是它。但如果你选择永远不与我发生性行为，威尔，你的陪伴也远不只是维系我的存在而已。你永远都不必为做出这个选择而感到歉疚。”</p><p>“我已经做出了我的选择了，”威尔挫败地说。“我<em>想</em>这么做——我没法停下来不去想这些事，操他妈的。我知道我在搞砸这一切……我控制不住自己。”</p><p>“那就告诉我是哪里不对。告诉我是什么在困扰你，然后我们会一起解决它。”</p><p>“就是……你看起来不像是个在下面的。”威尔脱口而出。他尴尬地垂下头，希望自己能钻到地板下面去，如果这样可以逃避这场谈话的话。“抱歉，但这是真的。整个监狱都以为是我——你知道他们是这么想的。我可以在他们看我的时候看见他们这么想象——看见我自己的软弱映在他们的眼中。我猜我只是不能让我的脑子转过来，想明白你是真的要允许我这么做，在你……在你是<em>你</em>的时候。”</p><p>汉尼拔的双眼是如此令人恼火地敏锐而冷静，威尔无法维持住自己的注视。</p><p>“威尔，”他说，指甲以一种令威尔在他的触摸之下无助颤抖的方式划过他的手腕。“首先，说你软弱是一个以后我们将不得不重提的用词不当。但现在我明白了困惑的根源所在。尽管有些人想让你相信，但处在下位并不等同于软弱。服从也是如此。如果你要求，我会跪倒在地，亲吻你的双脚，而明天我仍会得到这所监狱里其他每一个犯人的惧怕和尊敬。”</p><p>他莞尔，倾身在威尔耳畔低语。</p><p>“假如我们的狱友不想被你操，那我们一定是被疯子包围了。”</p><p>威尔盯着他。他的嘴唇抽动着扯出了一个试探性的小小微笑，接着他扑进汉尼拔的怀里，那么用力地抱住他，令另一个人踉跄着后退了几步。</p><p>“我很抱歉我是这么该死的一团糟。”他对着汉尼拔的肩肉咕哝。</p><p>汉尼拔深情地将一只手穿过威尔乱蓬蓬的卷发。“我也不会想你是别的样子了。”</p><p>威尔意识到他可以感到汉尼拔阴茎的轮廓正抵着他的髋部，还是软着的，但很难忽视掉。他仍然需要一些时间来习惯这样的事情：另一个男人的阴茎的感觉，拥抱时磨蹭他颈侧的胡茬。很不一样。但并不可怕。不再是了。只要是汉尼拔。</p><p>在那一刻，他明白了自己想要做什么。</p><p>双手沿着汉尼拔身体两侧下滑，威尔在他面前跪了下来。汉尼拔惊讶地低头看他。</p><p>“威尔？你在做什么？”</p><p>“嘘……”威尔低声说。“我想要尝试一点事情。别让我分心……你会让我失去决心。”</p><p>在汉尼拔能够开口之前，威尔将他性器的头部含进了嘴里。他不是特别确定他在干什么，但他从汉尼拔嘴里引出的小声喘息鼓励了他。汉尼拔的皮肤闻起来有淡淡的佛手柑和梨子味，这种香皂肯定不是他从监狱管理部门那里拿到的。那缕从肚脐一直延伸到阴茎根部的整洁毛发点缀着些许银色。</p><p>威尔试着动了动舌头，得到了对方又一声喘息作为奖赏——以及意识到汉尼拔的阴茎开始变硬，塞满他的口腔。</p><p>汉尼拔的手指轻轻梳过他的头发，抚摸着他的后颈。“你充满了惊喜。”他低声说，带着赤裸的爱慕凝视着威尔。</p><p>威尔透过眼睫，透过正在模糊掉他的视线的泪水朝他眨了眨眼。他试着把汉尼拔含深一点，几乎立刻就犯呕了，胸膛起伏着退开。他这才吃惊地发现他自己的勃起正专心地挤压着外裤的布料，他思忖着这是什么时候发生的。</p><p>他凑过去，想重新将汉尼拔含进嘴里，但汉尼拔向后退开了。威尔抬头看向他，带着近乎好笑的愤慨。汉尼拔的瞳孔在他的性奋之下放大得如此严重，以至于他的双眼看起来是纯黑色的。</p><p>“我想要你现在操我，”他说，他的口音比威尔所习惯的还要浓厚。“如果你准备好了的话。”</p><p>威尔缓缓点了点头，几乎不敢相信这是真的。汉尼拔莞尔。接着他转过身，弯腰趴在放映机旁边的桌台上，小臂撑在满是灰尘的台面上，扭头暗示性地看了威尔一眼。</p><p>“恐怕我没有任何润滑剂，”他说。“尽管我通常认为吐唾液是不雅的，我想我们不得不破例一次。”</p><p>威尔站了起来，双腿并没有那么稳。他走到汉尼拔身后，双手抚过男人的肩膀，滑下他的脊背，俯身在他的皮肤上落下轻吻。然后他将右手手指含进嘴里吮吸，直到它们变得湿漉，滴答着唾液。汉尼拔的目光始终没有离开他的脸。</p><p>“我还是不能相信你在让我这么干，”他喃喃道，湿手指向下去摸汉尼拔的臀缝。</p><p>感到威尔的手指在沿着他的洞画圈，汉尼拔呻吟了一声。“<em>C’est cela l’amour, tout donner, tout sacrifier sans espoir de retour</em><sup>2</sup><em> ——</em>不过我想我会和你一样喜欢的。”</p><p>“我完全听不懂你在说什么，你知道的，”威尔抱怨道，将第一根手指压入汉尼拔体内。“我的高中不教法语。”</p><p>“猪猡，”汉尼拔说，随着威尔将第二根手指推进他体内稍微变了变重心，头垂在双肩之间。“我希望能教你法语。但或许我们会先从意大利语开始。我想你会发现语言中肉眼可见的细微差别是一种奇特的自由。就是这样，转动你的手指。好孩子。”</p><p>“嗯，”威尔说，遵照指令转动、分开他的手指，直到他让汉尼拔趴在台面上喘息不止。“我显然有的是时间去学。”</p><p>他将第三根手指挤进汉尼拔的体内，弯腰直接朝他的洞啐了一口唾沫，就连他自己也惊讶了一下。现在的情形与他过去和情人做过的任何事都相差得那么远，他别无选择，只能让本能引导自己继续。</p><p>尽管情况很陌生——充满难闻烟味和老胶片那有点酸的刺鼻味道的狭窄房间，墙的另一面其他犯人含混的大喊大叫声……尽管如此，它还是比过去和其他人做都要容易；那些温柔待他，甚至体谅他的善良女人，但她们也许在那时就察觉到了他内心的黑暗，当他将她们推远时她们看起来几乎是松了口气。在汉尼拔面前没有必要假装。也许是他的共情能力，也许只是因为这个人似乎对他有着一种不可名状的吸引力，但威尔感觉仿佛汉尼拔自己的欲望就像他血管中的热血一样流淌过他的身体，操纵着他的双手，引导着他的触摸，哪怕它们无疑是笨拙而缺乏经验的。</p><p>汉尼拔向后伸手抓住威尔的手腕，停下他的动作时，他正在将手指粗暴地插进汉尼拔体内。</p><p>“我想要感受你的老二在我体内的感觉，”他说，口音浓厚，话里充满了渴望和欲火。“劳烦。”</p><p>威尔发出了一声迫切的低呜，气息断续地喷洒而出。“既然你这么礼貌地要求了……”</p><p>他解开裤子，拽到脚踝处，甚至都懒得把它踢掉，他的双手惊人地稳。朝掌心啐了满满一口唾液，他尽可能地润滑了他硬挺的阴茎，清楚这样并不够，而且仍然震惊于汉尼拔·莱克特——<em>汉尼拔</em><em>·</em><em>莱克特——</em>在让他干这个的事实。一只手环着阴茎根部，他用另一只手扶住汉尼拔的臀部以稳住自己，对准了他的身后，他的心脏在胸膛里怦怦跳动。</p><p>汉尼拔扭头越过肩膀望着威尔的脸，威尔尽可能温柔地缓缓向前，直到他的阴茎头部将将插入汉尼拔的体内。男人从齿间轻轻地嘶了一声，头又一次垂在了肩胛骨之间，被汗水浸湿的头发散落在眼前。担心之下，威尔将他的臀部抓得更紧了。</p><p>“你还好吗？疼不疼？”</p><p>“没事，”汉尼拔低声说。“继续。”</p><p>当威尔没有立刻开始动的时候，汉尼拔就迫使自己向后送，让自己更深地被威尔的阴茎贯穿。他的双腿，往日里那样稳定，此刻却有一丁点颤抖。一颗汗珠从他的鼻子上滚落。</p><p>汉尼拔身体紧致的火热缓缓包裹住他的性器，威尔倒抽了一口气。这不同于他曾感受过的任何东西，他仍然几乎不敢相信自己被允许这么做了。但汉尼拔认为自己能够承受的固执坚持给了他勇气；感到现在更加肯定了，即使只有一点点，威尔抓住汉尼拔两瓣臀肉，插得更深了一些，再深一些，直到他彻底地埋进了他的身体里。</p><p>汉尼拔低吟了起来，脸抵在一只小臂上，浑身都在颤栗。威尔安抚地双手向上抚摸汉尼拔的后背，紧接着又沿着他的脊柱落下了一串亲吻。然后他开始在汉尼拔体内移动，以一种折磨人的缓慢速度，当他男友的呻吟变得更加频繁，更加悦耳，更加不受控制时才意识到他找到了汉尼拔的前列腺。</p><p>“感觉好吗？”</p><p>汉尼拔点头，张着嘴，呼吸不稳，看起来几乎说不出话。“非常。不要停。”</p><p>“也没打算，”威尔笑道。他几乎完全抽了出来，接着再一次贯穿了汉尼拔，威尔又一次擦过他的前列腺，从男人的隔膜深处引出了另一声呻吟。他好奇在他之前有多少人有幸听到过这个声音。</p><p>也许没有人。这个想法几乎就像他正在表演的这一幕一样让威尔兴奋不已。他想要彻底了解汉尼拔——听遍每一种声音，刺激他所有的感官。</p><p>他继续缓慢地抽插，双手在汉尼拔身上移动，带着处子的试探与柔情探索他的每一寸肉体。从他的胸口一直延伸至肚脐，在他阴茎根部的四周丛生的柔软绒毛。他健壮的大腿。在他锁骨凹陷处凝聚成珠的汗水。</p><p>
  <em>他的阴茎的硬挺弧度，往地板上滴着前液的头部——</em>
</p><p>“胶卷，”汉尼拔非常突然地说道。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“胶卷，”汉尼拔重复了一遍，用小臂把自己撑了起来，一只手穿过汗湿的头发。</p><p>威尔困惑地盯着他——接着他惊恐地睁大了双眼。“操。我们错过了吗？”</p><p>“我想如果我们错过了，我们早就被发现了。你介意把它抽出来吗？这只需要一点时间。”</p><p>他说，就像一个人喝茶的时候要别人帮忙把糖递过来那样平静，威尔忍不住闷笑出声，一边将他们两人分开。他望着汉尼拔不太稳地走到放映机前，熟稔地更换胶卷，仿佛他每天都在操作这台笨重的机器。然后他回到了威尔身边，恢复了他弯腰趴在桌台上的姿势——但是在偷走了一个缠绵的吻之前。</p><p>“我们到哪儿了？”</p><p>威尔笑了，抓住机会又朝汉尼拔的后穴啐了一口，接着重新插了进去，感到汉尼拔的身体比之前稍显轻松地接纳了他。汉尼拔呻吟着再次适应了威尔，感觉着威尔阴茎更深地推进他的体内，将他缓缓撑开。不过在几下抽插之后，他转头瞥了威尔一眼。</p><p>“用力，”他命令道。“但请在你射之前抽出来。我不想一路漏着走回牢楼。”</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>汉尼拔无动于衷地看着他。“你什么时候见过我信口开河了？”他的嘴唇勾起了一抹戏谑的微笑。“我保证你不会弄坏我的。”</p><p>威尔挑起一根眉毛。“真的？这话听起来像一个挑战。”</p><p>在汉尼拔能够再多说点什么以前，威尔一把将他推倒，一只脚抵着桌台，给了他比先前更深、更用力地撞进汉尼拔体内的着力点。尽管提出了要求，他还是成功打了汉尼拔一个措手不及——新的角度意味着威尔每一次抽插都会撞到他的前列腺，汉尼拔在他能够控制住自己之前就痛苦又愉悦地叫了出来。</p><p>声音似乎在这个小房间里回荡，有那么一会儿，两人都确信自己会被抓。但那一刻过去了，没有狱警破门而入。威尔咧嘴一笑，将汗湿的头发从眼前拨开。把自己的身体覆在汉尼拔身上，他用一只手捂住汉尼拔的嘴，不让他叫出声来，继续用力地迅速操他。</p><p>汉尼拔闭着眼，模糊的呻吟和气喘的呼吸随着每一次抽插自威尔指间逸出。他自己的阴茎在腿间甩动，硬得发疼，当威尔好奇地伸手绕过去抚摸他的时候渗出了大量液体。他射出来的时候几乎一根手指都还没有蹭到他那敏感的长度，他喘息的低喊淹没在威尔的皮肤之下，他的精液就像珍珠串一样洒在了台面上。</p><p>威尔无法想象在他的性器上汉尼拔还能感觉更紧。当汉尼拔的高潮使他全身颤栗时，面对包裹住他的所有感觉，他完全没有准备好——在他还能想到退出来之前，他就深深地射在了汉尼拔的屁股里。</p><p>威尔在他体内释放自己时，汉尼拔已经瘫软在桌台上了，仿佛没有骨头似的。等到他恢复了呼吸，他冷淡地发表了意见：“我的确有礼貌地请求过你不要这么做。”</p><p>“抱歉，”威尔含糊地说，呼吸沉重地将自己逐渐变软的性器从汉尼拔体内抽出来。头部蹭过他敏感的洞口时汉尼拔瑟缩了一下，精液沿着他的大腿后部滴下。“我……我没有想到会那么爽。”</p><p>他看见了一丝疲惫但愉悦的微笑从另一个人的脸上掠过。“你可曾怀疑过我？”</p><p>威尔张开嘴想要重复他过去在禁闭室里尝试说出的话。但它们卡在了他喉咙后面的某个地方，无可救药地纠缠在他的疑虑之中。</p><p>那样的话，在这样的地方……它们只会带来麻烦。</p><p>他让自己忙着提起裤子，使自己看起来重新像点样子。他笨拙地将衬衣下摆塞进裤腰里，汉尼拔才终于有力气撑着自己从桌台上站了起来。他从大腿上刮起一抹精液，将手指举到眼前端详——然后朝威尔看了一眼，这一眼很可能本意是表达不赞成，但太过接近于激动了。</p><p>“极其失礼，威尔。”</p><p>“嗯，那你得给我个教训了。”威尔说，带着故意的哄骗意味拖长了尾音。</p><p>“如此挑逗。”汉尼拔低喃，重新穿上衬衣，摆弄着袖口的纽扣。</p><p>威尔饶有兴趣地看着汉尼拔就像往常一样细致地穿戴，他的衬衣一路扣到了下巴，下摆恰好塞进裤子里，头发在没有梳子的帮助下尽可能地后梳。但当他转过身去时，看到汉尼拔裤子后面明显的一块湿痕，威尔不得不憋住一声闷笑。</p><p>“你将是我名声的终结，威尔·格雷厄姆。”汉尼拔叹了口气，说。尽管如此，他的一只手仍漫不经心地穿过威尔的卷发，将它们拨至耳后以更好地看清他的面容。</p><p>他凑了过去，嘴唇蹭过威尔的下颌，只露出了最少的一点牙齿。然后他握住了威尔的手。</p><p>“我们该回去继续看电影了。在我们被注意到之前。”</p><p>他们从后门溜了进去，正好赶上格里高利·派克回到艾娃·加德纳秀美的双臂之中，给犯人们上了有关被他们草草无视掉的赌博的危险的宝贵一课。他们坐下时，普莱斯朝他们心照不宣地看了一眼——但这一次，他成功管住了舌头。</p><p>*</p><p>那一晚，威尔睡得比他这一辈子都要好，醒来时感觉自己几乎像个自由人。几乎。</p><p>早晨刺眼的阳光仍然将铁栅的阴影投射到了他的地板上。</p><p>那天早上吃早饭的时候，他们那一桌一直很安静。泽勒在放风期间有一场假释听证会，这样的前景让他变得乖戾而沉默。显然普莱斯有尝试把他收拾得干净一点：这是自威尔认识泽勒以来的第一次他的胡子被刮得干干净净，他乱蓬蓬的卷发多多少少被梳得服帖了，他的衬衣下摆也整齐地扎好了。汉尼拔漫不经心地在桌子底下抚摸威尔的腿，但他们两个都不想打破沉默。</p><p>泽勒刚刚把最后几滴稀粥舀进嘴里，狱警就过来接他了。他们带着一种夸张的恼火等着普莱斯祝他好运，和他吻别，然后给泽勒戴上了手铐，把他押走了。</p><p>“在这之后他需要在你的沙发上谈一次话，汉尼拔，”普莱斯叹着气说。“这些东西总是让他非常消沉。”</p><p>他瞥了威尔一眼。</p><p>“这个也在前头等着你呢，孩子。每隔几年希望就在你眼前荡来荡去，只为了让你眼睁睁地看着它被残忍地夺走。”</p><p>“我被判了三个无期徒刑，”威尔平静地说。“我没有抱有任何从这里出去的幻想。”</p><p>“但你会的，”普莱斯保证道。“你会的。”</p><p>放风的时候，威尔沉默地坐在汉尼拔身边的看台上，任由男人的手指懒洋洋地拨弄他的头发。汉尼拔在读一本很厚的书，看起来像是俄语。威尔第一次发觉自己在思索汉尼拔究竟能说多少种语言——以及有多少是他来监狱之后自学的。</p><p>普莱斯在他们周围不安地踱来踱去。最终，他紧张的情绪开始感染威尔了。他朝汉尼拔低声喃喃了几句，说他要去图书馆拿一本他能读懂的书，然后就站起来出发了。</p><p>图书馆安静而空旷，唯一的光线从高处唯一的窗户里透进来。威尔沿着书架缓缓而行，感受着这个地方熟悉的宁静慢慢地疏解他肌肉中普莱斯的紧张。他在语言区停了下来，考虑尝试自学一点意大利语，给汉尼拔一个惊喜。</p><p>手指刚刚刷过书脊，他就听到了从背后上了漆的旧壁橱那里传来的声音。</p><p>威尔僵住了。图书馆管理员不在的时候，犯人们是不该进来的。他设想可能只是一对有着同样想法的情侣想要找一个私密的约会地点。但也可能是某个有盗窃癖的人在到处乱翻，寻找某个、任何可以偷走的东西。</p><p>威尔安静地从书架里抽出了一本厚重的书，将它紧紧握在手中。他悄无声息地朝声源走去，一心只想着要保护汉尼拔建造的图书馆免遭窃贼之手。他拐过通往上漆壁橱的拐角——看见门大开着，里面什么都没有。</p><p>他几乎没有机会来处理他看到的这一幕，一只有力的手臂就从后面掐住了他的脖子，一把临时的小刀抵在了他的喉咙上。那本书重重地从他手里摔下，砰的一声砸在了地上。</p><p>一个含满泪水的声音在他耳边低语——</p><p>“我很抱歉这么做，威尔。但只有这样他们才会让我留下。”</p><p>——随着粗糙的刀刃在他的喉咙上划出了第一滴温热的鲜血，威尔震惊地发现，他认出了那是布莱恩·泽勒的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p><sup>注1</sup>Folie à deux：'madness for two'，二联性精神病，又称共有型妄想障碍（shared delusional disorder)，共有型精神障碍（shared psychotic disorder),诱发型妄想障碍（induced delusional disorder) 。指一种某种妄想或幻觉从一个人传至另一个人，由两人及以上（通常有亲密联系并与世隔绝）共同持有的精神病综合征。</p><p><sup>注2 </sup>C’est cela l’amour, tout donner, tout sacrifier sans espoir de retour：爱就是这样，不计回报地给予一切，牺牲一切。出自阿尔贝·加缪的戏剧《义人(Les Justes)》。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b>首先，道歉：每章之间都让你们等这么久从来都不是我的本意。过去的几个月我个人和经济上都很困难，抽出时间、找到意志来写作成了一件很艰难的事情。我每天工作很长时间，除了那些小时之外很少能接触到电脑；考虑到这一章的内容，我希望你们能够明白为什么我不能够像往常一样在工作的午休时间写作。<br/>请放心，我仍然没有放弃这篇故事的打算，我非常在乎它。真诚地感谢你的耐心，如果你在这次拖延中一直坚持陪着我的话。希望这一章的长度和内容能够弥补这一点。<br/>他们约会期间放的电影是1949年的《绝代艳姬（The Great Sinner）》。那句法语出自阿尔贝·加缪，翻译过来是“爱就是这样，不计回报地给予一切，牺牲一切”。汉尼拔本质上就是这么一个笨蛋。<br/>一如既往地感谢你的阅读。这对我而言意义非凡。</p><p><b>译者：</b>终于！！！！但监狱终究是监狱。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在命运和环境的安排下，威尔踏上他那去往图书馆的决定性的旅途之后几分钟汉尼拔就看完了他的书，想到放风时间远没有结束，图书馆或许足够清静到在午餐前来一次迅速的幽会，在泽勒将刀片架上威尔喉咙不过几秒钟之后，他就起身去追他了。</p><p>被普莱斯反常的来回踱步烦到的蒂尔安静地跟在了汉尼拔的后面。汉尼拔并不介意。他知道蒂尔会在他在书架后面给威尔口交时平静地为他们把守门口。这个想法让他的嘴角微微地翘了起来。</p><p>然而，他一跨过门槛，那几乎无法察觉的微笑就从他的脸上滑落了。</p><p>有地方不对劲。汉尼拔可以感觉到这些东西，就像一条鲨鱼能感觉到水中的血一样。</p><p>“跟我来，”他小声对蒂尔说。“不要出声。”</p><p>沿着威尔穿过书架的路线，他们走近了泽勒在抓住威尔之前缩在里面哭泣的上漆橱柜。泽勒绝望的抽泣在他们还远没有看见他之前就传到了他们耳中。</p><p>当他转过拐角，看见威尔被另一个人掐着脖子，一片边缘参差不齐的金属抵在他喉咙上时，汉尼拔任何没有反应。或许，只有稍稍绷紧了的嘴唇。但当他首先与威尔，接着是与泽勒对视的时候，他的目光十分平静。</p><p>“愿意告诉我发生了什么吗，布莱恩？”</p><p>布莱恩颤抖地吸了一口气，他满眼疯狂，布满血丝，失魂落魄。“天杀的婊子养的可怜鬼，他们里的很多人都是！”</p><p>“请你试着冷静下来。把刀放下，让我们谈谈。”</p><p>“没有什么可谈的了！”泽勒哭喊，他的声音近乎歇斯底里。“都说完了！现在只、只、只剩下割断他该死的喉咙了！”</p><p>汉尼拔冷静地观察着他。“你可以那么做，我想。你手里拿着的那把粗糙的刀准确地放在了正确的位置上，只需要施加最小的压力就能切断威尔的颈动脉。他会在几秒内失去意识，在五分钟之内死亡，除非我能够减缓血流，我几乎肯定可以做到，尽管我怀疑即便是我也无法让他活着看到医院。但我向你保证这样一件事。如果你确实继续采取这一行动的话，在他的血滴到地板上之前，你就会死。”</p><p>威尔瞪着汉尼拔，但汉尼拔的注意力集中在泽勒身上。泽勒又哽噎地抽泣了一声，泪水滚落他的面颊。</p><p>“我不想是他的，HC——他只是第一个过来了。但我没有选择。这是我必须付出的代价。”</p><p>他又痛苦地吸了一口气。听起来像是临死前的哀鸣。当他重新开口的时候，他的声音勉强算是耳语，心灰意冷，自我厌弃。</p><p>“这就是他们想要的，”他说。“这就是向他们证明我仍然……仍然对社会是个威胁的代价。”</p><p>汉尼拔微微扭过头，他那锐利的双眼从未离开过面前的场景。他低声对蒂尔说：“去找普莱斯。”</p><p>蒂尔点点头，从视野里消失。将他所有的注意力转回到泽勒和威尔身上，汉尼拔谨慎地向前迈了一步。泽勒瑟缩了一下，将刀片更加贴近威尔的喉咙。威尔张嘴，无声地抽气。他可以感到自己的脉搏在金属的边缘下跳动。</p><p>“别靠近我，”泽勒小声道。“退后，不然我会——我会做的。我会杀了他。”</p><p>“我们都知道你不会那么做的，”汉尼拔耐心地说。“假如你打算这么做，你已经动手了。就连威尔都知道。是吗，威尔？”</p><p>“对。对我知道。”威尔说，声音刺耳。他的确知道。只是在一把锋利的刀刃咬入他的皮肤的时候很难领会到这一点。</p><p>“但这是唯一的办法，”泽勒抽泣道。“只有这样他们才会让我留下！”</p><p>汉尼拔的视线没有丝毫动摇。“你的假释通过了。”这不是一个问题。</p><p>威尔感到热泪滴在了他的脖子上。泽勒猛地将他抓得更紧了。</p><p>“他们说了三十年的！”他喊道。“他们<em>答应了我</em>三十年。他们不能就这么答应一件事，然后、然后又把它夺走，就像它没有任何意义一样！<em>什么都不是！”</em></p><p>“我还记得你刚来这里的时候，布莱恩。”汉尼拔说。威尔恼火地看着他倚在附近的一张桌子的边缘上，将一条长腿交叠在另一条上，仿佛他是在一场鸡尾酒会里为一场亲切的交谈安歇下来，而不是在解除一次劫持。仿佛是为了强调这种对比，他从胸袋里抽出了一根香烟，慢悠悠地将其点燃，才继续说话。</p><p>“那时候只有普莱斯和我，但我们仍然在新鱼上下了我们的小赌注。普莱斯押了你。你知道吗？我怀疑他没有告诉过你；第二天早上看到那一晚你的室友对你做的事之后，他心烦意乱。但是他输了。你还记得为什么吗？”</p><p>“因为我没有哭，”泽勒说，声音干涩。“至少那一次没有。”</p><p>“那一次没有，”汉尼拔赞同道，缓缓吸了一口烟，叹息着呼了出来。“你比绝大多数人都要勇敢——比许多那晚安然无恙、毫发无伤地躺下来入睡的人都要勇敢。第二天早饭时普莱斯和我说你在这个地方撑不到一个星期。我告诉他他错了。我对你抱有极大的信心，布莱恩。我始终都有。”</p><p>“你想说什么？”泽勒小声说。</p><p>“你的适应力很强，”汉尼拔说，放下了他的腿，前倾身体以强调他要说的话。“你在这里生存的时间比普莱斯预计的长了不止十年——比我所确信那可怕的第一晚里你以为自己可以做到的长了不止十年。离开了这个地方，你也会继续生存下去。无论现在看来那有多么困难。”</p><p>“不是离开这里，”泽勒说，声音哽咽。“是离开<em>他。”</em></p><p>普莱斯就是在这时从书架后面出现的，他的脸苍白而憔悴。蒂尔在几步远的地方徘徊着。</p><p>“我不能离开你，”泽勒说，目光与普莱斯相锁，他的嘴唇在颤抖。“没有你在外面我活不下去的。我爱你。”</p><p>普莱斯凝视着他，表情无法读懂。他的下巴抽搐了一下。然后他摇了摇头。</p><p>“这不是爱；这里是监狱，”他说。“这里没有所谓的真爱——你没拿到这个备忘吗，小鬼？和你在一起很有用，但现在已经结束了。离开这里，过个好日子。别给我写信。”</p><p>接着，他转过身走远了，留下泽勒盯着他的背影，泪水在他大睁着的、不敢置信的双眼里颤动。</p><p>刀片从震惊得麻木的手指里咔哒落地。汉尼拔站起来，把它踢给蒂尔，蒂尔将它塞进腰带后面，从视野里消失。泽勒看起来没有注意到。他放开了威尔，就像他从未见过他一样盯着他看。然后，泪水冲破了它们的闸门，他瘫倒在地板上，开始痛哭。</p><p>汉尼拔的双手立刻抚上了威尔的脸，将他的头向后仰起以更好地检查他的喉咙。</p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p>“没事，我刮胡子都伤得比这重。<em>他</em>还好吗？”</p><p>“他会没事的。我会和他聊聊。”</p><p>他向前倾身，直到他的嘴唇蹭过威尔的耳朵。</p><p>“去和普莱斯在一起，”他低声说。“这对他来说肯定不容易。”</p><p>威尔点点头，转身准备离开。接着他又转了回来。</p><p>“向我保证你不会伤害他，”他说。</p><p>汉尼拔点头。“我比绝大多数人都更加理解他为什么感到必须要采取这样的行动，即便我并不赞成他所选择的对象。爱能够将人逼至疯狂的边缘。此刻他应该得到我们的同情，而非惩罚。现在，去吧。我会照顾好他，我保证。”</p><p>威尔离开了。一直到他走到外面，他才想到汉尼拔刚刚是不是，以一种迂回的方式，承认了他爱他。</p><p>*</p><p>他发现普莱斯坐在行政楼的阴影里，膝盖折至胸口，脸埋在臂弯里。威尔在他旁边坐下之后很长时间他都没有抬头，但当他抬起头时，他的眼睛又肿又红。</p><p>“我不得不那么说，”他喃喃道。“这是让他离开的唯一办法。”</p><p>威尔沉沉地呼出一口气。“我知道。”</p><p>“我爱那个傻孩子，”普莱斯叹息道。“我从来不是有意让这件事发生的。在我看到他的室友对他干了什么之后，我只是想照顾他。当他的朋友，因为上帝知道，没有朋友这里就是一个孤独的地方。是他先开始的。是他吻我的，是他……他让我爱上他的。我只是……我……”</p><p>他干笑了一声。</p><p>“听听我都在说什么，”他说。“责怪别人爱我。如果他脑子里还有任何理智的话，他会飞快地从我身边逃开的，越快越好，永不回头。”</p><p>“你知道这不是真的。”威尔说。</p><p>“但它是的。他还算聪明，能干……他这辈子还能有点作为。他现在不会相信这一点，因为爱情让你变得愚蠢。没有理智。但十年以后，当他在外面安定下来了——当他有了一个妻子和几个孩子，一份报酬超过二十五分钱一小时的工作……当那一天到来时，他会回想起今天，摇头感慨自己当年有多么愚蠢。差点就放弃了自己的人生，就为了一段……一段无足轻重的监狱罗曼史。”</p><p>他擦去了眼里的泪水。</p><p>“为了某个无足轻重的<em>犯人</em>。只不过是一个装满杀人犯的地方里的又一个凶手而已。”</p><p>威尔没有回应。没有什么能说的。</p><p>普莱斯闭上眼，仰头靠在了背后的墙上。“她的名字是米瑞安，”他说。“她是我的秘书。她这辈子从来没他妈做错过一件事。而我干了很多，她只是……被卷进了交火里。”</p><p>他停了下来，接着摇了摇头，看起来被自己恶心到了。</p><p>“我又在这么干了，推卸责任。我让自己听起来那么<em>被动</em>。事实是，我杀了她，威尔——陪审团知道，我也许也该承认。我不是故意的，你明白的，不完全是。我当时已经偷了好几个月的油水了；觉得我那么他妈的聪明，我永远不会被抓的。但米瑞安……她很聪明。她意识到了我在做假账，当面和我对质。威胁说要报警，然后告诉我的老板，按这个顺序来。我吓坏了。她的手里拿着电话，我就抓起了我能够到的第一个东西，想<em>阻止她</em>……那是个订书机。很大的、金属做的那种……真的很重。我仍然记得当它碰到她的头骨时发出的那声<em>嘎嚓</em>。我现在还能在梦里听见……“</p><p>他吞咽了一下。</p><p>“我不是故意要那么重打她的。老天，我都不知道我<em>能</em>那么重地打一个人。但当震惊消失之后，我看见她躺在那里……看见我在她额头上留下的凹痕……我就坐在我的办公桌前，把眼睛都他妈哭出来了。你知道最糟糕的部分是什么吗？我甚至都不是在为<em>她</em>哭，为我对她做了什么哭。我在为我自己哭。因为我知道我把自己那毫无价值的人生冲进下水道了。”</p><p>他又毫无幽默感地小声笑了一下，然后将头埋进了手掌里。威尔从眼角余光里看见了这一切。他凝视着院子对面，随普莱斯说话。他知道这个人需要把它说出来。他压抑这件事已经十年了。</p><p>“如果我当时叫了警察，事情会截然不同。但那狡诈又懦弱的性格仍然控制着一切。人人都有它，我想。好人从不让它表现出来，坏人则只是它。至于我们中剩下的人，它来来去去。但那一晚，它就在那里，当我用办公室里的地毯把她裹起来，将她扛到我的车的后备箱里的时候。当开车把她带去河边……把她扔下桥的时候。我仍然能听见她落水时的扑通声。我猜也许我当时以为它会看起来像是个自杀或者一场意外，比如她下沉的时候头撞到了石头……我哭着开车回家，在后院里烧掉了我的衣服。甚至都没想过我留在后备箱里的那张血淋淋的毯子，也没想过还放在我办公桌上的订书机上的血。我又没有计划这一切。我给了检察官所有绞死我所需要的证据。”</p><p>他又一次开始哭泣，剧烈的抽噎让他的肩膀都在抽动。</p><p>“我当时不知道她怀孕了。也不知道我把她丢进水里时她还没有死。”</p><p>意识到普莱斯都做了什么，威尔震惊地张开了嘴。但他什么也没有说。相反，他将一只手放在普莱斯肩上，任由他哭泣，思索着这是否是第一次普莱斯允许自己大声承认这个可怕的秘密。听起来是的。</p><p>最终，普莱斯将自己哭得沉默。他抽了抽鼻子，用袖子去擦眼睛。在他苍白的脸色的映衬下，它们看起来红得惊人。</p><p>“我愿意做任何事情来收回我干过的事，”他喃喃道。“任何事。但这个世界不是这么运转的。我能做的就是去尽力赎罪……布莱恩给了我这么做的机会。只不过不是以我所以为的方式。”</p><p>他舔湿了嘴唇，又用一只已经湿透的袖子去擦他四周通红的双眼。</p><p>“我以为我的赎罪就是把他从他的老室友手里救出来，但我错了。是把他从<em>我</em>手里救出来。”</p><p>然后，他站了起来，动作如此突然，吓了威尔一跳。威尔也跟着爬了起来，但他很紧张。他能够感到紧绷的情绪一波波自普莱斯身上滚落，他不喜欢这样。一点也不喜欢。</p><p>“我放了他自由，”普莱斯说，仰头凝视天空。“这是一件好事，也许是我做过的唯一一件真正的好事，也许现在夜里我能够安然入睡了，不会在每一次闭上眼的时候都听见我秘书头骨碎裂的<em>嘎嚓声</em>。也许不能。至少我知道我做了正确的事，这辈子唯一一次。”</p><p>他看着威尔。</p><p>“但巴士只有周二来。而我无法再和他在一间牢房里多呆一晚，假装我不爱他，假装我不想让他留下。所以我很抱歉，威尔。你现在有了汉尼拔了。有一天你会明白的。”</p><p>在威尔能够想明白普莱斯说了什么之前，他的拳头就碰到了他的鼻子，让鲜血在满是尘土的院子里溅出了一道大弧线。</p><p>威尔是那么惊讶，以至于他反击的本能过了一会儿才到位——到了那时，他已经转念了。这很可能就是让他免于和普莱斯一起去洞里走一趟的原因。相反，他顺从地站在那里，任男人将他打倒在地，他蜷缩成一个保护自己的球，感到普莱斯的脚离他的肾只差了一英寸。</p><p>两个狱警就是在那时将普莱斯擒抱住按倒在地，将他拷住的。一个人朝着威尔大吼要他趴好，克劳福德队长从院子的另一边跑了过来。</p><p>手铐一拷到他手上，普莱斯就瘫软了。但那没有阻止克劳福德在他被拽起来的时候用警棍用力打向普莱斯的腰。普莱斯弯下身，大口喘着气……但即便倒在地上，威尔也能看到他看起来诡异地平静。甚至是满足的。他得到了他想要的。</p><p>“你要去洞里了，普莱斯，”克劳福德说。他对狱警说。“给他一个星期，好好反思一下他在院子里的礼仪。”</p><p>狱警们推了普莱斯一把，让他动起来。但在他们成功把他拖走之前，他对上了威尔的视线。无声地说了两个字。</p><p>
  <em>谢谢。</em>
</p><p>克劳福德敏锐的双眼没有错过这一幕。他用警棍的头部抵住威尔的下巴，强迫他抬起头。威尔的鼻子还在滴血。他可以感到一只眼睛周围的皮肤开始肿胀，肯定会变成黑眼圈。</p><p>“你也想去洞里吗，格雷厄姆？”克劳福德问。</p><p>“不，警官。”</p><p>“你确定？你看起来和刚刚揍了你的人关系还挺好的。”</p><p>“我是个非常宽容的人。”</p><p>“嗯。我不是。从我的视线里消失——接下来的一个月我最好不要看见你出格哪怕一个脚趾。”</p><p>“不会的，警官。”威尔说，非常怀疑自己能不能信守这个诺言。</p><p>他爬了起来，拍了拍身上的灰。他用两根手指揩了揩鼻子，检查了一下，然后朝克劳福德脚边啐了一口血，离他擦得锃亮的靴子只有几英寸远。</p><p>“谢谢您，警官。”</p><p>然后他就走开了，留下克劳福德在他背后冷笑。</p><p>威尔去找汉尼拔的时候他仍然在图书馆里，坐在其中一张书桌上，一卷诗集摊在他的膝头。威尔在他身边坐下，一手擦着滴血的鼻子，他标记了页码，将书放在了一边。蒂尔和泽勒不见踪影。</p><p>“泽勒没事吧？”</p><p>“他会活下去的。你应该用冰敷一下。”</p><p>“噢，真的吗，我该冰敷？我想我直接从我放在牢房里的冰桶里拿点吧，就在我为特殊场合准备的香槟旁边。”</p><p>汉尼拔微微笑了笑。“等我们回到牢房里，我可以给你一片止痛药，如果你需要的话。”</p><p>“我会没事的。鼻子被打了一下而已。你不问问我是怎么得到的吗？”</p><p>“普莱斯打了你。我料想他会的。今晚他不会想要睡在他的牢房里的，在布莱恩早上被释放之前，而他没有勇敢到去打一名狱警。”</p><p>“你早就知道了，却懒得告诉我一声？”</p><p>“你会没事的。鼻子被打了一下而已。”</p><p>“你真的难以置信。”</p><p>汉尼拔笑了——那总能带给威尔一种奇怪兴奋的、鲨鱼般的笑容。“要我补偿你么？”</p><p>他从书桌上滑了下来，开始解威尔的前档。威尔抽了口气，尝试把他拍开。</p><p>“你在干什么？放风随时都会结束！”</p><p>“那么你最好快点射出来，”汉尼拔说，在威尔能够进一步抗议之前将他的阴茎放了出来，含进了嘴里。</p><p>“妈的，汉尼拔，”威尔嘟囔，感到自己已经不由自主地开始变硬了。“你就不能接受‘不’作为答案，是吧？”</p><p>汉尼拔的反应是给威尔口交到他几乎哭了出来，一只手捂着自己的嘴阻止自己叫出声。望着汉尼拔发丝光洁的脑袋在他大腿之前移动，他想到了他曾在这间屋子里说过的话，在它还只不过是一个堆放破烂家具和灰尘的垃圾场的时候，他发现皮特·贝尔南多内的鸟死在了角落里：</p><p>
  <em>爱无法在这里生存。</em>
</p><p>紧接着，是普莱斯的话：</p><p>
  <em>你现在有了汉尼拔了。有一天你会明白的。</em>
</p><p>“永远不要离开我，”他小声说。</p><p>汉尼拔抬起了头，他的双眼明亮而真挚。</p><p>“永不，”他保证道。</p><p>就在标志着放风结束的蜂鸣器响起，是时候回到他们的牢房里去的时候，他又一次用嘴唇包裹住威尔的阴茎来订立他的诺言，从他身上引出了一次剧烈的高潮。</p><p>*</p><p>第二天早晨巴士过来接泽勒和其他被假释犯人的时候，威尔正在监狱长的办公室里工作。</p><p>奇尔顿已经因为这样或者那样的原因出去了，就像他经常干的那样。在他离开的时候，他告诉威尔继续写作，就像他经常干的那样。威尔总共继续写了三十秒就把纸都推到了一边。现在他正站在巨大的窗户前，低头望着院子里泽勒和其他人一起被赶向那辆生锈的灰色巴士，看起来就像一个被母亲抛弃在路边的孩子那样茫然无措。</p><p>泽勒穿着一套对他来说明显太小的廉价蓝西装。威尔知道这一定是他在法庭上穿的那一套。那已经是十多年前的事情了，当时泽勒十九岁。现在作为一个三十一岁的男人，他仍然身材瘦长，但他的肩膀和胸部周围都锻炼出了肌肉，西装外套明显绷得很紧。他的双手抓着一个纸箱。它看起来几乎是空的。</p><p>威尔张嘴想要说些什么，给泽勒一些鼓励，送他去外面的世界。但即便在空荡荡的办公室里，这些话也卡在了他的喉咙里。它们似乎毫无意义。那个人看起来吓坏了。</p><p>泽勒上了巴士，在靠后的地方找了一个位置坐下，威尔看不见他了。两个警报器炸响，巨大的大门打开了。巴士从中间缓缓驶过，它们在它背后牢牢关上，将巴士从视线中抹去。</p><p>站在他的位置上，威尔无法看见，但当时泽勒泪流满面。</p><p>*</p><p>差不多四个星期后，第一封信送来了。他们不知道这个延迟是监狱收发室的缓慢运转造成的，还是因为泽勒在写信之前试图拖延了一段时间。威尔觉得这其实也不重要。不管怎样，内容都是一样的。</p><p>普莱斯默默地站在看台边读信，然后丢下它走开了。汉尼拔从他坐着的地方伸出一只手把它捡了起来，在膝盖上将信纸抚平。威尔越过他肩头去看，一边读着，一边感到自己的心在随着每一个字缓缓下沉。</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>亲爱的伙计们，</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>我无法相信外面的事物变化得这么快。也许一直都是这样，只是我忘记了。我不知道。入狱之前事情是什么样子的对我而言有点模糊，就像是我很久以前在一本书里读到的东西。我只知道到处都是车和人，是那么的<strong>吵</strong></em>——<em>比牢楼或者院子还要吵，哪怕是几年前那场暴乱期间。有时候会吓到我。我不喜欢承认这一点，但的确如此。</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>假释委员会把我弄进了这个叫做布鲁斯特的过渡教习所里，还给我了我一份在福德威打包杂货的工作。很辛苦，即使是与木工车间相比，而且我不觉得店长非常喜欢我。我看见顾客用奇怪的眼神看我，我想也许他们能认出来我在监狱待过。我猜他们也不是非常喜欢我。</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>我晚上睡不好觉。床太大了。我会做噩梦，好像我在往下坠。我会被吓醒，然后去找吉米，但他不在这里。他当然不在。但有时候我需要一点时间才能回想起来我在哪。</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>我不喜欢这里。我厌倦了一直担惊受怕。我想回家。</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>——Z</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>读完了之后，他们沉默了一段时间。接着汉尼拔从口袋里拿出了一根火柴，点燃了它，把它烧了。火焰很快就燃烧了起来，在狱警注意到之前那张纸就已经消失殆尽了。</p><p>“不要再对普莱斯提起这件事，”汉尼拔说。“对我们来说，至少一段时间内，布莱恩·泽勒从未来过这里。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b>我发的时候忘记加上附注了，但有几件事我还是想说，所以我现在加上。<br/>一如既往，真诚地感谢你们的耐心。我以写作为生，大多数晚上，工作之后，我连盯着电脑多看一分钟都无法忍受，所以我知道我在慢慢地把每一章拼起来。有时候每一幕都会让我痛苦几个星期，而我想它们因此变得更好了。如果我花了无比之长的时间，催更总是受欢迎的（我的推特是<br/> @themeatispeople）。但我真的很感谢你们所有人在我努力产出满足我自己的随意标准的同人时让我做一个“挫败的自命不凡的作家”。<br/>我同样想要（再一次）感谢每一个人，感谢那些无比可爱、详尽而富有建设性的评论。它们帮助我看清了什么有效，什么没有，你们喜爱哪些角色，哪些我可能在边缘化，我在哪里犯了可笑的错误。更重要的是，它们极大地激励着我，始终都能照亮我的道路。我尽力去回复尽可能多的评论，尤其是如果你问了一个直接的问题，但我有时候会忘（我总是在工作的时候偷偷摸摸地读）。如果我没有回复你，请知道我读了你的评论并且非常感激它。</p><p><b>译者：</b>很沉重的一章*sigh*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正值冬天，天空里下满了雪。威尔蜷缩在蒂尔和普莱斯旁边的看台上，双手塞下腋下，羊毛帽子拉得很低，遮住了耳朵。</p><p>汉尼拔坐在他背后，按摩着威尔疼痛的肩膀。它冬天总是会痛。威尔还能清楚地记得他弄伤它的那一天，就像昨天才发生的一样——几乎还能闻到他闯进霍布斯夫人家里时，她的鲜血在他脚边淤积。然而，现在看来仿佛是很久以前的事情了。仿佛它发生于另一段人生中，发生在另一个人身上。</p><p>自布莱恩·泽勒离开了他们这些人，踏入外面那个糟糕世界之后已经过去五个月了。更多的信，每一封都随着被无视而变得更加绝望。泽勒写到了他的假释官，他讨厌他，还有他更加讨厌的工作。他和他们说他的主管因为他总是请求上厕所的许可而对他越来越恼火，以及在木工工头手下干了十多年之后，他是如何没有人同意就一滴也挤不出来。</p><p>绝大多数时候，他会讲没有普莱斯在他身边，他是如何地睡不着。讲当他睡着时，他做的那些可怕的噩梦。</p><p>普莱斯拒绝去读这些信。它们送来时，他会一言不发把它们递给汉尼拔，原封不动，然后扭头走开，再也不提起它们。自从泽勒离开之后，这个人的名字一次都没有在他嘴边出现。但话又说回来了，他总共也没说过几个字。</p><p>主警戒塔发出了警报声。大门打开了，那辆老旧的灰色囚车隆隆驶了进来。普莱斯坐直了一点点。</p><p>在这漫长而孤独的几个月里，他撤退到了自己体内，几乎不说话，除非有人找他说，也从未露出过一丝微笑。这些天来他的眼睛底下一直都有黑色的圆圈，而且他显然掉了一些体重。</p><p>但这种时候对他而言是最糟的。每当巴士到来，他满怀希望的时候。</p><p>“我们今天打赌么，汉尼拔？”他低声说，更多是出于习惯，而非其他。</p><p>“如果你喜欢的话。”</p><p>“当然，”普莱斯说，语调毫无起伏。“为什么不呢？反正也没别的什么事可做。”</p><p>汉尼拔从口袋里抽出了他的笔记本。“烟还是钱？”</p><p>“烟。”</p><p>“你的那匹马？”</p><p>普莱斯舔湿了嘴唇，微微向前倾身以看清第一批从巴士上下来的男人们。威尔则保持着视线直视前方。他不需要看普莱斯就知道他的双眼充满了悲惨的希望。他不忍心看到希望从其中流干。不想再看一次了。</p><p>新来的最后一批人拖着脚从车上下来，普莱斯无精打采地耷拉下去，心灰意懒。</p><p>“我不知道……我就猜后面的那个人吧，”他说。“我想，给我押两根。”</p><p>威尔仔细打量了普莱斯的选择，然后转头去看汉尼拔，这人挑起了一侧眉毛。蒂尔说出了他们俩都在想的话。</p><p>“永远不会发生的。那个人是条鲨鱼。”</p><p>所说的那条鲨鱼是一个大概四十岁的黑人，瘦削而英俊，举手投足之间有些东西让威尔立刻就想到了汉尼拔。威尔只需要看他一眼就知道他是因为谋杀加入了他们的小家庭，而且是很残忍的犯罪。这是他和汉尼拔的另一个共同点。</p><p>回头向后瞥去，威尔看见汉尼拔的鼻孔张大了。在他身边，蒂尔的姿势僵硬而警惕。</p><p>哦，是的。这个人绝对是条鲨鱼。</p><p>“我或许会建议你换一个人，吉米，”汉尼拔温和地说。“我可以向你保证那个人今天晚上不会哭。”</p><p>“随便吧，”普莱斯说，一边站了起来。“我也不是真的在乎。”</p><p>他走下了看台，没精打采地穿过院子，他的双手深深插在荷包里，脑袋低垂。</p><p>“那个人会是个麻烦。”蒂尔说。</p><p>威尔瞥了他一眼，以为他在说普莱斯。但蒂尔的注意力仍然坚定地集中在那个新囚犯身上，他正和剩下的人一起被赶向接收大楼。那个人走起路来就像他在这世上无忧无虑一样。</p><p>和汉尼拔一模一样。</p><p>“是啊，”威尔说，向上将一只手放在汉尼拔的手上，它仍然搭在他的肩头，以一种比起温柔更加充满占有欲的方式。“我想我们中又多了一个连环杀手。”</p><p>*</p><p>加入他们的池塘里刚刚过一个星期之后，那条鲨鱼就在图书馆里接近了汉尼拔。</p><p>当时汉尼拔正在把书籍重新归架，威尔则在监狱长办公室里完成他的每周轮班。他有一些想要和威尔分享的新闻，和一个他想尝试的新主意，考虑到威尔回来后，到被赶回牢房里之前他们不会在一起多久，汉尼拔正在划掉威尔不在时他清单上的任务。</p><p>严格来说，图书馆管理员不在场的时候，他不应该在这里。但汉尼拔并不担心。他们不会因为在帮忙就把他关禁闭的。大概不会。</p><p>当他察觉到房间里的另一个存在时，他正在把一本摇摇欲散的赫尔曼·黑塞的《德米安》放回书架上。</p><p>他的手指在书脊上停留了片刻，思绪在威尔身上流连。接着他将双手背到身后，转过身用锐利的目光注视来人。</p><p>“有什么是我可以帮忙的吗？”</p><p>犯人就站在门口，带着一种毫不掩饰的强烈好奇望着汉尼拔。当汉尼拔转过身来看他时，他微笑了起来——那些不容易这么做到的人紧绷而娴熟的微笑。</p><p>“这是一个漂亮的图书馆。”他说。</p><p>汉尼拔微微颔首。“图书馆管理员为此付出了巨大的努力。”</p><p>“图书馆管理员是那个发型糟糕、戴眼镜的小个子吗？”</p><p>汉尼拔掩饰不住嘴角愉悦的微笑。自从他们罗曼蒂克的约会开始之后，他就在频繁地请求威尔剪头发，它们已经长到邋遢的程度了。但威尔是他自己的法律。</p><p>“稍等几个月，”他说。“一趟去找监狱理发师的旅途，之后你自己的发型也不会好到哪里去的。”</p><p>“你的看起来似乎还挺不错。”</p><p>“我自己剪的。”</p><p>“他们肯定不会给你剪刀吧？一个屠杀了至少三个人的人。”</p><p>汉尼拔转向推车，看了看威尔写字板上的笔记，用威尔那独具一格、几乎难以辨认的潦草字迹写成。“你读到过我。”</p><p>“是的。我年轻的时候密切关注过你的审讯。你令我着迷。”</p><p>“我受宠若惊。”</p><p>“当我知道我会被监禁之后，我希望某一天，假如条件允许，我能够与你见面。与你分享我自己的一些东西。”</p><p>“你想要被我承认。”</p><p>“就像施洗约翰承认了那继来的人<sup>1</sup>，”男人向前迈了一步，伸出了一只手。“托比亚斯·巴奇。我的荣幸，莱克特医生。”</p><p>汉尼拔低头看了看巴奇的手，接着去整理书架了。</p><p>巴奇缓缓放下手，他的表情没有改变。“你把你的受害者喂给了交响乐团的董事会，是真的吗？”</p><p>“是报纸上说的么？”</p><p>“是的，就在你的判决之后。一位记者追踪并采访了几位你以前的座上宾。所有人都声称在他们拜访期间你从来没上过肉类。”</p><p>另一个转瞬即逝的微笑闪过汉尼拔的脸。“我可以向你保证，从未有过素食者<sup>2</sup>。”</p><p>巴奇满意地呼出一口气。“我最后一个受害者，”他说。“是大都会交响乐团的一员。铜管。长号手。又一个糟糕的音乐家。我不得不把他打开以得到一个像样的声音。”</p><p>汉尼拔抬头看了过去。巴奇露出了另一个空洞的微笑。</p><p>“我想我现在有了你的注意了。”</p><p>“我很好奇，”汉尼拔随意地承认。“他们不允许我们读报纸。也不会想让我们对任何病态的事念念不忘。你对他做了什么？”</p><p>“我把他的声带暴露了出来，”巴奇说。“用小提琴的琴颈打开了他的喉咙。带了我最喜欢的弓……你瞧，我想要演奏他。让他发出声音。”</p><p>“他听起来如何？”</p><p>巴奇的双眼短暂地闭上了，好似他正在重温一段美好的回忆。“仿佛我赋予了死亡声音。”</p><p>“非常迷人，”汉尼拔转回到推车上，推着它走下过道，巴奇在他身后漫步。“那么，你是个音乐家了。”</p><p>“小提琴。我教琴，我也拉琴。制作我自己的琴弦——总是肠子。产生的声音更饱满、更低沉。让音乐能够表达语言所不能的。”</p><p>“并且更加真实。底比斯古墓中发现的以肠为弦的竖琴在2000年后仍能演奏音乐。”</p><p>“你也演奏？”</p><p>“以及作曲。主要是钢琴和羽管键琴。不过特雷门琴是我最喜欢的乐器之一。”</p><p>“我一直知道你也是一个音乐家。即便在他们抓到你之前。我可以听见你作品中的音乐。”</p><p>“嗯。”汉尼拔拿起一本书检查它的书脊，对着其上的损坏皱眉。旁观者会以为他对谈话失去了兴趣。但尽管他没有表露出来，他正处于高度戒备之中。“你多久杀一次人，托比亚斯？”</p><p>“每当我需要新弦的时候。”</p><p>“我想你非常公开地展示了你最后的受害者。你变得鲁莽。在多年独自演奏于阴影之中后，你想要被看见。还是说你想要被逮捕？”</p><p>“我想要看看会发生什么。”巴奇舔湿了嘴唇。“你杀了多少个？报纸说三个，但……还有更多。多少？”</p><p>汉尼拔转过身面对他。“比你想象的要多许多，”他平静地说。“自我被捕之后仍有更多。为什么今天你要跟着我到这里？”</p><p>巴奇没有犹豫。“我需要一个朋友，”他说。“一个可以理解我的人。一个像我一样思考，能以我的方式看待这个世界和这世上的人们的人。”</p><p>汉尼拔纵容地笑了笑，拿起了另一本书。“我确切地明白你的感受，”他说。“但我并不想做你的朋友。”</p><p>托比亚斯冷冷地看着他。“因为你已经有了一个朋友了，”他直觉道。“那个发型糟糕的图书馆管理员。”</p><p>这一次，汉尼拔没有笑。“威尔·格雷厄姆是我的朋友。但一个人可以有不止一个朋友。”</p><p>“那为什么——”</p><p>“我没有发觉你有那么有趣。”</p><p>托比亚斯的面色没有改变。“你会的。”他说。</p><p>他开始向外走去，双手交叠在背后。他几乎快要走到门口时，威尔大步跨过了门槛，察觉到房间里的气氛，立刻紧绷了起来。托比亚斯上下打量了威尔一下，接着转过身面对汉尼拔。</p><p>“他很瘦，”他说。“精瘦的动物有最坚韧的肠子。”</p><p>“这里没有乐器给你，托比亚斯，”汉尼拔轻柔地说。“我建议你找一个新的爱好。”</p><p>托比亚斯的嘴唇微微翘了翘，然后他便离开了。</p><p>威尔在原地站了一会儿，感到汉尼拔的紧绷情绪自他身上滚落，就像弹拨拉得太紧的琴弦。接着汉尼拔放松了下来，向他露出了一个愉悦的微笑，伸出一只手召唤他过去。</p><p>威尔穿过房间，环住汉尼拔的手。“你们刚才在说什么？”</p><p>“只是在交朋友。”汉尼拔揶揄道。</p><p>“看起来确实是。我是听见了他威胁要把我开肠破肚，还是我自己想象的？”</p><p>“都在你的脑海里，”汉尼拔说，将一缕卷发自威尔太阳穴上拨开。</p><p>威尔后退了一点。“别杀他，”他说。“我是认真的。即使他威胁了我。”</p><p>汉尼拔备受折磨地长叹了一声。“如果我想要他死，他现在已经死了。”</p><p>“嗯哼，那肯定。但如果奇尔顿在这里抓到你杀人，他会确保你最后坐到电椅上去的。而我已经没什么可拿来交换的了。”</p><p>他向前倾身，将一个温柔的吻种在汉尼拔的嘴角，对他的皮肤耳语。</p><p>“如果你让我失去你，我会杀了你。”</p><p>他在自己的唇下感受到了汉尼拔的微笑。“我有些东西给你看。”</p><p>“为什么我有种你在试着让我分心的感觉？”威尔嘟囔。汉尼拔的手摩擦着他的裤裆，透过蓝色狱服粗糙的布料爱抚他，他呻吟了一声。“你在这方面好得让人泄气。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>汉尼拔后退了一步，从他的胸袋里抽出了一个折着的信封。威尔皱着眉从他手里夺了过来。但当他看到回信地址时，皱着的眉头从他脸上滑落了。</p><p>“州参议院？一周两封信终于有回报了吗？”</p><p>“打开它。”</p><p>威尔急切地照做，在匆忙中把信撕破了。他的脸绽开了一个大大的笑容。</p><p><em>“亲爱的格雷厄姆和莱克特先生……我们都收到了你们有关我们对你们的图书馆计划的最初捐款的</em>很多封<em>跟进信……感谢你们持续的兴趣，</em>blablabla……<em>在预算听证会之后，拨款委员会投票决定每年拨款五百美金以支持肖申克监狱图书馆的持续成长和发展……请注意更多来自你们机构的来信将会被焚毁。我们不希望再听到你们的消息。”</em></p><p>他咧着嘴抬起头。</p><p>“每年五百美金。人们为了让你闭嘴愿意费多大劲真是不可思议。”</p><p>“这是一份礼物。”</p><p>“所以，我们拿这些钱干什么？不会有多大用，但总比没有好。”</p><p>汉尼拔莞尔。“噢，你会惊讶于我们能利用到什么程度的，”他满足地叹了口气。“但有一个地方我不想改变。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“和我来。”</p><p>汉尼拔拉起他的手，带着他走向房间后部。他在旧壁橱外停了下来，那里曾经是图书馆——现在空着了，但莫名其妙地仍然有淡淡的松节油气味。威尔挑起一边眉毛。</p><p>“我要看什么？”</p><p>“让我展示给你。”</p><p>汉尼拔把他拉进窄小的空间，关上了他们身后的门。威尔想起了他第一次在这里和汉尼拔见面的场景，在他救了那个人<sup>3</sup>的性命之后。想起了汉尼拔站得离他如此之近，威尔都能够感受到他的气息打在自己脸上——以及有那么一瞬间，觉得汉尼拔会吻他。</p><p>仿佛紧跟着他的思路，汉尼拔把一只手放在了威尔的后脑勺上，将他拉入了一个热情的吻中。他的另一只手顺着威尔的身体下滑，扯出他的衬衣，解开他的裤子。威尔对着汉尼拔的口腔呻吟，感受着那只手滑进他的短裤里，开始熟练地把他抚弄到勃起。</p><p>“嗯……我们没有时间了。”</p><p>“噢，但我已经几个月没有感受过你在我体内了，”汉尼拔低喃道，轻咬着威尔的下唇。“你让我饥肠辘辘。”</p><p>“唔，我们不可能总是得到我们想要的，对吧？”</p><p>“这从不是我的经验。所以我们会让这个小房间空着，即便在我们改善剩下的空间的时候。这里会是我们的私人场所，这样你就能在我想要的任何时候占有我。”</p><p>“这些墙很薄，”威尔笑着说。“而且门没办法锁上。<em>任何人都能抓到我们。”</em></p><p>“那么我们就找一些重物放在门前，”汉尼拔说，话语不断被沿着威尔下颌和喉咙向下的迫切亲吻打断。“我想你只需要用一只手捂住我的嘴就能让我保持安静，不是吗？”</p><p>“你真污秽，莱克特医生。”</p><p>“是你引出了我的这一部分，<em>chéri<sup>4</sup>，</em>”汉尼拔喃喃道，一边解开自己的裤子，将其脱到大腿。“趁图书馆空着，我们先试一次怎么样？当然，纯粹是为了评估我们会制造多少噪音。”</p><p>“我很乐意打赌会有很多，”威尔嘟囔，已经心知肚明他的拒绝毫无意义；汉尼拔会得逞的。“这对你来说不会舒服的；我们没多少时间给前戏。我不明白你为什么现在还没有偷渡一些像样的润滑进来。”</p><p>“我亲爱的男孩，请你能停下思前顾后，直接将它放进我体内吗？”汉尼拔叹息道，转过身将双手撑在墙上。“我们没有一整天。”</p><p>就在这时，小房间的门被猛地推开，威尔发现自己正盯着一个狱警的双眼。</p><p>他动作笨拙地把自己的衣服塞好，脸上热得发红。汉尼拔则远没有这么匆忙，一边叹着气一边拉起自己的裤子，仿佛被占了天大的便宜。</p><p>“不是像你看起来的那样？”威尔尝试道，即便他自己听起来也没什么说服力。</p><p>狱警没有动。威尔花了一会儿才认出这张脸来。当然，他见过这个人，他经常在一边看着犯人们流血，只有当另一个狱警出现在视野范围内时才会出手介入。但他身上有一种无害的气质，分散掉了注意力。更像是在看着一个囚犯，而不是一名狱警。</p><p>“放风快结束了，”这个人说。布朗，威尔想。他的名字是布朗。“你们应该回到自己的牢房里去了。”</p><p>威尔瞥了一眼汉尼拔，但这人的脸什么也没有泄露。</p><p>狱警又看了他们一会儿，深色的双眼在汉尼拔的脸上徘徊。他的舌头伸了出来舔湿了嘴唇。然后他用手做了一个小手势，示意他们跟上，开始扭头向外走去。威尔想，没有其他目击者在场还背对着两个被抓到违规的犯人，他要么非常自大，要么非常愚蠢……尤其是在所说的犯人都有过暴力行为的时候。</p><p>但也许他二者都不是。在这个人面前呆得越久，威尔越觉得布朗只是不在乎他周围发生了什么。这就有点吓人了。</p><p>落后汉尼拔一步，威尔沉默地跟着布朗走出了图书馆，蜂鸣器正好响起，标志着放风时间结束，整座监狱开始嗡嗡充满噪音和动静。他想要握住汉尼拔的手，但明白不该去碰运气。换做是任何一个其他的狱警，他们会已经在洞里了——可能还要照料一对相称的熊猫眼。</p><p>这就引出了一个问题：他们为什么没有？</p><p>他们没有再说话，直到他们回到自己的牢房里，铁栅哗啦一声关上。在自己的床上坐下，背靠着分开他和汉尼拔的墙，威尔先开了口。</p><p>“刚才究竟是什么情况？”</p><p>威尔听见汉尼拔点燃了一根烟。他沉默地抽了一会儿才回答，当他出声时，他的语气很暗沉。</p><p>“不是好事。”</p><p>*</p><p>好几天以来，威尔都以为他和汉尼拔的那次幽会会扭头回来反咬他们俩一口。但即使狱警布朗告发了他们，奇尔顿和其他看守都对此保持着惊人的沉默。或者也许他们只是在等待时机。</p><p>但一个月过去了，没有任何后果出现，威尔开始放松了下来。日复一日，他心满意足地坐在汉尼拔身边，看着他花掉州参议院的钱。看着他忙碌是一件非常迷人的事情。</p><p>汉尼拔是对的；威尔惊讶于他用这些钱能做多少事。他和图书俱乐部、慈善团体达成了交易。按磅买来了廉价旧书。他和木工车间的工头做交换，让囚犯们制作了新的椅子、桌子和书架，甚至把普莱斯从他足够久的恍惚之中拽了出来，让他做了一个挂在门口的牌子。<em>皮特·贝尔南多内图书馆，</em>为了纪念前任图书馆管理员。威尔给皮特受伤之后就一直住着的那家专业护理机构写了一封信，讲他们对他挚爱的图书馆做了什么。他始终都没能得知皮特有没有收到信，但他希望他收到了，希望它让他展开了笑颜。</p><p>等到新年夜如期而至的时候，图书馆已经在成为任何一个老人所见过的最好的监狱图书馆的路上了。复活节，它看起来比监狱其他任何地方都要好，包括监狱长办公室。独立日来了又去，每天使用图书馆的犯人比过去一整年都要多——新闻界也注意到了。</p><p>当奇尔顿收到在囚犯之中图书馆变得有多受欢迎的风声时，他在监狱里安排了一场新闻发布会，拍了一张在木工车间的人所做的其中一个被打磨得锃亮的书架前同威尔握手的照片。在这之前的一天，汉尼拔很显然干了点什么事情以惹毛一个狱警，相机在场时很方便地在洞里躲着。</p><p>事实是，奇尔顿也不想要食人魔汉尼拔的大名靠近这个故事，即便是他让一切成为了可能。汉尼拔在最好的时候也是负面新闻，但展示他回馈社会的行为（哪怕他的真实动机是完全自私的）与奇尔顿将他描绘成一个残忍、无情，更重要的是，野性难驯的怪物背道而驰。这么做会损害他的书的销量，在他最终出版这玩意儿的时候。《藏书家汉尼拔》听起来就没那么吸引人。</p><p>但那个安静的、看起来低调谦逊的图书馆管理员，一个在外面犯下无可饶恕的罪行之后在狱墙内找到人生价值的人？这是一个奇尔顿可以捏造的故事。</p><p>相机离开以后，奇尔顿邀请威尔去了他的办公室，“为他们的成功干杯。”威尔站在那里，双手被拷，克劳福德的手重重地搭在他的一侧肩膀上，望着奇尔顿给自己倒了一大杯白兰地。他没有给房间里的其他任何一个人。在他呷了一口，把双腿翘到桌子上之后，他朝威尔露出了一个微笑，皮笑肉不笑。</p><p>“图书馆发展得很好。我想你可能需要一丁点额外的帮助。”</p><p>“我猜是的。”</p><p>“你想要我把汉尼拔·莱克特任命为你的助手吗？”</p><p>威尔的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。如果汉尼拔是他的助手，他们就可以下工之后一起在图书馆里度过更多的时间。<em>只有他们两人。</em>而且这样能让汉尼拔从洗衣房里出来，他知道他会喜欢的。他欠他这么多。</p><p>他尽力保持自己的表情平静，但某些东西出卖了他。奇尔顿的笑容扩大了。</p><p>“我也是这么想的。”</p><p>“你想要什么作为回报？我已经在写你的书了。”</p><p>奇尔顿摊开手。“一个人就不能为辛苦的工作提供奖赏而不被指责为别有用心吗？”</p><p>“你不能。”</p><p>克劳福德搭在威尔肩上的手收紧了，但奇尔顿大笑了一声。“监狱让你变得愤世嫉俗，格雷厄姆。我知道人们认为我专制独裁，不是最受喜爱的管理者。但相信我的话，在我照料下的人的福祉是我的头等要事。”</p><p>威尔懒得指出他在来监狱之前就已经愤世嫉俗了。或者指出奇尔顿满嘴狗屎。</p><p>“这就是为什么我想要你和我说实话，”奇尔顿继续道。他啜了一口白兰地，在嘴里来回滚动。“我想要你告诉我你和汉尼拔·莱克特之间的真实关系是什么。”</p><p>威尔的视线一眨不眨。“你想要知道什么？”</p><p>“发展到什么地步了？狱警们看到过你亲他。在院子里牵着他的手。然后还有……树林里的……那件事。”</p><p>威尔谨慎地考虑着他的回答，双眼始终没有离开过奇尔顿的脸。“它是柏拉图的。”他最终说道。</p><p>在他后面，克劳福德闷闷地嗤了一声。</p><p>“嗯——”奇尔顿说，摇晃着平底玻璃杯里的琥珀色液体。“你和你所有的男性朋友都手拉手吗？”</p><p>“这是一个显示支配地位的动作，”威尔说，垂下了他的头——竭尽全力让自己看起来略显耻辱。“这是他向其他囚犯展示他控制着我的方式。展示他<em>拥有</em>我。”</p><p>“这就是他在树林里给你口的原因？”克劳福德咕哝。</p><p>奇尔顿不屑一顾地挥了挥手，脸上泛起了点点红色。“这些我一点也不想听。他伤害过你吗，格雷厄姆？强奸你？”</p><p>威尔抬起下巴，现在恼火了。多拉海德和姐妹会留他一个人满身青紫地躺在那里时，这些问题在哪儿？“没有，长官，汉尼拔·莱克特没有强奸过我。他会认为那是<em>粗鲁的。</em>”</p><p>“那么你们的、呃、性关系……都是两厢情愿的？”</p><p>威尔犹豫了。他不确定这个人是在引他跳进一个陷阱，还是只是在不必要地侵犯隐私。对于奇尔顿这个人来说，二者很难分别。</p><p>“我们没有过性关系。”</p><p>奇尔顿审视了他一会儿，然后点点头。“很好。假如我觉得你们之间有任何<em>异常</em>发生，或者他可能伤害你，我就不能把你们俩一起放在那间图书馆里，当然——”</p><p>“恕我直言，监狱长，”克劳福德打断道，“我不认为这是个好主意。”</p><p>奇尔顿又呷了一口，撮起了嘴。“先试一次也没什么坏处。莱克特接受过高等教育，完全胜任这份工作。而且更加亲密的环境可能会……让他松口。为我的书提供一些有用的看法。在他拉下帘子前揭示真相的一瞥。”</p><p>威尔放松了下来。当然会回到那本该死的书上。有奇尔顿在，永远都会。</p><p>但克劳福德还没讲完。</p><p>“我看见他们两个所有时候都在一起——他们就像贼一样形影不离，真的。我只是还没能当场抓到他们。这就是为什么我让我的一个手下盯了他们俩好几个月。他就在外面。”</p><p>威尔努力让自己的表情毫无波澜。他本能地知道是哪个狱警等在门外。</p><p>如果奇尔顿有他对他们关系的实质撒了谎的证据，威尔觉得他会做出比收回让汉尼拔当图书馆助手的提议更糟糕的事情。他会分开他们。把威尔搬去另一间牢房。也许会把汉尼拔扔进禁闭室，再把钥匙丢掉。</p><p>“那就把他带进来，”奇尔顿叹息道，已经对对话感到无聊了。</p><p>克劳福德放开了威尔，朝房门大步走去。威尔望着布朗从外面的一张折叠椅上站起来，跟着克劳福德回到房间里。他短暂地瞥了威尔一眼，但他的眼中没有胜利的喜悦。说实话，那里面什么都没有。</p><p>“你一直在跟着莱克特和格雷厄姆？”奇尔顿查问道，坐得稍微直了一点。“他们不知道？”</p><p>“是的，监狱长。”</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>“所以什么？”</p><p>奇尔顿重重地放下了他的大酒杯，白兰地跃出了玻璃杯一英寸。“你有看见过这两个人进行任何性意味的活动吗？”</p><p>威尔的心脏似乎嵌进了他的喉咙里。他无法呼吸了。</p><p>“没有，长官，”布朗说。“完全没有那种事。”</p><p>奇尔顿嘟哝了一声，重新瘫回了他的座椅里。“好。那么，把格雷厄姆带回他的牢房里。关于浪费我时间这件事，我需要和克劳福德警长聊几句。”</p><p>布朗抓起他的胳膊，把他带出房间，威尔一直将在专心不让如释重负出现在自己的脸上。当门在他们背后锁上时，他才允许自己重新自由地呼吸。但他并不冷静。和布朗在一起让那几乎成为了不可能。</p><p>“你对奇尔顿撒了谎，”等到他确认他们走出了听觉范围之后，他小声说。“为什么？”</p><p>“你见过小一点的鸟围攻停在电线上的鹰吗？”布朗轻声道。“你和我，我们是鹰，格雷厄姆先生。”</p><p>威尔咀嚼了这句话一会儿，感到一阵寒意落在了他的胃底。“鹰是独来独往的。”他说。</p><p>“这是它们的弱点。足够让那些小鸟聚在一起，把老鹰赶走。但当那些鹰开始一起合作……我看见过你和莱克特在一起。他也是一只鹰。”</p><p>“所以一只鹰在铁栅那边是做什么？”</p><p>布朗轻轻沉吟了片刻。“如果你年轻时在这种设施里呆了足够久的时间，你就会明白那些程序。你可以冒充警卫……更名换姓，伪造假记录，出去之后找份工作。他们可能永远都不会怀疑你进去过。”</p><p>布朗领着他走出行政楼，朝他的牢楼走去，威尔理解着这条信息，思考年轻的布朗究竟做了什么才会感到有必要更改自己的记录。汉尼拔的话在他脑中回响。<em>不是好事。</em></p><p>“你为什么帮我？”当他们接近他的牢房和他们私人对话的尾声时，他喃喃道。</p><p>通往威尔牢房的铁栅滑开，布朗环着威尔胳膊的手指同时收紧了。</p><p>“我总是很乐意帮朋友一个忙，”他说，一边从威尔手腕上摘下手铐，一个小小的微笑触及了他的嘴唇。</p><p>然后，他就留下了威尔一个人独自思考这句话所暗示的东西可能有多危险。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p><sup>注1 </sup>“就像施洗约翰承认了那继来的人”：指《圣经》中施洗约翰认出并向众人指认耶稣为基督（救世主/上帝之子/弥赛亚），参见《马太福音》3:14，《路加福音》7:20，《约翰福音》1:29-34等。施洗约翰在约旦河边为人施洗，被视为是耶稣基督的先知、见证人和先行者，“预备主的道，修直他的路（马3:3）”。</p><p><sup>注2 </sup>“从未有过素食者”：原文nothing I ever served was vegetarian，由于中文里没有serve（上菜，招待）这样的双关语，在这里就没有严格按照原文翻译，尽可能保留某拔糟糕的食人pun。</p><p><sup>注3</sup> 那个人：指皮特·贝尔南多内，威尔之前的图书馆管理员，当时发生了什么请复习本文第五章。</p><p><sup>注4</sup> chéri：法语，亲爱的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b>一如既往，写这一章花了我长到变态的时间。我写的时候，改变了我对接下来几章发展方向的想法，考虑到这一章触发了一些事情，尽管我做了一些决定，它们仍处于不确定之中。感谢你们的耐心，我希望在这么久的等待之后没有让你们失望。<br/>对赫尔曼·黑塞的《德米安》的提及是在向文森佐·纳塔利*致敬，我有幸在写这一章的期间采访了他。他引用了这一部小说，作为影响他所拍的第三季剧集的因素之一，尤其是有关汉尼拔和威尔之间的关系的部分。当时我感觉在它出现的地方提到它很合适。你可以在下面读到那次采访的《汉尼拔》部分，如果你感兴趣的话；剩下的部分会刊登在《SciFiNow》的十二月刊上，让我非常激动。<br/>https://www.scifinow.co.uk/interviews/vincenzo-natali-interview-pushing-boundaries-and-sailing-ships-in-hannibal/#<br/>一如既往地感谢你们的阅读。对我而言意味着很多。</p><p><b>译者：</b>抱歉又拖了这么久！！！！拔杯双方的粉丝都上线了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>*文森佐·纳塔利：Vincenzo Natali, 拔剧导演之一，导演了第二季第八集Su-zakana和第十集Naka-Choko， 第三季前三集Antipasto, Primavera, Secondo和第六集Dolce（有错漏欢迎指出和补充！！！）。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“汉尼拔·莱克特。这里说你已经服了十五年的无期徒刑了。你觉得自己已经改过自新了吗？”</p><p>汉尼拔抬起他被铐住的双手，将一缕头发拨回原位。他朝委员组露出了微笑，望着最年轻的那一个——一个看起来年纪才刚刚能给自己买啤酒的孩子，更别提替别人的性命做决定了——没能成功掩饰住一阵颤抖。</p><p>“是的，”他说，那浅淡、愉悦的微笑仍然萦绕在他的嘴角。“我可以诚挚地说我已经变了一个人了。彻底改过自新。”</p><p>委员组在他们的座椅里动了动。尴尬的一刻过去之后，他们喊来狱警将他带走。门在他身后砰的一声关上，拒绝章也在同一时间盖下。</p><p>“就没法摆脱你，是吧莱克特？”其中一个狱警咧着嘴咕哝，一边解开汉尼拔的手铐。</p><p>汉尼拔转了转手腕，捏了捏指关节。“也许我只是享受这里的陪伴。”</p><p>他们打开了通向院子的大门，汉尼拔大步从中穿过，双手插在口袋里。快到圣诞节了，倒不是说你看得出来：监狱里并没有挂起什么装饰。一层薄雪覆盖着地面，牢楼里的温度陡降到了有人声称在第一缕晨光中看到他们牢房的铁栅上结了霜的程度。</p><p>也不是说有很多抱怨。随着冬天的第一场雪落下，一种古怪的、令人腻烦的安静降临了整座监狱。每一年都是这样。这个季节充满了一种似乎渗透了全体囚犯的深深悲伤，麻木了神经，磨平了棱角。打斗逐渐偃旗息鼓。夜晚的哭声变得更加频繁、更加悲惨。</p><p>这些人中的很多人都有家庭。孩子们在圣诞节早上打开礼物，爸爸却不在身边。即便是没有家庭的那些人也忍不住用他们所失去的东西的梦来折磨自己，无论是真实还是想象的。他们想象肥美的粉色火腿滴答着糖浆。袒胸露乳的女友横陈在炉火前。</p><p>最主要的是，他们想念这个时节曾经会带来的可能性。新的一年曾是改变的时候。雪将融化，底下将会有一些不同的东西。</p><p>在春天来临之前，会有至少一起自杀发生。</p><p>汉尼拔并不比想念他过去生活中的一切更加想念圣诞节的庆祝活动——也就是说，他想念它们，就像一个人想念一些令人愉快但可有可无的东西一样抽象，好似商店不再销售的一种味道的汤。继续那样很不错，但汉尼拔绝不是一个流连于遗憾的人。</p><p>他瞥见了普莱斯，独自蜷缩在看台上，眉间有一道浅浅的皱痕。尽管汉尼拔并不经常多想这些事情，他真诚地希望普莱斯不会跻身每年的那些自杀当中。</p><p>汉尼拔走过去在他身边坐下，普莱斯没有抬头。他向前弓着背，手肘支在膝盖上，低垂着头。显然他有一段时间没有动过了。他的肩膀上落满了雪。</p><p>他们沉默地坐了几分钟，普莱斯终于开口了。</p><p>“他没有写信了。已经好几个月了。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>普莱斯吞咽了一下。“我忍不住去想我对他说的最后一句话。我告诉他我不爱他。上帝保佑他，那孩子刚好蠢到去相信这回事。”</p><p>汉尼拔向后靠去，将手指放在脑后，这样他就能仰望青灰色的天空。这样的天色让他想起了儿时家里斑驳的砖石。这个念头没有带来任何猝然的悲伤或向往。只不过是一个观察结果罢了。“你做了你必须做的。你明白这一点。”</p><p>普莱斯吸了吸鼻子。“那是。也许它奏效了。也许他正在外面过着高档日子，就像我一直希望的那样。”</p><p>“也许。”</p><p>“或许他正在教自己如何系一个套索。”普莱斯的话毫无起伏，惨白暗淡。“天。我基本上是把绳子给了他，告诉他跳下去。”</p><p>“吉姆，”汉尼拔说。“不要这么对待自己。”</p><p>“那我应该做什么，嗯？他在这里度过了他所有的成年生涯。这里是他知道的一切。在这里，他是一个招人喜欢的人——一个有好手艺的人。木工工头很舍不得他走。在外面，他除了是个从没拿到高中文凭的渣滓前科犯之外什么都不是。可能连个砍柴火的工作都找不到。”</p><p>他将头埋进手中，肩上的雪扑扑落下。他在发抖。</p><p>“这些墙很有意思，”他说，话语现在有些含糊。“先开始你恨它们。接着你习惯了它们。足够久之后，你习惯到了依赖它们。这难道不是你听过的最他妈恶心的笑话了吗？”</p><p>“监视的影响是永久的，即便它的过程是间断的。”汉尼拔低声说。</p><p>时间在沉默的沉思之中过去了片刻。几片新鲜的雪花从空中落下，被底下一片洁白的地面吞没。</p><p>“我需要你和我说实话，”普莱斯对着自己的手喃喃。“我知道你读了他的信。你他妈的忍不住的。他……他有……你觉得他……他有没有可能……？”</p><p>汉尼拔谨慎地缓缓吐出一口气。“我不觉得布莱恩·泽勒有自杀倾向，不。”</p><p>普莱斯猛地抬起头，嘴唇绷成了一个毫无幽默感的咧嘴笑。“你说谎技术糟透了，汉尼拔，”他说。“我搞不懂你到底是怎么逃脱谋杀罪惩罚的。”</p><p>汉尼拔微微笑了笑。“嗯，显然我没有，否则我们就不会有这场谈话了。但你应该足够了解我，明白我没有顾及你或任何人感受的兴趣。布莱恩意志消沉，这是肯定的。但并没有自杀倾向。他仍然年轻；他会调整适应的。而你，我没有那么确定。”</p><p>普莱斯一只手扒拉过自己没有洗的头发，小声笑了笑。“噢，我不打算杀了我自己。太怕痛了，干不了。而且。我得在这里，万一……你明白的。”</p><p>“万一他会回来，是的。”</p><p>普莱斯重重地叹了一口气，在这声叹息之中，汉尼拔可以听见布莱恩离开后的这一年和这些变化带给他的巨大伤害。</p><p>“我知道我不该期望这个。但有的晚上我会想没有他在我身边，我该怎么睡着。就像失去一只手脚一样。切掉一个人的腿，他仍然能感到它在发痒。每一天晚上，我都能感到我身边的位置，他曾睡过的地方在瘙痒。但然后我扭头去看，那里什么也没有。”</p><p>他转头疲惫地看着汉尼拔。</p><p>“你甚至都不和威尔住同一间牢房。那告诉我。等到你们中的一个或另一个出去之后，你会感到哪里发痒？”</p><p>汉尼拔从看台上站起来。“这不是一个我很快就要回答的问题。”他说，转身准备离开。</p><p>“但你会的，”普莱斯在他身后喊道。“总有一天。记住我的话，汉尼拔。”</p><p>接着，标志着放风结束的蜂鸣器响了起来，将他可能还说过的任何话淹没。</p><p>*</p><p>当汉尼拔去图书馆接班的时候，他看见威尔正在小心地将最新一批违禁品塞进推车上的书里。他看见汉尼拔走近，放下了手里的写字板，一个轻松的微笑浮现在他脸上。</p><p>“你在这个时候走私女士内衣一定能大赚一笔，你知道吗，”他说。“男人们愿意用一磅肉交换他们妻子的一条内裤。”</p><p>汉尼拔抱住他，沿着威尔颈侧落下轻吻。“不要诱惑我。”</p><p>“所以假释听证会怎么样？我现在是在看着一个自由人吗？”</p><p>“恐怕你无法摆脱我了。”</p><p>威尔轻声笑了起来。“见鬼。我还在打算和你离婚，找个新的监狱丈夫来照顾我的。”</p><p>“嗯，那你真不走运。我们要不要为我第十五年监禁干杯？”</p><p>“如果你想的话，但我只有水。”</p><p>“我想我们可以做得更好。”</p><p>汉尼拔将一只脚踩在一张桌子的边缘上，拉起一条裤腿。在那下面，卡在他的袜子里的，是一瓶单杯装香槟。</p><p>“你带着这个究竟是怎么没被抓到的？”威尔说。</p><p>“我有我的办法。你有两个杯子吗？”</p><p>“当然，”威尔说，消失在书架之后。过了一会儿，他拿着两个有地方已经凹进去了的金属马克杯回来了，从食堂顺来的。汉尼拔砰的一声拔出软木塞，为他们两人各自倒了半杯。空气里弥漫着白花与橘皮的清香，短暂地掩盖住了旧书的霉味。</p><p>他们肩并肩坐在了两个高架子之间的地板上。图书馆安静而空荡。屋外，冬风在老旧的砖墙上呻吟，将窗玻璃吹得咯咯作响。</p><p>“想到已经十五年了，很奇怪。”汉尼拔说，若有所思，表情不同寻常地沉重。</p><p>“你在想它们都去了哪儿，”威尔说，脑袋向后靠在抛光的木板上。“我在想这三年都去了哪儿。”</p><p>汉尼拔点了点头，双眼凝视着面前的书架。他没有注意到威尔从毛衣袖子里抽出了什么东西，直到他把它放在了汉尼拔的大腿上。</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>“给你周年纪念准备的小玩意儿。打开吧。”</p><p>汉尼拔拿起盒子，打开了盖子。里面，在薄薄一层棉花上，躺着一只口琴。抛光的铝壳在日光灯的光线下闪烁着微光。</p><p>“不得不通过你的一个竞争者，”威尔说。“希望你不介意。我想给你个惊喜。我记得你告诉过我你有多想念音乐，而我看上的那个三角钢琴偷渡进来太不方便了。所以……”</p><p>汉尼拔从盒子里拿起那只口琴，在手里翻来覆去。金属外壳冰凉而光滑地贴着他的皮肤。</p><p>他想到了托比亚斯，某些冰冷的东西在他内心翻转。但在这件礼物里，在它朴实无华的魅力和简单的美之中没有任何托比亚斯。全部都是威尔。</p><p>“非常漂亮，”他说，他是认真的。“谢谢。”</p><p>“不客气。你想吹一曲吗？我很想听你演奏。”</p><p>汉尼拔考虑了一会儿，然后摇了摇头。他现在心情不好，这对他来说是非常罕见的。但在假释听证会和他与普莱斯的对话之间，将口琴明亮而欢快的音符释放到空中的想法几乎是下作的。即便对汉尼拔来说。</p><p>“今天不了。”他低声说，伪装出一个小小的微笑。</p><p>他小心翼翼地将乐器放回了棉花上，然后将盒子收进了视线看不见的地方。尽管它如此美丽，威尔这么做又如此亲切，当它消失的时候，他几乎松了一口气。</p><p>“我想要问你一些事，”威尔突然道，将汉尼拔从他纷乱的思绪中惊醒。“我想问有一段时间了，但感觉一直都不是时候。”</p><p>“问吧。你永远都可以问我任何事，尽管我无法保证你会喜欢你听到的回答。”</p><p>“在这里我也很少喜欢。这是想象力的代价。我被干了难以启齿的事情的人们包围着，有世界上所有的时间去想象那些事……最近我一直在想我在外面的生活。想我处理过的案子，我们从未抓到的杀人犯。有一个案子始终折磨着我。直到我遇见了你。”</p><p>他顿住了，舔湿了嘴唇。让自己对上汉尼拔的目光。</p><p>“你是切萨皮克开膛手吗？”他说。</p><p>汉尼拔没有眨眼。脸上毫无波澜，姿态一动不动。</p><p>“这又有什么关系呢？”他小心道。“这里的每一个人都是无辜的。”</p><p>“除了你和我。这很重要，因为我想要了解你。看见你。我知道你现在是谁。但我想要知道你过去是谁。”</p><p>“沿着我的开端的走廊蹒跚而行么，威尔？”</p><p>“差不多吧。拜托。告诉我真相。”</p><p>汉尼拔凝视着他的马克杯，望着琥珀色的液体起泡。他从未说出过那个词，在他被捕和庭审期间没有，在他在这些灰墙后度过的十五年里也没有。现在说出来似乎非常奇怪，在所有这些年月之后。</p><p>他并不羞于承认他是谁，他做过什么——离这差得远了。他没有告诉警察是因为他没有感到任何幸灾乐祸于或满足他们的绝望的欲望，也没有什么让受害者家庭得到宽慰的冲动。他在庭审期间一语未发——不是某些欲求自保的错误尝试，而是因为他没有负罪的良心让他提及这些，而且他满足于简单地看完这场马戏表演。在监狱里，他不需要绰号。就像事实上那样，别人已经足够怕他了。</p><p>但告诉威尔……这感觉就像和这个人分享他自己的最后一部分。完全地坦露自己，一丝不挂，肚破膛开。一个等待着威尔填满的空壳。</p><p>但为什不呢？汉尼拔已经将其他的一切都给了他了。而且他欣然如此。如果威尔表露了想要的欲望，他会将自己肺中的空气都给他。</p><p>“美国当局称呼我为切萨皮克开膛手，”他说，他的声音轻柔而谨慎，视线平稳。“但我还有其他名字。意大利人叫我<em>Il Mostro。</em>佛罗伦萨的怪物。”</p><p>威尔缓缓呼出一口气。“我感觉我一生都在注视着你的残影，”他说。“学院以前会谈论你。让新警察害怕常规路检的恐怖故事。让我们焦虑，可能会在犯罪现场把早饭吐出来的血腥细节。见鬼，我还在我的教室里讲过你。我害得整整一代调查员害怕这个妖怪，然后我现在在操他。”</p><p>他看见汉尼拔的瞳孔放大，实在忍不住了：他开始大笑。</p><p>“你真他妈是个自恋狂，汉尼拔。在我们见面之前我就讲过你让你兴奋吗?在亲眼见到你之前，我就在翻读你的卷宗，试图理解你?”</p><p>“是的，非常。”汉尼拔说。</p><p>威尔呷了一口香槟，眉毛挑起。“你杀了很多人。”</p><p>“比在你的档案里的更多。这让你不安了吗？”</p><p>威尔思考了一会儿，手指敲击着金属杯子。“不，”他说。“我知道它应该让我不安，但它没有。这可能比起你的问题更能说明我的问题。”</p><p>“可能吧。”</p><p>“我没法相信他们只成功证明你干了那三起谋杀，”威尔惊叹道。“你肯定累计至少有三十起。”</p><p>“至少。”</p><p>威尔试着再挤出一个笑容，但没有很成功。轻松的时刻已经过去，被一种阴郁而引人沉思的沉默代替。风在屋檐间轻声呢喃。在这些高墙之上的某处，回响起了一只乌鸦的哀鸣。</p><p>“觉得你有可能从这里出去吗？”威尔说。</p><p>汉尼拔微微耸了耸肩。“谁说得准？或许等到我有了长长的白胡子，牙齿掉得足够多到让他们忘记我是谁。或许那时候他们会让我离开。”</p><p>“我希望你错了。这样的话我老了会很孤独的。”</p><p>“他们可能会先放你出去，你明白的。”</p><p>威尔低声笑了起来，但这一次其中没有任何笑意。“FBI想要埋葬我。我让他们难堪。他们会确保我死在这里，无人哀悼，无人铭记。不过是一本满是灰尘的教科书里一个尴尬的脚注。或许连那都不是。”</p><p>汉尼拔望着那不高兴的微笑浮现在威尔脸上，又渐渐消失。他举起了杯子。“嗯，那便敬我们继续的同居生活吧，”他说。“敬永远也出不去。”</p><p>有那么一刻，威尔几乎就要分享他自己的一个秘密了。但他说不出话来；那冲动就像胆汁一样涌上他的喉咙，接着又减退。他碰了碰他们的杯子，小声呢喃了一句“干杯。”</p><p>他们喝完了酒，却无心起身。换班不会很快结束。这些没有狱警或者墙挡在他们之间的稀少时刻值得细细品味。</p><p>“我曾一度深信，假如他们真的放我出去，我会轻松地回归与从前类似的生活，” 很突然地，汉尼拔说道。“我不再确定这是真的了。”</p><p>威尔惊讶地看向他。“你低估了你自己。”</p><p>汉尼拔握住他的手，拇指摩挲着威尔的手掌……描摹着威尔人生的曲折线条，仿佛他可能感受到它与自己命运相交的确切位置。</p><p>“我人生的三分之一都在这里度过，威尔，”他说。“但只有在你到来之后，我才感到自己身处我应该在的地方。”</p><p>威尔的嘴唇发干。“你在说什么？”</p><p>汉尼拔润湿了嘴唇。“我不再确定我能够从分别中活下来了，”他坦白道。“我们彼此相连，你与我。当我思考过去与未来的区别从何而来时，我曾以为是监禁之前与监禁之后。但我现在明白了……是在你之前，与在你之后。”</p><p>威尔张开了嘴。但这天当中的第二次，他完全说不出话来。</p><p>相反，他将一只手放在了汉尼拔的一侧脸上，将他拉进了一个温柔的深吻之中。汉尼拔的嘴唇尝起来就像香槟。他就如同一朵花迎接朝阳一般向威尔敞开。</p><p>急于与他更加亲近，威尔爬上了汉尼拔的膝头，一只胳膊环住了他的宽肩，将他拉得更近。汉尼拔温暖的双手抚上了他的后背，手指滑入他的衬衣，沿着他脊柱的优美曲线向下，令威尔在他的触碰下颤抖。他扭动臀部，感到汉尼拔的勃起抵着他自己的——直起身换气时，他下定了决心。</p><p>“操我，”他轻声道，嘴唇扫过汉尼拔的耳朵，足够近到使他颤栗。“我想要知道那是什么感觉。”</p><p>汉尼拔抬起手将威尔纠结的卷发自他眼前拨开。“你确定么？”</p><p>“确定。我从来没有对哪件事这么确定过。操我。拜托。”</p><p>汉尼拔的嘴唇扬起了那个只有威尔有资格看见的深情的小小微笑。“那么你必须得从我身上下来。至少是暂时的。”</p><p>威尔不太情愿地将自己撕下来，仍然因为刚才的吻，因为满心期待而气息不稳。但令他惊讶的是，汉尼拔直起身，消失在了书架后面。</p><p>“你要去哪儿？”他在地板上喊道。</p><p>汉尼拔没有回答。片刻之后，灯光熄灭了。一秒过后，威尔听到了图书馆门关上的轻微咔嗒声。</p><p>他们可能会因此惹上很大麻烦：图书馆有人的时候那扇门永远都不应该关上。但话又说回来，他们也不应该在这里与对方深入交往。如果他们被抓了，被关上的门只会是他们最小的麻烦。</p><p>威尔爬了起来，朝着声源处走去，但汉尼拔已经不在门边了。有时候他移动时的悄无声息真的不可思议。</p><p>唱针轻轻刮过唱片的声响，接着图书馆里便充满了音乐。</p><p>“《托斯卡》<sup>1</sup>，”汉尼拔在他身后轻声说，离他那么近，吓了威尔一跳。“<em>E lucevan le stelle</em>。《星光灿烂》。唱的是画家卡瓦拉多西回忆他与爱人共度的激情之夜。”</p><p>“很美。”威尔喃喃道，汉尼拔从身后双手搂住他，下巴搁在威尔肩头，将一个轻吻印在他下颌。</p><p>“这首咏叹调是画家等候处决的时候唱的。”汉尼拔说。</p><p>“这就没有那么美了。”威尔叹道。</p><p>他感到汉尼拔就在他耳边轻笑，颤了颤。“卡拉瓦多西因绝望与失落而歌，他意识到自己从未像此刻那样热爱生命，”汉尼拔说。他一边说着，双手一边滑上威尔的胸膛，手指缓缓解开他的衬衣纽扣。“他的爱人试图救他，他们一同幻想他们将会共度的生活。但一切皆成徒劳：他死了。”</p><p>“你和我对于浪漫音乐的定义完全不一样，”威尔说，任由汉尼拔将衬衣脱下他的肩膀。“你就不能选一部结局美满的歌剧吗？”</p><p>“最伟大的爱情总是以悲剧结尾。燃烧得如此灿烂的爱无法持续很久。”汉尼拔的手指现在在解威尔的裤子了，将它们从他的腰胯上拉下。“除此之外，我们的音乐选择相当有限。我有意改变着一点。”</p><p>“很好，”威尔说，抬脚从裤子里迈了出来，把它们踢到一边。汉尼拔的手环住他的阴茎，另一只手爱抚着他的大腿，他呻吟了一声。“悲剧对我来说不是什么开关。”</p><p>“你确定吗？”汉尼拔耳语道，挑逗的手指向下掠过威尔的阴茎。“你的身体在背叛你，格雷厄姆先生。”</p><p>“你在附近的时候它就会这样。”</p><p>又是同样的轻笑，黑暗而甜蜜。汉尼拔的双手沿着他的大腿向下抚摸，探索着他的每一寸……</p><p>然后，它们消失了。</p><p>威尔转过身，他的皮肤仍然因汉尼拔的抚摸而颤栗。那人退到了几步远的地方。他的脸一片死寂。他的目光停留在威尔的大腿上。</p><p>这时威尔才意识到汉尼拔在看什么，一股凉意就像柩衣一般将他笼罩。</p><p>他将一只手放在多拉海德的牙在他右边大腿上留下的旧咬痕上，挡住了视线。但还有其他的。</p><p>还有很多。</p><p>“我有很多伤疤，”他喃喃道。他抬起另一只手去碰自己的右肩，抚摸着锁骨下面那道白色、凸起的皮肤。“我被捅过，这里，在我还是个警察的时候。我和联邦调查员一起工作的时候差点被一个嫌犯开膛。”他的手指滑过沿着他的左髋骨向下，接着又向上切开他另一侧肋骨的环形伤疤。“但绝大多数都是他。我只能带着这些继续生活。”</p><p>有那么一刻，汉尼拔一动不动。接着他抬手至衣领处，开始解自己的衬衫，任由它随便落在地板上。他从裤子里迈了出来，将它们踢到一边，然后直起身，对上威尔的目光。他用两根手指先点了点右肩上的枪伤，然后是就在肋骨下面的一个。</p><p>“我被射中过，两次，逮捕我的那个警官开的枪，”他说。“不是我最光荣的时刻。但我感谢它们。我们的伤疤拥有提醒我们过去是真实的力量。”</p><p>威尔吞咽了一下。“我记起我人生的那一部分没有什么问题。我仍然会在噩梦里看见他。”</p><p>“我们不需要做这个，威尔，”汉尼拔说。“如果它让你想起他，我们永远都不需要再一次做或者讨论这个。”</p><p>威尔跨过他们之间的距离，抱住了汉尼拔，将头靠在他赤裸的胸膛上。汉尼拔的手指梳过他的头发，他闭上眼，感到了安慰。</p><p>“他对我做的事情……甚至都无法与这个相提并论，”他对着汉尼拔的胸口喃喃。“我想要做。就是这样。”</p><p>汉尼拔的手放在了他的后脑上，拇指轻抚着威尔耳朵上方的卷发。“我们慢慢来，”他说。“如果你需要停下，我们就停下。”</p><p>威尔吻了吻他的胸膛。“谢谢。”</p><p>汉尼拔的手最后一次抚摸他的头，然后他放开了威尔，走到其中一个书架前。在短暂的思索之后，他抽出了一本旧书，吹走了封面上的灰尘。</p><p>“你在做什么？”威尔说。“我们真的没有时间留给一个睡前故事。”</p><p>汉尼拔莞尔，翻开了封面：威尔看见书页都被挖空了。藏在里面的是一个贴着蓝色标签的小挤压管。</p><p>“润滑液，”汉尼拔说，一边拿出软管，将书放回书架上。“几个月前我偷渡进来的，为这种可能性做准备。我想要保证你的第一次尽可能地舒适、愉悦。”</p><p>“如果有人试图把这本书借出去，你会干什么？”</p><p>“我会祝贺他们的高雅品味，因为这是一本很好的书，”汉尼拔说，将清液挤进手掌中，润湿他的手指。“但考虑到这本书是俄文原版，我想它不太可能离开书架。现在，为我转过去吧。”</p><p>威尔吐出一口气稳定心神，转身将自己撑在附近的一张桌子上。他感到汉尼拔的手落在他背上，平静而镇定人心，湿漉的手指开始绕着他的后穴打转。</p><p>“我要插入你了，威尔，”汉尼拔说。“你准备好了吗？”</p><p>威尔气息不稳地笑了一声。“准备好了，莱克特医生。我已经准备好做前列腺检查了。”</p><p>“我曾是外科医生，”汉尼拔提醒他，一边将一根手指压入威尔体内，只进入了第一个指节。“我只在卧室里进行过这种行为。以及书房里的一次。”</p><p>“唔，你可以把监狱图书馆加进你的清单里了。”汉尼拔将手指插得更深，转动了一下，威尔稍微动了动，适应着这种感觉。润滑液非常冷，汉尼拔在他背上的触摸温暖而安慰心神。威尔感到一阵愉悦的颤栗冲刷过全身，本能地向后往汉尼拔手上送去。</p><p>这时，留声机的唱臂卡进了唱片最里面的凹槽里，乐声被低低的噼啪和砰砰声替代。</p><p>“需要把唱片翻过来了。”</p><p>“当下我的双手被其他事情占据了，”汉尼拔说。“但我可以对你讲意大利语，如果你想的话。”</p><p>“想……请你。”威尔设法道，随着汉尼拔将第二根手指挤入他体内，词句纠缠在了一声低吟里。</p><p>汉尼拔吻了吻他的肩膀。“<em>O, dolci baci, o languide carezze</em>.”他低声说，嘴唇追随着威尔脊柱优美的曲线缓缓向下。“<em>E non ho amato mai tanto la vita</em>.<sup>2</sup>”</p><p>“这句话听起来好浪漫，”威尔说。“但以我对你的了解，肯定不是。”</p><p>“嗯，你永远也无法确定。”</p><p>“我以为你要教我意大利语的。”</p><p>“我会的，如果你仍然想学的话。我打算引入一些初学者用的语言书，拓展图书馆提供的服务。也许帮助一些人拿到他们的高中学位。如果他们礼貌地请求。”</p><p>“我想你会是个吓人的老师。”</p><p>“我想你是对的。但我确信你会是一个专心的学生。而我会给你……特别的关照。”</p><p>到了此刻，他已经有三根手指插进威尔体内了，威尔几乎无法控制住自己的思路，更别提想出一个带有讽刺意味的回应了。被撑开、感到如此坦露、如此脆弱的感受……很奇怪。但并非不愉悦。汉尼拔的触摸太温柔了，让这不可能发生。威尔感到安全和安慰，以一种在狱墙内他本从不会想过是可能的方式。</p><p>这时，汉尼拔的手指抚过他的前列腺，威尔的双腿化成了水。</p><p>“美极了，”汉尼拔喃喃道，即便威尔在他身下扭来扭去，还是又轻轻蹭了蹭那一点。“我觉得你准备好了。”</p><p>他小心地抽出了手指，威尔呻吟出声，惊讶于突然的空虚感。汉尼拔小声笑了笑，又一次亲吻了他的肩膀，轻柔地吮吸，将一个紫色的淤痕纹在威尔的皮肤上。</p><p>然后他伸手拿起了润滑液。</p><p>威尔扭过头去，喘息地看着汉尼拔润滑了自己。他看起来<em>很大。</em>即便在接受了汉尼拔的三根手指之后，威尔还是不确定自己为主菜做好了准备。</p><p>然而，他完全信任汉尼拔。他知道汉尼拔不会伤害他。至少，不是在这些情况下。</p><p>仿佛读懂了他的想法，汉尼拔一只手安抚地抚下他的后背，说道：“记住，我们随时都可以停下。即使是现在。”</p><p>威尔再次回头看去，一侧眉毛挑起。“你就不能直接把它放进来吗？”</p><p>汉尼拔眨了眨眼，仿佛他被扇了一巴掌。然后他的脸上缓缓绽开了一个笑容。</p><p>“没有什么能使我更加快乐了。”</p><p>威尔转过去低头盯着桌子，惊讶于自己的大胆。他的膝盖在发抖。感到汉尼拔的大手落在他的屁股上，一滴汗水沿着他的脊柱滚落，他的皮肤在图书馆的寒冷中是那么地热。随即，汉尼拔阴茎的顶部蹭过了他的入口，威尔仅仅有足够的时间将双手撑在木材上，汉尼拔就进入了他，似乎将他肺中的所有空气都撞出来了。</p><p>“呼吸，”汉尼拔小声说，一边抚摸着他的头发。“你很好。”</p><p>威尔依言照做，颤抖地吸入一口气，接着缓缓吐出，汉尼拔则拨弄着他的头发。渐渐地，最初被侵入的震惊消退了，在原地留下了一种奇怪的电流。它似乎让他浑身颤抖，就好像他体内的每一根神经末梢都苏醒了。</p><p>不知道怎么回事，汉尼拔感觉起来比看起来还要大。</p><p>威尔吞咽了一下。</p><p>“还要，”他气音道。</p><p>汉尼拔将另一只手放在威尔屁股上，慢慢进得更深了一点。感受着自己在汉尼拔的阴茎四周伸展，威尔咬住了自己的下唇，合上双眼。疼，但并非无法忍受。即便在痛苦之中，这感觉仍然很好。比他过去与情人经历过的任何事情都要好。</p><p>他感到汉尼拔的皮肤蹭过自己的，然后带着一种奇怪的自豪感意识到，他吃下了他的全部。</p><p>“你感觉如何？”汉尼拔轻声说。</p><p>威尔回头看向汉尼拔，看见他的眼里闪烁着泪光。他小心地从桌上抬起一只颤抖的手。将它覆在汉尼拔放在他大腿上的那只手上。</p><p>“我爱你，”他说。不是第一次了。</p><p>一滴泪水从汉尼拔眼中滚落。他眨去眼泪，表情难以辨读。</p><p>“我知道，”他说。“我们在禁闭室里的时候你告诉过我。但我当时并不想说，因为那会让一切成真。但我害怕，威尔。我不想让这一切成真，因为在这里现实甚少对恋人仁慈。我在这里待得足够久了，很清楚这一点。”</p><p>他将脸颊贴在威尔背上。一只胳膊横过他的胸膛。</p><p>“但我们无法有尊严地控制自己与谁坠入爱河。而我确实爱你。情真意实。无论发生什么。”</p><p>“那就同我做爱。请你同我做爱。在现实能够横插一脚之前。”</p><p>汉尼拔做了。他缓缓地操着威尔，动作绵长而顺畅，他的撞击令威尔不确定汉尼拔于何处结束，而自己又从何处开始。中途威尔哭了出来。他不确定，但他觉得汉尼拔也哭了。</p><p>当威尔最终射出来时，汉尼拔的手臂仍然紧紧地环着他的胸膛，另一只手抚摸着他的阴茎。他高潮的时候，汉尼拔继续操着他，将威尔的身体搂得更近，腰胯微微抽动。等到最后的余波散去，威尔将额头靠在臂弯里，任由汉尼拔刺进自己体内，直到高潮到来，他在最后一秒拔了出来，射在了威尔的后腰上。</p><p>“噢，真棒，我现在变得黏糊糊的了，”威尔迷迷糊糊地嘟囔。</p><p>“你射在了我里面，”汉尼拔提醒他，已经弯腰去捡裤子了。“我们扯平了。”</p><p>“毋庸置疑。如果我们要经常这样的话，也许应该拿条浴巾。”</p><p>“我们会吗？”</p><p>威尔直起身，打着哈欠伸了个懒腰。汉尼拔假装漫不经心地望着他，一边系好自己的裤子。</p><p>“不完全像这样，不。”威尔说。“至少不是一直。我仍然想操你，你知道的。你太好了，没法放弃。”</p><p>“但你想要再这么做一次？”</p><p>威尔弯腰去捡自己的衣服，眨了眨眼。“如果你愿意要我的话。”</p><p>汉尼拔露齿笑开。但即便性爱后的极乐笼罩着他的大脑，威尔还是能看见汉尼拔仍然在害怕。害怕露出脆弱的一面。害怕这可能带他们去往何处，在一个所有道路只会通向心碎的地方。</p><p>他什么也没有说，汉尼拔也没有。</p><p>但在内心深处，威尔同样害怕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p><sup>注1 </sup>《托斯卡》：普契尼创作的歌剧。画家卡拉瓦多西被捕入狱，即将被处刑。其爱人托斯卡为了救他被迫委身于警察局长斯卡皮亚，用身体交换假行刑，在答应要求后刺杀了斯卡皮亚。第二天这对恋人本以为是假行刑，却发现自己上当受骗，最终托斯卡在警卫队面前愤而殉情。</p><p><sup>注</sup><sup>2 </sup><em>O, dolci baci, o languide carezze</em>. <em>E non ho amato mai tanto la vita</em>. :“噢！甜蜜的香吻，醉人的酥软拥抱。”“然而，我从未如此眷恋自己的生命。”这两句出自《托斯卡》第三幕卡拉瓦多西的咏叹调《星光灿烂（E lucevan le stelle）》，此曲回忆了与爱人幽会的美好情景，最后悲叹二人即将天人永隔。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b>如果你以为我写完一章不会比平时花费的实际还要长，孩子，那你就错了。<br/>说真的，感谢你们的耐心和温柔的催促。十二月和一月的绝大部分时间我都用来准备一个极其重要的领事馆签证面谈，然后二月的绝大部分时间都在为此旅行，所以在一段时间内写作是我脑子里最后一件事。当我最终提笔开始时，我花了很久才让这一章到了一个我觉得舒服的地方。它感觉起来是如此关键的一掌，我特别怕把它搞砸了。这一章其实本来完全不是这么结尾的，但我最后一秒决定我不想损害他们共享的这一美好时刻，所以我重写了一些。这是一种冗长的说法，我希望它值得你们的等待。<br/>那两句意大利语出自《托斯卡》，大致可以翻译为：“噢！甜蜜的香吻，醉人的酥软拥抱。然而，我从未如此眷恋自己的生命。”</p><p><b>译者：</b>甜疯了，虽然基调里还是有抹不去的一点悲伤。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>缓更通知：</b>距离高考最后几十天啦，其实没有什么压力，不需要怎么冲刺冲分冲学校，但为了家庭和谐等等原因打算这段时间停更，高考完当天立刻回归hhhh又攒了几篇想翻的文，暑假爆肝安排√ 谢谢大家一直以来的喜欢和支持！！！！！！</p><p>2021.4.21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>气温一百零三度<sup>1</sup>，汉尼拔的小帮派在远离阳光的一组看台上扎了营。</p><p>威尔从未如此感谢过汉尼拔恐怖的名声。有几个囚犯考虑过想把这个阴凉的角落据为己有，这一点没有逃过他的注意。到目前为止，所有人都失去了勇气。</p><p>他替他们松了一口气。那一天汉尼拔异常地暴躁，嘴绷得更紧了一点，潜藏在眼后的阴影更明显了一点。他不喜欢炎热。他永远不会这么说，不过他也不需要说出口。他的姿态说明了一切。</p><p>但不仅仅是气温的问题，尽管它高得离谱。在一个温暖宜人得令人惊讶的春天之后——其间，在汉尼拔独具慧眼的指点下，威尔为图书馆订了一些新书，他们用了四月一个悠闲的早晨将美丽的书卷归架，一边听着巴赫，注意力越来越被对方的嘴唇分散——夏季拖沓而潮湿地到来，随之而来的还有一波不满的浪潮，似乎渗进了每一个狱警和囚犯的毛孔里，又从他们咆哮的口中变成白沫流下。人们脾气暴躁，神经紧张。打架时有发生，平常得引人担忧：在院子里擦肩而过会让你被打得半死。哪怕只有一点麻烦的苗头，狱警都会猛挥他们的警棍，打裂了一个人的头骨，将更多的人送进了医务室。这么些天里还发生了几起刺伤事件。空气里有某种东西，无论它是什么，都是毒药。</p><p>威尔可以在自己体内感到那种紧绷，尽管很难分辨其中有多少是他自己的，有多少是他从周围的人身上吸收来的。他感觉它就像牙痛一样，一种似乎在令人作呕的肿胀里搏动着的恶心钝痛。他不确定他是在等着它被人扯下来，还是被一拳从他脸上揍下来。</p><p>普莱斯发出一声低吟，他正面朝上躺在下面的长凳上，脱得只剩汗衫，一只小臂搭在眼睛上。他的脸被太阳晒得通红，肩膀上的皮肤发红脱皮。在他旁边，蒂尔蹲在泥土里，警惕地扫视着院子。他裸露的胸膛和手臂上绷紧的肌肉在一层汗水湿润的光泽下闪闪发光，威尔本能地能够感觉到那种紧张也离他越来越近了。</p><p>威尔自己则躺在椅子上，头枕着汉尼拔的大腿，感受着男人的手指漫不经心地穿过自己的头发。他甚至都不确定汉尼拔知不知道自己在这么做。</p><p>在苦熬了几天之后，威尔终于屈服了，解开了衬衣的扣子，露出了从未被晒黑过的苍白胸膛和上面密布的伤疤。他不喜欢脱掉衣服。这让他感到很脆弱。更糟的是，他蓄留的浓密胡子在高温下变得越来越痒，他知道是时候该刮掉了。这只会让他看起来更脆弱。至少汉尼拔会开心：他恨死这该死的玩意了。</p><p>汉尼拔自己的衬衣仍然严严实实地扣到下巴，但他允许自己奢侈地卷起了袖子。尽管他尽力了，一缕汗湿的头发还是不断地散下来，滑到额头上。他很快就晒黑了。不知怎么的，他成功让自己看起来很养眼，而剩下的人都在被翻炒着。</p><p>威尔试图想象在从前的生活里他会在哪里度夏。他想象汉尼拔站在法国南部的露台上，穿着一身熨烫过的亚麻西装，呷着一杯清爽而昂贵的白葡萄酒。</p><p>通常情况下，这样的画面会让他露出微笑。今天，它只让他变得有一点悲伤。</p><p>铁栅门后几双吵嚷的手将威尔猛地拉回了现实。囚车缓缓驶入。烧烤的新鲜肉来了。</p><p>普莱斯连动都没动一下。自从泽勒离开后，很多辆巴士来了又去，足够让普莱斯放弃找他了。他的眼里出现了所有无期徒刑犯最终都会有的那种筋疲力尽的空洞神色，令他看起来比实际年龄老很多。那是一种说明未来对他来说毫无意义，他也丝毫不在乎的神情。</p><p>威尔真的不知道哪个更糟——虚假的希望还是绝望的接受。</p><p>没有更多的信寄来。</p><p>“我们打赌？”他低声说道，不知道自己还有没有力气站起来去看。嘈杂和高温正在密谋给他一阵剧烈的头痛。</p><p>汉尼拔考虑了一下这个问题，然后摇了摇头。“我怀疑这有任何意义。”他说，双眼凝视着铁栅。</p><p>威尔跟随着汉尼拔的视线转过头去。在一串带着镣铐的囚犯中间有一个年轻人——一个孩子，实际上——他显然几乎快要哭了。</p><p>“天，”威尔小声说。“他不可能超过十七岁。”</p><p>正当他看着的时候，那孩子后面的男人尝试去抓他的屁股。另一个囚犯——一个穿着细纹西装的高个子中年男人——试图揍他一拳，却只成功让自己的手臂半路被锁在他身后队伍里的半打囚犯给拽得反扭回去。骚扰者转过身，为他自找麻烦给了他一记头槌。血从男人的鼻子里喷了出来。</p><p>就在这时，那孩子开始大哭和尖叫，悲惨可怜的哭嚎在犯人的嘲笑声中穿过院子，萦绕不散。</p><p>“他不会活过今晚。”汉尼拔低声道，克劳福德终于赶上了这场混战，警棍开始像雨点一样落下，他转过脸去。</p><p>“你可以做点什么的。”威尔说。</p><p>汉尼拔低头看向他。他的眼里空空如也。</p><p>“你知道我不会的，”他说。“为什么还要问？”</p><p>威尔对上他的视线，轻轻摇了摇头。“我不知道，”他如实说道。“我猜有时候我喜欢把你想成最好的样子。”</p><p>汉尼拔没有承认其中的含义。“我不收集流浪狗。”他说。</p><p>“真的？那你把这叫什么？”威尔懒洋洋地示意了一下聚在一起的几个人。</p><p>汉尼拔缓缓从鼻子里呼出一口气才开口回答。他知道威尔不是想真的挑起一场争执。威尔也不是真的相信他可能会改变汉尼拔的想法。他只是就像剩下所有人一样很热、很烦躁，而他的负罪感在加班加点地工作着。</p><p>“我做什么都帮不了他。我可以恐吓一些犯人，让他们今晚留他一个人呆着，但他仍然会死，要么是自我了结，要么是出自他人之手。你明白吗？从他们将他判决的那一刻起他就已经死了，而在监狱里有比一个临时的套索糟糕得多的死法。”</p><p>“随你怎么说。”</p><p>“我不会为了注定的失败拿我自己或者你的安危冒险。你也看见他那位穿着细纹铠甲的骑士的下场了。”</p><p>威尔又转过头去看那条新鱼。那个想要成为拯救者的人正被拖着和剩下的人一起走，他的嘴巴和下巴都被深红沾满，他那身昂贵的西装也毁了。</p><p>“我只是讨厌这种事，”他说。“我知道到现在我应该对它感到麻木了。但我似乎没法长出茧来。”</p><p>汉尼拔的面孔柔和了下来。他用大拇指抚过威尔脸颊上的胡茬。</p><p>“我也不会想你是别的样子，”他说。“你的共情能力让你与众不同。但在这里的所有人迟早都要做出一个选择。抛下某个人，或者成为那个人。”</p><p>一阵沉默，最终被普莱斯用一句暴躁的评论打破。</p><p>“快滚去亲嘴和好。我的老天爷啊……”</p><p>汉尼拔的手指又一次梳过威尔的头发，威尔露出了一个勉强的微笑。但笑意未及眼底。</p><p>他仍旧能听到那孩子的哭声。他知道他这一个星期都会在梦里听见这个声音。</p><p>*</p><p>随着夜晚到来的是夏季的第一场雷暴。还会有几场雨，但这是目前而言最大的了。似乎一直、一直在下。</p><p>新囚犯被带进来的时候，威尔正躺在他的床上，听着雨点击打着牢楼的屋顶。他起身挪到铁栅前，动作迟缓、昏昏欲睡，一边擦掉额头上的臭汗。任何期待一场雨能够缓解一些炎热的希望都被证明是徒劳的。雨只会增加湿度，让他觉得自己黏糊糊的，浑身无力。</p><p>汉尼拔已经站在铁栅边了，抽着烟望着。他无声地递给了威尔一根烟。他们的手指短暂地相触，威尔被一阵熟悉而痛苦的渴望击中了。如果有汉尼拔在他身边，一只胳膊环着威尔的腰，温暖的呼吸令威尔的后颈发痒，而他则像那些不为负罪感所扰的人一样一夜无梦地睡着，这样的夜晚会容易很多。</p><p>威尔打消了这个念头。他点燃了烟，把它塞进唇间，小臂搭在横杆上，望着新鱼鱼贯而入。他们皮肤上的汗水正在将灭虱粉变成有毒的糨糊。威尔觉得他们要花一个星期才能把这个鬼东西从他们的耳朵里弄出来。如果他们能看到第二天早上的话。</p><p>“嘿玻璃们！”一个犯人在嘈杂的嘲讽和哄笑声中大喊。“我有东西能让你们凉快。你们为啥不过来吸我的冰棒呢？”</p><p>“<em>他妈的</em>闭嘴！”一个狱警尖叫，不是特别冲着谁。他在制服里疯狂地流着汗。他用一块湿透的手帕擦了擦他通红的额头，把它塞回了胸袋里，他现在看起来宁愿呆在世界上任何别的地方。</p><p>“你也可以来吸，头儿！”犯人喊道，在狱警能够确定噪声源之前退回了牢房的阴影里。一阵低低的刺耳笑声在昏暗的空间里回响，濒临歇斯底里的悬崖；头顶上，一阵巨大的雷声划破了天空。</p><p>接着，克劳福德出现了，他的警棍已经从护套里抽了出来。在荧光灯灯泡昏黄的灯光下，汗珠顺着他的额头和脸颊滚落，他看起来就像一个从高烧的深渊里爬出来的人。但他让新犯人的队伍重新开始移动了，走上台阶，走过步桥，走进他们的新家，他们的光脚让金属板发出空洞的声响。</p><p>高窗外的一道闪电将世界变成了黑白。在那一刻，威尔看见了那个孩子。他在对面的楼下，紧紧抓着他的那叠衣服，仿佛那是一根绳子，而他正被无情地吸进流沙之中。</p><p>那孩子的脸是一张恐惧的面具。在牢房的门口候着一个像山一样庞大的男人，正带着赤裸裸的快乐看着这孩子的痛苦。</p><p>威尔觉得这场景将会烙印在他视网膜上一辈子。</p><p>他颤抖地抽了一口烟，烟灰从他的手背上滚落。他可以感到心脏在喉头怦怦跳动。</p><p>“不要再想他了，”汉尼拔温柔地说。“没有什么是你能做的。”</p><p>“我知道，”威尔咕哝。外面又一阵雷声把他吓得一哆嗦，烟都差点掉了。“但你知道我没法就这么关掉。我可以<em>感受到</em>他，汉尼拔。我可以感到他的恐惧像蚂蚁一样爬过我的皮肤。更糟糕的是我也可以……我也可以感觉到能有一块新鲜肉拿来撕碎，他的室友有多他妈<em>高兴</em>……”</p><p>他小小地抽了一口气，停了下来，一只手抹了把脸，指甲在皮肤上划出白线。</p><p>“我想，你看见和学到的东西会触及你脑中的一切，”汉尼拔说。“在你头骨中的骨制竞技场上没有堡垒来保护你爱的事物。”</p><p>威尔什么也没有说，他的喉咙上下滚动。他又抽了一口烟，感到头昏和难受。闪电又一次照亮了牢楼里每一个阴暗的角落，在那些如同满怀恶意的石像鬼<sup>2</sup>一样扭曲而邪恶地在铁栅间窥视的脸上闪烁。</p><p>威尔将额头抵在栅门上。他的视线落在了对面的牢房上。试图帮助那孩子的男人被分配到了那里，和一个老无期住一起，那个人是如此地脱离现实，似乎都没有注意到牢房里外来的存在。</p><p>那个男人脸上的血不见了，但两只眼睛都因为照着他鼻子去的那一拳而被深色的淤青包围。加上除虫粉的一层白色，他看起来就像一只食尸鬼<sup>3</sup>。</p><p>牢门关上，威尔望着他换上平角裤。男人观察了一下四周，然后走到了铁栅前，向外看去。他的视线似乎落在了威尔旁边的那间牢房上，停留在了那里。</p><p>他抬起一只手打了个招呼。</p><p>“你认识他？”威尔说。他不需要看见汉尼拔就能感到他纹丝不动。他没有回应那个招手。</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“正是我们需要的，”想到巴奇，威尔嘟囔道。“又一个粉丝。”</p><p>“嗯。他看起来不像是那一类。”威尔听见他在床上坐下，然后随着一声叹息躺了下来。“但我确信我们很快会知道的。”</p><p>牢楼对面，男人仍然在盯着他们这边看。威尔又看了他一会儿，然后在自己床上躺了下来，顺路把烟扔进了抽水马桶里。他将双手交叠放在肚子上，闭上了眼，试图想象汉尼拔在他身后，在墙的另一侧躺着的样子，他的双手无疑会枕在脑后，汗水沿着他锁骨和肋骨的弧度闪闪发光。</p><p>他们的头顶，滚雷在怒吼。底下，克劳福德吼着熄灯，威尔眼皮后的黑暗压了下来。大雨没完没了。狂风高声呼啸。</p><p>“我受不了这种天气，”威尔喃喃道。“我以前觉得暴风雨几乎是安慰的。其中有一些奇怪的力量，那种呆在屋里，安全、暖和又干燥，而外面的世界正在分崩离析的感觉。”他吞咽了一下。“我不再这么觉得了。”</p><p>汉尼拔静静等待着。他睁着眼，凝视着黑暗。又一阵滚雷，又一道闪电照亮了世界然后淡去，接着威尔才继续。</p><p>“我觉得我在雨里杀了其中一个人，”他小声说。“我不记得了。我什么都不记得。但在那期间的一天早上，在我病得严重到似乎都没办法两只手把我头骨四分五裂的碎片拼在一起的那段时间里……一天早上我在床上醒来，我的脚上全是泥巴。一直到我的小腿。床单脏的要命。而且……而且有血。”</p><p>他顿住了，重重地吞咽了一下。他在发抖。</p><p>“不是很多。床单上只有几滴。我当时以为是自己又梦游了然后……划伤了一只脚。”又是一个长长的停顿。“脚上没有伤口。”</p><p>他等着汉尼拔说些什么。但汉尼拔就像一具尸体一样安静。</p><p>“我从来没和调查员说过那一晚，”他继续道。“我甚至都没告诉我的律师。他们已经有够多的绳子来吊死我了。但现在，在像这样的夜里，知道我在那一晚的雨里一定做了什么……”</p><p>他停了下来。他不知道该怎么说出他需要说的话。它在他嘴里尝起来就像一片剃须刀。</p><p>“汉尼拔，有时候我觉得可能他们杀了我会更好。”</p><p>他听见汉尼拔翻了个身，侧躺在床上。当他开口时，他的声音听起来近了那么多，仿佛是在威尔的耳边低语。</p><p>“永远都不要相信这个念头。因为那样，我将会孤独一人。”</p><p>威尔感到泪水刺痛了他的眼睛。雷轰隆一响，将它们从他的眼睑后面震下，顺着脸的两边滚落。</p><p>“要我读书给你听吗？”汉尼拔说。“也许只能将你的注意力从风暴上稍微分散，但到底也是在分散注意力。”</p><p>“要，”威尔小声说。“拜托。”</p><p>他听见汉尼拔书架上书籍翻动的声音。弹簧床垫嘎吱一响。书被打开，破旧的老书脊发出一声脆响。</p><p>
  <em>“Après tout, puisque nous devons mourir ensemble… et que je suis aussi pressé que toi… oui, moi aussi, j’en ai assez de cette vie-là, tu comprends… Attends, ne bouge pas, je vais te délivrer… Tu n’as qu’un mot à dire…”</em>
  <sup>4</sup>
</p><p>威尔让汉尼拔的声音就像药膏一样落在他身上，渗入他的伤口，令他麻木。他没有打断，汉尼拔也没有停下读书，直到最终，在凌晨时分，威尔终于睡着了。</p><p>*</p><p>第二天早晨，那个孩子的尸体挂在了他牢房的铁栅上。</p><p>凌晨的某个时候，他把床单打成了一股绳子，将一头系在最高的横梁上，另一头圈成了套索套在头上，然后从上铺跳下。牢房被设计成很难自缢的结构——哪怕尽力，也没有一个足够的锚点来防止一个人的脚蹭到地面，除了灯泡外面的笼子，但那在人的体重下很可能断掉。然而凭借纯粹的运气或者决心，那孩子成功找对了下落的角度：他折断了自己的脖子。当他们发现他时，他的嘴唇是蓝色的，尸体以一种半蹲着的姿势耷拉在栅门边。他的双眼圆睁着，充满恐惧。</p><p>他的室友声称他没有碰他。没有人相信他。</p><p>那天早上，当他们做下来吃早饭时，威尔很安静。他刚刚望着狱警把那孩子放下来，将他搬走，一个人抱着他的脚，另一个抓着他的胳膊，那孩子的头歪歪地耷拉在它被折断的脖子上。他的眼睛，仍然睁着，似乎在直勾勾地看着威尔。</p><p>“该死的风暴，嗯？”普莱斯咕哝，一边用一根手指戳着餐盘上凝固的一摊鸡蛋。</p><p>没有人回答。威尔正低头盯着他自己的餐盘。汉尼拔在慢慢地吃饭，表情平静，若有所思。蒂尔弓着背吃饭，看起来很疲惫。没有人睡得特别好。</p><p>“行吧，今天早上你们几个全都充满了欢声笑语，”普莱斯说。他拿起叉子，插进鸡蛋里。它笔直地立着，仿佛被嵌进了混凝土里。“说真的，被困在这里我最爱的就是吸引人的对话了。”</p><p>毫无征兆地，蒂尔和汉尼拔都坐直了一点。嗅了嗅空气。</p><p>一个托盘当啷一声被放在了普莱斯旁边，吓了他一跳。维护了那个孩子的男人带着一种每天都坐在那里的人的自信坐在了他们旁边的长椅上。他轮流朝他们几个笑了笑，然后拿起他的叉子，开始吃饭。</p><p>普莱斯眨眨眼。“我们有什么能帮你的吗？”</p><p>男人嚼着一口鸡蛋笑了。“算不上有。不过，很高兴见到你们所有人。我确定我们会成为好朋友的。”</p><p>普莱斯看向汉尼拔，一脸迷惑。汉尼拔清了清嗓子。</p><p>“你是新来的，对吗？”他说。</p><p>男人的笑容扩大了。“刚下巴士，是的。”</p><p>“这是你第一次进来？”</p><p>“哦是的。”</p><p>“那么你应当知道在你不认识的犯人身边坐下吃饭，可能会让你被送进医务室，”汉尼拔耐心地说。“假如你选择了错误的犯人。”</p><p>男人若有所思地咀嚼着，然后吞了下去。“但我的确认识你们。”他说。他用叉子末端指了指威尔。“你是威尔·格雷厄姆。上帝，我真希望是我为你辩护。本可以让你脱罪的。可惜。还有你……”他指了指汉尼拔。“你，当然是食人魔汉尼拔。你我可能没法帮你脱罪。我很好，但我没那么好。赞美你的律师帮你躲过了椅子，大师级的辩护。”</p><p>威尔看向汉尼拔。有史以来第一次，他看起来几乎不知道说什么好。</p><p>“你是个律师？”蒂尔说。</p><p>“伦纳德·布劳尔<sup>5</sup>，”那个男人说，伸出了他的手。当没有人和他握手时，他耸了耸肩，重新拿起了叉子。“辩护律师。也是个非常好的一个。”</p><p>“你是怎么沦落到这里来的？”普莱斯说。“干什么，搞研究吗？”</p><p>那个男人，布劳尔，仰起头笑了起来。“哈，我出去之后就打算这么叫它。不，我，呃……好吧，实话实说，我销毁了一些证据。或者说他们认为是证据的东西。你看，我专门处理死刑案件，通常我不会让自己投入太多感情。当你做这种工作的时候，你就是不能这么干。但这个案子……这一位委托人……”</p><p>笑容自他脸上褪去。有那么一刻，威尔清晰地知道了当他为他人的生命而战时，他看起来是什么样子。他看起来冷静清醒、满腹沉思、一脸疲惫。那么、那么地疲惫。</p><p>“我知道他是无辜的，”布劳尔说。“我就是<em>知道。</em>但有那么一个证据……这么一个铁证，搁在来龙去脉里狗屁不通，但陪审团就是不明白。如果他们看见它了，他们会立马把我的委托人送进死囚牢，永远都不会意识到他们犯了多么大的一个错误。所以我……我修正了这一点。然后审判无效，检方败诉，案子被驳回。法官判我篡改证据，我得到了四年。要是我表现好，两年就能出去。重点是，我的委托人脱身了。等我出去，我就会是个平民英雄，记住我的话。委托人们会砸开我家的大门。”</p><p>“假如你出去的话。”汉尼拔说。</p><p>布劳尔的脸上掠过一丝惊讶。显然他从未考虑过这个可能性。但他藏得很好。</p><p>“当然，<em>假如，</em>”他说。“但我打算低调度日，老实服刑。我可不打算四处找麻烦。”</p><p>面对他的天真，汉尼拔藏起了一抹微笑。“噢，我确信它会来找你的，”他说。“这里的很多人都对律师抱有私心。任何一个律师都行。”</p><p>“但我是个辩护律师。我是好人之一啊。”</p><p>“是的，我确信他们会看见这一点的，”汉尼拔赞同道。“如果在他们在你的气管上再开一个洞之前你有时间解释的话。”</p><p>布劳尔一时变得慌乱。但就像任何称职的律师一样，他很快就恢复了平静。</p><p>“这就是为什么我要来找你们伙计们，”他说。“觉得在这里交几个朋友也无伤大雅。而且当你已经知道某个人的名字和罪行时，搞好关系不就容易得多了吗？”</p><p>威尔看向汉尼拔。汉尼拔的脸上什么也没透露，但威尔可以看出来他比起恼火更觉得好笑。对布劳尔来说，这是件好事。</p><p>“非常真实，”汉尼拔平静地说。他重新拿起了叉子，仿佛已经对谈话感到无聊了。“但我们现在并不接受新成员。”</p><p>布劳尔又来回看了他们一遍。汉尼拔已经回到他的食物上去了。普莱斯仅仅是耸了耸肩。微微扬了扬眉毛，布劳尔拿起他的餐盘，站了起来。</p><p>“好吧，”他说。“不能因为一个人尝试就责怪他。假如你改变了想法，你知道哪里能找到我。“</p><p>说完这句话，他就走开了。威尔看见他在食堂的尽头找了个地方独自坐下。</p><p>“自信的家伙。”蒂尔嘟囔。</p><p>“你知道吗，我喜欢他，”普莱斯说。“真可惜他要让自己被捅刀了。”</p><p>“我们可以让他和我们坐在一起的。”威尔说。</p><p>汉尼拔不为所动地看了他一眼。“我告诉过你，”他说。“我不收集流浪狗。在这里有人对你表现出兴趣，只会带来麻烦。”</p><p>事实证明，他是对的。</p><p>*</p><p>正是那个夏天，托比亚斯·巴奇决定他不再满足于简单地跟踪汉尼拔，到那个时候他已经这么做了好几个月了。</p><p>汉尼拔始终都知道巴奇的存在——凭借他敏锐的嗅觉，他往往会在人们远没有进入视野之前就注意到他们——但他没有感到有为此做什么事情的必要，除了掌控局势。如果巴奇在跟踪他，那么他就没有在跟踪威尔，而这样对汉尼拔来说很好。他很自信巴奇没有计划伤害他。另一边的威尔，他却没有那么确定。</p><p>他看见过巴奇看着威尔的样子。就像一个正在计算哪个陷阱会在老鼠死前带给它最多痛苦的人。</p><p>如果威尔曾注意到巴奇的目光穿过院子或者食堂落在他身上，他也从未提起过。汉尼拔不想惊动他，所以他仅仅是看着。等待着。</p><p>但随着气温升高，脾气达到沸点，巴奇体内的某些东西似乎啪的一声绷断了。突然之间，他不再只是远远地跟着汉尼拔了：他在竭尽全力把他堵在角落里，让他单独一人。和他说话。他会在没有其他人在图书馆的时候经过那里。在浴室里试图接近汉尼拔。</p><p>汉尼拔非常确定他不想听巴奇要说什么，至今为止，巴奇只成功在他走开之前说了几个字。但他知道一个像巴奇这样执着的人不会让一点点回避阻止自己。所以汉尼拔一边不理会巴奇，一边默默地考虑他可能把他处理掉的方法，最好不会让威尔发现。汉尼拔清楚威尔不会同意的，无论巴奇对他抱有什么意图。他必须得小心一点。</p><p>同样是那个夏天，布朗狱警决定要让汉尼拔死。</p><p>布朗说出他要汉尼拔的命的威胁时威尔正在奇尔顿的办公室里工作。他坐在奇尔顿的书桌前，假装在写那本书，那人的台扇被拉到跟前，朝他的脸上吹着宜人的空气。奇尔顿不在的时候他不应该摆弄那个风扇，而他显然也不该坐在他的书桌前。但话又说回来，如果监狱长发现威尔在他应该写书的时候到底在忙活什么，这些违规行为只会是他最微不足道的麻烦。</p><p>即使有风扇，威尔的卷发还是粘在他的额头上，满是汗水。他老旧的蓝囚服像第二层皮肤一样紧紧贴在他身上。但当他逐渐意识到房间里的另一个存在时，突然之间，他感到寒冷。</p><p>他抬头看去。布朗站在门口，像一尊蜡像一样纹丝不动。</p><p>有那么片刻，他们仅仅是看着对方。接着，布朗缓缓关上了门。</p><p>把它闩上了。</p><p>自从他用留声机耍了那个小把戏之后，威尔就应该在他在这里的时候开着门。一个看守总是被安排在门外，常常在走廊里的木椅子上打瞌睡。威尔猜想布朗主动提出了要接替一会儿。他现在独自和这个人呆在一起。</p><p>“你好，威尔。”布朗轻声说。</p><p>如果布朗尝试伤害他，奇尔顿的秘书可能会听见一些声音。她的办公桌就在走廊那头。威尔路过时她总是那么沉迷于情色小说，外面有陨石撞击都不会注意到，但一声尖叫也许会引起她的注意。如果到了那个地步的话。</p><p>“你好，头儿。”威尔说。</p><p>布朗的嘴角上扬了一点点。“你可以喊我马修。因为我们是朋友。”</p><p>威尔回以一个貌似微笑的表情。他正在内心记着奇尔顿桌上所有可以用来做武器的东西。奇尔顿的镀金钢笔，在任何情况下他都不被允许去碰……他可以轻松地用它挖出一只眼睛。看起来从未被打开过的朴素旧书……至少如果他用其中一本砸裂布朗的脑袋，它们会终于派上点用场。</p><p>当然，攻击一个狱警会让他陷入一大堆麻烦，无论是不是布朗先试图攻击他。这将是一名狱警的证词对他的证词，而一个囚犯的话无关紧要。</p><p>但他听说过一些狱警违背囚犯意愿鸡奸他们的恐怖故事。他不打算让这种事发生，如果这是布朗想做的事情的话。</p><p>一阵沉默在他们之间蔓延。然后：</p><p>“你知道我为什么要接受这份工作吗？”布朗说，缓缓穿过房间。</p><p>威尔的目光紧随着他的每一步。“这里的人们？”他说。</p><p>布朗轻笑了起来。“你在开玩笑，但你是对的。好吧。几乎是。其中一个人。”</p><p>他在壁炉边停下。一根手指冷漠地蹭过奇尔顿丑陋的古董钟的顶端，扬起一层灰尘。</p><p>“我来这里是因为汉尼拔·莱克特，”他说，将他那诡异的空洞双眼转向威尔。“他被捕的时候，我在少年监狱里。所有人都在谈论这件事。当我出来时，我知道我必须要见他。”</p><p>尽管天气炎热，威尔仍然感到一串冷汗流下了他的脊柱。他可能爱上了汉尼拔，但这没有改变和任何迷恋这个人的人都应该保持一定距离的事实。越远，越好。</p><p>接着他想起了布朗曾随口说过的关于伪造他自己的记录的话。他思索布朗都做了什么。当他们让他来管理弱势者的时候，为什么没有人看见潜藏在他眼后的掠食者。</p><p>“很好笑，”布朗继续道。“一些人为了见名人会做到什么地步。站在冰冷刺骨的舞台门外，希望能瞥见一眼。能被伟大触碰。然而，他却在这里，像一只鸟一样被困在笼子里。他简直是被精心包装好的。”</p><p>“他是你所希望的一切吗？”威尔说，语气里带着一丝讽刺。</p><p>布朗倚在壁炉上，一个懒洋洋的微笑掠过他的嘴唇。</p><p>“你来告诉我，”他说。“你才是在操他的那一个。”</p><p>威尔的嘴唇发干。他的手本能地朝着钢笔弹动了一下。</p><p>“你在壁橱里看到的……”他开口道。</p><p>“那不是唯一一次，”布朗说，将他打断。“我看到过你们俩在一起。”</p><p>威尔口中的干涩被胆汁的刺激苦味代替。一个丑陋的画面浮现在他脑海里——布朗蹲在书架后面，他死气沉沉的双眼窥视着他们的私密时光，他的手懒洋洋地滑上坚硬的阴茎……威尔感到被侵犯了。</p><p>不可能是在图书馆里，他告诉自己。汉尼拔会察觉到他的。</p><p>但汉尼拔当时被分心了。他们俩没有人在盯着门。他们俩都以为，威尔想，任何凑巧撞上他们的狱警都会立刻让自己发现。但如果那个狱警仅仅是溜进来，躲在阴影里看着呢？</p><p>“他告诉你他爱你。”布朗非常轻柔地说。</p><p>又一阵沉默，只被电扇的呼呼声打破。在这沉默中，威尔意识到了一些事情。布朗不是迷恋汉尼拔——至少，不再是了。他可以从这个人的眼中看出来。</p><p>布朗迷恋他。</p><p>“我看见过他看着你的样子，”布朗说，仿佛看透了他的想法。“如果顶级掠食者像那样看着你……”</p><p>他顿住了。舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>“你有想过出去吗？”</p><p>威尔成功生硬地笑了一声。“在我被判了三个连续的无期徒刑之后？当然，绝对想过。在我的棺材里。”</p><p>“你不需要等那么久。如果你认识里面的某个人的话。某个可以在夜里把你偷偷带出去的人。”接着：“我可以帮你弄到一套狱警制服。我们可以一起走出大门，在任何人意识到你消失之前远走高飞。”</p><p>他的语气很随意，但他的双眼很明亮。灼灼燃烧。</p><p>“你会和我一起？”威尔问，以一个考虑着菜单选项的人平静而深思的语气。</p><p>“当然。这里没什么束缚我的。我们可以去任何地方。”</p><p>“就像鹰。”</p><p>布朗微笑起来。“是的。就像鹰。”</p><p>威尔用手指敲打着书桌，假装在仔细考虑布朗的提议。他在等着另一只鞋落下。</p><p>“你想什么时候？”他说。</p><p>布朗的微笑变得更灿烂了。“你需要先为我做些事。”</p><p>“我听着呢。”</p><p>布朗的双眼牢牢地盯着威尔的。他的笑容里不再有任何幽默的假象了。只是一具尸体没有感情的龇牙咧嘴。</p><p>“我想要你杀死汉尼拔·莱克特。”他说。</p><p>这就是了。</p><p>威尔微微挑起眉毛，向后靠在奇尔顿豪华的椅子里。努力不表现出这个对话对他的影响有多大。“你对他的兴趣衰落了这么多吗？”</p><p>布朗转身面对着壁炉。他敲着钟面上的玻璃，看起来漠不关心。</p><p>“有他把你绑在这个地方，你不会自由的。他会是一个把你往回拽的锚。”</p><p>他回头看向威尔。</p><p>“他永远也不会从这里出去，你知道的。最好让他从痛苦中解脱。一击致命。就像打碎一个已经摔断脊背的动物的头骨一样。”</p><p>威尔感到胆汁又在他的喉咙里上涌，火热而酸涩。“你没有回答我的问题。你曾经仰慕他。为什么变了？”</p><p>“什么也没变。我只是更仰慕你了。你身上有一些不一样的东西……自从我看见你，看见<em>他</em>看你之后……我就无法将你从我的脑海里抹去。”</p><p>一个停顿。房间里的空气热得要命。</p><p>“易洛魁人以前会吃掉他们的敌人以获得他们的力量，”布朗说。“也许他杀死的人会成为你杀死的人。”</p><p>“唯有我吃了他。”威尔喃喃道。</p><p>布朗张开嘴，但无论他打算说什么，都被走廊末尾传来的脚步声打断了。威尔将会永远感激这个声音。</p><p>“谢谢你的提议，”他说，收起他一直在写的那摞纸，从书桌前站了起来。“但我不得不拒绝。”</p><p>他穿过房间，朝着小壁式保险箱走去，奇尔顿坚持要他在不写作的时候把手稿存放在那里，毫无道理地妄想可能会有人偷走他的大作。他不喜欢背对着布朗，但他不想让这个人知道他有多么紧张。</p><p>他察觉到身后布朗在向他走近。他后颈上的汗毛站了起来。</p><p>“我想到了你可能会无法杀死他，”布朗在离他耳朵非常近的地方呢喃。“没有关系。等他死了，事情就简单多了。在监狱里有不止一种方法杀死一个人。”</p><p>就在那时，门被砰的一声打开，上面的铰链吱呀着抱怨。奇尔顿站在门口，他满脸通红，汗水闪闪发光。</p><p>“门为什么是关着的？”他质问道。</p><p>“是关着的吗？”布朗说。“那它一定是在我进来把格雷厄姆带回他的牢房里的时候在我背后闩上了。”</p><p>有那么一刻，奇尔顿只是来回看着他们两个，威尔很确定他一定察觉到了房间里的剑拔弩张。对他来说就像浸透了整栋牢楼的那层汗臭一样刺鼻。</p><p>然后奇尔顿的表情最终变成了他自以为亲切实则屈尊俯就的微笑，紧张的气氛消失了。</p><p>“好吧。不要再让这种事发生了，”他说，穿过房间，将自己扔进椅子里，双脚翘到书桌上。“你今天有做很多事吗，格雷厄姆？”</p><p>“有。”威尔撒谎道。</p><p>“很好。很好。”奇尔顿向后靠去，将手指枕在脑后。“那就回你的牢房去吧。”</p><p>布朗的手锁住了他的手腕，威尔勉强忍住了一个寒颤。相比而言，手铐几乎是一种解脱。</p><p>那一晚，在夜幕降临后许久，他清醒地躺在牢房里，盯着天花板，思索布朗的威胁有没有任何分量。思索他应不应该告诉汉尼拔。</p><p>黑暗并没有带给白天的炎热任何缓解。威尔非常非常想抽烟，但他的牢房里一根烟也没有。而且他不想让汉尼拔知道他醒着。在他做出决定前不想。</p><p>他抬起头一只手耙过他汗湿的卷发，思考着。担忧着。</p><p>一边，布朗完全有可能是在虚张声势。他可能很疯狂，但他仍然是个狱警。狱警不会杀死囚犯。</p><p><em>除非他们能瞒天过海，</em>一个阴险的声音在他内心深处小声说道。一个他无法彻底否认的声音。</p><p>绝大多数狱警不会。一些人肯定会揍你，经常会揍没你半条命。但即便是其中那几个最糟糕的恶棍也倾向于止步于谋杀。</p><p>但布朗……威尔在他和联邦调查员一起工作的时间里遇到过很多杀手和想要成为杀手的人。你并不总是能看他们一眼就分辨出来，但当你发现他们做了什么时，一切都豁然开朗了。布朗就是这样。一个在街上你不会看第二眼的人，但听说他冷血地杀死了他的邻居，你不会感到惊讶。也许除了他想做之外没有其他原因。</p><p>所以他应该告诉汉尼拔。如果他觉得自己有可能认为布朗的威胁是认真的，他就不能让汉尼拔毫无防备。这是最好的办法。</p><p>除了……</p><p>威尔在窄床上翻了个身，焦躁不安，感到身下的薄毯子随着他翻身粘在他背上。他已经在脑海里预演了十几次了。他不喜欢这条思路通往的地方。</p><p>他无法想象出任何他告诉汉尼拔布朗在打算什么之后不会导致汉尼拔杀死布朗的情景。而如果他这么做了，对他来说一切只会以一种方式结尾。漫长地走过一条短短的走廊，走向一把上面有一个金属帽的直背椅。当你杀死一名狱警时，他们可不会瞎糊弄。</p><p>墙的另一边，弹簧床垫嘎吱一声。</p><p>“威尔？”</p><p>威尔一动不动地躺着，呼吸缓慢而平稳。最终，汉尼拔躺了回去。威尔听见他叹了口气，点燃了一支烟。</p><p>他不会告诉他。他只需要……留个心眼。如果布朗不是认真的，那么没人有必要知道他们在图书馆里的对话。</p><p>而如果他是……</p><p>威尔闭上眼，竭力让自己睡着。他知道这是不可能的。</p><p>如果布朗试图伤害汉尼拔，那么威尔就会亲自采取一些措施。不杀死他，但……也许他可以设法让布朗丧失行动力，结束他作为一名狱警的职业生涯。他的记录比汉尼拔干净，尽管如果他被抓了，这一点很可能也帮不上他什么大忙。他希望事情不至于到那个地步。但……</p><p>他听着墙的另一边汉尼拔抽烟的微弱声响。一个苦涩的微笑扭曲了他的嘴唇。</p><p>他不会允许任何人将汉尼拔从他身边夺走。</p><p>现在不会。</p><p>*</p><p>布朗花了两个星期才履行他的承诺，到了那时，威尔几乎都要说服自己布朗是在虚张声势了。</p><p>他们当时在浴室里，在烫人的热水下大汗淋漓。这是洗澡的一贯状况：夏天烫，冬天冷得要命。普莱斯觉得他们是故意的。<em>因为我们不能拥有好东西，</em>他说。</p><p>当一个他以前从未见过的犯人走到汉尼拔面前，将一把刀没入他的肉里时，威尔刚刚在冲掉肥皂泡沫。</p><p>幸运的是，汉尼拔的反应比威尔灵敏多了。他在最后一秒闪出了攻击者的轨道：那把本来注定要刺进他胸口的刀，扎入了他的大腿。热血像丝带一样溅上了墙砖，在它们发霉的白色的衬托之下红得惊人。</p><p>汉尼拔透过垂在眼前的湿发抬头看向他的攻击者。这个人至少比他高一英尺。甚至都没有丝毫犹豫，他抓住刀柄——威尔透过眼中的水看见那是一片柄部缠着一块布的生锈金属——把它从大腿里拔了出来。在对方能够动作之前，汉尼拔就将刀刃送进了他的腹部，猛地横向一拉，像打开一个包裹一样将那个人打开。接着汉尼拔的腿弯了，他跪了下去，重重地摔在瓷砖上，一只手用力按着伤口，深色的血自指缝间喷涌而出。</p><p>威尔不记得自己跪倒在地，但突然之间他就到了汉尼拔身边，试图向伤口施加压力，一边大喊着狱警，他的眼里有水在打转，汉尼拔的血流满了他的两只手。在他们身边，攻击者躺在那里，抽搐着，哽噎着，双手捧着自己的肠子。地板被水和血染成了粉红色。</p><p>其他的囚犯都向后退开了，在他们周围形成了一个松松的圈子。一些人在大喊大叫，被这一切的刺激激怒。但绝大多数人只是看着。等着看国王是否会陨落。</p><p>“找出……是谁派他来的。”汉尼拔低声喃喃。他的脸很冷静，但死一般苍白。威尔只从出血量就能判断出了他的股骨动脉被刺破了。</p><p>“我得一直压着，”威尔说，尽力让自己听起来令人安心，但他感到自己已经在流泪的边缘了。他非常清楚是谁派这个人来的。他很可能只花了几包香烟。</p><p>汉尼拔闷哼一声，拿开了一只手。他拖着自己穿过瓷砖，留下一道血污。出于惊讶，威尔自己的手滑落了：鲜血自伤口喷出，溅满了他的胸膛，他慌忙重新施加压力。</p><p>汉尼拔似乎都没有注意到。他太过专注于将自己拽向他的攻击者了。</p><p>当他进入接触范围内时，他将那只沾满鲜血的手放在男人脸上，拇指悬在他的左眼上方。有那么困惑的一瞬间，威尔以为汉尼拔是要合上那个人的嘴，即便他仍然还活着。</p><p>接着他开始向下压。</p><p>那个人抽搐了一下，发出了带着汩汩水声的尖叫。一只手仍然抓着自己的肚子，他抬起另一只手，试图把汉尼拔拍开。当这没有用时，他开始抓他，指甲毫无用处地挠着汉尼拔纹丝不动的手腕。</p><p>“谁派你来的？”汉尼拔说。</p><p>男人只是尖叫了一声作为回答。汉尼拔更用力地下压。血从他的拇指周围涌了出来。</p><p>“如果有必要，我会将它从眼眶里挤出来，”他说。“你无论如何都会死。我知道我割开了你哪里。你难道不情愿死的时候两只眼睛都在你的头骨里吗？”</p><p>“是一个狱警，”那个人哽咽道。“我不知道他的名字。求你停下来。”</p><p>就在狱警终于从其他犯人中间挤出来时，汉尼拔松开了手。威尔心中丝毫不怀疑当他们听到是谁受伤时，他们没有真的冲过来。他们将他推开，把汉尼拔拉起来，朝着旁观者大喊让他们过去。汉尼拔开始失去意识了：威尔可以从他的脑袋似乎在脖子上晃动的样子看出来。</p><p>然后，他们就离开了，留下威尔独自一个人光着身体坐在他恋人的血泊中。</p><p>在某个时刻，有人关掉了淋浴头。威尔不确定是什么时候。他同样也不记得自己是什么时候开始哭的，但他的双眼是湿润的。</p><p>另一个犯人死了。几个狱警仍然在尝试把他弄起来——他一定至少有两百五十磅重，其中绝大多数都是肌肉——但威尔可以看出来他已经死了。他的双手已经从肚子上滑了下来。一只眼睛充满了血。</p><p>克劳福德的声音突然在混乱中隆隆响起，在瓷砖之间回荡。</p><p>“回你们的牢房里去，犯人们。在我开始送人进洞里之前，你们有差不多五秒钟的时间从这个房间里滚出去。”</p><p>他低头看向威尔。</p><p>“你对这件事有了解吗，格雷厄姆？还是说我应该就当作莱克特像往常一样乱说话结果让自己被捅了一刀？”</p><p>有那么一瞬间，威尔考虑告诉他。然后他注意到了站在门口领人出去的布朗。正像一只鹰一样看着威尔。</p><p>而且他本能地知道克劳福德永远也不会相信他。知道这样只会让一切变得更糟。</p><p>“我不知道发生了什么，”他喃喃道，抬起双臂抱住自己，瑟瑟发抖。“一分钟前我们还在洗澡，然后汉尼拔就倒在地上了。我以前从来没见过那个人。”</p><p>至少这一部分是真的。</p><p>克劳福德打量了他一会儿，接着在反常的一秒好心中，帮着威尔站了起来。</p><p>“洗掉你身上的血，”他说。“然后回你的牢房里去。”</p><p>威尔依言照做。他成功一路走回了牢房里，然后终于吐了出来。</p><p>*</p><p>汉尼拔在医务室里呆了两个星期，接着又在洞里度过了两周。威尔从来不确定他被送进那里是因为把另一个犯人开膛了，还是因为他对狱医发表了太多明智的评论。两个原因看起来同样合理。</p><p>汉尼拔在洞里的期间，他的伤口感染了。狱警起初不相信他，即便他平静地提醒他们他实际上是一名医生。他最后进了真正的医院，两只手腕被锁在床上，而且很显然大多时间都被麻醉得神志不清。对待食人魔汉尼拔，他们不打算冒任何风险。</p><p>威尔用了这漫长的几个星期来苦恼他要怎么处理布朗。最终，在汉尼拔应该回来的那一天，他下定了决心。</p><p>那天早上，他从藏在他牢房里的位置找出了汉尼拔给他的那把旧凿子。这些日子以来，刃口已经磨损了，但仍然能拿来用。他把它塞进袜子里，放下裤腿遮住。金属坚定地贴着他的皮肤的感觉几乎是安慰人心的。</p><p>他几乎没碰早饭，任由普莱斯和蒂尔的闲聊像白噪音一样冲刷过全身。当蜂鸣器响起，标志着轮班即将开始时，他拿起餐盘，一语不凡地走开了。</p><p>独自呆在图书馆里，他有时间思考。有时间喘息。</p><p>他需要设法让布朗一个人。在一个当他做他该做的事情时没有人会突然走进来撞见他们俩的地方。</p><p>该做什么？当然不是谋杀。只是一个警告。一个不要再来打扰他和汉尼拔的警告。</p><p>他的掌心在出汗。他坐立难安地在书架之间踱步。</p><p>他不会杀死布朗，他坚定地想到。他不是这样的人。不论如何，他会让他活着。</p><p>当一个阴影在他的余光里移动，然后突然之间什么东西紧紧地缠住了他的喉咙时，这个想法几乎还没有闪过他的脑海。</p><p>威尔转过身，撞掉了书架上的几本书，一声被扼住的叫喊自口中逸出。他抬起双手去抓那根缠在他脖子上，勒进他皮肤里的细铁丝；太紧了，他的手指伸不进去。他的头疯狂地左右甩动着。</p><p>他的攻击者的脸浮现在他肩头，他发现自己直直看进了那人冰冷而平静的眼里。</p><p>不是布朗。</p><p>是托比亚斯·巴奇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p><sup>注1 </sup>一百零三度：单位华氏度，约39.4摄氏度。</p><p><sup>注2 </sup>石像鬼：Gargoyle，又称滴水嘴兽，通常见于哥特式建筑，一种从屋顶和墙侧喷水的雕像式排水结构，被雕刻成怪诞的人或怪兽形象，用于驱赶邪灵及收集屋顶雨水排出，防止水流侵蚀墙体。</p><p><sup>注3 </sup>食尸鬼：Ghoul，源自前伊斯兰阿拉伯宗教，是一种形似恶魔的生物或人形怪物，出没于墓地，食用人肉。</p><p><sup>注4 </sup><em>“Après tout, puisque nous devons mourir ensemble… et que je suis aussi pressé que toi… oui, moi aussi, j’en ai assez de cette vie-là, tu comprends… Attends, ne bouge pas, je vais te délivrer… Tu n’as qu’un mot à dire…”</em>：出自小说《歌剧魅影（Le Fantôme de l'Opéra）》，此段大意为“不管怎样，既然我们都必将死在一起……而我同你一样焦急……是的，我也受够了这一生，你明白吗……等等，不要动，让我为你解开绳子……你只需要说一个字……”，是魅影对克里斯汀说的话。</p><p><sup>注5</sup>伦纳德·布劳尔：Leonard Brauer，在第二季威尔的庭审期间为威尔辩护的律师。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>原作：</b>我通常会用这个机会来感谢你们的耐心，而尽管我仍非常感激，我将不再会为花这么久更新道歉了。不幸的是，它需要花多久就会花多久。有些人在上一章的评论里向我指出我慢的出奇，因为我写这篇文写了三年（差不多两年半，但他说的有道理），尽管我承认这是一段长得离谱的世界，我也不打算加速。说实话，我做不到。在日常工作中，我每天连续不断地写9+个小时，每周还要花好几个晚上另外写文章，在那之后，有时我只是不想再看另一块屏幕了。<br/>有很多作者每周更新，这很棒。但我想要这篇文感觉起来几乎像是这些角色多年生活一些小快照，所以我个人不将长一点的时间范围看作对故事的破坏。希望每一张快照都值得你们回顾。如果不值得……好吧，在这个平台上还有很多比我更好的作家，如果你厌倦了我，你可以去看他们。他们可能也更新更加规律哈哈。<br/>关于这一章说几句：<br/>我从差不多一开始就一直在等一个将伦纳德·布劳尔写进来的机会。你们中那些读过我另一篇长文《A Frost of Cares》的人会知道在和他一起在那篇故事里度过很多时间后，我变得非常喜欢这个角色。我们会在这里看到他的另一面，而他会在接下来的章节里扮演一个相当重要的角色。我不会说是什么。但我很高兴他能回来。<br/>汉尼拔读给威尔听的书是Gaston Leroux的《Le Fantôme de l'Opéra》。我不会说法语，但我我在一个法文版本里找到了我想用的段落，所以希望语法是正确的。<br/>一如既往地感谢你们的阅读。这对我来说意味良多。</p><p><b>译者：</b>中英法三个版本的歌剧魅影对着看快把我看瞎了，没有特别按照哪个版本，是结合中英译本自己看着翻的，有哪里不太对的话求指出……以及这俩人互相瞒着有点可爱aw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>